Les aventure des pirates de Kid
by boadicee
Summary: Kid et Killer décident de former un équipage et de partir à la recherche du One Piece. Marre de leur vie monotone et voulant être libre de leur choix, les voilà partis pour de nombreuses aventures. Des moments drôles, des moments sanglants, des moments intimes rythmeront leur voyage. Réécriture
1. prologue

**En cours de relecture pour écrire la suite :)**

 **Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un an, mais me revoilà sur cette fiction. Je la relis, apporte des modifications et je la continue.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Une île excentrée de Southblue**

Deux garçons autour de la vingtaine étaient assis dans un coin d'une taverne. La table était peu éclairée, ce qui leur assurait une certaine discrétion pour discuter paisiblement de leur projet. Ils étaient célèbres dans la région pour leur cruauté. Les habitants évitaient de ne croiser rien que leur regard pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Les morts lentes et douloureuses semblaient être leur passion.

Le premier avait les cheveux rouges relevés sur la tête par une paire de lunettes bandeau. Ses yeux entourés de noir et son absence de sourcils lui donnaient un style gothique. Il arborait en permanence un sourire carnassier. Cet homme ne portait en tout et pour tout vêtement qu'une pelisse carmin et brune reposant sur ses épaules nues, un pantalon noir à taches jaunes et des franges pourpres sur le bas. Une ceinture bleue entourée sa taille. Il s'appelait Eustass Kid.

À ses côtés, l'autre homme était un mystère. Un casque rayé blanc et bleu recouvrait l'entièreté de sa tête. Seuls ses cheveux longs et blonds dépassaient. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire à poids blanc, un pantalon bleu à franges sur les côtés extérieurs. Comme son ami, une ceinture rouge pour lui, scindait sa taille et masquait les accroches et deux fourreaux. Au niveau de ses poignets, il y avait deux systèmes mécaniques. On le connaissait sous le nom de Killer.

Ils étaient installés depuis plus d'une heure à cette table, savourant leur boisson.

— On partira demain matin. Il faudra composer l'équipage avant notre arrivée sur Grand Line, annonça Kid.

— Nous avons trois recrues pour le moment. Ils ont l'expérience de la navigation et savent se battre.

— Tu vois Killer, on va enfin pouvoir réaliser notre rêve. Parcourir librement les mers et mettre la main sur le One Piece. Plus personne ne pourra se foutre de notre gueule. On les fera tous plier sous notre domination des océans.

— Tout à fait. Je ne vais pas dire que le voyage se fera sans encombre, mais nous avons la volonté et la capacité pour y arriver.

— Le navire devra être prêt pour ce soir.

— Il le sera, j'y veillerai.

— Bien. Je suppose que tu as fini l'itinéraire.

— Il nous faudra trois escales avant de se lancer sur Grand Line. Nous devrons en route recruter un cuistot, un toubib et un charpentier entre autres, pour s'assurer de la bonne tenue du navire et de la santé de l'équipage.

— Je te laisse t'en charger. Par contre, évite les lavettes. Je n'hésiterai pas à les passer par-dessus bord. Je ne prends pas la mer pour me coltiner des saules pleureurs.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'un des postes, j'ai même déjà ma petite idée.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à boire et discuter avant de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Ils allaient enfin quitter ce trou perdu. A eux la vraie vie.

Killer se dirigea une dernière fois vers le cimetière, à la sortie de la ville. Comme presque chaque soir depuis près de dix ans, il déposa une rose blanche sur une tombe. Pas de nom et pas de photo. Une tombe anonyme et pourtant si connu pour lui. Il resta un moment avant de s'en aller et de sûrement ne jamais revenir ici.

De son côté, Kid rentra directement et s'affala sur son lit, son sourire carnassier s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir quitter cette île maudite où ils avaient grandi et ne plus jamais voir la tête de tous ces pourris. Depuis presque quinze ans, il n'attendait que ce jour.

— Demain, les choses sérieuses commenceront. Le monde n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Le futur roi des pirates, ce sera moi.

Le lendemain matin sur le pont, les cinq premiers pirates de Kid se préparaient à embarquer. Kid regardait la foule qui s'amassait pour les voir partir. Au sein de cette foule, on pouvait entendre des murmures de peur, mais aussi de soulagement. Pour une fois, Kid se retenait de les massacrer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de tous ces trouillards qui faisaient dans leur froc au moindre bruit.

— Regarde Killer, les lavettes sont venues s'assurer qu'on déguerpissait d'ici.

— Faut dire qu'au vu du nombre d'habitants en moins, cela ne m'étonne même pas.

— Ils n'avaient qu'à pas me provoquer. Allez les gars, on s'arrache avant que je réduise encore un peu plus le nombre d'habitants de ce dépotoir. En route pour l'aventure et la gloire.

Et ce fut ainsi que les pirates de Kid virent le jour et partirent sans un regard en arrière vers Grand Line et le One Piece. Deux d'entre eux avaient déjà une prime :

 **Kid : 70 000 000 Berry et Killer : 15 000 000 Berry**


	2. le médecin de bord

**réédité le 17/02/2018**

* * *

 **1**

 **South Blue, Banana Island, dans un bar du port.**

L'ambiance était tendue. Les gens parlaient des événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant la nuit.

— Elle a encore recommencé.

— Il faut faire intervenir la Marine.

— Un navire est déjà venu, il y a quelques semaines. Rappelez-vous, elle a massacré tout le monde quand ils ont voulu l'arrêter. C'est un véritable monstre des enfers.

— Oui, mais regardez, hier soir, il s'agissait de pirates. Dans un sens, elle nous en a débarrassés. Si on avait attendu la Marine, on aurait à déplorer des morts et des blessés.

— Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

— Apparemment, ils refusaient de payer ses honoraires pour avoir soigné une partie de leur équipage…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas sur une jeune femme. De loin, on aurait pu la prendre pour une gamine en raison de sa taille. Ses cheveux courts noirs lui donnaient un look de garçon manqué. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que la glace.

Tout le monde s'était tu à son arrivée. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où elle prit place et commanda comme à son habitude une bouteille de whisky avant de se retourner et de s'appuyer contre le comptoir. Elle détailla la pièce du regard.

— Ben alors les poules mouillées, on ferme sa gueule quand j'entre. Pourtant, ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je vous écoute déblatérer sur mon compte. Mais continuez, surtout ne vous en privez pas. Je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher votre soirée.

— Stop, Yu, s'il te plaît, demanda le barman. Je voudrais garder mon établissement en un seul morceau ce soir. Tu sais comment ils sont. Tu ne les changeras plus.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le vieux, je ne suis même pas d'humeur à me battre, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en buvant une grande rasade du précieux alcool.

Le barman reprit son travail, jetant un regard de temps à autre à sa cliente au bar. Les gens discutaient maintenant de la pluie et du beau temps avant de rentrer chez eux. Rapidement, il ne resta plus grand monde dans l'établissement. Le vieux avait terminé sa vaisselle quand il se rapprocha de Yu.

— Alors, tu veux en parler ?

— Pour dire quoi ? Ils ont refusé de payer les quarante-cinq millions de Berrys, alors je me suis servie, fin de l'histoire. Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je bosse à l'œil.

— T'as oublié les cadavres que tu as laissés sur le quai.

— Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Si tu voyais l'état de ma clinique. Je suis bonne pour refaire la peinture.

— Tu sais que t'es effrayante. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu devenir toubib.

— Et moi, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à rester le cul sur une chaise pendant plus de huit années. Dis t'as envoyé leurs têtes au connard de la Marine ?

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras l'argent des primes d'ici demain, je pense.

— Bien. Donc si je compte leurs primes et le butin sur leur rafiot, cela me fait soixante-dix millions de Berry.

Elle resta jusqu'à la fermeture avant de retourner chez elle. Elle aimait la nuit et la solitude que cette dernière procurait.

À quelques milles nautiques de là, un nouveau navire pirate se rapprochait lentement de l'île.

Quand Yu se leva enfin, c'était déjà le milieu d'après-midi. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête qui lui rappelait l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Après une rapide toilette et le passage par son armoire à pharmacie, elle se plongea dans l'inventaire pharmaceutique.

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle s'était mise au travail quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle était un peu étonnée, n'attendant personne et encore moins de patients vu sa dernière fantaisie qui faisait toujours grand bruit en ville, et cela pour un long moment. Trois coups plus forts retentirent de nouveau à l'entrée, la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à égorger la personne qui venait la déranger.

— Je vous préviens que si vous êtes là pour me faire chier pour un petit bobo, vous repartirez avec la tête sous le bras, annonça-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte.

Elle tomba nez à nez sur un homme plus grand qu'elle de plusieurs têtes avec un drôle de casque sur cette dernière. Elle jaugea l'homme du regard quelques instants.

— Es-tu Yu Neko ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

— Qui la demande et pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle sur la défensive.

— Je suis Killer et je suis ici pour parler affaires.

— Pas intéressée. Au revoir.

Elle voulut fermer la porte, mais cette dernière vola en éclats, découpée par deux grandes lames. Elle se recula instinctivement, mais défia Killer du regard. Elle bouillait intérieurement d'éclater ce type qui venait de ravager sa porte comme s'il avait coupé du papier.

— Mais tu es un malade ! J'venais à peine de la réparer hier. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

— Je suis ici pour parler affaires et je ne repartirai pas avant.

— Et moi, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée. J'ai plein de boulot qui m'attend. Alors, dégage !

— Tu n'as aucun patient en ce moment. Tu as tué les derniers, car il refusait de te payer. Sur l'île et auprès de la Marine, tu es surnommée « Le Fléau ». Tu n'hésites pas à tuer de sang-froid et pourtant, tu es un excellent médecin. Tu es très facilement irritable, un sale caractère….

— STOP ! C'est bon, je vais t'écouter. Ensuite, je te tuerais, pour m'avoir énervé.

Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son bureau et s'y installa. Discrètement elle récupéra ses scalpels collés sous le plateau. Killer qui l'avait suivi prit place en face d'elle. Malgré son casque qui cachait son visage, il souriait devant cette première victoire. Il croisa ses jambes et déposa ses pieds sur le bureau de la doc'. Cette dernière se retenait de faire un meurtre dans les prochaines secondes.

— Alors qu'elles sont ces affaires dont tu veux me parler ?

— Il n'y en a qu'une. Je veux que tu rejoignes l'équipage des pirates de Kid. Je suis le second du navire et aussi le navigateur. Le capitaine se nomme Eustass Kid. Nous avons pris la mer, il y a une semaine afin de rassembler un équipage pour se rendre sur Grand Line et mettre la main sur le One Piece.

— Le One Piece, rien que ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter si facilement ? Je te signale que j'ai encore massacré des pirates avant hier soir, car ils me manquaient de respect. Je déteste les pirates comme la Marine.

— Ta tête est mise à prix pour vingt-cinq millions de Berry. Les habitants de cette île te haïssent au point de payer des mercenaires pour te tuer. Tu n'as pas ou presque pas de patients et je suis sûr que tu dois t'emmerder à longueur de journée. Nous, il nous faut un médecin de bord qui sait se défendre en cas de nécessité et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. C'est une chance pour toi de sortir de ce trou à rats et de vivre pleinement ta vie. Réfléchis-y attentivement avant de dire « non ». Nous partons demain. Je reviendrais pour connaître ta réponse définitive.

— Comme je te l'ai dit dès le début, je ne suis pas intéressée. Tu as perdu ton temps ici.

— Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour réfléchir. Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix.

Killer se leva et partit avant que Yu ne puisse lui répondre. Il retourna sur le port où l'attendait Kid avec impatience.

— Alors, elle est où ta recrue ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle viendra. Demain soir au plus tard, elle dira oui. Mais elle peut accepter avant.

— Dis, t'as dit « elle » ?

— Oui, c'est une fille, mais juste d'apparence, et encore. Le caractère peut rivaliser avec le tien. Elle correspond à tes critères en version féminine.

— Bon en attendant, on va se rafraîchir un peu. Je me suis déshydraté à t'attendre. Ah, au fait, nous aurons deux autres personnes en plus que j'ai choppé sur le port pendant ton absence.

De son côté, Yu rageait. Comment ce type prétentieux et arrogant pouvait lui mettre un ultimatum pour une décision qu'elle avait déjà prise ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui trancher la carotide. Histoire de se calmer, elle se remit à son inventaire. Elle était sûre que d'ici demain, tout ceci ne serait qu'une histoire de plus. Il était plus de vingt heures quand elle eut enfin fini. Elle décida de fêter cela. Elle mit sa veste et partit en direction de sa taverne préférée. Comme à chaque fois, les discussions s'arrêtèrent à son entrée. Elle ne fit pas attention et alla directement s'asseoir au comptoir. La jeune fille ne vit pas que son interlocuteur de cet après-midi était présent dans la salle, accompagné par un autre homme.

— Salut le vieux, comme d'hab'.

— Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, la gamine.

— Pourquoi ? Elle était légère la cuite d'hier soir.

— Du boulot aujourd'hui ?

— Comme un lendemain de massacre, le néant total. Enfin, j'ai pu finir mon inventaire. Je t'ai fait une petite liste.

— Me prendrais-tu pour ta boniche ?

— Je n'oserais pas. T'es le seul à encore m'adresser la parole. Et puis pour le pourcentage que tu perçois, tu ne peux pas me dire non. Sans compter ton excellent côté négociateur. Tu es le seul à qui je peux me fier.

— Arrête la flatterie, cela ne te mènera à rien.

— Pourtant, c'est la même méthode que tu utilises quand tu as besoin de mes services.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement avec fracas. Un groupe de brigand entra sans plus de cérémonie. L'un des hommes qui semblaient être le chef s'avança plus avant. Au fond de la salle, Kid et Killer n'avaient pas loupé la scène. Un sourire dangereux s'étira sur les lèvres de Kid. Finalement, l'endroit n'était pas si ennuyant que cela.

— Je crois que l'on va s'amuser, Killer.

— N'interviens pas maintenant. On devrait voir notre recrue à l'action.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est cette chose au bar ?

— Si.

— Killer, tes goûts en femme laissent vraiment à désirer. Va falloir reprendre ça en mains. Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

— Je suis Humbar, le chef des brigands de l'île. Un de mes hommes est venu en ville, il y a deux jours pour se faire soigner et je n'ai retrouvé que sa tête. D'après les autres, il s'agirait d'un certain Yu qui l'aurait décapité. Alors, assassin, montre-toi, si t'es un homme.

— Tu sais le vieux, ça commence à m'énerver qu'on me prenne en permanence pour un mec. Pourquoi vous croyez tous qu'il n'y a que les mecs qui ont les couilles de trucider un autre. Alors l'homme en plus était un brigand. On appelle ça les dommages collatéraux, répondit Yu en colère et en se retournant pour faire face aux brigands. Il ne faut pas sortir à la nuit tombée, cela peut être dangereux. Il a pourtant bien vu que j'étais occupée.

— Alors c'est toi Yu.

— Oui, et comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas un mec, mais une fille. Tu veux peut-être aller rejoindre ton pote. Je peux t'aider, ce n'est pas un problème. Ma journée était déjà pourrie depuis que je me suis levée, je ne suis plus à ça près.

— Malheureuse, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ! s'écria l'un des brigands. Il s'agit de Humbar, la terreur noire. Sa tête a été mise à prix à quatre-vingt-dix millions de Berry.

— Quatre-vingt-dix millions de Berry ? Dis-le vieux, avec tout ça, tu pourras retaper le bar.

— Non Yu, pas de destruction ce soir !

— Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui commence, mais le gros lard, là-bas.

— Comment oses-tu insulter notre chef ? s'écrièrent les brigands.

— Allez, les gars, faites-lui la peau et détruisez ce lieu, comme on l'a fait avec la clinique.

— Attends le nullos, tu entends quoi par détruire la clinique ?

— La ferme, on va te saigner ici et maintenant.

Les brigands se lancèrent sur Yu. Cette dernière sourit de toutes ses dents, l'excitation brillait dans ses yeux. Le premier arriva sur elle et leva son sabre pour la trancher. Avant même de pouvoir l'attaquer, il se retrouva avec la gorge ouverte. Les autres cherchaient un couteau ou une épée, mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut un simple scalpel.

La rage envahit ses ennemis qui se ruèrent sur elle. La jeune fille se retrouva vite au milieu de la mêlée. Malgré sa dextérité, elle ne put échapper à toutes les balles et l'une d'elles l'atteignit à l'épaule. Elle serra les dents refusant de leur montrer qu'elle souffrait. Elle remarqua que le chef regardait toute la scène de loin. Il n'avait pas les tripes de se battre en personne. Cela la dégoûtait encore plus.

Elle perdit quelques instants sa concentration, et elle ne vit pas son assaillant derrière elle. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le choc des deux lames. Yu se retourna et vit Killer découper un brigand.

Kid n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir que son second s'était jeté dans la bataille.

— Killer, t'avais dit "on ne bouge pas" ! Ragea-t-il.

— Maintenant si, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Fais-toi plaisir, Kid.

— Je ne vais pas me gêner. Tu m'as privé de mon entrée en scène.

Il leva son bras et toutes les armes métalliques, y compris les scalpels de Yu volèrent vers le rouquin. Killer saisit le bras de la fille et sortit rapidement du bar.

— Repel.

Toutes les armes volèrent dans tous les coins. Kid jubilait devant ce massacre.

— Non, mais lâche-moi ! De quoi je me mêle ? Je pouvais m'en sortir seule. Et je n'avais même pas fini d'interroger le débile à quatre-vingt-dix millions ! S'égosilla Yu.

Le chef des brigands sortit en reculant du bar et tomba au sol en loupant une marche.

— Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ? On en avait qu'après la gamine. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de nos affaires.

— Toi, je vais te faire la peau ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma maison ? s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui et en le rouant de coups de poing. Réponds-moi sale chien !

Yu le frappa encore quelques instants avant de s'arrêter en remarquant qu'il ne bougeait plus. D'un geste expert, elle vérifia son pouls, mais n'en trouva aucun.

— Eh merde, il n'a pas parlé.

— Tu m'impressionnes gamine. Pour une naine, tu sais te battre, commenta Kid.

— La ferme, débile, s'énerva Yu en lançant un regard meurtrier à Kid.

— J'ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, sale mioche.

— Yu ! Regarde là-bas, s'écria le barman. Il y a le feu.

— Quoi ? Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! La clinique !

Yu se releva et faisant fi de la douleur de ses blessures, partit en courant vers sa maison, la boule au ventre. Quand elle arriva sur place, tout n'était que brasier. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Mais aucune larme ne coula. Kid et Killer la rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ils l'avaient suivi par simple curiosité. Les souvenirs passés dans son établissement défilaient dans sa tête. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle ne possédait plus rien.

— Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien qui te retienne ici.

— J'vais croire que vous êtes mêlés à cette destruction, lui dit-elle en lançant un regard meurtrier.

— Non, on l'aurait nous-même fait, si on l'avait voulu. On n'a pas besoin de sous-fifres pour faire le boulot, lui répondit Kid.

— Bon, ça ne sert plus à rien que je reste là. J'espère que le vieux à une piaule de disponible pour la nuit.

Yu se redressa, mais la douleur à l'épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle porta la main à sa blessure qui était poisseuse. Elle grimaça en sentant que la balle n'était pas ressortie. La doc' allait devoir triturer son épaule pour la retirer. Elle mit plus de temps pour retourner au bar, refusant toute aide. Kid et Killer la suivaient de près.

— Courageuse, mais un peu barge pour apprécier autant la douleur, intervint Kid.

— Je ne t'ai pas sonné. C'est mon problème. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide de toute façon. Et arrêtez de me suivre.

— T'inquiètes la gamine, si tu tombes on ne fera que te marcher dessus pour continuer notre route.

— J'vais tous vous massacrer.

— Quand tu veux.

— Vous n'allez pas commencer, tous les deux, à vous battre maintenant.

— C'est lui qui a commencé, répondit-elle en se retournant.

Aussitôt des papillons passèrent devant son regard et elle pencha sérieusement vers le sol. Deux bras la retinrent de se fracasser sur le chemin. Elle n'avait soudain plus la force de protester.

— Ne te fais pas d'idée, tu marches, lui lança Kid.

Il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure pour revenir en ville. Le barman avait commencé à sortir les corps dans la rue. Il la vit revenir avec les deux pirates, plus blanche que d'habitude. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ille savait très bien. Il indiqua simplement aux deux hommes, la porte pour monter à son appartement. Au passage, il leur tendit les scalpels qu'il avait récupérés. Une fois en haut, elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Le propriétaire des lieux arriva peu de temps après et lui fila une bouteille de whisky.

— Les habitants de la ville sont hors d'eux. Je ne serais même pas étonné que la Marine débarque demain matin.

— Je les attends.

— Et pour quoi faire ? Tu as vu ton état ! D'ailleurs, au lieu de te vider lentement de ton sang sur mon sofa, tu ferais mieux de te soigner.

— Tout a brûlé !

— Ce n'est pas la première fois.

— Je vais avoir un peu de mal. Et puis c'est qu'un trou et quelques petites entailles. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

— T'es vraiment inconsciente des fois, lui dit-il en lui ramenant une trousse de premiers secours. Allez, montre-moi ça que je te rafistole.

Yu défit sa chemise, ne tenant même pas compte que trois hommes étaient dans la même pièce. Elle se mit en tailleur sur le sofa et inspecta la plaie de ses yeux vitreux avec le miroir que tenait le plus âgé.

— C'est ce que j'avais senti. Pas de trou de sortie et bien sûr, on ne la voit plus. Tiens prends ça et retire-la-moi, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'un de ses scalpels et une pince.

Elle but une grande rasade d'alcool afin de se donner du courage. Autant les plaies des autres ne la dérangeaient pas, mais en voir une seule sur elle et c'était la fin du monde. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible femme devant les deux étrangers.

Le barman désinfecta au mieux la plaie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il commença à ouvrir un peu plus la plaie. Yu se recula net sous la douleur. Kid ne voulant pas voir sa nouvelle recrue crever si vite, se leva et, d'un signe à Killer, allèrent auprès du toubib blessé.

— Ts, laissez-moi faire. J'vais vous la retirer cette foutue balle, bande de blaireaux. Killer, tiens-la en place.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, riposta la doc', plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Killer se positionna de façon à empêcher la blessée de bouger. Une fois la prise sûre, Kid vira le vieux et avec un sourire sadique se positionna devant la plaie et déclencha son pouvoir. La balle bougea dans l'épaule de Yu, la faisant hurler. Rapidement, le projectile fut extrait. Il n'y avait pas eu, par chance, d'hémorragie. Killer la maintint en place le temps que le barman la recouse. L'intervention eut raison de ses dernières forces et elle sombra dans l'inconscience contre Killer.

— Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la gamine. T'avais raison Killer, elle peut être un bon membre d'équipage.

— Vous voulez l'embarquer avec vous ? questionna le vieil homme.

— En effet. Nous sommes venus sur cette île pour la recruter.

— Elle a donc déjà une sacrée réputation hors de l'île.

— Même un avis de recherche, enchérit Killer.

— Ça, je le savais déjà, je gère les avis pour elle et je lui ai caché jusque maintenant.

— Elle ne semblait pourtant pas surprise quand je lui ai dit la somme de son avis de recherche.

Le barman regarda la gamine un instant avant de ranger le matériel.

— Demain fin de matinée, j'aurais sa liste ainsi que l'argent des primes et du change du trésor qu'elle a subtilisé. Si vous voulez vous reposer, il y a des chambres au dernier étage.

— Toi papy, tu n'es pas un type normal pour nous laisser dormir ici alors qu'on a tué il y a quelques heures du monde dans ton bar, intervint Kid.

— Cela fait des années que j'arrondis mes fins de mois avec ces carnages. D'après vous, d'où vient son sale caractère ? Allez bonne nuit les jeunes, j'ai du nettoyage à faire pour ouvrir à sept heures, leur lança-t-il en quittant la pièce.

— T'en penses quoi Killer ?

— Autant en profiter. La fille a l'air de lui rapporter un pécule non négligeable et il tient à elle. Qu'elle se fasse embarquer par la Marine ne l'arrangerait pas et il pourrait se faire arrêter pour complicité.

— T'as raison. Demain, on partira dès qu'on aura récupéré les affaires de la gamine.

Yu fut déposé dans l'une des chambres. Elle n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures.

Il était presque neuf heures quand elle quitta sa chambre. Elle avait trouvé des vêtements propres sur la commode. Comme à chaque fois, le vieux avait pensé à elle. Elle changea les bandages avant de descendre. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le bar fermé, mais propre de toute trace de la bagarre de la veille. La doc' se servit un café. Tout en le savourant, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, sa rencontre avec les pirates de Kid, les brigands qui voulaient sa peau et la destruction de sa clinique.

Deux fois hier, les pirates de Kid l'avaient aidé. Tout ce qu'elle détestait, car du coup, elle avait une dette et surtout, elle avait horreur d'en avoir une. Elle était sûre que ce fameux Killer allait venir chercher sa réponse et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Certes, sans sa clinique plus rien ne la retenait ici, mais Yu ne voyait pas ce qu'elle gagnait à partir avec eux.

Le barman revint chez lui peu de temps après. Il rapportait tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, et même un peu plus.

— Bien dormie, la gamine ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait charcuter une épaule. Tiens, t'as déjà fait mes courses ? Mais maintenant, ça ne va pas me servir à grand-chose.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Tu le sais très bien. Vas-tu oui ou non partir avec ces pirates ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que oui, peut être que non. Si je m'en vais, tu vas perdre une sacrée ressource financière. Et puis, je ne les connais même pas ces types.

— Possible, mais ici, tu tournes en rond. Avec eux, tu pourrais au moins t'amuser. Ils ont l'air aussi barges et cruels que toi. Ils sont aussi primés.

— Pas faux.

— Alors ne réfléchis pas et fous le camp d'ici. Tiens, prends ça. Le reste se trouve sur leur navire. Tu as environ soixante-dix millions de Berrys en liquide. Ne dépense pas trop vite ta réserve.

— C'est cool, je n'ai même plus à décider pour moi, tu t'en charges. Ils t'ont payé pour me convaincre ou me foutre à la porte ?

— Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Mais je ne suis plus tout jeune et que feras-tu le jour où je ne serais plus là ? Tu te retrouveras seule. Il n'y aura plus personne pour te sauver les fesses.

Yu sourit au vieux et prit le sac qu'il lui tendait. Elle partit sans un mot de plus. Avec lui, rien ne servait de parler des heures. Les actes valaient mieux que les paroles. Elle prit le chemin du port. Elle trouva facilement le bateau des pirates.

Sur le pont Kid et Killer dirigeaient le ravitaillement.

— Tiens la gamine, tu n'es même pas en retard. Dommage, je me faisais déjà un plaisir de te traîner jusqu'au bateau.

— Qui a dit que je venais avec vous ?

— Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

— Je m'en serais doutée. Sache une chose, toutefois, le premier qui pense me foutre dans son lit, je l'égorgerais comme un chien.

— Je n'en doute pas une minute. Et toi, manque-moi une fois de respect et tu ressembleras à une passoire.

— Ça me va, cap'tain.

— Bien, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. On met les voiles. Toi, suis-moi, je vais te montrer l'infirmerie et ta piaule.

Yu monta à bord du navire et sans un regard en arrière, s'enfonça dans les entrailles du bateau. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. Elle n'avait aucun regret.


	3. Fracas chez la marine

**réédité le 17/02/2018**

* * *

 **2**

La cabine de Yu se trouvait en face de celle de son capitaine. Elle n'était pas spacieuse, mais suffisamment grande pour elle. Il y avait le minimum vital, un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Une pièce annexe lui donnait accès à sa propre salle de bains, ce qui était grandement appréciable. Des paquets de vêtements étaient déposés sur le lit. Il s'agissait sûrement du vieux qui les lui avait achetés. La doc' les rangea dans l'armoire avec tout son argent. Elle allait devoir se trouver un coffre pour mettre tout son pactole à l'abri. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'équipage.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, Yu quitta sa cabine et se dirigea au bout du couloir où se situait sa nouvelle infirmerie. Elle y trouva sa liste d'achats et assez d'équipements pour soigner une dizaine de personnes. Elle arrangea les lieux selon son habitude de travail. C'était rudimentaire pour le moment et elle comptait bien apporter de l'amélioration.

Quand tout fut enfin rangé, son ventre lui rappela qu'il était temps de manger un bout. Pour se rendre à la cantine, elle devait retourner sur le pont et prendre la deuxième porte. En pénétrant dans la salle, tout le monde était déjà à table. Elle prit place avec le reste de l'équipage.

— Alors morveuse, tes nouveaux apparts te plaisent ? Lui demanda Kid.

— J'ne suis pas une morveuse et oui, cela me convient. Mais j'aurais quelques améliorations à apporter à l'infirmerie.

— De toute façon même si cela ne te plaisait pas, tu n'avais pas le choix.

— Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici.

— Comment va ton épaule ? Lui demanda Killer.

— Elle est toujours fixée donc ça va. Mais le vieux n'est tellement pas doué que je vais encore avoir des cicatrices.

— Ce ne sera pas la dernière, la rassura le second.

— Je le pense aussi. Enfin, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

— Dis la gamine, ta façon de te battre est un peu désordonnée et surtout, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser un canif pour se défendre.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils se sont tous jetés sur moi en même temps. Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible.

— Pour ça, on en reparlera. Tu n'as même pas de forme.

— Pff, tu n'y connais rien. Et ce ne sont pas des canifs, mais des scalpels, lui dit-elle en les sortants sur la table. Ils sont légers et très pratiques.

Sans bouger de place, la doc' fit une démonstration de la manipulation de ses armes.

— Il va falloir que tu apprennes à utiliser quelque chose d'un peu plus grand. Où l'on se rend, cela ne te servira à rien à part crever plus vite.

— Faudrait déjà qu'ils y arrivent.

— On testera ça quand ton épaule sera remise.

— Pas de problème. D'ici quelques jours, il n'y paraitra plus.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner avant de retourner chacun à ses occupations. Les membres étaient encore peu nombreux sur le navire. Killer avait établi un tableau de roulement de corvées. À part Kid et lui, les autres avaient des tâches quotidiennes à accomplir.

Le capitaine et son second passèrent l'après-midi dans la cabine du premier afin de discuter de leur itinéraire. Leur prochaine destination promettait beaucoup d'action. En effet, ils avaient comme objectif de récupérer deux types, actuellement en détention dans un fort de la Marine. Les deux avaient une prime de quinze millions de berrys chacun. Ils ne devaient pas être des enfants de chœur et cela les intéressait au plus haut point.

— Si tout va bien, dans deux jours, nous serons sur place. Le fort n'est pas très grand. Nous devrions pouvoir les récupérer sans problème.

— Bien. On fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se tire. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de voir les hauts gradés débarquer dans le coin. Même si un peu de sport ne me fait pas de mal.

— Et pour Yu ? Elle vient avec nous ou pas ?

— Non, pas besoin d'une éclopée. Elle ne ferait que nous retarder. Elle sera chargée de la surveillance du navire.

— On fera le briefing ce soir alors.

— Killer, quand nous serons sur place, tu iras à leur armurerie et tu chercheras une nouvelle arme pour la gamine. Elle a beau savoir se débrouiller avec ses cutters, face à trop d'adversaires, elle se fera tuer avant Grand Line. De temps en temps ils ont de la qualité.

— C'est toi qui décides Kid.

Yu avait fini rapidement sa seule corvée du jour, la vaisselle. Étant peu nombreux, cela allait très vite. Elle décida de se rendre sur le pont. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'admirer l'océan et de visiter le navire. Elle s'appuya sur le bastingage. Le temps était vraiment très beau. Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon, son esprit faisant le point sur les derniers événements.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? C'est vrai que ces nouveaux compagnons n'avaient pas l'air d'être des saints et elle ne l'était pas du tout, mais jamais, elle n'avait quitté son île ni le seul ami qu'elle avait depuis plus de dix ans. Une ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

— Regrettes-tu d'être partie ? Lui demanda Killer.

— Non, je ne regrette jamais mes choix. N'ayant jamais quitté l'île, c'est pour moi une opportunité de voir le monde. Je pensais un jour partir de ce trou, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé le faire de cette manière.

— Avec ton passif, tu n'avais pas tellement de choix. Ou alors tu aurais dû te rendre à la Marine et finir à Impel Down.

— Ouais, mais là non. Je laisse ma place à un autre, répondit Yu en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

— Où as-tu appris à te battre ?

— C'est un interrogatoire que tu me fais ?

— Non, mais j'aime bien connaître les gens qui sont sous mes ordres.

— Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien te connaître pour ton dossier médical.

— Alors ça ne compte pas trop me voir là-bas.

— Ne jamais dire jamais. Tu verras, tu seras très content ce jour-là, que je sois là pour recoller les morceaux ensemble.

— Même pas modeste en plus.

— Moi jamais. C'est ce qui peut énerver les autres de temps en temps.

— Je me doute bien. Mais dis moi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— C'est le vieux qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais ou presque. Il était médecin de bord sur un navire pirate. Au moment où il est arrivé sur l'île, l'équipage auquel il appartenait avait été décimé sur Grand Line. Il ne savait même pas comment il s'en était tiré. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'avais cinq ans quand il est arrivé. Je me suis rapidement attaché à lui. Un jour, ne me voyant pas arriver au bar, il se doutait que je fusse en train de me battre. Quand il m'a trouvé, j'étais à deux doigts d'y rester. Il m'a sauvé le cul et a décidé de m'apprendre à me battre correctement.

— Il a donc été sur Grand Line. J'aurais peut-être dû lui poser des questions alors.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je te rappelle qu'on va là-bas. En savoir un peu plus n'aurait pas été du luxe.

— Est-ce qu'un vieux journal de bord te serait utile ? Le vieux me l'a glissé dans mes affaires.

— Plus qu'utile.

— Viens lors, je vais te le passer. Moi, je l'ai lu une bonne dizaine de fois.

Killer la suivit jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle prit le journal de bord qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau et lui tendit. Il le prit et retourna à sa propre cabine afin de démarrer la lecture. Il espérait en tirer assez d'informations pour que leur voyage se passe sans trop de problèmes et surtout pour avoir un peu une idée des obstacles à franchir. Il l'étudia jusqu'à ce qu'une des dernières recrues frappa à sa porte pour lui indiquer que Kid l'attendait au réfectoire. Il se leva et posa le journal sur son lit. Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table.

— Bien, maintenant qu'on est au complet, voici le programme pour la prochaine île. Nous nous rendons sur Bani, afin de récupérer deux recrues qui ont une belle prime sur leur tête. Il s'agit de Wire et Heat. Ils sont, à l'heure actuelle, enfermés à la garnison de la Marine. Nous allons y aller en deux équipes. Quand vous verrez un soldat, vous devrez le liquider. Aucun traitement de faveur. La première équipe suivra Killer. Elle sera composée de Tim, Josh, Kazuki et Iron. Il vous donnera en temps et heure votre mission. Bennet, Louis, Tiger, Yu et Marti, vous resterez sur le navire pour être prêt à lever l'ancre et surtout empêcher la Marine de mettre la main dessus. Les autres viendront avec moi. Le premier qui sera surpris à faire de l'humanitaire devra ramasser ces morceaux après que je me sois occupé de son cas.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se mettre à dîner. Yu ne traîna pas après. Son épaule la lançait un peu, signe que la cicatrisation se faisait normalement. Elle prit un calmant avant de se coucher tout de même.

Sa première nuit sur un navire ne fut pas ce qu'il y eut de plus agréable. Les remous de la mer avaient réussi à la rendre un peu nauséeuse et elle avait un léger dérèglement de son oreille interne. Il allait lui falloir quelques jours pour s'y habituer. Finalement être à terre était préférable.

Yu se leva, au petit matin, et prit une bonne douche pour bien démarrer sa journée. Elle sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers le pont. Elle constata qu'elle était la première debout. Le soleil se levait à peine. Elle décida de profiter du calme sur le pont pour s'étirer et faire un peu d'entraînement au combat. Cela dura plus d'une demi-heure durant laquelle, elle enchaîna parades et attaques contre un ennemi imaginaire. C'était son rituel quotidien depuis des années et elle n'allait pas faire une croix dessus.

Dans l'ombre du couloir qui menait aux cabines, Killer et Kid l'observaient avec un certain intérêt.

— Avec un entraînement plus poussé, elle peut devenir aussi forte que toi Killer.

— Je le pense aussi et elle n'a pas l'air du genre à se plaindre de devoir se battre.

— De toute façon à la moindre plainte, elle vire par-dessus bord. Tu commenceras à l'entraîner dès qu'on aura récupéré Heat et Wire.

— Pas de souci.

— Il nous reste combien de temps avant l'arrivée sur l'île ?

— Nous avons plus que bien avancé durant la nuit. À cette allure, nous y serons à la tombée du jour.

— Bien, on va pouvoir se défouler un peu. Je commençais sérieusement à rouiller.

Ils quittèrent leur poste d'observation quand ils virent Yu se diriger vers le réfectoire. La journée se passa tranquillement, interrompue uniquement par Louis qui avait un peu trop aiguisé ces lames à s'en trancher un doigt. Ce fut le premier patient de Yu en tant que pirate. Elle en profita pour monter son premier dossier médical. Après l'avoir soigné, elle décida de faire une liste d'achat à effectuer afin de réellement adapter son infirmerie aux besoins de l'équipage.

Peu après le dîner, l'île Bani fut en vue. Le navire jeta l'ancre dans une crique et les deux groupes se mirent en route vers le fort de la Marine après un dernier rappel des consignes.

Yu sur le bateau soupira. Elle aurait finalement préféré aller avec eux. Être sur la terre ferme était plus tentant que de faire le pied de grue sur le navire. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de blessés, car sa pharmacie était quand même assez pauvre. Enfin au pire des cas, elle avait la solution du whisky pour désinfecter. Marti et Louis étaient descendus afin de vérifier que tout allait bien du côté de la coque du bateau. Tiger avait pris place en haut de la vigie. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir l'ennemi approcher. Bennet, quant à lui, s'était installé contre le mât principal, somnolant un peu par l'inactivité.

De leur côté, Kid et Killer avançaient avec leur groupe rapidement à destination du fort. Arrivée à destination, Killer se chargea de tailler la porte avec ses deux lames rotatives. À partir de là, chaque groupe partit dans une direction opposée afin d'accomplir leur mission. Ils avaient dix minutes pour faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'alarme dans le fort retentit, au plus grand bonheur de Kid.

Les premiers soldats qu'ils rencontrèrent trépassèrent. Le capitaine avançait sans s'arrêter à l'intérieur du bâtiment en direction des cellules. Les soldats qu'il affrontait n'étaient que du menu fretin, qui ne valait même pas le coup qu'il bougea le moindre petit doigt. Sans compter que le pouvoir de son fruit du démon facilitait bien les choses. Leurs ennemis se retrouvaient sans arme en moins de quelques secondes.

De son côté, Killer tranchait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il finit par arriver devant l'armurerie. Après avoir fouillé quelques instants, il trouva son bonheur et même plus. La présence de barils de poudre lui fit germer une idée. Il ordonna à son groupe de répartir de la poudre un peu partout, puis quitta l'armurerie tout en laissant lui-même une traînée grise. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes.

La plupart des soldats étaient après de Kid. Le second soupira en pensant que son capitaine et ami de longue date devait encore faire des siennes. Ce dernier ne savait vraiment pas se retenir deux minutes. Il arriva devant la deuxième porte qu'il cherchait. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il entendit une détonation au loin. Il se dépêcha d'effectuer sa petite course bonus. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan initial, mais il se doutait bien que cela puisse leur servir et très prochainement selon son ressenti.

Kid atterrit enfin dans le couloir des détenus. Il y en avait pas mal de part et d'autre du couloir. Son sourire continua de s'élargir tout en s'avançant. Il s'arrêta devant une grille, derrière laquelle étaient attachés deux hommes à la carrure imposante.

— Je vous ai trouvé.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda celui qui était couvert de cicatrice.

— Votre nouveau capitaine.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne serais pas un peu fou ?

— La dernière personne qui a dit ça a fini empalé. Enfin après, je peux vous laisser dans cette situation.

Kid commença à repartir vers la sortie. Les deux prisonniers se regardèrent quelques secondes.

— Attends ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Kid, Eustass Kid, répondit-il sans se retourner.

— Libère-nous et nous te suivrons Eustass Cap'tain Kid.

— C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Avec son fruit du démon, il explosa littéralement les barreaux de la prison. Au passage, il libéra aussi les autres prisonniers. Les soldats face à eux ne faisaient pas le poids. Les brigands purent enfin goûter à nouveau aux joies de la liberté. Kid rejoignit, avec son groupe qui avait maintenant doublé, Killer qui l'attendait à la sortie. Une fois tout le monde dehors, le second de l'équipage alluma la traînée de poudre. Aussitôt, tout s'embrasa avant de sauter. Les soldats survivants tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie.

Les pirates de Kid profitèrent de cette pagaille pour rejoindre le navire où une partie de l'équipage les attendait.

— Kid t'es sûr qu'ils viennent tous avec nous ?

— On fera le tri après, si besoin.

— Bien évidemment. C'est plus facile comme cela, soupira Killer.

— Joli feu d'artifice en tout cas.

Du côté du navire, ils n'eurent que peu de temps de tranquillité. Un détachement de soldats s'était approché de la crique où ils étaient amarrés. Il y avait une cinquantaine de soldats face aux cinq pirates restés à bord. L'excitation d'un combat était palpable pour ces derniers. Les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre. En quelques secondes, les cinq pirates étaient sur la terre ferme et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Yu était contente de pouvoir se dérouiller un peu malgré sa blessure. Elle maniait ses scalpels avec une aisance impressionnante. Les soldats qui la jugèrent sans défense en prirent pour leur grade. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de voir d'où venait le coup avant de succomber.

Bennet et Louis combattaient dos à dos, d'une main avec une épée et de l'autre un pistolet. On pouvait voir qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se battre ensemble. Marti, quant à lui, utilisait sa force brute. Il fallait dire qu'avec son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et ses muscles en acier, un seul coup pouvait briser la colonne vertébrale de son ennemi.

Enfin Tiger, lui, avait mangé un fruit du démon de type Zoan. Il avait la capacité de prendre la forme d'un très gros tigre. Il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir en ennemi, sous peine de voir sa tête arrachée du corps.

Malgré leur nombre, les soldats ne faisaient donc pas le poids. Plusieurs d'entre eux décidèrent de se jeter en même temps sur Yu. Elle esquiva les deux qui venaient en face d'elle, mais un troisième lui découpa avec son sabre son tee-shirt. Aussitôt, la doc' entra dans une colère noire et s'acharna sur le responsable de la destruction de son haut préféré.

— Comment as-tu osé lacérer mon haut préféré ? Espèce de sale bâtard. Tu vas mordre la poussière. Je vais te faire regretter d'être né.

Elle lacéra le corps entier du soldat sous les yeux horrifié des autres officiers et de ses propres nakamas. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux semblait complètement irréelle. Personne n'était capable de réagir et surtout ne savait comment réagir réellement.

— STOP Yu ! s'écria Marti. Il est mort ou vaut mieux qu'il le soit.

Cette dernière arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement et regarda le corps ensanglanté sous elle.

— Oups, désolée. J'y suis allée un peu fort peut-être, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire angélique.

— Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère.

— Ouais, elle peut être sauvage la doc', renchérit Louis.

— Une véritable tigresse, rajouta Tiger.

— J'aurais plutôt dit la fille du diable, remis une couche Bennet.

— Bon quand vous aurez fini de m'affubler de surnom à la con, on pourrait peut-être finir le travail avant que les autres ne reviennent. Je ne voudrais pas aller nourrir les poissons au fond de l'océan.

— Ouais t'as raison.

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour en découdre avec la Marine. Peu de temps après, Kid arriva avec Killer et le reste de l'équipage, ce qui ne leur laissa pas le temps de récupérer. Ils furent accueillis sous les hourras.

— Je peux savoir, c'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda le capitaine.

— Oh trois fois rien. On a juste tué le temps, lui répondit Yu. Je croyais que vous deviez en ramener que deux.

— Les autres sont bonus. J'espère que vous n'avez pas dégueulassé le bateau.

— Nous, on travaille propre.

— Tu t'es regardée morveuse, t'es couverte de sang et t'es à moitié à poil. Tu ressembles à un remake de film d'horreur. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que t'es une fille.

— Non, mais je vais te faire bouffer tes paroles, tu….

— Stop tous les deux. Vous réglerez ça plus tard. Pour le moment, on ferait mieux de mettre les voiles. Yu, faudrait que tu soignes les blessés, fasse un bilan pour chacun des prisonniers et que nous les remettes sur pied, intervint Killer.

— J'ne fais pas de miracle moi.

— Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, tu pourras y arriver, lui dit-il en lui tendant un sac.

Yu saisit le sac et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, elle trouva du petit matériel médical ainsi que des médicaments. De joie, elle se tourna vers Killer et lui sauta au cou.

— T'es génial, tu sais.

— Non, mais tu n'as pas fini de lui sauter dessus comme ça ! Faites ça dans vos cabines, mais pas sur le pont. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous donner des cauchemars, intervint Kid.

— Quoi t'es jaloux ? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Manquerait plus que ça. Allez, on lève les voiles avant que vous me filiez la gerbe.

Yu redescendit sur le sol. Marti lui prit le sac qui était tout de même un peu lourd. La doc' donna les instructions concernant les nouveaux, afin que cela ne soit pas la cohue dans l'infirmerie. Elle commença par les blessés, laissant les autres pour le lendemain. Elle en aurait au moins pour toute la journée. Quand elle démarra les soins, le bateau était en train s'éloigner du rivage en direction de leur prochaine destination.

Killer regarda vers le port de fortune que quittait le navire. Il remarqua alors un soldat complètement défiguré, baignant dans une mare de sang. Il se tourna vers Marti qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

— C'est Yu qui a fait cela ?

— En effet. Tu sais, je ne remets pas en question votre recrutement, mais elle est encore plus dangereuse que toi et Kid réuni. Elle l'a lacéré pour un tee-shirt déchiré. Si on ne l'avait pas stoppé, il ne resterait plus aucune trace du soldat.

— Je vois. Je garderai un œil sur elle. Mais elle a déjà fait ça sur l'île d'où elle vient. Ce n'est pas un démon pour rien finalement.

Killer retourna vers les cabines afin de se reposer quelques heures. La journée de demain promettait d'être animée.

Kid supervisa la navigation afin de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Pendant presque une heure, il put apercevoir la fumée qui s'échappait encore de la garnison. Il était plutôt fier du travail accompli. Au moins maintenant, la Marine savait qu'il s'était décidé à prendre enfin la mer et qu'une nouvelle terreur naviguait sur les océans. Il finit par poser son regard sur le pont, voyant son équipage encore plus nombreux qu'il y a quelques heures. Certes, il n'allait garder que les meilleurs, mais il était persuadé que dorénavant, il avait de quoi affronter Grand Line.

Demain, il prévoyait de faire la sélection afin de jeter au plus vite ceux qui n'étaient là que pour une protection. Il pouvait presque d'un regard dire qui méritait de rester et qui devait mourir. Ceux qui en avaient dans le froc donnaient déjà un coup de main dans la navigation et le rangement des quelques caisses, tandis que deux ou trois autres restaient en retrait, ne demandant pas à aider et voulant faire même oublier leur présence.


	4. Dernière escale avant Grande Line

**réédité le 17/02/2018**

* * *

 **3**

Finalement, Yu n'eut pas le temps de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Quand elle eut terminé, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il n'y avait pas eu de blessés graves, mais recoudre et soigner les plaies infectées des prisonniers avaient pris plus de temps que prévu. Les blessures n'étaient pas, pour la plupart, récentes et devaient venir de la maltraitance subie en prison. Elle en avait profité pour faire un bilan sanguin. Une bonne partie de ses patients étaient installés à l'infirmerie. Elle s'étira et se décida à aller faire un tour sur le pont afin de prendre un peu l'air. Cela faisait longtemps que ce genre de nuit ne lui était arrivé. Elle s'appuya contre le bastingage et ferma les yeux, appréciant le vent contre son visage.

— Si tu t'endors ici, tu as de fortes chances de passer par-dessus bord.

— Salut cap'tain. Bien dormi ?

— Je dors toujours bien après un bon massacre. Par contre, vu tes cernes, ce n'est pas ton cas.

— Quelle déduction ! Faut dire qu'avec ceux qui sont l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'approcher même de loin de mon lit. Et j'en ai encore pour une partie de la journée. Je m'offre une courte pause.

— Évite-le trop de zèles. On ne fait que démarrer l'aventure.

— Oui, oui cap'taine.

— Bien alors au lit maintenant.

— Quand j'aurais fini avec les autres.

— J'crois que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ordonne, tu obéis, gamine.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la souleva comme un fétu de paille et la jeta sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers les cabines.

— Eustass, espèce de salopard, lâche-moi tout de suite.

— Pas tant que tu feras la gamine et que tu n'obéiras pas.

— Je vais te lacérer avec mes scalpels, capitaine de mes deux. Killer, aide-moi ! Cet idiot de capitaine ne veut pas me lâcher la grappe. J'ai encore du boulot à terminer.

— Bonne nuit, Yu, lui répondit-il son sourire dissimulé derrière son masque.

— Sale traître. J'vais te buter aussi. Attends que je me libère.

— J'aurais presque peur, lui lança-t-il en rigolant ouvertement.

Kid ouvrit la porte de sa propre cabine et jeta Yu sur son lit avant de repartir aussitôt en verrouillant pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas et qu'elle dormirait un peu. Killer l'attendait un peu plus loin.

— Au moins là, je suis sûr qu'elle dormira un peu. Dans sa chambre, elle aurait fui.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais méfie-toi tout de même qu'elle ne refasse pas la déco de ta cabine.

— Qu'elle essaye une seule fois et elle va apprendre à rentrer à la nage !

— En tout cas, ils sont tous rafistolés.

— Tant mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Kid rassembla ensuite tout le monde, sauf Yu, sur le pont afin de faire le point sur les nouvelles recrues. Dans leur équipage, ils avaient dorénavant un cuisinier et un ancien apprenti charpentier. Killer fut chargé de tester les aptitudes aux combats de chacun. Seuls deux furent en dessous des exigences de Kid et ce dernier égal à lui-même les firent rejoindre le fond de l'océan, montrant ainsi aux autres ce qui les attendait s'ils n'étaient pas réglo.

Une fois que tout fut mis à plat avec l'ensemble de l'équipage, le capitaine et son second retournèrent dans la cabine du premier, tandis que les autres s'attelèrent à leur tâche assignée.

— Eh bien, elle a le sommeil lourd la gamine.

— Après, elle a été blessée il y a seulement trois jours, hier soir, elle s'est battue et a enchaîné avec une nuit blanche. Ton lit doit être vachement confortable.

— Il nous faut combien de temps pour arriver à la prochaine île ?

— Environ 4 jours si la météo est clémente.

— Et ensuite, nous prendrons enfin la route de Grand Line.

Tiger toqua à la porte avant d'entrer et de donner le journal du jour à Kid.

— Tiens, ils parlent du feu d'artifice d'hier soir, commenta Tiger avant de s'éclipser.

— Normal vu le bordel qu'on a foutu, lui répondit Killer.

— Une fois sur Grand Line, les journaux ne parleront plus que de nous, rajouta Kid.

— Regarde Kid, les nouveaux avis de recherche. Ça commence à faire un beau pactole.

— Bientôt, il y aura cinq fois plus sur ces avis.

— Tiger m'a rapporté une chose étrange qui s'est passée hier soir, pendant l'attaque de la Marine.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Cela a un rapport avec notre chère Doc'.

— Tout à fait. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

— L'état de ses fringues quand on est arrivé. Et surtout le cadavre qui était un peu plus loin. On aurait dit qu'une bête sauvage s'était acharnée sur lui.

— D'après Tiger, elle aurait pété un plomb pour un tee-shirt déchiré. Elle aurait changé du tout au tout en quelques secondes.

— Qui a voulu la recruter déjà ?

— Et je ne regrette pas le choix. Mais il faudra rester méfiant.

— On est d'accord sur ça.

Derrière eux, la masse sous la couverture commença à s'agiter. Kid reprit la lecture de son journal, tandis que Killer mit à jour le journal de bord. Yu se réveilla au bout d'une demi-heure. Elle s'étira sous les draps rouges tel un félin.

— Alors, gamine, bien dormie ?

— Hum, hum.

— Bien, tu vas pouvoir alors libérer mon lit.

— Oui, une fois que je t'aurais tué.

— Tu peux toujours essayer.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, intervint Killer.

— Chouette, je commençais à avoir faim.

— Tu vas pouvoir goûter aux talents de notre nouveau cuistot.

— Youpie ! Je vais me changer immédiatement et direction la cantine.

Yu retourna en courant dans sa cabine sous le regard amusé de ses deux supérieurs. Ce ne fut qu'après le repas que Yu découvrit que deux de ses patients étaient passés de vie à trépas. Kid et Killer eurent le droit à avoir la tête jusqu'au soir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini les soins, elle décida de faire plus amples connaissances avec Heat et Wire. Le premier était très bavard et curieux de voir qu'une fille fasse partie de l'équipage. Le deuxième parlait peu, préférant écouter. Au final, elle n'apprit pas tellement plus sur les deux hommes.

Après le dîner, certains décidèrent de faire une partie de cartes. L'ambiance était bon enfant malgré le fait que c'était un bateau pirate. Kid avait fait sortir une caisse de whisky des cales. Cela faisait des jours que Yu n'avait pas senti l'alcool ambré couler dans sa gorge. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de pur bonheur, faisant éclater de rire le capitaine.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille pouvait prendre son pied avec un verre de whisky.

— Le whisky, cher cap'tain, est le meilleur compagnon pour moi. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que j'ai bu mon dernier verre.

— Même pas une femme et déjà alcoolique.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je sais apprécier ce qui est bon, c'est tout.

— Sur ce point, on est d'accord. Enfin, Évite la gueule de bois demain matin, tu te joindras à Killer et moi pour une petite mise au point avant notre arrivée à notre prochaine destination.

— Je n'ai jamais la gueule de bois.

— On verra ça.

Tout le monde partit se coucher peu après minuit. Seuls ceux qui étaient de garde cette nuit restèrent debout. Yu réussit à dormir sans avoir le mal de mer. Son corps commençait à s'habituer et l'alcool aidait beaucoup.

Ce fut une première pour la doc' de participer à la vie sur le navire. Durant sa toute première réunion, il fut question de leur prochaine et dernière escale avant de se lancer sur Grand Line. Ils comptaient rester deux jours sur l'île de destination, histoire de récolter le plus d'informations possible et de trouver le fameux logpose dont il était question dans le journal de bord de l'ancien "tuteur" de Yu. L'équipage allait être divisé en cinq groupes. L'un serait chargé de la pêche aux informations, un autre d'accompagner la doc pour faire le plein de l'infirmerie. Un troisième aurait pour mission de s'occuper de l'approvisionnement de la cale, un quatrième de trouver le logpose et un dernier de la surveillance du navire. Ne sachant pas combien de temps s'écoulerait d'ici la première île sur Grand Line, il fallait prévoir toute éventualité. Killer profita de la réunion pour donner à la doc' la double arme qu'il avait prise dans l'armurerie de la Marine. Cette dernière, bien que préférant ses scalpels, était tout de même ravie. Il s'agissait de deux lames d'une trentaine de centimètres, incurvées avec une garde qui permettait une prise en main facile.

À la fin de la réunion, Kid tendit à Yu son avis de recherche.

— Yu Neko, dit "Le Fléau", 50 millions de Berrys. Eh ben dis donc, la Marine doit vraiment m'aimer. Juste pour le navire que j'ai cramé le mois dernier.

— Et comment as-tu cramé un navire de la Marine ? demanda Kid.

— Les habitants de l'île en ont eu marre que j'éclate encore un équipage de pirates, sans compter peut-être les deux victimes civiles. Bon, elles n'avaient pas qu'à être sur le chemin aussi. Du coup, un matin, la Marine a débarqué sur l'île et tiré sans sommation sur ma merveilleuse clinique. Je les ai massacrés et le vieux m'a aidé à détruire toute preuve, donc le navire inclus.

— T'es givrée comme fille.

— Ouais, je sais, mais cela fait mon charme.

— Faudrait être barge comme toi alors pour être séduit.

Yu utilisa son après-midi calme pour essayer ses nouvelles épées. Cela lui changeait de ses armes habituelles, mais avec un peu de pratique, elle allait pouvoir les utiliser à leur maximum. Ses nakamas n'hésitèrent pas à lui donner de nombreux conseils. Heat lui proposa même un petit combat qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Tout le monde s'était alors réuni afin de voir le spectacle du jour. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard durant quelques secondes. Heat lança la première attaque. Les lames s'entrechoquaient avec une rapidité qui en étonna plus d'un. À part ceux qui étaient restés avec la Doc' pour veiller sur le bateau, les autres ne connaissaient pas sa force de combat. L'utilisation de lames plus grandes handicapait tout de même ses mouvements. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Killer vit un changement dans le regard de Yu. Ne souhaitant pas avoir un massacre, il mit fin rapidement au combat. Les deux adversaires furent applaudis.

Dès le lendemain, Killer avait démarré l'entraînement de la doc'. Les journées passèrent rapidement et la dernière escale avant la véritable grande aventure fut en vue. Le second choisit de suivre Yu et confia Kid à Heat et Wire. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effusion de sang avant le jour du départ. Ce n'était pas une, mais deux personnes à garder à l'œil.

Yu découvrit une grande ville pour la première fois. Elle avait pris une partie de son argent pour faire ses courses. Elle suivit les conseils de Killer et ils commencèrent par les achats pour l'infirmerie. Elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à faire sa liste. Ils se rendirent donc chez plusieurs apothicaires et leur laissèrent une liste. Ils devaient livrer le lendemain matin au port la cargaison.

— Bien maintenant que cela est fait, j'ai bien envie de faire un peu de shopping et ensuite d'aller dans une taverne.

— Tu comptes payer comment ? Lui demanda Killer.

— Tu oublies que je suis partie avec mon argent de poche.

Derrière son masque, Killer souriait. Décidément, la gamine ne manquait pas de ressources. Yu fit quelques emplettes à partir de ce qu'elle se souvenait des histoires du vieux. Elle acheta donc des vêtements pratiques pour se battre et convenant à tout type de météo. Marti lui portait les sacs. À chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une boutique, Killer en profitait pour aller à la pêche aux informations pour se rendre sur Grand Line. Yu parcourait un dernier magasin avant d'aller étancher sa soif. C'était une librairie. Elle parcourait les rayons à la recherche d'un coup de cœur quand elle tomba sur un livre traitant sur Grand Line. Elle décida de le prendre.

— Oh ! Oh ! Je vois que mademoiselle est connaisseuse d'histoire.

— Pas du tout. Je me rends sur Grand Line et je cherche des informations, c'est tout.

— Quoi ? Mais vous êtes folle ! Grand Line est un endroit dangereux. On n'en revient pas de là-bas. Changez d'idée tout de suite.

— Que savez-vous de Grand Line ?

— Moi rien du tout. Je ne sais rien.

— Vous savez quoi, je déteste les menteurs.

Yu lui fit son sourire carnassier. Elle n'avait pas apprécié se faire traiter de folle et haïssait qu'on lui mente. Une envie meurtrière soudaine la prise.

Dehors, les garçons l'attendaient depuis un moment. Ils allèrent la chercher quand elle en ressortit en sifflotant.

— Tu as l'air heureuse, remarqua Marti.

— Oui, on peut aller boire un coup, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Tiens Killer, le vendeur me l'a donné. C'est le logpose que tu cherchais.

— Il te l'a donné ?

— Euh, oui bien sûr. Il a dit qu'il ne s'en servirait plus. Allez, on y va, j'ai soif.

— Pas si vite Yu, l'interrompit Killer tout en se dirigeant dans la librairie.

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, une odeur de sang le prit à la gorge. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et découvrit le cadavre du libraire, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de ressortir de là.

— Yu, on avait dit quoi ?

— Il a glissé et il est tombé, lui répondit-elle avec son plus grand sourire.

— Yu ! Son sang est répandu sur les étagères et le sol. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on quitte l'île.

— Il m'avait traitée de folle et refusait de me dire ce qu'il savait sur Grand Line.

— J'espère qu'il a tout craché avant de crever, rajouta Marti.

— Ben, il a été plus que bavard quand je lui ai tranché quelques doigts.

— Bon allez, on dégage d'ici. J'espère que Kid aura été plus sage que toi. Dorénavant, tu ne rentres plus dans un magasin sans être accompagnée.

— Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

— J'ai tous les droits et je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Ils entrèrent dans une taverne et y trouvèrent Kid et son groupe installaient au fond à une table et les rejoignirent. Killer raconta ce qui s'était passé à la librairie, ce qui fit rire le capitaine. Ils restèrent un bon moment à boire avant de retourner au navire pour organiser la nuit. La plupart des pirates allaient passer la nuit sur le navire. Yu, Kid, Killer, Heat et Wire allèrent à l'auberge. Après un bon bain décontractant, Yu enfila une de ses nouvelles tenues qu'elle avait achetées pour les moments calmes. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas revêtu une jupe. Quand elle descendit et rejoignit le groupe, les garçons sifflèrent en la voyant.

— Pas possible, Yu a des vêtements de fille, commenta Kid.

— Cela vous étonne-t-il vraiment cap'tain ?

— Enfin, il n'y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent quand même.

— Pff. T'y connais rien.

L'alcool coula à flots et les rires aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Yu quitta l'équipage afin de prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller dormir. Celui-ci était doux et il y avait un avant-goût d'été.

— Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de la laisser se balader seule, cap'tain ? demanda Heat.

— Ce n'est pas elle qui craint le plus, mais les autres s'ils l'énervent.

— Avec vous deux, on pourra massacrer chaque île sur laquelle on s'arrêtera, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Killer.

— Les gens n'ont qu'à fermer leur gueule au lieu de se la ramener à chaque fois.

— Je sens qu'on n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer, dit Marti en levant les yeux au plafond.

— C'est ça la vraie vie.

Le lendemain matin, les hommes se levèrent vers neuf heures et se rendirent directement au port pour suivre le chargement des cargaisons. Kid voulait mettre les voiles avant la fin de la journée. L'impatience d'être sur Grand Line le rongeait de l'intérieur. Killer avait travaillé une partie de la nuit sur leur itinéraire pour rejoindre la route de tous les dangers. Tout était presque chargé, même les fournitures médicales. Il était presque midi quand Tiger déboula dans la cabine de Kid.

— Cap'tain, on a un problème.

— Comment ça ?

— C'est Yu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, la gamine ?

— C'est plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Venez voir par vous-même. Vous n'allez pas vraiment apprécier.

Kid et Killer montèrent rapidement sur le pont. Tout l'équipage s'était regroupé autour de Yu. Ils les écartèrent et ce qu'ils découvrirent ne plut pas du tout à Kid, comme son nakama lui avait annoncé juste avant.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver couverte de blessures ? Lui demanda Kid.

— Rien. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

— On ne t'a jamais dit de te laisser tabasser non plus, intervint Killer.

— Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Désolée, mais je n'ai pas demandé leurs noms. On peut y aller maintenant. Je crois que je suis la dernière à être arrivée.

— Non, Killer, prend Heat, Wire et Tiger et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Les autres terminaient de monter à bord les dernières caisses et préparer les canons.

— Bien Cap'tain.

— Bien Kid.

— Toi la gamine, tu me suis sans discussion.

Yu ne rêvait que d'une chose, se laver, soigner ses plaies et aller dormir un peu. Elle suivit à contrecœur son capitaine qui se dirigeait ni plus ni moins vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit passer devant. Il referma la porte et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. Il lui attrapa le menton sans ménagement, lui soutirant une grimace de douleur. Il inspecta le visage et les parties découvertes de son corps. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir que peu de centimètres encore intacts.

— Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, car hier soir, quand tu es partie, tu avais meilleure mine.

— Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Mais des connards ont posé la main sur l'un des membres de mon équipage et qui plus est, un membre essentiel. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir sans en payer le prix.

— J'aurais pu alors m'en charger.

— J'attends gamine.

— Je me baladais juste dans le parc que j'avais repéré plus tôt dans la journée. Il y avait une serre avec plein d'herbes médicinales. Ils étaient d'abord trois à me tourner autour, mais je les ai remballés et j'ai décidé de quitter la serre pour revenir à l'auberge. Et là, d'autres sont arrivés et c'est le trou noir.

— Pourquoi ne pas être revenue plus tôt ?

— Je… Je…

— C'est bon, pas un mot de plus. Reste là en attendant que Killer vienne soigner tes blessures.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me soigner ou me venger.

— Et moi, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sans plus un mot, Kid retourna sur le pont avant de descendre sur le quai. Tout l'équipage accompagna le capitaine sur la place principale.

Ce jour-là, dans toute la ville, des hurlements retentirent. Au total, ce fut plus de deux cents civils, hommes, femmes et enfants qui furent massacrés et les maisons brûlées. Ils quittèrent l'île sous les cris d'horreur des blessés et des rescapés et l'odeur de cendre.

Killer fut chargé de soigner les blessures de la doc'. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il la découvrit en train de batailler avec son haut. Il s'approcha d'elle et retira ce qui lui restait de vêtements en les déchirant. Puis sous les directives murmurées de Yu, il désinfecta les plaies, pommada les ecchymoses et lui banda les côtes. Pratiquement aucun mot ne fut échangé. Quand le haut du corps fut soigné, il voulut faire de même avec le bas, mais il fut brutalement repoussé.

— Je peux m'en occuper seule.

— Hors de question. Laisse-moi faire. Je ne fais que te soigner pas te juger.

— Non, dit-elle en même temps que sa voix se brisa.

— Eh, tu n'as rien fait de mal et ne t'en fais pas, on a réglé ce problème. Ils ne recommenceront plus jamais.

Yu capitula au bout de plusieurs minutes. Sous son masque, Killer rageait en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Quand il eut enfin tout terminé, il l'enveloppa dans un drap et la porta pour l'amener dans sa cabine pour qu'elle se change et se repose. Il l'aida à enfiler une tenue pas trop chiante à retirer seule. Yu finit par s'endormir rapidement, les antidouleurs commençant à faire effet. Killer, quant à lui, se rendit directement dans la cabine d'en face.

— Alors ? Lui demanda le capitaine.

— Tu avais raison. Elle l'a été.

— J'aurais dû les faire souffrir plus longtemps alors.

— Elle est forte, elle finira par s'en remettre.

— Normal, elle fait partie de mon équipage et je n'accepte pas les mauviettes.

— Pour le moment, elle s'est endormie dans sa cabine. Je pense qu'elle n'en sortira pas avant que les ecchymoses ne commencent à disparaître.

— Dans combien de temps serons-nous sur Grand Line ?

— D'ici cinq jours tout au plus. D'après les informations récoltées, nous allons devoir prendre une rivière qui monte le long de Red Line. L'ascension est assez délicate apparemment et le passage étroit laissant peu de marge de manœuvre.

— Bien.

— Tiens au fait dans le journal, ils parlent de pirates qui viennent d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde. Un certain Trafalgar Law et X Drake de North Blue.

— Le jour où on les croisera, on leur fera la peau.

— Je savais que t'allais dire ça.

— Demande au cuistot de préparer quelque chose pour retaper Yu rapidement.

— Je comptais lui en faire part. Tu t'es attaché à la gamine on dirait.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste un membre important que l'on ne peut pas négliger dans l'équipage. Par contre dorénavant, les premiers qui lèveront un doigt vers l'un des membres de l'équipage devront en payer aussitôt de sa vie. Fini, les cadeaux. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, on se chargera tous les deux de rendre notre Doc' encore plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

— Tu as déjà une idée en tête ?

— Oui. Tout est planifié.


	5. Grande Line

**réédité le 17/02/2018**

* * *

 **4**

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que les pirates de Kid étaient en route pour Grand Line. Personne, à part Killer, n'allait voir Yu. Ce dernier s'y rendait uniquement pour changer ces bandages et lui apportait les repas qu'elle ne touchait même pas. Plus d'une fois, le second la força à avaler le contenu de son assiette, allant jusqu'à la menacer de faire intervenir Kid. Mais cela avait vraiment peu d'effet, ce qui n'était pas normal. Durant ses visites, ils ne parlaient même pas. La météo avait décidé de déprimer aussi et il s'était mis à pleuvoir limitant les activités de tout le monde. Ils étaient tous confinés dans la salle commune.

Au deuxième jour de navigation, le cuistot commença à s'inquiéter de voir les plateaux revenir entiers. Si elle ne s'alimentait pas, cela ne l'aiderait pas à guérir. Cette journée se déroula identique à la précédente au grand dam de tout le monde. Le soir venu, au moment où Killer allait voir la Doc', Kid se leva, prit une caisse de whisky derrière le bar et partit en direction de sa cabine où il la déposa avant d'en ressortir. Il ne toqua même pas à la porte d'en face et entra directement dans la cabine. Killer et Yu furent, tous les deux, stupéfaits par la venue soudaine de leur capitaine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kid ?

— J'viens chercher la dépressive.

— Hein ! Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas dépressive moi. Je suis convalescente.

— M'en fou. Tout le monde tire une tronche de quinze pieds, car tu fais grève de la faim. Killer amène son plateau dans ma cabine.

— Tu comptes faire quoi ?

— Ce soir, elle va se prendre une bonne cuite et dès demain, elle retournera avec tout le monde.

Killer prit le plateau tout en secouant la tête. Il doutait que cela soit vraiment efficace comme méthode. Il décida de rester avec eux afin d'éviter tout dérapage de la part de Kid. Ce dernier prit sans ménagement Yu et la jeta sur son épaule avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il fit fi de ses grimaces de douleurs. Il la déposa sur son fauteuil et lui tendit une première bouteille. Il s'en prit une et s'installa en face d'elle. Killer fit de même.

— On va voir lequel de nous à la meilleure descente, gamine.

Un défi ! Son capitaine lui lançait un défi. Elle adorait ça, surtout si c'était des défis d'alcool. En prime, la boisson lui ferait oublier ses cauchemars.

— Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je pense que je vais te mettre la dérouillée de ta vie, Cap'tain.

— T'entends ça Killer. Elle se croit plus forte que moi.

— Et moi, je vois deux imbéciles avec des paris tous aussi idiots.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu penses, car tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

— Je préfère ramasser vos carcasses après.

Kid sourit à pleines dents et déboucha sa bouteille. Yu fit de même. Ils levèrent leur bouteille et se mirent à boire en même temps. La descente se fit en quelques minutes. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'apprécier le breuvage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois fini qu'ils ressentirent la puissance du degré d'alcool. La tête tournait pour Yu. Il fallait dire que cela faisait quarante-huit heures maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien dans son estomac. Le concours allait être difficile à gagner dans ces conditions. Elle vit soudain sous ses yeux, le plateau qu'elle avait décliné peu de temps avant. Elle ne se fit pas prier et mangea le tout sans rechigner.

— Tu vois Killer, c'est une battante.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est fait avoir.

— Et dites, je suis là et je vous entends. Et surtout, je me dessèche.

— Tu vas être malade, Yu. En plus, tu prends des médocs avec.

— Mais non t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi la Doc'. Mais je veux bien te prendre en assistant. Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé avec mes blessures.

— Dis-toi que c'est exceptionnel. La prochaine fois, tu te démerdes.

— N'y'aura pas de prochaine fois. Même si vous me dites de me tenir tranquille, lança-t-elle d'un regard sombre et le corps tremblant en repensant à ce qui s'était passé.

— Je n'en attends pas moins. Tiens attrape, on a une caisse à finir.

Yu avait réceptionné la bouteille et commença à la descendre plus lentement. Ils discutèrent de leur arrivée prochaine sur Grand Line. Killer buvait tranquillement son unique bouteille. À un moment, il retira son masque. Jusque maintenant, seul Kid, connaissait son vrai visage. Ce dernier réussit à un moment à délier la langue de sa nakama, qui parla enfin de ce qui s'était exactement passé le soir de son agression et ainsi à la libérer d'un poids. Il était presque minuit quand les deux hommes entendirent un ronflement. La Doc' avait fini par s'endormir sur la troisième bouteille qui menaçait de tomber. Killer la porta dans sa cabine avant de retourner voir Kid. Ils continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement jusqu'à une heure du matin. Au moment où ils allèrent chacun se coucher, ils entendirent des hurlements venant de la chambre de Yu. Ils déboulèrent dans la pièce, pensant à une attaque. Ils ne purent que constater qu'elle faisait uniquement un cauchemar.

— Fallait s'y attendre, après, dit Killer. Elle n'a pris aucun somnifère.

— Oh la plaie, j'vais la balancer par-dessus bord, cette chieuse.

— Ne déconne pas. On en a besoin.

Kid s'approcha du lit dans le but de secouer la miss pour la réveiller. À peine eut-il posé la main sur son épaule qu'une lame frôla son visage. Le capitaine avait fait un léger écart in extrémiste, lui évitant une cicatrice sur son visage. Il était content d'avoir de bons réflexes malgré la fatigue et l'alcool. En face de lui se tenait Yu, debout sur le lit dans une position défensive et le regard complètement apeuré.

— Kid ça va ? s'inquiéta son second.

— Bien sûr que ça va. Tu ne crois pas que la gamine peut m'avoir si facilement. Et toi, la microbe, tu vas te calmer tout de suite. T'as rien à craindre sur le navire, sauf de passer par-dessus bord si tu continues à jouer avec mes nerfs.

Yu se mit à cligner des yeux, regarda les deux hommes debout, puis tourna son regard vers l'arme qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle lâcha le couteau et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

— Eh ben, il t'en faut peu pour t'excuser. Mais pas de bol, je n'en veux pas de tes excuses.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— On assume ces actes ici. Et maintenant, si tu le permets, on va tous aller dormir.

Au lieu de s'en retourner directement dans sa chambre, il prit la gamine par le haut de son vêtement et la jeta à nouveau sur son épaule. Cela commençait à en devenir une habitude.

— Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi descendre.

— La ferme. J'ai envie de dormir, donc ne discute pas.

— Ben va dormir et laisse-moi tranquille.

— Pour que tu hurles encore ? Non.

Il entra dans sa cabine et claqua la porte. Killer se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, ayant, au fond de lui, un peu de compassion pour Yu. Kid balança sans ménagement sa nakama sur son lit. Elle grimaça de douleur.

— Tu te couches, tu la fermes et tu dors.

— Quoi ? Dans le même lit que toi ?

— Oui, un problème avec ça ? Moi je n'en ai aucun. Au moins, je pourrais t'étrangler plus facilement au prochain cauchemar que tu feras. Alors, maintenant boucle-la.

Il éteignit la lumière principale, évitant pour l'occasion le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança. Il se déshabilla prestement et se dirigea vers le lit. Kid s'allongea et lui tourna le dos. Yu resta un moment interdit, assise à sa place, refusant de dormir dans le même lit que son capitaine. Toutefois, la forte dose d'alcool eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit assise, appuyée contre le mur.

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle s'était retrouvée allongée sous la couette. Quand elle se réveilla, la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement de la chambre et retourna dans la sienne. Elle se dirigea vers la douche, défit tous les bandages et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps meurtri. Elle s'emballa dans une serviette. Dans sa chambre, elle prit enfin le temps d'inspecter les dégâts. Les bleus commençaient déjà à noircir. Elle n'entendit pas Killer entrer et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Il va te falloir de la patience pour retrouver ta couleur naturelle.

— Ouais, je sais.

— Par contre, les cicatrices à l'intérieur de tes cuisses seront toujours visibles. Elles sont très profondes. Mais je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau.

— Sous un pantalon, ça ne se verra pas et je ne compte ouvrir mes cuisses à personne.

— Ne dis pas ça. Un jour, tu trouveras la bonne personne. Enfin si Kid ne le tue pas avant.

— Ahahahahahahah. Je l'imagine mal éventrer la moindre personne qui s'approcherait trop près de moi.

— Pourtant, il le fera.

— Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.

— Rien du tout, je ne fais que constater.

— Si tu le dis. Tu voudrais bien t'entraîner avec moi, après le petit-déj. ?

— Tu es sûr avec tes blessures ?

— Oui pas de soucis, c'est la doc' qui le dit.

— OK, mais ne compte pas que je te ménage dans ces cas-là.

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça. C'est moi qui vais te botter le cul.

Il lui appliqua consciencieusement le baume sur toute la partie arrière du corps. La préparation que confectionnait Yu personnellement permettait de réduire rapidement les ecchymoses. Au troisième jour, elle n'avait plus honte d'être totalement nue en face de cet homme.

— Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils aussi barbares avec les femmes ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure tout en fixant le mur.

— Ils ne le sont pas tous. Tu es tombée sur les mauvais numéros.

Il lui fit une légère pression à la base de la nuque, la faisant frémir et fermer les yeux. Mais aussitôt, elle les rouvrit, apeurée.

— Allez, termine de te préparer, je t'attends dehors.

— Merci.

Ils rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard tout le monde dans le réfectoire. L'équipage entier fut heureux de voir la Doc' à nouveau parmi eux. Aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire concernant les blessures et bleus visibles et ils évitèrent soigneusement de ne pas attarder leur regard. Personne ne voulait finir en pâté pour poisson.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, Yu rejoignit Killer sur le pont avec ses lames. Ce dernier venait de terminer d'aiguiser ses propres armes. Chacun prit position. Les autres pirates s'étaient éloignés un peu, laissant la place aux combattants. Kid s'était installé sur la rambarde du pont supérieur afin d'admirer le spectacle. Le second de l'équipage était un adversaire intéressant pour Yu, car il était fort avec ses lames rotatives, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage et donc ne pouvait pas deviner ces intentions. Elle devait donc étudier le reste du corps de son adversaire, la posture, le placement des pieds.

Pourtant, ce matin, Yu ne se battit pas comme d'habitude et Killer le remarqua aussitôt. Il sentit la tension autour de la gamine. La défaite qu'elle avait subie la rongeait encore de l'intérieur, ainsi que les blessures fraîches et elle avait besoin de libérer toute la tension en elle. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il allait l'aider en la provoquant délibérément.

— J'espère que t'es prête pour ta défaite.

— Mais bien sûr. Attends-toi à la tienne, lui répondit-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Killer lança la première attaque que para sans trop de difficulté Yu. Ils se rendirent coup pour coup. Bien que le second ait l'avantage sur elle, il ne se donnait pas à fond, jouant avec elle, afin de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Plus d'une fois, il aurait pu la blesser sérieusement.

— Ben alors, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Je commence à m'ennuyer.

Yu sentit la colère monter en elle. Ses attaques devinrent plus violentes, mais désordonnées. L'une de ses lames se ficha dans le mât.

— Non, mais vous n'êtes pas bien. Le but n'est pas de détruire mon navire, s'écria Kid.

Yu ne l'entendit même pas. Elle continua d'attaquer avec une seule lame. Kid n'appréciant pas d'être ignoré, dirigea l'une de ses mains vers la doc' et de son pouvoir lui arracha son arme. Elle dirigea alors ses attaques vers son capitaine sous le regard effaré de tous. Ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme.

En bas, Marti et Tiger qui suivaient la scène comme tout le monde, se dirigèrent vers Killer.

— C'est pas bon Killer.

— Pourquoi ? On l'aide à évacuer la rancœur qu'elle a emmagasinée à l'intérieur.

— Peut-être, mais elle a le même regard que l'autre soir.

— Tant mieux alors. Que tout le monde retourne à l'intérieur, dit-il à l'ensemble de l'équipage.

— T'es sûr ? demanda Tiger.

— Ne t'en fais pas. On va la maîtriser notre petite lionne.

Tous obéirent sans demander leurs restes. Durant un quart d'heure, Kid et Killer affrontèrent avec joie la Doc' qui était passée en mode "fléau". Elle prit des coups et ils l'envoyèrent valser souvent, mais elle se relevait à chaque fois et repartait à l'assaut.

— On a assez joué Killer, lança Kid en utilisant son pouvoir sur Yu.

Celle-ci portant du métal sur elle, fut surélevée du sol et elle ne put plus bouger. Killer rangea ses lames et donna un coup dans la nuque de la gamine, l'envoyant rejoindre le pays des songes. Il la ramena et la déposa sur le lit de sa chambre avant de rejoindre sa propre cabine et de se laver pour enlever toute trace de sueur. Il avait pu avoir un aperçu de ce côté obscur qu'elle semblait cacher. Tiger avait raison, elle était un véritable danger quand elle ne canalisait plus ses émotions.

Quand Yu émergea, midi était passé depuis longtemps. Elle se redressa sur son lit et grimaça de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir rejoint sa chambre. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever. L'odeur de la transpiration la fit grimacer de dégoût. Elle se doucha rapidement et sortit en quête d'un peu de restauration pour son corps meurtri. Le cuistot lui avait mis de côté une assiette qu'elle l'engloutit avec voracité. Une fois rassasiée, elle décida de faire le ménage dans l'infirmerie, étant donné le bordel qu'elle y avait laissé avec ses blessures. Il lui fallut toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée afin de tout mettre en ordre et de ranger ses achats toujours en caisse. Plus d'une fois, un de ses nakamas vint lui proposer de l'aider et à chaque fois, il fut éjecté de la pièce.

De leur côté, Kid et Killer surveillaient la navigation. Le temps s'obscurcissait au loin, signe d'une tempête. La nuit allait être longue et mouvementée. Killer donna les instructions afin que tous les tonneaux et les caisses soient fixés afin de ne pas se briser dans les cales. Les équipes furent réparties. Yu fit sa réapparition au début de la tempête.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?

— Tiens, la gamine a décidé de sortir de sa grotte.

— J'avais du boulot moi.

— T'insinue quoi ?

Elle ne put répondre, car une vague cogna contre le navire et les arrosa aussitôt. Elle fut retenue in extrémiste par Kid.

— Alors, tu veux aller nager ?

— Non, c'est bon. Merde, je venais de prendre une…..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle vague les rinça.

— Kid, tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant de finir au fond de l'océan.

— Je te laisse gérer Killer. Allez, suis moi la gamine avant d'aller nourrir les poissons.

— Je peux me rendre utile.

— Ouais à me tenir compagnie

— Même pas en rêve. Je préfère retourner dans ma cabine.

Les deux prirent le chemin des cabines, s'appuyant contre les murs au gré du tangage du navire. Yu décida de prendre un livre en attendant que cela se calme. Kid, quant à lui, sortit une bouteille de whisky et s'installa à son bureau afin de lire le journal.

Dehors, tout le monde s'agitait dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure que Killer distribuait les ordres. Les voiles avaient été relevées afin de ne pas endommager les mâts. Les creux étaient de plus en plus profonds, et il devenait difficile pour l'équipage de se maintenir debout. Le second savait qu'ils se rapprochaient du passage qui les mènerait sur Grand Line. La pluie commença à tomber et la nuit arriva d'un coup. Un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre résonna jusque dans les os.

Dans sa cabine, Yu sursauta à l'entente du bruit sourd. Des souvenirs refoulés au plus profond de son inconscient refirent surface. Elle leva les mains et les vit ensanglantées. Elle secoua la tête, sauta en bas de son lit et quitta sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, elle entra dans la chambre de son capitaine sans prendre le temps de frapper. Elle referma la porte aussitôt et s'adossa au battant, une main posée sur sa poitrine et le regard effrayé.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ma compagnie.

— Je.. J'ai changé d'avis.

— Vraiment ?

Au même moment, un nouveau coup résonna et Yu s'accroupit contre la porte et boucha du mieux que possible ses oreilles.

— Non pas croyable. Fléau a la trouille d'un orage, rigola-t-il.

— P… pas du tout. Rien ne me fait peur.

De nouveau un bruit assourdissant retentit. En un éclair, la Doc' était sous les couvertures et Kid éclata de rire de plus belle. Il finit par se lever et s'assit sur le lit, coinçant sa nakama.

— Mon lit n'est pas un refuge. Par contre, en échange d'un paiement en nature, je pourrais te laisser de la place.

Yu se braqua aussitôt. Les événements de son viol lui sautèrent au visage. Kid n'obtenant pas de réponse, posa sa main sur la boule de couverture. Yu se mit à hurler.

— Eh, du calme la gamine, je déconnais. Tu peux rester, je ne te ferais rien. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Allez, calme-toi.

Il entendit un reniflement sous la couverture. Killer entra dans la cabine.

— Kid, le phare indiquant le passage est en vue.

— Bonne nouvelle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Kid haussa les épaules montrant qu'il n'en savait rien. Il se leva, tira la couverture et souleva la boule de nerf.

— Allez viens voir le passage vers la véritable aventure.

— Non, supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te tiens.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et elle se serra contre son capitaine tel un singe. Killer comprit alors le problème et eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. Mais le regard noir de son ami l'en dissuada. Ils sortirent sur le pont. Killer retourna à son poste afin de diriger les opérations. Entrer dans le passage était vraiment délicat. Pour le moment, il ne discernait pas grand-chose. La nuit et la tempête n'arrangeaient pas la situation.

— Il faut trouver où se termine la lumière du phare, murmura Yu contre Kid

— Qu'est-ce que t'as baragouiné, morveuse ?

— J'ai dit qu'il faut trouver…

Un éclair déchira le ciel suivi du grondement sourd.

— Ahhhhhh ! s'écria-t-elle resserrant son emprise.

— Mes oreilles, putain, gueula plus fort Kid.

— Yu, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Se rapprocha Killer.

— "Au bout de la lumière s'élève le chemin du ciel". Il faut trouver où la lumière se termine.

— On ne voit rien pour le moment.

— Si on ne trouve pas le passage, on va s'écraser contre Red Line. Il y a toujours un temps tempétueux dans cette zone d'après le journal du vieux.

— Ça, on le sait la gamine.

Yu rouvrit les yeux et inspira longuement. Elle descendit de son port d'attache. Elle devait le faire. Elle le pouvait. La doc' se dirigea non sans mal vers le mât principal. Derrière elle, Killer et Kid lui hurlaient de revenir. Elle grimpa sur la rambarde et s'accrocha au filet. Une vague la frappa de plein fouet, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. La jeune fille monta avec difficulté jusqu'à la vigie. Elle se laissa tomber à l'intérieur et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Au bout de deux minutes, elle se releva et se mit à fixer l'horizon. Il était très difficile de regarder avec la pluie qui tombait avec force. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de percevoir enfin la lumière du phare. Elle suivit la trajectoire puis saisit l'escargophone.

— Putain de gamine, tu veux te suicider ou quoi ? Descends tout de suite.

— La ferme Kid. Killer, il faut prendre Nord-Nord-Est à trente degrés. La lumière pointe là-bas.

— OK

— Quand tu descends, je t'éclate.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit trembler la coque et Yu hurla de peur. Kid avait presque envie de la laisser là-bas.

— Marti ! Monte la rejoindre, elle a une peur bleue des orages.

— J'y vais Cap'tain.

Le bateau prit la direction indiquée. Il faisait face aux vagues et était secoué durement. Entre deux éclairs, ils aperçurent enfin Red Line. Marti avait rejoint Yu et se faisait littéralement étrangler à chaque coup de tonnerre.

— Yu, regarde droit devant ! L'eau monte.

— C'est le passage. Killer, le passage est droit devant nous.

— Reçu. On maintient le cap.

Plus le navire approchait et plus ils distinguèrent un genre d'arche en pierre qui servait d'entrée. La peur prit aux tripes de tout le monde. À n'importe quel moment, ils pouvaient tous mourir. Marti et Yu donnèrent le maximum de détails pour permettre à Killer de visualiser mentalement l'entrée. Tout se joua en quelques centièmes de secondes. Le bateau fut comme happé par un courant, qui le projeta à la verticale. Les hommes qui ne se tenaient pas furent projetés à l'arrière. Kid à côté de Killer souriait à pleine dent. Yu hurlait dans les oreilles de Marti qui crut un moment devenir sourd. La montée dura quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent au-dessus des nuages et aperçurent les étoiles. Arrivé en haut, le navire survola quelques instants l'eau avant d'entamer sa descente infernale. Yu crut vraiment son heure arrivée. L'atterrissage sur Grand Line fut assez violent et tout le monde se retrouva à terre.

Une fois debout, Killer donna les directives pour que le bateau s'amarre à la côte, afin de voir s'il y avait des dégâts dès qu'il ferait jour. Yu redescendit avec Marti. Le temps s'était calmé et ses nerfs aussi.

— Toi la gamine, prépare-toi à passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Pourquoi ? On est arrivé. C'est le principal.

— Ouais, on est arrivé, mais tu vas devoir payer ton insubordination. Maintenant, va dans ma cabine et attends-moi. Killer, je veux demain tout le monde debout dès l'aube. La véritable aventure commence maintenant.

Kid rentra dans le couloir des cabines, le sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Une météo capricieuse

**réédité le 17/02/2018**

* * *

 **5**

Kid entra dans sa cabine et tomba pile sur Yu qui se tenait droite comme un "i". Il laissa échapper un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

— Bien, maintenant, je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ?

— J'vous ai tous sauvé la peau, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

— Tu me joues les trouillardes, ensuite les singes pour finir par m'envoyer, chier et me manquer de respect.

— Mais le principal, c'est que l'on soit arrivé à destination.

— Peut-être que cela réduira ta sanction, mais ne compte pas y échapper si facilement.

— Hein ! Quoi ? Une sanction ! Mais tu n'es pas net.

— Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé mentale, mais tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de la tienne.

— Écoute, on peut sûrement négocier et trouver une solution à l'amiable.

— Je doute que tu aies quelque chose à proposer qui pourrait annuler totalement ta faute.

Kid se rapprocha de Yu, tandis que cette dernière reculait, mais se retrouva vite coincée contre le lit. Le capitaine en sourit de plus belle. Elle essaya de s'éclipser par un côté, mais un bras l'attrapa. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et de crier, les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle se débattit au début avant d'abandonner rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux et goûta à la sensation. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'elle avait subi la dernière fois par les autres. Pourtant, le baiser avait quelque chose de violent, car Kid ne se retenait absolument pas et mordit les lèvres de sa nakama. Yu finit par lâcher un gémissement de plaisir, faisant sourire son capitaine. Il mit fin au baiser quand le besoin de reprendre son souffle se fit ressentir. Il la maintint contre lui quelques instants.

— Ça, c'est pour m'avoir pris pour le même genre de personne que ceux qui t'ont agressé. Maintenant, tu vois la différence entre eux et moi. Et d'ailleurs, tu as l'air d'avoir fortement apprécié. Je peux renouveler l'opération si tu veux.

— Espèce de salop pervers, s'écria-t-elle en rougissant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Ahahahahahahahahah ! Demain, tu devras nettoyer le pont pour ta punition.

— Eustass Kid, tu vas le regretter. Je te le jure.

— Je ne regrette jamais rien, et même si tu n'as pas de formes, le goût n'est pas déplaisant. Je ferais bien un deuxième passage pour approfondir la chose et être sûr de mon jugement.

Yu se retint de lui répondre à sa manière et lui dire de tout ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières de sauvage. Elle claqua la porte en quittant la cabine de son capitaine qui se bidonnait. Elle croisa Killer juste avant de pénétrer dans sa propre chambre en colère. Le second de l'équipage haussa les épaules et ne chercha pas à comprendre ayant déjà assez de boulot comme ça pour la soirée.

À peine dans sa cabine, Killer se dirigea vers sa salle de bains afin de se réchauffer avec une bonne douche. C'était un des rares moments où il enlevait son masque. Une fois le quart d'heure détente finit, il s'installa à son bureau afin de mettre à jour le journal de bord et de regarder un peu les différentes cartes qu'il possédait. Leur boussole habituelle ne leur servait désormais plus à rien. Il allait devoir, faire voguer le navire grâce au logpose. Il ne savait pas vers quoi ils s'aventuraient, mais l'inconnu était toujours palpitant.

Le lendemain matin, Yu se leva la première et ne croisa que ceux qui étaient de garde. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Elle put apercevoir la première Red Line et l'endroit où ils avaient jeté l'ancre. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir un phare. Un bruit strident comme un hurlement retentit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit une baleine géante.

Au même moment, plusieurs pirates déboulèrent sur le pont dont Kid à peine vêtu d'un boxer. Yu qui le remarqua de suite éclata de rire.

— Non, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à te gausser à cette heure, la gamine ?

— Rien, lui répondit-elle entre deux fous rires. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu harmonisais ton boxer à ton pantalon.

— Attends que je te choppe et tu vas voir.

La baleine géante poussa un nouveau cri.

— Non, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

— Une baleine géante. Si je me souviens bien, elle vient de WestBlue.

— Ça, je l'ai remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

— Bonne question. Faudrait demander à la personne qui vit ici.

— Quelqu'un vit sur ce caillou ?

— Vu la fumée qui s'échappe, je dirais oui.

— Ramène-le ici et vivant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle descendit rapidement du bateau et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de pierre. L'accueil qu'elle reçut ne fut pas des plus chaleureux.

— Hé, ho, le vieux, il va se calmer !

— Des pirates comme vous n'ont rien à faire ici.

Elle esquiva une attaque et contre-attaqua. Elle pesta, car le bougre savait se battre et qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses armes avec elle. Sur le pont, Tiger suivait l'échange.

— Bon, elle fout quoi la doc' pour mettre autant de temps ? demanda Kid, enfin sorti habillé.

— Elle se bat contre un vieux, répondit Tiger.

— Et après Killer me dit de me tenir tranquille.

— Cap'tain, c'est le vieux qui a commencé et il sait se battre, intervint Marti.

— Putain, vous me faites chier dès le réveil les gars. Killer, calme sa joie au vieux.

Le second du navire sauta du pont et fonça sur l'habitant de l'île. Il parvint facilement à le maîtriser.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, on avait juste quelques questions à poser, le vieux.

— Et qui te dit que je vais répondre aux questions de blancs-becs de votre espèce.

— C'est ça ou on te trucide.

L'homme ne répondit pas et Killer prit ça pour une acceptation. Il fut conduit à bord du navire.

— Vous avez traîné tous les deux. Yu n'oublie pas le pont.

— Va te…. , elle s'arrêta et tourna le dos à son capitaine, ne voulant pas gâcher sa journée, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— Bien, maintenant à nous deux. Qui es-tu et que fait cette chose ici à nous bousiller les oreilles ?

— La moindre des politesses serait de se présenter soi-même avant de demander aux autres.

— Écoute-moi bien, ici, je suis celui qui…

— Je m'appelle Crocus et je suis le gardien du cap des Jumeaux et la baleine qui se trouve là-bas s'appelle Laboon et me tient compagnie.

— Killer retient moi ou je l'éclate tout de suite. Il se fout littéralement de moi là.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. Je connais vos avis de recherche.

— Dites-moi à combien de temps sommes-nous de la prochaine île ? demanda Killer.

— Cela dépend de la direction que pointe votre log. Encore faut-il que vous en possédiez un.

— On en a un. On n'est pas partie les mains dans les poches.

— Il y a plusieurs routes possibles et je ne les connais pas toutes. Cela dépend, mais le trajet va varier pour vous entre un jour et des semaines.

— Dis le vieux, intervint Yu, c'est quoi le truc horrible peint sur la baleine.

— Ah ça, c'est la promesse d'un jeune pirate de revenir ici quand il aura fait le tour de Grand Line et mit la main sur le One Piece.

— Je ne connais pas ce symbole.

— Moi si, j'ai lu un article sur lui il y a quelques jours. Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage "Chapeau de Paille". Il vient de East Blue et a foutu le bordel au sein de la Marine là-bas. Il avait aussi mis fin au règne d'un homme-poisson, lui répondit Killer.

— Il a l'air chelou comme type pour faire ami ami avec une baleine.

— Le pont ne se nettoiera pas seul, coupa Kid.

— Je fais quoi d'après toi ? Les filles contrairement aux mecs peuvent faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

— Non, mais t'as pas compris la leçon hier.

— Stop vous deux. Yu termine ta corvée et Kid, j'ai faim et on doit voir encore l'état du bateau pour reprendre la mer rapidement.

— Et l'autre, il est où ?

— Il vient de filer chez lui. Laissons-le, sa mort ne nous apportera pas grand-chose.

— Même pas neuf heures et j'ai déjà mal au crâne.

Kid et Killer rejoignirent les autres au réfectoire, tandis que Yu pestait contre la brosse. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour venir à bout de sa punition. Pendant ce temps-là, les quelques réparations nécessaires étaient réalisées.

L'estomac de Yu lui rappela le repas sauté. Une bonne odeur venait du phare. Elle descendit discrètement du navire. La porte du phare était ouverte et elle y entra sans attendre d'y être invitée.

— Ne te gêne surtout pas, la mioche.

— Ça sent trop bon.

Elle visita l'unique pièce que constituait le phare.

— Vous êtes médecin ?

— Je l'étais à une époque.

— Ouais, il ne doit pas avoir grand monde qui ait besoin d'un toubib ici. Moi, je suis le médecin de l'équipage.

— Toi médecin ! Tu as eu ton diplôme dans un paquet lessive. En plus, en te regardant, on dirait plus une victime.

— J'ai étudié pendant des années et je suis très compétente dans le domaine. Non ça ce n'est rien.

Crocus ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit une assiette. Elle la dévora littéralement. Ils échangèrent un long moment sur les risques médicaux sur Grand Line. Le vieil homme tendit une pommade de son cru afin qu'elle soigne ses ecchymoses.

Au même moment sur le navire, tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir.

— Kid, il manque la Doc'.

— Mais elle est passée où cette foutue gamine ? Depuis hier, elle commence à me taper sur le système. Vous avez cinq minutes pour la trouver. Si vous ne mettez pas la main sur elle, on dégage sans.

— Sympa, le capitaine de vouloir me laisser ici.

— T'étais où ? Ragea-t-il

— Je me suis invitée chez le vieux.

— N'y a pas assez à bouffer ici ?

— Oh si, c'est même délicieux. Mais le plat, là-bas, avait un accompagnement divin, répondit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers les cabines.

— On lève l'ancre et on se tire d'ici.

Killer regarda le logpose et donna les instructions à Heat qui était de barre pour la journée. Le second et le capitaine se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cabine de ce dernier, une fois le navire dans la bonne direction. En entrant, ils tombèrent sur Yu, installée derrière le bureau de Kid.

— Yu, tu cherches vraiment la guerre avec Kid ? demanda Killer.

— Non. Il a lancé les hostilités. Mais là, je n'ai plus de papier, donc je suis venue ici. Faut que je note tout avant d'oublier.

— Et demander, c'est pour les chiens ? intervint Kid.

— Jamais appris. Un défaut d'éducation sûrement. J'aurais bien été chez Killer, mais il a fermé sa porte à clef.

— Ah parce qu'en plus, t'as essayé d'aller chez moi.

— Non, mais les mecs, là il faut calmer deux minutes avec votre testostérone et ne rester pas debout. C'est vachement important ce que je fais.

Killer passa derrière elle et jeta un œil sur ce qu'elle faisait.

— T'as dégoté où tous ces renseignements ?

— Le vieux Crocus. Il a déjà fait une fois le tour de Grand Line. Il a été médecin de bord durant trois ans. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire dans quel équipage. Par contre, il m'a indiqué quels types d'îles on peut rencontrer et pas mal de renseignements sur des maladies que je ne connaissais même pas. Il m'a parlé aussi des îles qu'il a visitées et il m'a donné quelques infos concernant la Marine.

— Du coup, t'as pas bossé ?

— T'as même pas vu la différence. J'ai été le voir une fois mon travail fini.

Kid ne trouva plus rien à redire. Il se dirigea vers un meuble d'où il sortit une bouteille et trois verres et une paille. Il les remplit et les tendit à son second et au Doc'.

— Tu remontes dans mon estime. Mais ne me refais plus un coup foireux comme hier soir.

— Tu as eu peur pour moi comme c'est mignon.

— Que dalle la gamine. Ta mort ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre, au prochain orage, va plutôt voir Killer. Il se fera un plaisir de te faire une place dans son lit.

— C'était donc bien ça, tu as peur des orages ?

— Ouais, bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Après vous, allez encore dire que je cherche encore la merde, mais vous la provoquez aussi. Et puis je n'ai pas peur des orages.

— Ah ouais, alors pourquoi t'as fini en boule sous la couette tremblant comme un chat en cage.

— Même pas vrai, dit-elle en buvant cul sec son verre.

Yu mit plus d'une heure à terminer de noter tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Pendant ce temps-là, Kid et Killer parlaient des dernières nouvelles publiées dans le journal. D'autres équipages pirates étaient arrivés avant eux sur Grand Line.

Yu laissa échapper un cri de victoire quand elle eut enfin terminé de tout noter. Elle donna ses notes à Killer qui les croisa avec le journal de bord du tuteur de Yu. La Doc' retourna à son infirmerie afin de s'occuper d'un de ses nakamas qui avait mangé quelque chose de pas très frais.

Elle se rendit ensuite aux cuisines et discuta avec le cuistot sur l'équilibre des repas et la fraîcheur des produits afin d'éviter le risque de scorbut et autres saletés. Quand elle quitta la cuisine, elle trouva qu'il faisait soudain très froid. Elle leva la tête et reçut un flocon de neige sur le nez.

— Non, mais c'est quoi ce truc de dingue ? dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Heat. Il est où le soleil et sa chaleur ? Ça caille !

— Pourtant, on suit toujours la direction que nous indique le log.

Il commença à tomber de plus en plus de neige. Yu se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur afin d'avoir plus chaud. Elle trouva les deux hommes qu'elle cherchait au même endroit qu'elle les avait laissés plus tôt. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Kid se rendit sur le pont et donna l'ordre de dégager la neige de dessus. Ils se mirent tous à l'œuvre. Malheureusement, plus ils dégagèrent et plus il en retombait.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les aider ? demanda Killer à Yu.

— T'es fou ! Il fait trop froid et je suis médecin. J'attends que les victimes d'engelures et de grippe arrivent pour les soigner. Et toi ?

— On suit toujours le cap et ce n'est pas une attaque. Kid peut gérer tout seul. Et j'ai du boulot ici.

Le bateau fut soudainement secoué et un coup de tonnerre retentit. L'effet sur Yu fut immédiat, elle se mit en boule tout en criant.

— Ben alors, je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur des orages ?

— J'veux rentrer chez moi, gémit-elle en même temps qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

— Trop tard, Miss pour les regrets. Ce n'est qu'un simple orage en plus.

— De la neige et de l'orage alors que le temps était radieux, tu trouves cela normal toi ?

— Ben c'est Grand Line après tout.

— Kyah ! cria-t-elle au coup suivant et en se jetant sur Killer.

— Yu, lâche-moi, tu m'étrangles, bordel !

Cette dernière refusa de lâcher Killer. Le second n'arrivant pas à s'en dépêtrer n'eut d'autre choix que de l'assommer. Au même moment, Kid entra dans la cabine.

— P'tain, t'as ta piaule Killer pour ça. Tu l'as tué ?

— Non, juste assommé avant qu'elle me tue.

— Bon, il y a un problème à la barre. Va voir et au passage, jette-la dans sa cabine.

Killer rejoignit rapidement Heat. Pendant plus de deux heures, les deux gradés de l'équipage se battirent contre les éléments. Quand enfin, le temps se calma, la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils étaient tous exténués. En cuisine, le cuistot avait préparé un dîner pour retaper tout le monde. Personne ne traîna après s'être restauré et tous se couchèrent tôt, n'espérant qu'une chose, que le calme dure.

Tiger et Marti furent de surveillance la nuit. Vers une heure du matin, Yu les rejoignit prétextant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir.

— Il fait meilleur que tout à l'heure, c'est appréciable, dit-elle en regardant les étoiles.

— Killer a dit qu'on ne devrait plus tarder à entrer dans le champ magnétique de notre première escale, lui annonça Marti.

— Trop cool ! J'espère qu'il y aura des magasins.

— Dis Yu, je peux te poser une question ?

— Vas-y Marti.

— Pourquoi as-tu une peur aussi grande des orages ? La mort ne t'effraye pas, mais un orage si.

— Ah. Tu n'aurais pas une autre question ?

— Non, juste celle-là.

— Tiens, moi aussi, ça m'intéresse, intervint Killer.

— Ts. Tu ne pouvais pas rester couché ?

— Et louper une jolie histoire. Ce n'est même pas envisageable.

Yu soupira avant de finalement commencer.

— Croyez-vous que les gens puissent être possédés ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Marti.

— Mes parents croyaient que j'étais possédée à ma naissance à cause de cette partie violente en moi. Quand j'eus trois ans, ils m'emmenèrent à une réunion où il y avait tout un tas de gens accoutrés de la même manière. Ils m'ont déposé au milieu d'un cercle. J'avais peur et il y avait de l'orage ce jour-là aussi. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis accroupie. Quand je les ai rouverts, tout le monde était mort et j'étais couverte de sang. C'est depuis ce jour que je suis connue sous le nom de "fléau" par la Marine. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas une histoire très palpitante.

— Mais comment une mioche de trois ans peut faire ça ? demanda Killer.

— Ben après quand on voit sa réaction pour un tee-shirt déchiré. Cela ne m'étonne même pas, expliqua Marti.

— Eh c'était mon tee-shirt préféré.

— OK, donc maintenant, dès qu'il y aura de l'orage, on t'assommera et on t'attachera.

— Non, je ne suis pas d'accord moi.

— Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis.

Quelques gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber.

— Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! gémit Yu.

— Non, c'est juste un petit nuage, trouillarde.

— Tais-toi, Killer. Je n'ai peur de rien.

— Si tu le dis. Allez viens. Il reste encore quelques heures avant notre arrivée sur l'île. Il vaut mieux être en forme, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous tomber dessus, une fois sur place.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur cabine.

— Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Kid.

— Pour qu'il se foute encore plus de moi !

— Tu sais, lui aussi à ses propres démons. Ne crois pas qu'il ne peut pas comprendre.

— Je vais y réfléchir. À plus Killer.

— À plus la gamine.

Yu ne se rendormit pas immédiatement, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit Killer. En parler à cet homme était une chose. En parler à Kid en était une autre et elle savait qu'il pouvait après l'emmerder comme pas possible avec cette information. Elle subissait suffisamment ces moqueries et ces piques pour ne pas rajouter une couche. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait évoqués quelques minutes avant la firent frissonner. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas. Elle n'arrêta pas de se retourner pendant de longues minutes dans son lit avant de finalement abandonner de dormir. Elle se leva à nouveau et quitta sa chambre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de Killer et toqua légèrement. Pratiquement dans les secondes qui suivirent, la porte s'ouvrit et le second la laissa entrer.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre toute la place.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et s'allongea sur le seul côté où les draps n'étaient pas froissés. Elle tourna le dos au blond qui retira son casque et la rejoignit. Sans même demander à la Doc', il l'attira contre lui et cala sa tête contre sa nuque. Il fit des arabesques à travers le teeshirt sur le ventre de sa nakama qui finit par laisser échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Cela eut pour effet de la faire somnoler et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit comme un bébé dans le cocon protecteur que lui offrait pour cette nuit Killer.

Killer fut le premier à se lever après être resté un moment à contempler la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Pour une fois, depuis des années, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui avoir ouvert la porte la nuit dernière. Dès qu'elle avait embarqué, il avait ce sentiment protecteur qu'il n'avait plus développé depuis des années, était réapparu. En quittant doucement sa cabine, ne voulant pas la réveiller pour le moment, il croisa Kid qui sortait également de sa cabine. Les deux hommes partirent ensemble prendre le premier repas de la journée.

Quand Yu se réveilla à nouveau, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle se rendit sur le pont où tout le monde était réuni.

— Ah te voilà quand même, railla Kid.

— J'attendais qu'on m'apporte le plateau-repas au lit, moi.

— Bon, tout le monde, nous voilà sur Grand Line. Fini, la rigolade. Maintenant, notre objectif, c'est le One Piece. Dorénavant, si quelqu'un se fout de nous ou nous prend pour des comiques, civils ou pas, on le zigouille.

— Ouais ! s'écrièrent tous les pirates en une seule et même voix.

— Killer, Heat, Wire et Yu, vous viendrez avec moi. Les autres vous formez des groupes de trois.

Le navire s'approcha lentement d'une plage où ils jetèrent l'ancre. Tout semblait paisible à première vue. Le sable semblait faire le tour de l'île. Il n'y avait pas de leur point de vue, de gros dénivelés, ce qui leur permettrait de voir rapidement le moindre risque d'attaque. Cela voulait aussi dire que le navire était visible et une cible facile. Ils descendirent plusieurs chaloupes pour se rendre sur la plage et partir à la recherche d'une ville ou d'un village. Ils eurent à peine posé pied-à-terre que des hommes tous accoutrés d'une étrange manière se présentèrent à eux.

— Bienvenue étrangers sur ces terres sacrées.

L'un des hommes remarqua Yu et fit signe à celui qui avait parlé.

— Seuls les hommes sont autorisés à fouler ce sol pur de toute trace de tentation.

— Quoi ? s'écria Yu. C'est une blague-là ?


	7. L'île aux moines

**réédité le 17/02/2019**

* * *

 **7**

Yu avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendue. C'était quoi cette île de malade ? Elle regardait en direction de son capitaine et le vit hausser les épaules avant de lui répondre.

— Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, la gamine. Retourne au navire, le temps qu'on sache exactement de quoi il est question. Killer viendra te voir plus tard.

— Mais je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! C'est quoi cette connerie ?

— Écoute Yu, Kid a raison. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va devoir rester ici. Donc, prends ton mal en patience. Sans compter que ce n'est pas dans son tempérament d'écouter. Je pense que les habitants vont vite le regretter, lui dit-il presque en chuchotant.

— Putain, vous me faites chier. J'suis la baisée de service dans l'affaire.

— J'peux arranger ça tout de suite pour que cela soit une réalité, proposa Kid.

— Non ! C'est bon, je retourne au navire. Mais attendez-moi pour vous amuser au moins. J'en ai marre de faire de la figuration.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la gamine, on te gardera le meilleur morceau, lui promit le capitaine.

Yu retourna sur le navire. La journée allait être très longue pour elle. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle était capable de résister à la tentation d'aller sur l'île. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le pont, profitant du soleil. Au moins, elle n'était pas de corvée.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipage suivit les habitants tout en restant sur leur garde. Kid avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais tant qu'il n'avait pas eu les réponses à ses questions, il ne bougerait pas trop. Pendant plusieurs heures, il en avait discuté avec Killer la veille. Après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un village et furent conduits dans un bâtiment situé en plein centre. Toutes les maisons autour se ressemblaient. Il s'agissait d'un simple village basique.

— Cap'tain, ça fait flipper cette île, commenta Wire. Tout est trop calme, trop pareil.

— T'as raison. Ça fout la gerbe. Mais pour le moment, on ne bouge pas et on patiente.

— C'est plutôt rare de te voir si calme surtout après avoir faire la morale à Yu, sur le fait de ne plus se faire marcher sur les pieds.

— Je ronge juste mon frein en attendant le bon moment, Killer. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit hier, de prendre des gants avant de tout massacrer.

— Je me doute bien.

Un vieillard s'avança vers eux.

— Bien le bonjour, noble voyageur. Je suis Ikaru, le doyen de cette île. J'espère que votre séjour ici se passera bien.

— J'en suis persuadé, le vieux. Mais avant tout, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

— J'y répondrais volontiers durant le banquet. En attendant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mais c'est l'heure de notre prière. Vous pouvez vous balader dans le village ou bien vous reposer dans la pièce du fond.

Tous les habitants partirent vers une sorte d'église. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y eut plus personne, Kid donna rapidement les instructions et l'ensemble de l'équipage s'éparpilla en groupe de trois afin de trouver des indices qui les aideraient à savoir où ils se trouvaient. Rester trop longtemps sur cette île, risquait de lui être néfaste.

Yu émergea de sa sieste quand le fond de l'air se rafraîchit. Elle s'étira comme un félin et remarqua que le soleil se couchait. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La doc' soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours toute seule sur le navire. Elle était persuadée que les autres étaient en train de s'éclater sans elle. Elle comptait bien le leur faire regretter quand ils reviendraient. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Son estomac lui rappela que son dernier repas datait un peu. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, voir s'il n'y avait pas des restes à manger. Seule sur le navire, elle le trouvait vraiment lugubre et pas très rassurant. Elle se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand, était-elle devenue une trouillarde ? Elle se ressaisit tout en ouvrant la porte du réfectoire. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver de quoi se rassasier. Yu tomba aussi sur quelques bouteilles de whisky. Finalement, elle allait pouvoir peut-être s'amuser un peu. Elle ouvrit la première bouteille et but une généreuse rasade. L'alcool avait quelques années, comme elle l'aimait.

Une fois le ventre plein, elle prit le reste des bouteilles et alla directement dans les quartiers des officiers. Elle décida de profiter de leur absence pour squatter chez eux. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait un peu. Se souvenant que c'était Killer qui devait la retrouver ici, elle s'installa dans la cabine du second en crochetant aisément sa serrure.

Quand elle eut terminé la dernière bouteille, elle sombra sans difficulté dans un sommeil sans rêves dans le lit de Killer.

Kid et tous ses hommes avaient fouillé les environs pendant près de deux heures. Ils purent constater avec désarroi qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune femme. Ils remarquèrent aussi l'absence de tonneau d'alcool.

Les habitants de l'île revinrent peu après de leurs prières et installèrent un banquet dans le bâtiment central. Kid commençait sérieusement à perdre patience devant le ridicule que la situation prenait. Ils étaient accueillis comme de simples visiteurs alors qu'ils étaient des pirates. Soit les habitants étaient vraiment crédules, soit il se tramait quelque chose.

— Finalement, on va peut-être les massacrer avant le lever du jour.

— Reste calme Kid. Rappelle-toi ce que tu as dit à Yu. Et puis on doit au moins savoir combien de temps on doit attendre avant de pouvoir nous diriger vers la prochaine île.

— Ouais ben elle, elle s'éclate sûrement mieux que nous.

— J'en doute fort. Elle est seule sur le navire.

— Peut-être, mais si elle trouve les caisses d'alcool, elle ne s'ennuiera pas.

— Oui, sûrement dans ces cas-là. Dans ces cas-là, on risque de se retrouver à sec au moment du départ.

— Bon pas le choix, je te laisse gérer ici, le temps que j'aille vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas détruit le navire ni vidé les réserves.

— Dis plutôt que tu fuis.

— Désolé, mais un repas sans gniole ni viande n'est pas mon trip. Et puis, si le vieux n'arrête pas avec ses bénédictions, il finira par aller bénir les poissons au fond de l'océan. Je reviens dans deux heures.

— Pas de problème. À plus tard Kid. Soir prudent tout de même.

Le capitaine se leva et quitta la fête sans donner d'explication à leur hôte. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la plage, réfléchissant à toutes les éventualités. Il avait une idée déjà de comment il laisserait la trace de leur passage. L'île était calme, beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Alors c'était ça Grand Line, la mer de tous les dangers ? Si toutes les îles étaient comme cela, il allait s'emmerder grave.

Il finit par arriver au navire. Grâce à son pouvoir, il attira la barque qui avait servi à Yu pour regagner le navire, monta à bord et remarqua aussitôt le calme y régnant. Kid grommela dans sa barbe, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas foutu le camp. Il se rendit directement dans le couloir des gradés. Il entra dans la cabine de la gamine sans même toquer. Il était le capitaine après tout et ne la trouva pas. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et fit le même constat. Il sentait que la soirée était vraiment merdique jusqu'au bout. Le capitaine espérait tout de même que rien ne lui fut arrivé. Ce serait con s'ils se retrouvaient maintenant sans toubib.

Mais il n'avait pas vu une seule trace de lutte. Elle devait donc se trouver quelque part sur le navire. Il allait se diriger vers le réfectoire quand il entendit un faible ronflement. Il tendit l'oreille essayant de savoir d'où cela pouvait provenir et finit par la localiser.

— Elle est vraiment inconsciente, dit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre de Killer.

Il trouva la doc' vautrée dans le lit de Killer. Au pied, le sol était jonché de cadavres de bouteilles.

— Putain, Yu, si Killer découvre que t'as squatté sa piaule et qu'en plus t'y as mis le boxon, il va t'écorcher vif. Eh la gamine, tu m'entends ?

— Hum, dit-elle en ouvrant un œil. Ah, c'est toi, Cap'tain. Tout le monde est déjà rentré,

— Non, pas encore et heureusement pour toi. J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? Ma piaule ne te suffit plus ?

— T'as dit que Killer viendrait me voir, alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple de l'attendre ici.

— Pas sûr qu'il apprécie.

— Je n'ai rien touché.

— Non, juste laissé des bouteilles vides par terre. Bon allez, grouille-toi de te lever et rejoins-moi dans ma cabine.

— C'est déjà le matin ?

— Non.

— Alors je reste au lit.

— Hors de question. J'ai un boulot pour toi. T'as cinq minutes ou je te traîne dehors et pas de manière douce.

Kid n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers sa propre cabine où il se servit dans son bar personnel une bonne bouteille de Scotch. Yu le rejoignit rapidement. Il lui raconta ce qu'elle avait loupé et faillit la tuer en l'entendant se foutre de leur gueule.

— Bon quand t'auras fini de te gausser comme une truie et avant que je ne décide de te tuer sur-le-champ, tu vas bosser un peu.

— Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

— Profite de la nuit et va fouiller l'île. Cet endroit est trop louche. On a déjà fouillé le village, mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller voir plus loin.

— Cool, je vais pouvoir enfin me balader. Je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Fais-toi discrète, mais si on te découvre, élimine tout témoin.

— C'est vrai ? Chouette enfin un peu d'action. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser.

Kid se servit dans la cuisine avant de retourner avec les autres. Une fois sur la plage, les deux pirates partirent chacun de leur côté. Le capitaine retrouva son équipage encore plus dépité qu'au moment de son départ. Certains semblaient s'être même endormis. Il s'installa à côté de Killer.

— D'ici quarante-huit heures, nous pourrons repartir de l'île.

— Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? La bouffe est si dégueulasse que ça ?

— C'est bien pire. Le doyen nous raconte leur histoire depuis le commencement. Et Yu, comment va-t-elle ?

— Pour éviter qu'elle vide l'alcool, je l'ai envoyé en mission d'exploration. Je lui ai demandé d'être discrète pour le moment.

— Ouais, c'est comme te demander de ne tuer personne pendant une semaine.

— Mais non, faut savoir lui faire confiance.

— Si tu le dis. Enfin, ne va pas te plaindre ensuite.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Yu avait longé la plage pendant plus d'une heure, profitant que la lune était pleine. Elle était contente d'avoir pu dormir quelques heures. Au moins, elle pourra tenir tout le reste de la nuit pour accomplir son travail. À un moment, elle découvrit un sentier qui montait à travers une falaise. Elle décida de l'emprunter. Le chemin était très escarpé et l'alcool qu'elle avait bu plus tôt rendait l'ascension un peu plus difficile.

Elle y arriva tout de même au prix de sérieux efforts. Une fois en haut, le sentier s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était armée, elle s'avança dans l'obscurité. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'entendre des bruits d'humains. C'était des cris d'hommes que l'on torturait. Yu espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'équipage qui s'amusait sans elle. Elle ralentit l'allure et tendit l'oreille écoutant le moindre bruit suspect. Plus elle se rapprochait des cris, plus son environnement devint lumineux. Par précaution, elle quitta le chemin et s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise. En regardant plus bas, la doc' fut stupéfaite par sa découverte. À sa gauche, un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. Il était trop tard pour se planquer.

Les pirates de Kid n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude de boire du thé. La boisson était tellement amère que même Eustass grimaçait. Ce dernier n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette stupide mascarade. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit un étrange engourdissement se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il secoua une paire de fois sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que l'ensemble de son équipage était dans le même état que lui. Il sentit sa tête être de plus en plus lourde.

— Putain, Killer, on s'est fait avoir. Il faut qu'on dégage de là.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son second, qu'il perdit connaissance. Tous ces nakamas suivirent le même chemin.

— Grand Prêtre, que fait-on ?

— Mettez-leur les menottes en granit marin au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait mangé un fruit du démon et emmenez-les à la clairière.

— Et pour la fille ?

— Nous la capturons demain en même temps que nous viderons leur navire.

Les moines obéirent et s'activèrent afin d'enchaîner les pirates et de les transporter plus loin dans l'île.

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

Killer ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par le soleil malgré son masque. Une douleur assez violente lui vrillait la tête comme s'il avait abusé d'alcool qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir ingurgité. En bougeant pour se redresser, il se rendit compte de la présence des chaînes, mais aussi la disparition de ses armes. Cela le réveilla complètement. Il se mit assis et regarda tout autour de lui. Il vit que tout l'équipage était enchaîné comme lui. Il remarqua la masse rouge, qu'il identifia comme étant son capitaine. Il se rapprocha de ce dernier.

— Kid ! Réveille-toi, Kid !

— Oh putain, ne fais pas chier, Killer.

— Pourtant, il le faut. On est dans la merde.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le rouge en tentant vainement de se lever, mais se sentant soudain très faible.

— Les moines nous ont drogués. Les chaînes sont en granit marin, je le crains.

— Les ordures. Attends que je sorte d'ici et ils vont tous y passer. Je vais tous les saigner comme des porcs.

— Faudrait déjà sortir, mais nous n'avons ni armes, ni les pouvoirs de ton fruit avec ces entraves.

— Tout le monde est là ?

— Oui à priori, sauf Yu. Ils ne l'ont peut-être pas encore trouvé. Je doute qu'elle se soit laissé tuer facilement.

— Sûrement. Va falloir espérer qu'elle soit capable de nous libérer. On est où ?

— Hors du village, d'après les bruits que j'entends et surtout, je n'avais pas vu ce bâtiment hier.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs moines armés entrèrent.

— Ça y est, vous êtes enfin réveillés ! À la bonne heure. Vous allez pouvoir vous mettre au travail.

— Comment ça au travail, bande de vermine ? Attendez que je sorte de là.

— Pas la peine de t'énerver. Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme tous les autres avant vous. Allez, maintenant, sortez d'ici.

Les pirates furent tirés par les chaînes hors de prison. Kid tenta de résister, mais le granit marin l'affaiblissait sérieusement. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patience en attendant d'inverser la situation. Il se promit intérieurement de tuer tous les habitants de l'île sans exception.

Ils furent emmenés à l'extérieur et découvrirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clairière avec une falaise trouée comme un gruyère. D'autres hommes, sûrement des pirates comme eux, travaillaient sous les coups de fouet. Ils furent répartis dans plusieurs tunnels. Killer jeta un œil aux alentours avant d'être poussé dans une des cavités. Quelque chose attira quelques instants son attention et le fit sourire.

 **Quelques heures auparavant.**

En haut de la falaise, Yu déshabilla sa victime et enfila sa tenue. Elle était légèrement trop grande, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Elle cacha le corps sans vie dans des buissons et planqua ses cheveux sous le chapeau. Elle attendit encore un moment et regarda ce qui se passait en bas quand elle aperçut des charrettes arriver. Des corps inertes étaient traînés vers une baraque. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en ayant une certaine appréhension. Une massa imposante avec un manteau de fourrure attira son regard. Il ne fallait pas sortir de l'école pour reconnaître le corps de son capitaine.

— Eh merde, les cons, ils se sont fait avoir.

Elle réfléchit un moment à un plan d'attaque pour sortir de là tout le monde. Elle finit par décider de se cacher et d'attendre le lever du jour. Elle en profita pour observer les mouvements plus bas afin de savoir ce qui se manigançait.

Les heures furent très longues pour elle et elle fut heureuse de voir enfin le soleil se lever. Elle allait pouvoir enfin passer à l'action.

Elle vit un groupe d'hommes se diriger vers l'endroit où ses nakamas étaient retenus prisonniers. Ces derniers en ressortirent quelques minutes après, enchaînées. Yu se rapprocha du bord et observa la scène, elle vit l'équipage être séparé ce qui allait compliquer sa tâche. Au moment où elle allait enfin descendre, elle aperçut Killer. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait vu.

Elle finit par se mettre en route pour libérer l'équipage. Elle passa sans encombre les gardes à l'entrée. Elle se dirigea dans un premier temps vers les bâtiments. Elle en fouilla plusieurs avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, les lames de Killer. Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que les armes qu'il utilisait étaient vraiment lourdes. Elle se servit de la toge pour les planquer le long de ses jambes. Elle quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea ensuite vers la grotte où se trouvait Killer, Marti et Tiger. Au passage, elle subtilisa le trousseau de clefs.

Ils étaient une bonne dizaine dans ce bout de tunnel à creuser et à ramasser des pierres et de les transporter dans des wagons. Ceux qui ne travaillaient pas assez vite étaient fouettés jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ils étaient traînés ensuite jusqu'à une fosse commune.

Tout en s'attelant à la tâche contre sa volonté, Killer étudia l'environnement. Il se rapprocha lentement de Marti.

— Il faut se tenir prêt. J'ai l'impression que l'on ne restera pas très longtemps ici.

— Silence, bande de chiens, hurla l'un des gardes en donnant de violents coups de fouet qui lacérèrent la chemise de Killer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un moine vint.

— T'es la relève ? Il était temps. Attention, il y a des nouveaux. N'hésite pas à leur faire goûter de ton fouet.

— Pas de souci, répondit l'autre d'une voix enrouée.

— Fais gaffe à toi, tu vas tomber malade. Allez, à plus et bonne journée.

— Salut.

Le moine attendit que l'autre ait disparu avant de se rapprocher des pirates. Il alla directement vers Killer, tout en faisant attention aux autres surveillants. Il ne devait pas se faire choper.

Killer sentit qu'on lui glissait quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches. Derrière son casque, il jubilait. Encore un peu de patience et la vengeance démarreraient. Discrètement, il saisit ce qu'il avait dans la poche et en ressortit une clef. Il ouvrit ses menottes, sans les faire tomber pour autant et passa la clef à Tiger qui fit de même. Une fois les Kids libérés, le moine déchira sa toge afin de libérer les armes et les envoya à Killer qui les saisit sans aucune difficulté. Avant qu'ils ne puissent donner l'alerte, les moines périrent sous les lames de Killer, les crocs acérés de Tiger et les lames du moine rebelle.

Quand tout fut fini, le second des Kids se retourna vers la personne qui venait de les aider.

— Ayez pitié de mon âme mon frère, car j'ai pêché.

— T'inquiète, le seigneur te garde une place en enfer.

— Tu en as mis quand même du temps pour venir, Yu.

— Et vous, vous n'êtes pas doués pour vous être fait capturer comme des débutants. J'aurais pu vous laisser moisir ici.

— Et tu te serais ennuyée bien vite sans nous.

— Pas faux. Bon, vous êtes les premiers libres. J'ai préféré attendre un peu pour Kid.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Ben, il n'est pas encore assez en colère, je pense.

— Tu as raison. On va se séparer et libérer tout le monde.

— Il y a des armes, à côté de la baraque où vous avez été retenu.

— Bien. Yu libère ces pirates. Ils vont nous servir de diversions.

— Pas de problème, je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Les autres pirates, une fois libres, coururent hors du tunnel créant un vent de panique au sein des moines. Les Kids se séparèrent et allèrent libérer leurs nakamas. Killer et Yu tombèrent sur la galerie où se trouvait Kid.

— Putain, vous en avez mis du temps à venir.

— Ah non, pas toi aussi. Il ne fallait pas vous faire choper comme des bleus.

— Ts. Bon maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je ne veux aucun survivant sur l'île sauf notre équipage.

— Youpie. On va s'amuser un peu.

— Laissez-moi leur chef.

Dans les galeries, c'étaient un véritable carnage au fur et à mesure que les Kids étaient libérés. À l'extérieur, c'était le même spectacle. Les autres pirates qui goûtèrent à la liberté étaient massacrés aussitôt. La clairière ne fut plus qu'une étendue rougeâtre vers midi. Ils prirent le chemin qui mena au village et les villageois subirent le même sort que les autres. Au milieu du village, une croix fut érigée, à laquelle le chef de l'île fut suspendu comme un vulgaire pantin désarticulé et couvert de plaies béantes.

Quand tout fut fini, l'équipage reprit le chemin du navire afin de fêter leur victoire. À mi-chemin, Yu s'effondra soudainement. Ce fut la panique parmi les nakamas. Kid et Killer s'approchèrent du corps inerte. Après inspection, les deux éclatèrent de rire.

— Elle dort. Elle n'est pas croyable celle-là.

Kid porta la gamine jusqu'au navire et la déposa dans sa chambre. Il entendit son second hurler dans sa propre chambre, sûrement en découvrant le carnage qu'avait laissé Yu.

— Je vais étriper la gamine pour avoir osé pénétrer dans ma chambre sans autorisation, ragea Killer.

Il rit à pleine voix tout en regardant la doc' qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Il se dirigea vers sa propre cabine afin de prendre une bonne douche et ensuite se restaurer et boire quelque chose qui lui ferait enlever le goût âpre qu'il avait encore en bouche avec ce maudit thé.

Aucun Kids ne vit la doc' du reste de la journée. Ils durent attendre le lendemain pour soigner leurs blessures. Elle dormit jusqu'au petit matin malgré le bordel que les Kids faisaient sur le pont.


	8. la chasse aux trésors

**La chasse aux trésors**

Le lendemain du massacre des moines, l'équipage partit à l'exploration de l'île en attendant l'heure du départ. Ce fut Yu qui lança l'idée au petit-déjeuner.

 **Flash back**

\- J'en suis sûre Tiger, vu qu'il y avait d'autres pirates. Ils ont dû venir avec des navires et qui dit navire, dit trésors.

\- Quand même. On n'a pas vu un seul navire à notre arrivée.

\- Ils sont peut-être planqués ou alors les moines les ont coulés.

\- Possible, mais c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi pessimiste ?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Kid.

\- Toi, t'as ton boulot d'hier à faire. Des blessés t'attendent à l'infirmerie et Killer est à soigner dans sa cabine. Donc au lieu de jacasser, va faire ce pour quoi on t'a recruté.

Kid repartit aussitôt, laissant un blanc à tout le monde.

\- Je crois qu'il est de mauvais poil. Je vais aller voir les blessés. Pas forcément envie de finir embrochée. En attendant réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit.

Yu passa par sa cabine pour changer de tenue. Elle prit à l'infirmerie de quoi soigner Killer et se dirigea vers la cabine de ce dernier. Elle toqua et entra sans même attendre la réponse. Killer était assis à son bureau à remplir le journal de bord. Il leva la tête pour fixer son hôte indésirable.

\- Tiens, tu oses ramener tes fesses ici après le carnage que tu y as fait. Tu ne manques pas de courage ou c'est du suicide.

\- Rho, j'ai juste oublié mes bouteilles ici.

\- Mon lit portait ton odeur. Mais sans cela, tu n'avais aucun droit de venir ici sans mon accord. La prochaine fois, je ne te ferais aucun cadeau.

\- OK, j'ai compris. Bon maintenant, je peux faire ce que j'ai à faire ou tu refuses de te faire soigner.

\- C'est Kid qui t'envoie ?

\- Dans le mille, mais même sans lui, je serais venue. J'ai vu l'état de ta chemise hier soir. Allez, mets-toi torse nu que je finisse rapidement. J'en ai d'autres à voir à l'infirmerie et je voudrais trouver la planque du magot des moines.

-T'es sûre qu'il y en a un au moins ? Demanda-t-il tout en se déshabillant partiellement. Au village, il n'y avait rien.

\- Le village devait servir de façade. Vu le nombre d'équipages aperçut, il doit bien y avoir un trésor quelque part.

Killer réfléchit à la situation, tandis que Yu désinfectait les plaies qui n'étaient que superficielles dans le dos du second. Il avait soit de la chance, soit la peau très dure. Elle profita pour apprécier la musculature de ce dernier. Quand elle eut fini, elle reprit rapidement son matériel et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- D'ici une semaine, cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Termine ton boulot dans l'heure et on part à la chasse aux trésors. Je vais en parler à Kid.

\- Youpie, Merci Killer.

Yu se dépêcha de retourner à l'infirmerie. Les soins allèrent très vite, car la plupart souffraient surtout de la gueule de bois. Il lui fallut donc moins d'une heure pour remettre tout le monde en état, se changer à nouveau et prendre un sac pour y mettre au passage quelques plantes médicinales.

 **Fin du flashback.**

Tout l'équipage était réparti en équipe à la recherche du moindre trésor, mais aussi pour faire le plein de provisions. Chaque chef d'équipe avait sur lui un escargophone.

 **Équipe Killer**

Le second de l'équipage avait décidé de retourner dans les mines et les baraques qui se trouvaient autour. Il avait pris avec lui quatre gars. Il prit le chemin que lui avait indiqué Yu et comprit rapidement pourquoi il lui faudrait trouver un autre chemin si jamais il mettait la main sur le moindre butin. Ses poignets métalliques ne l'aidèrent pas le moins du monde pour monter le chemin escarpé. Plus d'une fois, il maudit leur médecin de bord. Un de ses nakamas faillit finir en bas de la falaise à un moment. Ils arrivèrent tous, tout de même en haut. Ils débouchèrent après un peu de marche à la clairière où un silence mortel régnait. Les corps des cadavres d'hier jonchaient le sol. L'odeur de ceux-ci, en état de décomposition, était insupportable avec la chaleur. Il choisit de commencer à fouiller la dizaine de baraquements. La plupart n'étaient que des prisons et donc sans grand intérêt. La baraque la plus proche des galeries attira toute son attention ; il s'agissait de l'armurerie. Il trouva des armes et des munitions en tout genre dont des boulets de canon. Pourtant à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas vu de canon. Finalement, la gamine avait peut-être raison et les butins des pirates étaient cachés quelque part. Il demanda à l'un de ses nakamas de trouver un moyen de transporter tout cela. Il fit un tri sur ce qui pouvait être utile pour eux avant de passer à la cabane suivante.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la dernière qu'il trouva des choses intéressantes. Cela devait être le lieu où le responsable de l'exploitation vivait. En outre, le nécessaire pour vivre, il trouva des étagères et un bureau sur lequel traînait de nombreux papiers, avis de recherche et des registres en vrac. Celui qui gérait ce lieu avait été très méticuleux. Tout était noté, dans le moindre détail. Killer sut le nombre exact d'équipages capturés, mais aussi ce que contenaient les navires. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient chercher des navires.

Il contacta Kid, pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Ce dernier fut plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'ils ne se démenaient pas pour rien. Afin de gagner du temps, Killer demanda à Tiger de parcourir les côtes sous sa forme de tigre et à Marti de faire le tour de l'île avec le navire et l'équipe restée à bord.

Il parcourut pendant plus d'une heure, les différentes piles de documents. Il prit avec lui, le registre des butins, ainsi que celui de l'armement. Par contre, il ne trouva rien concernant l'endroit où pouvait être caché l'or. Quand il eut fini de faire le tour, il retrouva son équipe qui terminait de charger les munitions. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, ils prirent la route du village, le seul accès possible pour le chariot. À l'heure qu'il était, Yu qui était là-bas, devait avoir retournée la moitié des maisons du village.

 **Équipe de Kid**

Eustass avec son équipe avait choisi d'explorer le chemin qui menait vers les collines. Il n'était pas motivé pour retourner sur les lieux de massacres. Heat et Wire l'accompagnaient. Il avait fait, néanmoins, une partie du chemin avec Yu qui ne tenait pas en place. Au moment de la quitter pour continuer de son côté, il l'attira avec son pouvoir. Cela était vraiment très pratique. Il lui leva le menton afin de voir son regard pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien se mettre au fond de son crâne ses instructions.

\- Désormais t'es responsable de ton groupe. S'il arrive quelque chose, tu en subiras les conséquences.

\- Oui, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, sa mâchoire étant prise en étau.

\- Bien. Allez à plus, la morveuse.

Le chemin qu'il emprunta était totalement dégagé ce qui leur permettait d'éviter les embuscades. Il ne vit rien à part des champs à perte de vue pendant plus d'une heure. Il allait rebrousser le chemin quand une fumée l'interpella. Il fit signe à ses deux nakamas de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à apercevoir une maison assez impressionnante au fond d'une cour. Ils ne virent personne à l'extérieure.

\- Les gars, trouvez-moi les habitants des lieux. Mais ne les tuez pas tout de suite.

Eustass inspecta du regard les lieux. La fumée s'échappait d'une forge au milieu de la cour. Au fond, à droite, il y avait un énorme silo qui devait contenir des réserves de nourriture, et sur la gauche, un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une grange. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Heat poussa deux personnes devant lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une fille dans un lieu pur de toute souillure.

\- Lâchez-moi espèces de rustres, ragea la brune.

\- Et en plus, elle a du caractère. T'inquiète, je vais m'occuper de toi après. Et je suis sûr qu'après mes hommes seront contents que je te partage.

La fille lui lança un regard plein de haine.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez mon unique fille. Je peux vous donner n'importe quoi, mais ne touchez pas à mon enfant.

\- La ferme, le vieux. Je prends ce que je veux.

\- Captain, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé, appela Wire.

Eustass confia la fille à Heat le temps d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. En arrivant à la forge, il vit alors pourquoi son nakama voulait qu'il vienne. Il y avait des piles entières de lingots d'or et d'autres étaient en train de refroidir.

\- Très bonne nouvelle. On a décroché le pactole. Trouve de quoi faciliter le transport.

\- Bien cap'taine.

\- En attendant, j'ai une affaire à terminer. Chargez l'or et débarrassez-vous du vieux.

Eustass se dirigea vers la fille qu'il entraîna avec lui vers l'habitation. Malgré les cris et ces tentatives de fuites, elle ne put échapper au capitaine des Kid's et au sort qui lui réservait.

Dehors Heat trancha la gorge du vieux, après lui avoir soutiré plusieurs informations. Il rejoignit Wire et l'aida à charger les lingots d'or. Ils prirent aussi de quoi ravitailler la cuisine du navire. Ce fut, en tout, deux chariots qui furent remplit. Eustass sortit de la maison une demi-heure plus tard, tenant d'une main une laisse qui se terminait au cou de la fille qui avait désormais le regard vide et le visage tuméfié. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau. Il l'attacha derrière l'un des chariots.

\- On va où maintenant, cap'taine ? Demanda Heat.

\- Au village. Yu a trouvé de la gniole et un joli pactole aussi.

\- Pourtant, on avait déjà fouillé partout.

\- Sauf un endroit.

 **Équipe de Yu.**

La menace de son capitaine n'avait pas entaché sa bonne humeur. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Avec son équipe, elle arriva rapidement au village. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard au carnage effectué. Elle ordonna à tout le monde de fouiller à nouveau les maisons et de chercher des trappes pouvant être dissimulées dans le sol. Ils se mirent tous à l'œuvre, prenant un malin plaisir à tout retourner et détruire. Bien évidemment, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Yu rageait. Elle avait lancé l'idée de la chasse aux trésors et ne pouvait pas imaginer rentrer la queue entre les jambes, même si elle n'en avait pas. Mais elle imaginait facilement Kid se foutre d'elle.

\- Louis, quel endroit n'avez-vous pas fouillé avant-hier ?

\- Leur salle de prières. Mais elle n'était pas dans le village.

\- Ils ont pris quelle direction ?

\- Ce chemin là-bas. Ils ont disparu derrière la colline. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

\- Je vais y aller seule. Vous continuez de fouiller ici. Je reviens très vite.

Yu emprunta le chemin que Louis lui avait indiqué. En arrivant en haut de la colline, elle vit le lieu de culte. Elle avait lu quelques livres d'histoire étant plus jeune et le bâtiment lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment très ancien. Elle en fit le tour, arme en main au cas où. L'intérieur paraissait très sombre et une boule d'angoisse lui tordit les tripes. Des images de son passé ressurgissent à ce moment-là. Elle secoua la tête afin de les chasser.

\- Allez Yu, on se ressaisit et on ne ressasse pas le passé. Il n'y a plus personne à part l'équipage de vivant, se dit-elle pour elle-même, se donnant ainsi du courage.

Elle entra finalement dans le bâtiment. Elle dut attendre quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si sombre qu'elle le pensait. De part et d'autre, il y avait des vitraux. Elle s'avança lentement, faisant attention où elle posait ses pieds. Elle finit par arriver dans une pièce au milieu de laquelle trônait une magnifique statue en or. Elle en perdit ses mots devant sa découverte. Elle en fit le tour, la frôlant de ses mains pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ce fut la sonnerie de son escargophone qui la tira de sa rêverie.

\- Putain Yu, mais t'es où ? S'écria une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Killer. Ça fait deux heures que t'es partie du village.

\- Quoi ! Déjà ? Je suis à l'intérieur de leur bâtiment de prières. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai… Ah !

\- Yu !

Tout en parlant à Killer, Yu avait avancé sans trop regarder et le plancher avait soudainement cédé sous son poids. Elle avait alors fit une sacrée chute, brisant la chose sur laquelle elle avait atterri.

\- Yu tu ne bouges pas, on arrive, avait-elle entendu vaguement.

\- Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Mon coccyx en a pris un coup, je crois.

Yu se redressa lentement. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux. Une odeur forte lui chatouilla le nez.

\- Chouette de l'alcool. Et même pas de la piquette.

Elle saisit son escargophone et appela Kid pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il ne décrocha qu'à la sixième sonnerie.

\- Bordel, tu fais chier Yu, j'suis occupé là.

\- Au bruit que j'entends, je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu ne peux pas stopper de besogner deux minutes.

\- Non. Tu vas pouvoir en profiter en même temps que tu me diras en quoi ton appel est si important.

\- J'ai trouvé de l'alcool et plus qu'en quantité. Mais j'ai rien trouvé pour le chargement. Eh, oh attend. J'ai trouvé autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et toi arrête de mordre ou je te tords le cou, dit-il en direction de sa captive sans s'arrêter d'aller et venir en elle.

\- Dis Kid, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de fille ici.

\- Ben, on en a trouvé une. Et elle est bonne. Tout le monde pourra en profiter ce soir, même toi. Enfin dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle, dit-il en donnant un grand coup de rein le faisant légèrement gémir.

\- Je donne mon tour. Oh purée, y a plein de pierres précieuses….

\- Yu, entendit-elle de loin la voix de Killer l'appeler.

\- Bon Kid, on t'attend au temple. Je suis en bas, Killer. Attention le plancher n'est pas solide.

Killer s'approcha avec une lanterne qu'il abaissa dans le trou.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Ben, j'avais prévenu Louis, que j'allais tout retourner. Regarde, j'ai trouvé l'alcool que vous cherchiez la dernière fois. Il doit avoir une trappe quelque part.

\- Je vais faire descendre des gars.

\- Envoie-moi des sacs. Mon sac est plein déjà.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux ramener des bouts de bois que t'as bousillé par ton poids ?

\- Crétin, c'est pour les pierres précieuses.

\- Finalement, je vais te laisser ici dans ce trou.

\- Non ! Allez, s'il te plaît, fais-moi remonter.

Une corde tomba devant ses yeux. Elle entreprit alors la lourde mission de remonter. Son corps collant et le poids du sac ne l'aidaient en rien. Arrivée presque en haut, elle fut tirée brusquement et se trouva plaquée contre torse bien bâtie.

\- T'empestes l'alcool. T'aurais pu nous attendre au moins.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous empoisonner. Tiens regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac.

\- Va falloir trouver un bureau de change. Pour notre premier butin, on a fait un beau jackpot.

\- Heureusement que je vous ai dit qu'on devait fouiller l'île.

\- Tu veux qu'on te remercie peut-être ? Ou alors qu'on t'élève une statue ? Bon, je vais prévenir Kid.

\- Évite, il est de mauvais poil. Je l'ai appelé tandis qu'il se tapait une fille d'après les couinements, dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Une fille ?

\- Oui, il y en avait une apparemment, c'est dommage.

\- Pourquoi, tu voulais être à sa place ?

\- Et finir avec quelques côtes fêlées et des bleus partout ? Non merci. Sans compter que rien ne dit qu'elle n'a pas une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Oh la plaie les mecs. J'vous préviens je soignerais personne. Vous pourrez tous crever comme des chiens.

\- Ah ! ah ! ah ! ah! C'est un homme. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours sur le navire en sachant qu'on a une fille à portée de mains, mais intouchable.

\- Le premier qui ose poser un doigt sur moi, il ira nourrir les monstres marins.

\- Pourtant quand Kid te touche, tu ne mets pas tes menaces à exécution.

\- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne me touche pas. Bon, y a du boulot, je crois. On ne va pas parler de ma vie sexuelle pendant le reste de la journée.

Killer éclata de rire. Il avait touché une corde sensible à la doc.

Il leur fallut le reste de la journée pour tout remonter. Kid avait rejoint tout le monde avec son propre chargement et la fille qu'il promit à tout l'équipage, sous le regard courroucé de la seule Kid's qui jura de ne pas la rafistoler pour eux. Avant de faire une nouvelle fois la fête, Kid, Killer, Heat et Yu firent l'inventaire du butin. Le capitaine et son second n'avaient plus qu'à faire la répartition du trésor pour que chaque pirate eût sa part, ultérieurement.

Yu fut heureuse quand elle put enfin prendre une douche et enlever tout cet alcool sur elle.

En cuisine, le cuistot prépara un véritable banquet. L'alcool fut mis sur le pont. Le jouet de Kid avait été attaché au pied du mât principal, en attendant la fête du soir. Les hommes passaient près d'elle de temps en temps afin d'admirer le cadeau du capitaine pour eux. Yu, en les voyants tourner autour d'elle, comme une proie au milieu des loups, eut légèrement pitié d'elle. Elle alla voir Tiger qui se trouvait dans leur armurerie. Elle lui donna un coup de main pour tout ranger avant que le navire ne levât l'encre. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, maintenant que le log indiquait leur prochaine destination. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la prochaine île.

Le soir, tout le monde était réuni sur le pont. Certains avaient aidé le cuistot pour amener tous les plats. L'alcool coulait à flot. L'équipage était heureux de cette journée. Yu était assise entre Kid et Killer sur l'estrade et à côté d'eux se tenaient Heat et Wire. La prisonnière avait été amenée dans les tréfonds du bateau, après que la doc' eut formellement interdit l'accès à l'infirmerie pour leur débauche. Les rires et les discussions empêchaient d'entendre la pauvre fille hurler si elle en avait encore la capacité.

Petit à petit, le pont se vidait des fêtards. Yu écoutait d'une oreille discrète les deux supérieurs en train de discuter. Elle avait fini par s'allonger sur le sol regardant le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu t'endors ici. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, lui dit Kid.

\- Je dors par encore et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Va pas te plaindre pour les corvées de demain si t'es malade.

Sur ces mots, Kid se leva et se dirigea vers sa cabine, laissant Killer et Yu seuls.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? À moins que tu attendes ton tour avec l'autre.

\- Je ne passe jamais derrière les autres. Je préfère la viande fraîche.

\- Donc les filles ne sont que des morceaux de viande. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois cannibale.

\- Et pour toi, que sont les hommes ?

\- La plus grande connerie au monde qui a son cerveau sous la ceinture.

\- Et après tu veux me faire la morale. T'es pire que moi au final.

\- Je ne veux rien dire, mais les gars ont prouvé mes dires ce soir.

\- C'est pour cela que le plus grand nombre de bordels se trouvent dans les ports. Mais regarde plus loin. Tiger et Marti ne sont pas allés voir la fille.

\- Ah ouais. Bon, eux remontent dans mon estime.

\- Seulement eux ? Je ne pense pas que cela sera la dernière fois, tu sais.

\- Je me doute bien et vous faites ce que vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas dans l'infirmerie ou dans ma cabine.

Elle se mit à bâiller. Il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle tenta de se lever, mais la douleur aux coccyx suite à sa chute l'en empêcha. Elle grimaça en sentant des pics.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Tu t'es blessée tout à l'heure dans ta chute ?

\- Je dois juste avoir un hématome. Ça ira mieux demain.

Killer se leva et tendit la main à la doc' pour la relever.

\- Allez, c'est à ton tour de te faire soigner.

-Tu te prends pour le doc' maintenant ?

\- Je veux éviter de t'entendre gémir toute la journée de demain.

Yu avançait raide comme un piquet vers l'infirmerie pour prendre de l'arnica avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et remonta son tee-shirt. Un joli bleu était visible. Killer l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il versa une bonne dose de pommade froide, faisant sursauter la gamine. Il retira ses armes et s'installa à califourchon sur sa nakama qui allait protester. Elle fut coupée par le début du massage qui la fit grimacer de douleur. Killer fit glisser lentement ses doigts, répartissant la pommade. Rapidement, la sensation de froid fut remplacée par la chaleur. Yu ferma les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Malgré la brutalité que pouvait faire preuve Killer, en ce moment même, c'était une toute autre personne qui prenait soin du dos de Yu. Sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte, les mains de Killer remontèrent lentement au-delà de la zone de soins. Le tee-shirt remonta lentement. Le second sentit tous les muscles de sa nakama se détendre sous ses gestes le faisant sourire de satisfaction. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la respiration profonde et régulière de cette dernière, lui indiquant qu'elle dormait. Il stoppa le massage et redescendit le tee-shirt. Il l'observa un moment dégageant sa nuque de sa chevelure en désordre. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il retira son masque et déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque dégagée de sa subordonnée avant de le remettre, de se lever et de regagner sa propre chambre.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Kid flanqué de deux autres pirates qui traînaient le corps inerte de leur prisonnière.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le capitaine en indiquant de la tête la cabine de la doc'.

\- Elle va adorer le nettoyage du pont principal demain avec son hématome, et elle ?

\- Elle faisait trop de bruit et les gars se sont assez amusés avec elle.

\- En tout cas, t'as rendu jalouse la doc'. C'était limite si elle ne retournait pas tout quand elle a dit que tu te tapais la fille.

\- Tout comme la remarque qu'elle t'a balancé tout à l'heure. Y avait comme un sentiment de jalousie.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais prends-la délicatement et elle se laissera faire. Elle reste une fille au fond.

\- Une fille au caractère bien trempé et qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains. Mais elle a un sacré défaut. Elle garde tout pour elle.

\- Je te le confirme.

\- Je me demande bien lequel de nous deux l'aura le premier ou peut être les deux en même temps.

\- Nous verrons bien. Chacun sa méthode pour un seul et même but.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant comme si cela sonnait le départ d'une compétition avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. La suite du voyage promettait d'être palpitante.


	9. en route pour la prochaine île

**En route pour la prochaine île**

C'était devenu une routine pour Yu, les lendemains de fête. Elle passait sa première heure à soigner les gueules de bois. Tout en s'affairant, elle repensa à la veille. Elle ne se rappelait pas du moment où elle s'était endormie, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir senti une sensation des plus agréables sur sa nuque. Son hématome était toujours présent, malheureusement, pas de miracle de ce côté-là, mais son dos semblait décontracté. Une fois sa mixture magique distribuée, elle alla enfin prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa près de Marti et tous les deux profitèrent du calme encore présent. Cela ne dura pas malheureusement, Kid faisant son apparition en beuglant ses ordres aux pirates ayant fini de se restaurer. Apparemment, il était pressé de quitter l'île et de se remettre en route, un peu comme tout le monde.

Le bateau leva l'encre aux alentours de neuf heure. Yu était montée à la vigie pour voir l'île réduire en taille au fur et à mesure que le navire s'éloignait.

\- Yu, descends ton cul de là-haut tout de suite. T'as du boulot qui t'attend ici, cria Kid.

\- J'arrive, pas la peine de crier, soupira-t-elle.

Elle descendit le long du cordage et atterrit en souplesse sur le pont non sans grimacer en se redressant.

\- T'as mis encore trop de temps. T'es de corvée de nettoyage de pont avec Louis. Et ensuite entraînement avec Killer.

\- Le traître, il m'a balancé.

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin, ça se voit sur ton visage.

\- Quoi ! Non c'est pas possible, dit-elle en se cachant le visage faisant éclater de rire le capitaine.

Quand elle retira ses mains, elle fusilla du regard son capitaine avant d'aller chercher le nécessaire pour nettoyer le pont. Elle retrouva Louis qui l'attendait.

\- Je déteste quand Kid est de bonne humeur. Il est trop sadique dans ces cas-là.

\- Allez, courage Yu. On est deux, on aura vite fini la corvée.

\- Tu parles après, je vais devoir me coltiner un entraînement avec Killer alors qu'il sait que j'ai le dos en compote. Je suis sûre qui le fait exprès.

\- Après je suis de corvée de linge. On échange si tu veux.

\- Euh non merci. Je crois que me dérouiller les jambes et les bras avec Killer me semble une meilleure idée.

\- Tu changes vite d'idée d'un coup.

\- Je suis surtout réaliste. Je ne suis pas faite pour certaines tâches.

\- Dis-toi, tout de même, que Kid et Killer font quand même attention à toi.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère. Ils me torturent psychologiquement.

\- C'est ce que tu penses.

\- Toi, tu sais des choses et tu vas me les dire tout de suite.

\- Ho, doucement. J'en sais rien moi, j'observe juste. Regarde, le simple fait que tu tiennes tête à Kid et qu'il ne t'a pas balancé à l'eau encore. Un autre l'aurait fait, il nourrirait les poissons à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Hier soir, pendant toute la fête, personne n'aurait pu t'approcher. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ils ont plus ou moins veillé à ta sécurité pendant que tu t'amusais.

\- Tu as dû rêver.

\- On verra bien, si je me trompe.

\- Mais j'y pense, elle est où l'autre ?

\- En train de nourrir les poissons. Kid l'a balancé par-dessus bord car elle faisait trop de bruits.

\- Ben tant mieux, ce ne sera pas une patiente pour moi.

\- Tu serais presque aussi cruelle que Kid et Killer.

\- La vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeau. J'ai toujours vécu avec un seul credo : survivre ou crever. Ben du coup, tu fais plus dans les sentiments. Tu crois que ce qui m'ont agressé avant Grand Line ont eu pitié de moi ? Pas une seule fois. Ils en riaient même. Moi quand je tue, je ne ris pas. Je me dis toujours que c'est lui ou moi, mais je suis la plus forte donc je vis.

Louis s'arrêta et regarda sa nakama. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle au final. Cette dernière se retourna.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On ne va pas y passer la journée.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Ils se mirent à travailler, jonglant entre les autres pirates qui circulaient. À deux la tâche allait beaucoup plus vite et en à peine une heure seulement, le pont était à nouveau comme neuf. Yu n'eut pas le temps de souffler que l'ombre du second se dessinait au-dessus d'elle. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le voir.

\- T'es un traître Killer. T'as fait exprès de dire à Kid que j'étais cassée pour qu'il me charge ma journée.

\- Je lui ai juste dit que tu serais ravie de nettoyer le pont. Prête pour la suite ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix. Laisse-moi récupérer mes armes au moins.

\- Je t'attends sur le pont principal. Dépêche-toi.

\- T'inquiète. Je vais vite revenir pour te mettre une dérouillée.

\- C'est que j'aurais presque peur.

\- Tu verras, tu m'as sérieusement énervé.

Elle partit presque en courant pour récupérer ses armes. Elle réajusta le bandeau qui lui maintenait les cheveux en arrière. Quand elle retourna à l'extérieur, elle vit son adversaire, les lames déjà en place en train de discuter avec Kid. En le voyant arriver, le capitaine alla s'installer sur l'estrade, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Comme d'habitude. Vous ne retenez pas les coups, mais interdiction d'abîmer le navire.

\- Ouais, ouais, la routine quoi. Lui répondit la doc'. C'est quand tu veux Killer.

\- Honneur aux dames. Je suis dans un jour de bonté.

Yu dégaina ses deux lames. Elle en tint une devant elle, tandis que l'autre était à l'arrière, la garde tenue à l'envers qui faisait remonter la lame le long de son bras. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard tout en décrivant un arc de cercle. Malgré l'envie de se défouler, Yu préféra jouer la carte de la prudence en analysant la position de son adversaire. D'avoir dû rester sur ses gardes durant toute une nuit sur l'île, elle avait dû faire appel à ses cinq sens et sa réactivité avait été meilleure. Elle essayait de mettre en application ce qu'elle avait appris, pendant leur escale sur l'île des moines.

De son côté, Killer essayait de comprendre la position de sa nakama. Elle laissait une brèche que même un idiot pouvait voir. La connaissant depuis un moment, cela devait cacher quelque chose. À chaque combat, il trouvait qu'elle s'améliorait. Il finit par se décider à attaquer. Comme il l'avait imaginé, la lame arrière servit de défense. Elle dut reculer tout de même par le choc de l'impact. Très rapidement, elle pivota pour attaquer. Killer l'esquiva sans trop de souci. Derrière son masque, il sourit, content d'avoir un bon adversaire. Il remarqua les changements très net dans sa façon de se battre et elle ne se lançait plus à l'aveuglette comme au début. Il la voyait plus observatrice.

Malheureusement pour la gamine, elle ne fut pas assez forte et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ne fit plus que se défendre, évitant de très peu les lames de Killer. Ce dernier disparut du champ de vision de Yu quelques secondes pour arriver juste derrière elle, ses deux lames encadrant la gorge blanche et fine de celle-ci.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. La prochaine fois, je t'aurais.

\- Demain à la même heure, on remet ça. Tu manques principalement d'endurance, mais on va vite arranger ça.

\- Y a du boulot, commenta Kid. Va peut-être falloir lui donner des cours particuliers d'endurance, le soir.

\- J'suis médecin en premier lieu. Découper les gens est juste un loisir occasionnel. Si l'un de vous m'approche le soir, je l'émascule et lui fait bouffer sans sauce.

\- Finalement, elle est pire qu'un mec, dit Kid en éclatant de rire.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, une fois les corvées finit, les Kid's se prélassèrent en jouant aux cartes ou en s'entraînant aux combats. Killer passa l'après-midi le nez dans les cartes maritimes et les livres sur Grand Line. Kid était avachi sur un sofa, une pinte de bière à la main. Yu quant à elle, rangeait ses quelques plantes dans son herbier, histoire de les étudier plus tard et de connaître leur utilité. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'entretenir ses armes en allant les aiguiser.

La soirée Kid, Killer et Yu se retrouvèrent dans la cabine du premier afin de discuter de la route qu'ils suivaient.

\- Dans les livres, j'ai trouvé des informations sur l'île qu'on a quittée. Du coup, je pense savoir vers quelle île on se dirige.

\- Youpie, on ne se dirige plus à l'aveugle. En espérant ne plus tomber sur des malades machistes.

\- Ne te plains pas. Tu n'as pas dû boire leur merde infecte, lui rappela Kid.

\- Je dirais que je ne me suis pas fait avoir comme une débutante.

\- Et la gamine va finir au fond de l'océan.

\- Stop vous deux ou vous ne saurez jamais notre prochaine destination.

\- Non, dit le, s'il te plaît, supplia Yu.

\- J'espère que t'as une garde-robe chaude. Nous devrions atteindre d'ici 15 jours, une île hivernale. D'après l'explorateur, ce serait même une île de glace.

\- Quoi ! Une île hivernale. Je déteste le froid. J'aurais tellement aimé une île estivale et passer quelques jours à me prélasser au bord d'une piscine à me rincer l'œil.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne te rinces pas assez l'œil ici avec tous ceux qui se baladent torse nu ? Et puis si t'as froid, avec Killer, on pourra toujours te réchauffer.

\- De un, je ne mate aucun de mes nakamas et j'ai encore moins envie de le faire depuis hier soir. Et de deux, je n'ai pas envie d'être réchauffé entre deux passages de prostituées. Beurk.

\- Pour apporter une bonne nouvelle, avant que Kid ne te fasse la peau et moi aussi par la même occasion, il y a une source thermale.

\- Oh le paradis. Ben au moins vous saurez où me trouver.

\- T'as trouvé des infos pour la durée du séjour ?

\- Oui, il va falloir se montrer patient. On en a pour trois semaines.

\- Oui ! Trois semaines de détente, le pied.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te la couler douce ? Et tu comptes payer comment ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Ben, il me reste encore des économies de mon départ.

\- Et t'as même pas partagé ?

\- Ça vient d'avant votre arrivée sur mon île. Je l'ai durement gagné. Et pour le butin, vous allez procéder comment ?

\- En premier lieu, il faudra que l'on trouve un bureau de change pour transformer une partie du butin en monnaie pour le séjour. Ensuite, il y aura distribution d'argent suivant ton statut et ta valeur. En gros plus tu es important pour l'équipage et plus tu auras, expliqua Killer. Mais bon vu tout ce qu'il te reste, le montant importe peu pour toi.

\- Ah non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

\- On va se gêner, renchérit Kid en souriant. Mais si tu veux, il y a toujours moyen de trouver un arrangement.

\- Bordel, j'aurais dû garder une partie dans mon sac.

\- Essaye une seule fois de faire ça et tu vas sentir passer tes propres scalpels sur ta jolie peau.

\- Si je ne vous avais pas rejoint dès le début ou presque de l'aventure, je pourrais croire que vous avez fait cela toute votre vie.

\- Pour la gestion du fric, Killer est bien placé pour ça.

\- Je vois ça. Et toi, tu consommes.

Les trois pirates continuèrent à discuter un long moment. Vers minuit, Yu se leva pour aller prendre son poste à la vigie pour le reste de la nuit. Elle n'oublia pas de maudire les deux hommes de lui avoir mis un tour de vigie la nuit. Les heures parurent interminables pour elle. Il ne se passa rien de très palpitant. Elle essaya de contenir sa joie quand la relève vint enfin. Elle quitta rapidement son poste, s'étira une fois sur le pont, avant de se diriger vers les cabines. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de Killer. Après réflexion, elle décréta que c'était la meilleure solution pour dormir tranquille sans être dérangée par un patient importun. Personne ne venait dans la cabine de Killer, contrairement à celle de Kid et la sienne qui étaient un défilé en permanence et souvent pour des conneries. Elle toqua, puis entra sans attendre la réponse. La cabine était encore plongée dans le noir. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, lui signalant l'activité de l'occupant en ce moment même. Elle se dirigea vers le lit encore chaud et se glissa sous les draps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Morphée.

Killer avait entendu quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et entrer sans son autorisation. L'oreille toujours aux aguets, il avait saisi un couteau avant de reconnaitre le pas de la doc'. Il sourit en devinant facilement la raison de sa présence ici. Soudain, il se rappela que son masque était à côté du lit. Il attendit un moment avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Il vit le drap se soulevait à intervalle régulier lui indiquant qu'elle dormait déjà profondément. Il avança vers le lit, observa sa nakama avant de prendre son masque pour le mettre et quitter sa cabine pour une nouvelle journée.

Yu fut tirée du lit beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Killer avait ouvert le hublot avant de tirer le drap qu'elle tenta de retenir. Elle finit par se lever avant d'aller prendre une collation.

La routine s'installa ainsi et Yu s'entraîna tous les jours en fin de matinée avec Killer sous le regard de Kid. De temps en temps, Kid y participait. Elle ne gagnait pas, mais elle faisait d'énormes progrès pour atteindre le niveau que le capitaine exigeait. Les nuits où elle était de vigie, elle finissait par dormir chez Killer. Les soirées se passaient chez Kid.

Vers le milieu de la traversée, ils subirent une nouvelle tempête durant son tour de garde. Kid, Killer et Marti, sortirent rapidement sur le pont.

\- Marti, réveille tout le monde. On va avoir besoin de bras, ordonna Kid.

\- Fait chier, Yu ne décroche pas l'escargophone. Je vais monter, intervint Killer.

\- Redescends là rapidement. Vous deux, en désignant les pirates qui émergeaient des dortoirs, allez fixer tout ce qui peut bouger dans les cales. Et vous, remontez les voiles.

Le vent était plus fort que la dernière fois. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Killer monta rapidement jusqu'à la vigie. Il passa son corps à l'intérieur. Il trouva la doc' complètement tétanisée.

\- Bordel Yu. Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle.

-...

\- Allez viens, on doit descendre. C'est dangereux de rester ici.

-...

Il était mal barré avec sa nakama dans cet état-là. Il saisit son escargophone.

\- Elle s'est statufiée. Tu peux la récupérer en vol ? Je n'ai pas le choix que de la balancer dans le vide.

\- Assomme-la avant et vérifie qu'elle a son bracelet.

\- Ouais, c'est bon. Y a assez de métal sur elle.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de lui murmurer une excuse à l'oreille tout en enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac de la doc' dont les yeux se dilatèrent avant de se refermer. Il attendit que la vague passe avant de la porter et de la laisser tomber dans le vide quand il sentit l'attraction du pouvoir de Kid sur le corps de la gamine. Il redescendit à son tour.

\- Elle est irrécupérable. Heat dépose la dans ma cabine, ordonna le capitaine.

\- Bon, maintenant, va falloir éviter de couler.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils subirent les assauts des vagues déchaînées, les vents violents et évitèrent de justesse les tornades marines qui se formaient sur leur chemin. Quand le calme revint enfin, ils décidèrent de jeter l'ancre pour le reste de la nuit. Marti se proposa pour prendre la place de Yu à la surveillance, ce qu'approuvèrent les autres qui voulaient retourner se coucher.

\- Bon maintenant, elle va devoir me trouver une très bonne excuse. Parce que là, j'en ai ma claque.

\- C'est une peur irrationnelle Kid. Elle devait t'en parler, mais apparemment, elle ne l'a toujours pas fait.

\- Me parler de quoi ? Du pourquoi, elle a une peur bleue des orages, alors qu'elle massacre du monde sans le moindre état d'âme ?

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cabine du capitaine. Ils ne virent pas immédiatement la doc' et commencèrent à fouiller partout. Kid finit par la trouver recroquevillée dans sa penderie.

\- C'est fini. Tu peux sortir de mes affaires. J'crois qu'on doit causer d'après Killer.

Yu regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Elle finit par sortir de sa cachette et prit place sur le fauteuil que lui désignait Kid. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler. Elle relata pour une deuxième fois son passé. Les garçons l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda ses mains, n'osant croiser le regard de son capitaine, s'attendant à l'entendre éclater de rire d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tu faisais comment avant ? Finit-il par demander, prenant Yu au dépourvu.

\- J'allais dormir chez le vieux.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt ?

\- Quoi ! Tu voulais que je te le dise comment ? Salut, je m'appelle Yu. Je suis toubib et massacreuse de gens à temps partiel, mais j'ai peur des orages.

\- Ouais, ben fallait le dire quand même. T'as plus rien à dire ?

\- Euh, non, tu sais tout.

\- Bon dorénavant dès qu'il y aura de l'orage, c'est dans la cabine de Killer ou la mienne que tu finis et t'as pas ton mot à dire.

\- Je préfère rester enfermée dans ma cabine. J'en ai marre de me prendre des coups par Killer.

\- Eh, je te signale que t'à l'heure, tu me brisais les tympans à hurler.

\- Bien ça s'est réglé. Maintenant tout le monde au lit. Demain y aura du boulot.

Chacun regagna sa chambre. Yu n'adressa pas la parole le lendemain aux deux gradés. Quelques réparations mineures furent effectuées et le navire reprit sa route sous un soleil de plomb. Kid et Killer étaient installés à l'ombre de la grande voile à siroter une bière.

\- Va falloir faire pas mal de réparation à notre arrivée, intervint le second.

\- Trois semaines devraient être suffisantes. Je pense qu'il faudrait même améliorer l'intérieur du navire.

\- Tu as des idées en tête ?

\- Ouais, j'ai bossé ce matin sur quelques améliorations qui devraient satisfaire tout le monde. Je te laisserai gérer la négociation pour les travaux. Pendant ce temps, j'irais avec Heat et Yu à la recherche d'un bureau de change. La gamine m'a l'air de s'y connaître en conversion de trésors.

\- Vu qu'elle pillait les pirates de passage sur son île, cela ne m'étonne pas.

\- Navires de la marine à tribord, s'écria Louis de la vigie.

\- Combien de navires ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Trois, cap'taine. Ils foncent droit sur nous.

\- Enfin un peu d'action. Que tout le monde se prépare. Il va y avoir baston générale.

\- Ouais, s'écrièrent l'ensemble de l'équipage.

\- Le premier que je verrais tirer au flanc, je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement.

Un premier boulet de canon de la marine tomba dans la mer, pas loin du navire, créant une gerbe d'eau. Sur le pont, tous les pirates étaient prêts à en découdre, armes aux poings. Kid, avec son pouvoir repoussait les boulets et les renvoyaient à l'envoyeur. Bientôt les trois navires de la marine encerclèrent le bateau des Kid's. La bataille commença. Certains pirates se lancèrent à l'abordage des navires ennemis, tandis que d'autres défendaient sur le pont. Louis était redescendu rapidement pour participer à la baston. On entendait les cris des hommes se battant, des armes s'entrechoquant et des balles qui fusaient partout. Killer avait sauté sur l'un des navires. Grâce à ses lames circulaires, il tranchait ses ennemis comme s'il coupait du beurre. Ses gestes étaient précis. Il sautait en l'air avec aisance. Près de lui, Tiger avait pris sa forme animale et déchiquetait tous ceux qui passaient près de sa mâchoire. Kid était monté à bord d'un autre des navires et grâce à son fruit du démon, il attirait toutes les armes à lui afin de former un bras géant autour de son bras de chair gauche. Il l'abattait ensuite sur le pont créant un trou béant dans le navire ennemi. Heat, près de son capitaine, faisait flamber les assaillants tandis que Wire, les embrochaient avec son trident. La marine était mise à mal.

Des soldats du troisième navire avaient abordé et se battaient sur le pont contre Yu, Marti et Louis. La doc' semblait danser entre les marines, les tranchants avec un plaisir inimaginable. Soudain, un boulet de canon explosa sur le pont, détruisant une partie des dortoirs. Les pirates proches furent projetés à terre. Quand la poussière retomba, tous découvrirent l'énorme trou à la place du mur et à l'intérieur, les débris de mobilier.

\- Ma… ma ….chambre, constata Yu. Quel est l'enfoiré qui a osé détruire ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se redressant péniblement.

Les yeux de la doc' avaient littéralement changé de couleur et une aura meurtrière semblait l'entourer.

\- Louis et les autres, éloignez-vous vite de Yu, sinon vous allez tous y passer.

Marti eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Yu avait tranché ceux qui étaient sur son passage. Elle sauta à bord du dernier navire et commença un massacre sans précédent. Les nakamas qui avaient déjà vu cet état second chez la doc' ne furent pas surpris et savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Les autres, moins chanceux tombaient sous ses lames. Kid et Killer rejoignirent leur navire après avoir massacré les autres marines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?

\- C'est Yu cap'taine. Un soldat a explosé sa chambre et elle s'est mise à découper tout sur son passage, ami et ennemi, répondit Marti.

\- Que tout le monde revienne ici. Killer suis-moi. On a une folle enragée à récupérer.

\- T'as un plan en tête ?

\- Ouais, on laisse la gamine passer ses nerfs sur l'ennemi et nettoyer ainsi la zone et ensuite, on la calme.

\- Je te suis alors.

\- Cap'taine !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Arrêtez-la rapidement. Elle a une entaille assez profonde contre son flanc gauche.

\- Ce n'est pas con. Ce serait gênant si la doc' meurt maintenant.

Ils sautèrent sur le navire encore intact, si on omettait les nombreux cadavres présents. Ils suivirent le bruit des combats pour arriver à fond de cale où ils trouvèrent Yu égorgeant le dernier soldat. Mais ils virent très bien que sa colère n'était toujours pas passée.

\- Le boulot est finit, Yu. Maintenant, tu te calmes et tu reviens avec nous.

\- Non. Ils ont osé détruire ma cabine.

\- Putain, tu ne vas pas me faire chier maintenant ou tu dormiras sur le pont jusqu'à la réparation de ton putain de mur. Alors, tu ramènes ton cul tout de suite. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- De toute façon, Yu, tu as massacré tout le monde et voir même quelques extra.

\- Ouais ben ça, Killer, ce n'est pas une perte, argumenta Kid. S'ils n'ont pas su l'éviter, c'est que s'étaient des bras cassés.

Yu serra les poings de rage, fusillant du regard son capitaine, avant de s'avancer pour quitter le navire ennemi. Killer ordonna à quelques pirates de récupérer les barils d'alcool, tandis que les autres nettoyaient le pont. Tous les bateaux ennemis finirent au fond de l'océan. Yu soigna en priorité ses nakamas avant de repenser à sa propre blessure qui soudain l'élança, lui faisant échapper une plainte de douleur. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Kid et Killer pour entrer dans l'infirmerie et virer tout le monde, hormis la doc'. Ils firent comme si cette dernière n'était pas là. Killer se lava les mains, avant de prendre le kit de suture que Yu avait préparé.

\- Euh, je peux le faire moi-même.

\- Mets la en veilleuse, pour une fois, aboya Kid.

\- J'n'ai pas envie de chopper une infection. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit-elle en reculent lentement face à Killer lui continuait d'avancer.

Soudain, elle fut saisit par Kid, dont elle n'avait pas surveillé les gestes. Il avait retiré son manteau et la maintenait contre son torse. Elle tenta en vain de se dégager, mais ne fit que faire plus saigner sa plaie. Le rouge s'assit sur l'un des lits et s'appuya contre la tête de celui-ci. Il prit les jambes de sa nakama, afin de l'installer à califourchon sur lui, lui faisant tourner le dos à Killer qui posa le matériel.

\- Non, non, non, supplia-t-elle.

\- oh, si, lui répondit Kid.

Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder sans se départir de son sourire. Killer en profita pour déchirer ce qui restait du tee-shirt et examiner la plaie. Il laissa échapper un « tss » de mécontentement.

\- Faudrait que tu lui retires les éclats qui sont à l'intérieur, Kid.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Non, supplia-t-elle la voix presque éteinte.

\- Laisse nous faire. On sait que tu n'aimes pas la vue de ton propre sang, lui rappela le second.

Ce dernier se positionna derrière Yu et la plaqua contre son torse afin que Kid puisse être libre de ses mouvements. La doc' sentit des lèvres se poser contre son cou. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le blond avait retiré son casque. Cela eut l'effet escompté pour lui qui détourna l'attention de la miss des mains de leur capitaine qui activa son pouvoir.

\- Aie !

\- Killer, tiens la bien ou je la charcute.

Le second resserra son emprise tout en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de sa nakama. Il leur fallut deux bonnes minutes pour extraire tous les éclats. Kid les fit tous tomber à terre, avant de reprendre la gamine contre lui afin que son ami puisse la recoudre tranquillement. D'une main, il saisit la bouteille qu'il avait déposé sur la table de soins. Il ouvrit avec les dents et cracha le bouchon au loin.

\- Tiens, bois ça, lui dit-il en lui fourrant le goulot dans la bouche.

Elle but une grande gorgée avant de se mettre à tousser.

\- Fais gaffe, elle va s'étouffer.

\- Ben au moins, elle ne bougera plus

\- C'est fort. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça brûle !

\- Un alcool de chez nous.

\- Tu veux me saouler ?

\- Possible. Au moins là, tu vas te tenir tranquille.

\- Vous allez me le payer tôt ou tard.

\- Allez, courage c'est bientôt finit.

Killer pinça les deux bords de la plaie et passa l'aiguille dans la chair retirant un gémissement de douleur à Yu. Kid la maintint fermement, le temps que son second finisse le travail. La gamine passa ses mains autour du torse de son capitaine et tête contre son épaule. Elle serra les dents, évitant tout de même de le mordre. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, profitant de sentir contre lui le corps de sa nakama, même s'il aurait voulu le faire dans d'autre circonstance.

\- C'est fini.

\- Méchant, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Journée de merde.

\- Je te la laisse, Killer. Je vais voir ce que font les autres.

\- Pas de problème.

Killer prit la place de Kid. La doc' se laissa complètement faire, l'alcool faisant effet et elle était épuisée par la douleur. Le blond la cala contre lui au mieux, afin qu'elle souffre le moins possible. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans échanger seul mot durant un très long moment. Yu finit par s'endormir.

Le soir même, une nouvelle fête fut organisée avec les victuailles volées. Seule la doc' resta dans son infirmerie, préférant ruminer que de s'amuser avec tout le monde. Elle allait devoir attendre une semaine avant que les réparations de sa chambre ne soient faites.

\- Tu comptes bouder encore toute la semaine ? Demanda Marti.

\- Je ne boude pas, je réfléchis.

\- Vu le nuage noir au-dessus de ta tête, vaut mieux que t'arrêtes tout de suite de réfléchir.

\- Ça fait deux fois que l'on détruit ce que je possède.

\- Ouais Killer m'a raconté pour ta clinique. Mais regarde ce que tu as gagné, des équipiers et l'aventure. Bon, là, c'est les risques du métier. On te fera une cabine plus belle. Après tout, tu es la seule fille à bord. Si tu veux, il y a quelques hamacs de libre en bas chez nous.

\- Euh non merci, je tiens à ma survie quand même. Je trouverais une solution en attendant.

\- Comme squatter, la cabine de Kid ou de Killer ?

\- Hein ! Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

\- Ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! L'un des deux t'aurait tapé dans l'œil.

\- Pas du tout. Tu te fais des fausses idées. Arrête de te faire des films.

\- Ou alors c'est les deux et tu ne sais pas lequel choisir.

\- Marti ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Il y a assez de Louis qui s'y mets déjà.

\- Je le savais, c'est les deux. T'es une mauvaise comédienne pour cacher tes sentiments. Même si tu es une sanguine et que ta violence surpasse celle de certains de l'équipage. Tiens, je devrais peut-être l'annoncer à tout le monde.

\- Marti, si tu fais ça, je t'assure que même ta mère ne pourra pas te reconnaître.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai peur. Bon allez, je dois aller annoncer la grande nouvelle.

À peine eut-il tourné les talons qu'une furie se lança à sa poursuite, faisant fi de sa blessure. Tout le monde s'arrêta de festoyer en voyant débouler Yu avec un scalpel à la main et menaçant Marti des pires atrocités quand elle l'attraperait. Ce dernier ne quitta pas son sourire. La doc' finit par le plaquer au sol et lui posa le scalpel sous la gorge.

\- Bien Marti, on en était où dans notre petite conversation ?

\- On a fini, j'ai réussi à te faire sortir de ton trou. Mission accomplit Killer.

\- Je vois que t'as dû lui titiller une corde sensible.

\- Dis un seul mot et je t'égorge comme un porc, menaça Yu.

\- Je me rends. Je tiens trop à la vie ce soir.

Yu le fixa un moment avant de finalement le lâcher et de ranger le scalpel dans sa sacoche fixée à sa jambe droite. Tout le monde reprit le cours des festivités. Personne ne sut ce que Marti avait pu dire pour la faire sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle alla finalement s'installer entre les deux gradés, place qu'elle avait fini par adopter et qui ne gênait aucun des deux. Quand vint l'heure d'aller dormir, elle s'enfonça dans le couloir et entra dans la première cabine. Elle se glissa sous la couverture, juste vêtue d'un tee-shirt et de son sous-vêtement. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur. Un peu plus tard, le capitaine entra dans sa cabine et sourit.

\- J'ai gagné pour ce soir, Killer.

Le second sourit derrière son masque.

\- Il y aura trois semaines, Kid, bientôt.

\- Je sens que cela va être fort distrayant.


	10. Le pays de glace

**Le pays de glace**

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement, trop pour Kid qui décida de participer à l'entraînement de Yu pour tuer le temps. Cette dernière au contraire avait l'impression que son capitaine cherchait à la tuer au vu de toute la force qu'il y mettait. Au 15ème jour de navigation, le temps se refroidit soudainement. En sentant le froid s'insinuer dans la cabine, Yu se colla un peu plus au second qui était une véritable bouillotte humaine. Ce dernier se réveilla et jeta un œil sur la masse endormie contre lui. Il vit le soleil percer à travers le hublot. Il était temps de se lever. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à arriver sur l'île de glace. Il sortit du lit et entendit un gémissement plaintif, le faisant sourire.

\- Allez, la gamine, debout. On ne va plus tarder à arriver.

\- Il fait trop froid. Pourquoi doit-on aller sur une île hivernale, franchement.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Si tu veux te réchauffer vient sous la douche.

\- Et puis quoi encore. J'vais pas me mettre à poil devant toi.

\- Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je préfère le confort de la couette.

\- Comme tu veux, mais dès que je sors, je te vire du lit.

\- T'es cruel.

\- J'suis un pirate, pas un enfant de chœur.

Killer fit couler l'eau bien chaude. Il ne cherchait même plus à mettre son masque dès le réveil, Yu ayant pris l'habitude de rester sous la couette ou de lui tourner le dos. Même quand il l'avait soigné, elle n'avait pas cherché à voir son visage. Bien évidemment cela la démangeait de voir à quoi ressemblait son visage. Une fois douché et le visage sec, il mit son masque et une serviette autour de la taille.

\- Debout, la marmotte ou j'ouvre la fenêtre.

\- Je me lève, je me lève.

Yu se redressa sur le lit et sortit les jambes de la chaleur. Elle leva la tête pour retrouver ses yeux face à la serviette qui entourait la taille de Killer.

\- Ah ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'habiller avant de me forcer à sortir du lit ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- J'suis dans ma cabine quand même. Et toi t'es médecin. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à rougir comme ça.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas en consultation pour le moment. Et ne me dit pas que tu veux jouer au docteur, je refuse.

\- Baisez en silence à côté, entendirent-ils de l'autre côté du mur.

Yu resta sans voix avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bains en prenant ses vêtements au passage. Quand elle en ressortit, Killer avait déjà quitté la cabine. Elle vit sur le lit déjà refait, sa veste de sweat-shirt qu'elle avait personnalisé dernièrement avec le Joly Roger des Kid's qui trônait fièrement dans son dos. Elle sortit sur le pont. De la neige fine commençait à tomber sur le bois. Elle mit sa capuche sur la tête et les mains au fond de ses poches avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire où tout le monde à part l'équipe de nuit était en train de manger. Elle prit une tasse de café et un croissant avant de s'installer près de Heat.

Après le premier repas de la journée, Killer donna les consignes et les groupes pour la journée. Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'île et plus le froid fut saisissant. Kid et Killer égale à eux même, restèrent le torse à découvert ainsi que Heat et Wire, alors que Yu avait rajouté une écharpe. On ne voyait plus que ses yeux. Marti et Tiger la chambrèrent sur sa tenue.

Le port fut enfin en vue vers la fin de matinée. Quand le navire fut amarré, Kid ordonna à deux de ses nakamas d'aller chercher un moyen de transport pour tirer le butin, pendant qu'il se renseignait sur le lieu où se trouvait le bureau de change. Yu resta près des sacs de trésors qui étaient descendus, prête à égorger le premier qui osait poser la main dessus. Ils chargèrent le tout dans le chariot qui arrivait et attendirent le retour de Kid.

\- Alors t'as trouvé ?

\- Ouais, dans le quartier des finances pas très loin.

\- Youpie. J'espère qu'on en tirera un bon paquet.

\- T'en fait pas, j'ai déjà un plan pour en avoir une bonne somme. On se retrouve tout à l'heure Killer. Y a une taverne un peu plus loin.

\- Pas de soucis Kid.

Chaque groupe se sépara. Wire poussait le chariot dans le dédale des rues. Le vent qui soufflait était glacial. Yu se cala contre Kid et surtout son manteau de fourrure, faisant rire ce dernier. Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver devant un centre immense où se trouvaient les finances. Le capitaine choisit une des agences. Les hommes portèrent le butin à l'intérieur. Le patron de l'agence vint à leur rencontre et les convia au salon privé en voyant le trésor. Une hôtesse leur servit des boissons, tandis qu'un expert évaluait la marchandise sous l'œil des pirates. Yu était émerveillée devant le luxe qui se trouvait sur chaque centimètre du bâtiment. Au bout d'une heure, l'expert revint avec son estimatif.

\- Vous avez un magnifique trésor. Après quelques recherches, je pense pouvoir vous proposer 400 millions de berrys pour le tout.

\- Seulement ? s'exclama Yu, faisant sourire Kid.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il peut faire un petit effort pour nous proposer la somme qui correspond réellement à la marchandise.

\- Je peux monter à 500 millions, mais pas plus.

\- Je vais te dire un truc. Réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire. Tu vois la chose qui est à côté de moi. C'est une fille, mais pas n'importe quelle fille. Pour un tee-shirt déchiré, elle est capable de t'arracher la gorge. Alors imagine ce qu'elle pourrait te faire si tu fais une mauvaise proposition. Yu, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Que je ne suis pas une chose, mais un être humain. J'ai préparé avec Killer les sacs ce matin. I saphirs bleus extrêmement rares. Sur South Blue, un seul de ces saphirs se négocierait à cinq cents mille berrys. Ensuite il y a 37 lingots d'or pur et donc avoisinant les quatre cents millions de berrys en tout. À cela, on rajoute les topazes, les péridots, les grenat almandins. Avec Killer on avait fait un total de sept cents millions de berrys. Mais au fait, je croyais que t'avais un plan, cap'taine.

\- Vous voyez, nous sommes très loin de ton estimatif. Sept cents millions de berrys et pas un berrys en dessous.

L'expert pâlit en se rendant compte que l'un des pirates avait l'air de s'y connaître en pierres précieuses. Au regard meurtrier que lançait le chef, il se sentit faiblir.

\- Bien évidemment. Il nous faudra deux heures pour réunir l'argent.

\- On patientera, déclara Kid.

 **oOOooOOo**

De son côté, Killer accompagnait un artisan charpentier afin de faire l'état sur les travaux que le navire devait recevoir. Avec Kid, ils avaient dessiné toutes les modifications que leur bateau allaient avoir besoin, surtout au niveau des cabines du pont supérieur. Dans les plans qu'avaient ramenés Killer, le charpentier apporta quelques modifications afin que la structure ne soit pas trop déséquilibrée. Il allait y avoir de gros travaux de plomberie. Le charpentier estima rapidement à quinze jours de travail pour un coût total de cent millions de Berrys, après négociation. Bien évidemment, cela ne comprenait pas le mobilier. Satisfait et après quelques instructions à son équipe, il se rendit à la taverne. Il fut le premier arrivé et dut attendre les autres. Il se commanda une chope. Une serveuse avec un décolleté profond tenta de le séduire. Il profita qu'elle soit bavarde comme une pie pour obtenir les renseignements qu'avait besoin pour leur séjour. La fille prit alors ses aises en s'installant sur les genoux du blond.

\- Une base de la marine ici ? Non, il fait trop froid pour eux. Et puis peu de pirates empruntent cette route. C'est assez tranquille.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une station thermale ici.

\- Oui de l'autre côté de la ville. Il y a de grands hôtels qui proposent toutes sortent d'activités, et même des bains thermal privatif. Même les possesseurs de fruit du démon peuvent s'y baigner. Si tu veux, on pourrait aller y faire un tour tous les deux quand j'aurais fini ma journée.

Kid et son équipe entrèrent enfin dans la taverne et furent accueillit par la chaleur. Ils cherchèrent du regard Killer et ce fut Yu qui le vit. Une envie de meurtre monta en elle soudainement.

\- Je crois que Killer est très occupé pour le moment, dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- On le rejoint.

\- Je préfère aller au bar.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Mais, mais pas du tout. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, dit-elle en essayant de masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- A d'autres, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Tu te fais des films.

\- Comme tu veux, mais interdiction de partir d'ici.

\- T'inquiète, il fait trop froid pour que je sorte. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Yu se dirigea vers le bar, tandis que les autres rejoignirent Killer.

\- Y'en a une qui fait une sacrée crise de jalousie au bar.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi. J'ai eu pas mal d'infos.

\- Eh toi ! Vas nous chercher à boire. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Killer expliqua d'abord les travaux qui allaient y avoir sur le navire, puis où passer leur séjour. Ce fut la partie où le capitaine fut plus attentif. La serveuse revint avec les boissons mais ne put retourner sur les genoux d'un seul pirate. Elle dut retourner au bar bosser le regard mauvais. Quand Yu vit la blonde revenir, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Un homme s'approcha de la doc'.

\- Depuis quand, on autorise au gamine de boire de l'alcool dans une taverne ?

\- …..

\- Ben alors, on a perdu sa langue ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes parents ?

Yu se tourna vers l'importun et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu ma langue. On m'a appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus. Et pour mes parents pas la peine, ils sont morts. Par contre, tu vois les deux hommes au fond. Le rouquin avec le sourire mauvais et le blond avec le casque et les lames de sorties prêtes à te trancher, ils sont plutôt très jaloux et n'aiment pas que l'on touche à ce qui leur appartient, c'est-à-dire moi. Après je ne fais que prévenir pour éviter un bain de sang inutile dès le premier jour de vacances.

L'homme tourna la tête vers les deux hommes en question. Il eut soudain des sueurs froides qui perlèrent le long de son front. Il décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Une fois que la porte se referma sur lui, Yu éclata de rire. Les autres suivirent le mouvement.

\- Yu ramène ton cul ici, appela Kid.

\- La tête qu'il a faite quand il vous a vu. C'était vraiment trop, dit-elle tout en les rejoignant.

\- T'étais obligée de nous mêler à ça ? Demanda Kid.

\- Ben pour vous faire participer. C'était drôle. Au fait pourquoi vous avez jeté la blonde ?

\- Pour s'occuper de ton cas, lança Kid en la tirant sur ses genoux. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es notre propriété.

\- T'étais jalouse d'elle ? Demanda Killer.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Kid lâche moi, je peux m'asseoir comme une grande. A part sa poitrine qui ne tenait même pas dans son tee-shirt, elle était fade et sans aucun intérêt.

\- Pour toi peut-être, mais c'est peut-être ce qui nous plaît.

\- Ben vas-y la retrouver. Je ne te retiens pas, dit-elle en se renfrognant. Kid, s'il te plait lâche-moi.

\- Hors de question. Je trouve que t'es bien là.

\- T'avais raison Kid.

\- Raison pour quoi ? Demanda la doc' curieuse.

\- Pour rien, la gamine. Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser. Y a du boulot encore sur le navire et à partir de demain se sera détente.

\- Détente ? T'es sûr que t'es pas malade cap'taine ? Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

\- Oh non. Un peu de détente ne fait pas de mal. Je sais être généreux de temps en temps.

Le groupe quitta la taverne et retourna au port où les autres membres attendaient.

\- Bon, les gars, vous avez jusque demain aux aurores pour emballer vos effets personnels. Le navire va subir d'importants travaux de rénovation durant notre séjour et grâce au joli butin. Nous sommes ici pour trois semaines. Nous les passerons au centre thermal un peu plus loin.

Un brouhaha général se fit entendre.

\- Silence les cloportes, je n'ai pas fini. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va dilapider l'argent. Donc attendez-vous à partager vos piaules. J'irais tout à l'heure réserver.

\- Toutefois, il y aura un roulement pour veiller au bon déroulement des travaux du navire et veiller à ce que la marine ne débarque pas à l'improviste.

Tout le monde obéit et chacun assembla ses maigres affaires plutôt rapidement. Seuls Killer et Kid mirent plus de temps, jonglant avec leurs responsabilités. Kid partit avec Heat et Wire vers le centre thermal après que Killer lui ait fourni la répartition pour les chambres.

Pendant ce temps-là, Yu aidée de Marti et Louis mirent en caisse le matériel et les médicaments de l'infirmerie pour les descendre en cale. Elle en profita pour faire la liste avant le départ pour la prochaine île.

Le soir, Kid annonça la composition de chaque chambre et la doc' pâlit légèrement en entendant son nom avec celui des deux gradés. Elle ne le sentait pas bien ce coup-là. Cela avait même l'odeur du coup fourré. Depuis un moment, elle les trouvait très entreprenant avec elle. Bien évidemment, elle attendit de se retrouver avec Kid pour lui poser la question. Elle était allongée sur le ventre sur le lit du capitaine, tandis que ce dernier lisait les dernières nouvelles.

\- Kid, je peux savoir pourquoi je dois partager encore votre chambre à tous les deux ? Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à vos ébats avec les putes.

\- T'auras qu'à fermer les yeux. Mais avec Killer on a décidé d'éviter le scénario d'avant Grand Line. T'es peut-être devenue plus forte, mais pas assez. T'en fais pas, tu auras ton propre lit.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Eh dis, il ne me semble pas que tu te plaignes quand tu te blottis contre moi, parce que "Madame" a froid. Et puis comme ça, t'auras pu à venir, nous faire chier à tour de rôle.

\- C'est à cause du trou dans ma chambre que je squatte vos cabines. Et puis aller une nuit ici et une nuit chez Killer, ça évite de faire vraiment squatteuse chez la même personne.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais dors avant que je ne décide d'utiliser la manière forte pour te faire dormir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas ce coup. Je suis sûre que vous manigancez quelque chose.

\- Et quoi donc ? Je serais curieux de connaître ton opinion.

\- J'n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas clair votre comportement en ce moment.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose, lui répondit-il en se levant de son siège.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et ne laissa pas le temps à Yu de reculer, qu'il l'écrasa de son poids.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu aimerais, mais que tu n'oses pas dire ?

\- Rien, rien du tout. C'est toi qui a un esprit pervers, dit-elle en essayant de le repousser.

\- C'n'est pas ce que j'entends la nuit, quand tu dors.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Même Killer t'entends la nuit quand tu dors avec lui. Tu gémis et tu te frottes à nous.

\- N...non, c'est faux.

\- En es-tu si sûre ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa sans retenu. Au début, elle se crispa, mais petit à petit, elle se détendit, laissant même échapper un gémissement. Kid sourit face à sa victoire. Il mit fin à leur échange.

\- Je crois que j'ai marqué un point. Maintenant dors. On a trois semaines pour en profiter plus.

Une fois libre, Yu tourna le dos à son capitaine et tenta de s'en éloigner, mais il l'attira contre lui pour dormir. La doc' eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva tôt. Le temps paraissait encore plus froid que la veille. Yu, pour se changer les idées, décida d'aller faire les boutiques pour acheter des vêtements chauds. Quand elle l'annonça à Kid, elle le regretta presque aussitôt. Elle se retrouva avec les deux gradés, Heat, Tiger et Louis qui avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Elle compta rapidement ce qui lui restait. Elle allait devoir prochainement essayer de choper une nouvelle mise à prix pour refaire sa cagnotte.

Ils avaient jusque seize heure pour se balader en ville. Kid distribua de l'argent de poche pour la journée et donna l'heure de rendez-vous pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de surveillance du navire. Yu et son équipe de garde du corps ou de voyeurs, c'était selon le point de vue, se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le centre commercial. À l'intérieur, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, des boutiques d'armes, de bijoux, de vêtements, d'alcool, et même une grande boutique médicale. Elle commença d'ailleurs par cette dernière. Les garçons préférèrent attendre à l'extérieur. Elle commanda sa liste et quelques extras en voyant le matériel de qualité que le magasin vendait. Au moment de passer à la caisse et de convenir de la date de livraison, Killer arriva derrière elle et régla l'ensemble des achats qui était pour le confort de l'équipage. Il négocia tout de même une grosse ristourne.

Killer et Louis firent un tour dans une armurerie. Le blond trouva de nouvelles lames incurvées pour ces lames mécaniques. Louis acquit un nouveau sabre, le sien étant complètement émoussé.

\- Tiens Killer, cette arme serait super pratique pour Yu. Avec ses épées actuelles, elle a un souci de bras légèrement trop courts pour sortir rapidement ses lames de leur fourreau.

\- Pourquoi pas. Faut qu'elle essaye. Yu ramène toi ici, l'appela-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Discute pas gamine et vas-y, intervint Kid.

Elle obéit et pénétra dans la boutique.

\- Faudrait pas te mettre en colère ici, cap'taine.

\- Cela pourrait être drôle plutôt.

\- T'attendras que je sois sortie alors dans ces cas-là.

\- Enlève ta veste, intervint killer.

\- Eh ! C'est pas une boutique de fringue ici et je ne me déshabille pas comme ça.

\- Fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois dans ta vie.

Yu ôta sa veste, qu'elle confia à Heat. Killer passa derrière elle et lui installa le fourreau au niveau du creux des reins.

\- Bien, maintenant dégaine.

Elle saisit la garde de l'arme et avec une relative aisance dégaina. La lame fit un demi-cercle. Yu avait su dès le départ prendre la bonne position et semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Kid sourit satisfait de la trouvaille de ses nakamas.

La doc' repartit donc avec une nouvelle arme. Rien que d'avoir fait les deux magasins avaient pris deux bonnes heures. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant de viande où il y avait un buffet à volonté. Ils firent honneur au repas et les cuistots eurent du mal à suivre la cadence. Killer regarda d'un œil amusé, Yu à moitié avachie sur sa chaise.

\- Va falloir que tu prennes une taille au-dessus pour tes fringues.

\- Mais non. Je suis en pleine croissance et c'est pour cela que je mange autant. Par contre, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de me suivre cet après-midi. Je suis sûre que vous avez des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire, comme aller voir les midinettes.

\- Et louper le meilleur, ce serait dommage, répondit Kid. De plus, j'ai mon mot à dire sur tes choix.

\- Je le savais, vous m'accompagnez uniquement pour vous rincer l'oeil. Bande de pervers. Et j'achèterais que ce que j'ai envie et pas pour vous faire plaisir.

\- On va juste t'aider à faire le bon choix et porter tes sacs, intervint Heat. Pour une fois que l'on est gentil avec toi.

\- Non, pas toi aussi Heat. Je ne te pensais pas du côté obscur de la perversité.

L'après-midi fut donc consacré aux vêtements. Yu se trouva une veste beaucoup plus chaude. Elle s'acheta deux pulls et renouvela ses tenues d'entraînements que Killer avait mis en lambeaux. À un moment, les deux gradés disparurent de son champ de vision. Elle crut qu'ils avaient enfin abandonné. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trompa sur toute la ligne. Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard avec des sacs qui laissèrent la doc' perplexe. Elle préféra ne rien demander pour le moment. L'heure d'aller à l'hôtel que Kid avait réservé arriva rapidement. Ils s'y rendirent d'un pas tranquille. Le soleil pointait enfin le bout de son nez, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, même s'il faisait toujours aussi froid. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, Yu laissa échapper un sifflement.

\- Eh ben, tu t'es pas moqué de nous, cap'taine.

\- Tu crois quoi, on n'est pas là pour se taper les endroits miteux.

Une fois tout le monde présent, l'hôtelier distribua les clefs. Kid avait fait en sorte d'avoir une zone complète pour eux, histoire d'être tranquille.

\- Ouah, mais c'est immense comme chambre, s'extasia Yu en tournant sur elle-même. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon.

\- Attends de voir tout ce que l'hôtel propose.

\- Je prends ce lit-ci, dit-elle en sautant sur celui du milieu.

\- Rassure-moi que tu vas te calmer. Elle est où notre sanguinaire ?

\- En vacances pour trois semaines, mais toujours présente. Pour le moment, je suis trop contente.

\- J'peux savoir, pourquoi tu prends le lit central ? Demanda Kid.

\- Il est bien situé, c'est tout.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai. De toute façon, ils ne resteront pas comme ça.

\- Hein ! Tu veux les mettre comment ?

\- T'occupe.

La doc' fit le tour de leur chambre et découvrit une grande salle de bains. Ils purent ranger leurs affaires dans les armoires prévues.

\- Ce serait trop cool si à chaque escale, on pouvait avoir un tel confort.

\- Faudra piller dur pour y arriver, intervint Kid.

\- Tiens ça me fait penser que ma réserve de berrys est presque à sec. Va falloir que je refasse le plein.

\- Tu en n'as jamais assez.

\- Non, plus je peux en récolter et plus j'en veux.

\- Une femme en quelque sorte, argumenta Killer.

\- Et fière de l'être dans ces cas-là. Mais dis-moi Kid, tu ne comptes pas nous laisser nous la couler douce pendant trois semaines ? Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère.

\- Tu m'as compris. En temps et heure, tu sauras tout. Par contre, tu gardes tes entraînements matinaux avec Killer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous pète une durite en raison de son inactivité.

\- On ne peut pas le déplacer l'après-midi ?

\- Non le matin.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé au moins. Bon, j'vais faire un tour à l'accueil pour voir tout ce qu'i faire.

Yu partit presque en courant hors de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Eh ben, une vraie pile électrique, commenta Killer.

\- Ouais. Je crois que ce séjour va faire le plus grand bien à tout le monde.

\- Je suppose que t'as déjà une idée en tête.

\- Même plusieurs. Et je t'assure que l'on ne va pas s'ennuyer du tout.

\- Je te fais confiance pour les distractions. Et pour Yu ?

\- Tu vas forcer l'entraînement pour qu'elle soit prête pour dans deux semaines. Et sinon, y a plus qu'à passer à l'étape supérieure. Parce que je ne vais pas attendre des siècles encore.

\- Dis Kid, au début, tu ne disais pas qu'elle n'avait rien de féminin ?

\- Ce qui se colle une nuit sur deux contre moi est bien une femme, mais son caractère ne l'est pas.

Ils allaient quitter la chambre pour se rendre aussi à l'accueil, quand Yu rentra comme une furie.

\- Eustass Cap'taine Kid ! C'est quoi cet hôtel ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui et tu le sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu oserais mettre en doute mon honnêteté ?

\- Ton honnêteté ? Vous deux, vous manigancez quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée. Déjà le fait que je partage votre chambre et maintenant, j'apprends que les sources sont mixtes. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne le savais pas.

\- Ah, c'est ça qui te gêne. Si tu veux changer de chambre, pas de souci. Va avec les autres. Nous sommes un équipage et on partage tout. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait changer maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller aux sources si t'as peur. Qu'en penses-tu Killer ?

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Kid.

\- Bien. D'autres doléances ou on peut aller profiter de notre séjour ?

Yu regarda méchamment les deux pirates avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle soupira en pensant que les trois prochaines semaines allaient être très longues pour elle si elle ne pouvait pas avoir un minimum d'intimité. Un début de migraine commença à s'installer. Elle se releva et sortit de la salle de bains. Ne voyant plus les autres présents, elle se décida de se détendre en prenant un bon bain.

Tout en faisant couler l'eau bien chaude, elle prit un cachet pour lutter contre son mal de tête. Elle prit ensuite un de ses longs tee-shirts qu'elle adorait, car il lui descendait jusqu'au genou. Au moment de fermer à clef, elle se rendit compte, qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Elle se déshabilla et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se détendre complètement. Petit à petit, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Peu de temps après, les garçons revinrent dans la chambre. Au début, ils ne virent pas Yu. Killer la trouva en allant à la salle de bains pour se changer.

\- Et après, elle nous accuse d'être des pervers, dit-il en faisant signe à Kid de venir.

\- Tu vois quand j'ai dit que c'était le corps d'une femme. Par contre se serait con qu'elle tombe malade maintenant.

\- T'as raison.

Killer prit une serviette et emballa Yu dedans quand Kid la sortit de l'eau.


	11. séjour aux sources

**Séjour aux sources**

Yu se réveilla au petit matin, allongée au chaud sous sa couette. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être couchée. Elle vérifia rapidement à tâtons et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était habillée. Mais soudain, la dernière chose qu'elle faisait hier, lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'était endormie dans le bain, ce qui voulait dire que les deux dormeurs l'avaient vu nue. Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues et elle releva le drap au-dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de tenter une sortie de la tête de sous la couverture. Elle remarqua alors que les deux hommes étaient trop proches d'elle. En faisant cela, elle vit enfin que chacun avait un bras autour de sa taille. Elle ragea de réaliser qu'ils avaient osé coller les lits les uns aux autres.

Elle vérifia que les deux garçons dormaient toujours avant de quitter son lit en catimini. Elle prit une de ses nouvelles tenues de sport, s'habilla prestement et quitta la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le salon qui servait pour les repas. Il n'y avait presque personne debout. Son estomac cria famine et elle se servit allègrement avant de s'installer à une table.

Elle avait à peine commencé qu'un plateau se posa en face d'elle.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Marti. On ne t'a pas vu hier au dîner. Le capitaine a dit que tu étais très fatiguée.

\- J'ai eu un début de migraine et j'ai donc pris un cachet. Mais ça va, je suis en pleine forme ce matin.

\- Tant mieux. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Ben, Kid m'a mis entraînement tous les matins avec Killer. En attendant qu'il vienne, je vais aller faire un tour à la salle de sport, histoire de m'échauffer un peu.

\- Bonne chance alors.

\- Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, puis Yu se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Elle était très grande et séparée en plusieurs parties. Elle vit des appareils pour se muscler et décida de profiter de son séjour pour augmenter sa musculature. Un coach l'aida à s'installer sur le banc en dessous de la barre de poids qu'il régla à 10 kg. La doc' n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice ne put réaliser qu'une quinzaine de levée.

Une fille qui travaillait ici, lui expliqua sa propre méthode. Elle utilisait au quotidien des poids aux chevilles et aux poignets afin de les renforcer dans un premier temps. Yu échangea un moment avec l'employée. C'était la première fille avec qui elle discutait sans ressentir de l'animosité. Elles ne virent le temps passer qu'au moment où Killer vint pour leur entraînement. La séance du jour fut consacrée au corps-à-corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Killer se battre sans ses faux. Il resta néanmoins trop fort pour Yu qu'il ne ménagea pas. Malgré ses bonnes postures, elle réagissait souvent trop tard et le blond l'envoyait valser sans problème. Plus d'une fois, la doc' l'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. À la fin de la séance, elle n'osa pas compter le nombre de bleus qu'elle devait avoir sur tout le corps.

En quittant la salle de sport, elle croisa à nouveau l'employée.

\- Ma journée de travail est finie. Ça te dit un peu de détente ?

\- Oh oui, j'en ai grandement besoin.

\- Dis Yu, c'est qui elle ? Demanda Killer.

\- Je suis Flora, une employée de l'hôtel.

\- Allez, on y va. À plus Killer, lança Yu avant que la discussion ne s'éternise ou qu'il lui interdise de suivre son amie.

Flora l'entraîna dans plusieurs salles où elles furent chouchoutées. Elle l'emmena aussi voir le grand aquarium sous-marin. Yu croisa de nombreux nakamas qui n'hésitèrent pas à siffler Flora. Elle leur lança à chaque fois un regard plein de menaces. L'après-midi passa trop vite au goût de la doc'. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle retrouva les garçons et d'autres nakamas en train de disputer une partie de poker.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Demanda Kid sans lever le nez de ses cartes.

\- J'suis en vacances comme tout le monde, lui répondit-elle en se jetant sur le lit. Je peux te demander quelque chose, cap'taine.

\- Cela dépend, j'suis très difficile en négociation.

\- Pourrais-tu me prêter un peu de fric demain pour que j'aille au casino ?

\- T'as claqué tout ton pognon déjà ? Tu crois que je suis la banque ou quoi ? T'as quoi à proposer en échange ?

\- Non, j'en ai encore, mais pas assez, pour ce que j'aimerais faire. Et puis, c'est qu'un emprunt. Je pourrais même partager mes gains avec toi.

\- Pas suffisant. Trouve autre chose et peut-être que si cela me convient, alors je t'accorderai le prêt.

\- C'est quoi comme jeu, qui demande autant d'argent ? Demanda Killer.

\- Flora m'a parlé d'une salle de jeux pas très réglementaire où les mises sont très élevées.

\- Dis Yu, elle est comment ton amie ? Demanda Heat.

\- Personne n'y touche. Elle est fiancée et elle tient à son homme.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu lui montrer ce qu'est un véritable homme.

\- L'abstinence est bon pour la santé, parole de doc'.

\- Tu dis ça, car t'as jamais pris ton pied, commenta Killer.

\- Au-secours, je suis avec une bande de mâles en rut. Bon ben, je vais profiter que vous êtes dans les chambres pour aller tester les sources. Le premier qui ose me suivre se retrouvera avec les testicules flottants.

\- Évite de t'y endormir cette fois, lança Kid en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle quitta la chambre, évitant ainsi de rentrer dans les provocations de Kid, sinon elle allait y passer des heures. Elle entra dans le vestiaire de la source puis se déshabilla prestement, tout en étant aux aguets du moindre bruit qui signalerait la venue d'autres personnes. Elle emballa son corps dans une serviette prévue à cet effet et sortit. La chaleur de la source et le froid extérieur créaient une brume. Elle descendit précautionneusement les marches. L'eau lui arrivait au niveau des épaules au vu de sa taille. Elle chercha un endroit pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans être à coup sûre en train de se noyer. N'y voyant pas grand chose, elle ne vit pas la marche et ne la sentit qu'au moment où elle disparut sous l'eau. Par instinct de survie, elle leva les bras qui furent saisis par des mains puissantes et tirés pour que sa tête refasse surface. Elle se mit à tousser violemment avant de pouvoir enfin parler.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

\- Ben alors, on n'a pas pied ? Demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Kid ! Avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Killer !

\- Bien, au moins tu n'es pas devenue amnésique, commenta Killer.

\- Je croyais que vous jouiez aux cartes ?

\- On avait envie de se détendre à notre tour.

\- En tout cas, on a bien fait de venir. La vue est splendide, commenta Kid avec un sourire qui ne rassurait pas trop.

Son regard suivit celui de son capitaine. Elle remarqua alors l'absence de serviette autour de son corps et se mit à crier et à se débattre, mais les deux hommes la tinrent en place.

\- Vous êtes venus uniquement pour vous rincer l'oeil. Lâchez-moi ! Je vais vous émasculer immédiatement.

\- Arrête de nous briser les tympans déjà et de te débattre. Tes armes sont dans le vestiaire au passage, répondit Kid.

\- Tiens la voilà ta serviette. Elle avait glissé. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on te voit nue.

Killer d'une main lui remit la serviette en place, aidé par Kid, qui ne se gênait pas de tâter la marchandise au passage. Yu qui était déjà rouge par la chaleur, se sentit rougir encore plus. Les garçons l'emmenèrent vers un coin, où elle put enfin s'asseoir. Les deux sauveurs ne s'éloignèrent pas d'elle pour autant. Yu serrait la serviette contre elle, essayant ainsi de mettre une barrière de sécurité pour la survie de son égo.

\- Je croyais que t'étais là pour te détendre, dit Kid.

\- Difficile avec vous dans les parages.

\- Si on voulait te sauter dessus, on l'aurait fait hier pendant que tu dormais dans la baignoire. D'ailleurs, t'as le sommeil lourd, parce que t'as pas bronché de tout le temps qu'on t'a séché la moindre parcelle de peau.

Kid avait fini sa phrase en parlant contre l'oreille de sa nakama. Le souffle chaud du capitaine lui provoqua des frissons que les deux hommes remarquèrent aussitôt.

\- Au fait Yu, ce matin, tes mouvements avaient l'air plus lent et moins puissants.

\- Ah oui peut-être. Ce matin, j'ai mis des bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles pour me renforcer.

\- C'n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. C'est Flora qui m'a conseillé ce système quand elle m'a vu en baver en essayant de lever des poids.

\- Normal, un moucheron comme toi ne peut pas faire comme nous les hommes, argumenta le rouquin.

\- Un de ces quatre, je te foutrais une raclée et on en reparlera.

\- Mais quand tu veux, je t'attends.

Yu sentit deux mains caresser le creux de ses reins à travers la serviette. Elle essaya de les ignorer, mais cela lui provoqua des frissons et une douce chaleur s'installa dans son bas-ventre. Killer continua d'entretenir une discussion plus ou moins banale. Le traitement des garçons sur le bas du dos de la doc' dura un bon quart d'heure. À la fin, elle s'était complètement détendue et sa tête reposait sur ses mains. Pour Kid et Killer, s'étaient un point marqué dans leur camp. Ce fut le réveil de l'estomac de leur nakama qui mit fin à ce doux moment. Ils laissèrent cinq minutes à Yu pour se rhabiller, avant d'aller manger avec tout le monde au salon.

L'ambiance y était très festive et certains nakamas avaient même ramené des filles. Deux d'entre elles allumèrent Kid et Killer, s'asseyant sur leurs genoux. En voyant ça, Yu saisit une chope qui passait devant elle et la descendit d'une traite. Elle recommença à deux reprises tout en ayant le regard mauvais qu'elle dirigeait vers ses supérieurs.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Yu, commenta Tiger.

\- Ils osent m'allumer dans les sources et ensuite, ils draguent des putes de bas étages.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as le béguin pour le cap'tain et Killer ?

\- Pas du tout. Les hommes sont tous des primates qui ne pensent qu'avec leur queue.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, tu es ni plus, ni moins jalouse.

\- Non mais, ils n'ont pas intérêt à les ramener dans la chambre ou alors je ferais une double séance de chirurgie esthétique.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ce que tu as aux poignets ?

\- Des poids pour les renforcer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas les porter tout le temps. Ce n'est pas bon pour la circulation.

\- T'inquiète, je les retirerais pour la nuit.

Yu continua de descendre l'alcool. À un moment, sa tête se mit à dodeliner. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses deux supérieurs qui étaient toujours avec les deux filles. Malgré la dose qu'elle avait ingurgitée, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. En arrivant près des deux filles qui l'ignoraient, elle inspira mentalement pour se donner du courage.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot. Et après vous me dites que vous êtes différents des autres. Mais moi, je ne la vois pas la différence. Vous m'avez reluqué nue puis chauffé pour finalement vous rabattre sur du menu fretin.

\- Et toi la connasse, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, intervint la fille qui était sur Killer.

\- Une pute n'a rien à dire à part écarter les cuisses et encaisser.

\- Comment oses-tu nous parler.

\- J'ai une autre façon de parler si tu veux. Avec ceci, dit-elle en sortant son scalpel. Je peux vous refaire le portrait. Ce serait une œuvre d'art.

\- Non mais elle est folle, intervint la deuxième femme en se serrant un peu plus contre Kid.

\- Elle est juste bourrée. Allez dégagez les greluches.

Les filles furent éjectées sans ménagement. Yu soupira déçue de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur elles. Elle se laissa tomber contre Kid. Elle voulut saisir une nouvelle choppe, mais le cap'taine des Kid l'en empêcha.

\- T'as assez bu pour ce soir, gamine. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une épave à côté de moi.

\- J'tiens mieux l'alcool que tu ne le crois.

\- Kid a raison Yu. T'as le regard dans le vide et tu sors des choses que tu ne sortirais pas sobre.

\- Mais j'ai soif.

\- Tu consommeras demain. Maintenant direction la chambre et au lit.

Kid se leva et jeta sans ménagement la doc' sur son épaule. Il n'était même pas arrivé qu'il l'entendait déjà ronfler. Il la déposa sur le lit. Killer les rejoignit rapidement avec un verre d'eau et un cachet en prévision qu'il déposa à côté de son casque.

\- T'as décidé pour demain ?

\- Ouais, on va aller s'éclater au casino. En plus, il est grand temps qu'elle enfile ce qu'on lui a trouvé.

Ils se retournèrent en entendant du bruit provenant du lit. Ils virent Yu se lever tant bien que mal et tituber jusqu'à la salle de bains pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore ? Demanda Kid.

\- On a peut-être le droit à une séance privée.

\- Yu, habille-toi ou tu risques de le regretter demain au réveil.

\- Je ne dors pas tout habillée. Je n'ai pas trouvé mon tee-shirt, et il fait trop chaud.

Yu se recoucha sous le regard avide de luxure des deux hommes. Au moment où elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, ils la virent sourire et murmurer un "vous m'avez chauffé tout à l'heure, maintenant on est quitte."

\- Elle marque un point notre doc' nationale.

\- Elle a du bol de faire partie de l'équipage, sinon elle serait déjà en train de couiner, bourrée ou non. Mais demain soir, après notre petite soirée au casino, elle y passera d'accord ou pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre. Tiger l'a vu descendre d'un coup l'alcool quand les deux filles sont venues vers nous et elle lui disait des trucs dont il ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Ah, mais les filles, c'était fait exprès.

Les deux hommes finirent par se coucher à leur tour.

Quand Yu émergea le lendemain matin, un mal de crâne lui rappela les événements de la vieille. Elle se massa les tempes.

\- Tiens, prends ça, lui dit Killer en lui tendant le cachet et le verre d'eau.

\- Hum, merci bien.

Elle ne leva pas la tête et prit le médicament sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'assit derrière elle, posa ses bras autour de la taille de sa nakama et posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Tu as de la chance que Kid a du respect pour toi, car bourrée ou pas, il t'aurait fait ta fête hier soir sinon. D'ailleurs te rappelles-tu de la soirée ?

\- J'n'ai pas assez bu pour ne pas m'en rappeler malheureusement.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu sais Kid ne patientera plus éternellement et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi tous les deux ! Je croyais que tu ne partageais pas. Et puis qui te dit que je suis intéressée par vous ?

\- Tu ne nous repousses pas, donc tu n'es pas contre. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir lequel de nous deux t'intéressent le plus. Tu sais avec Kid c'est différent. On se connaît depuis gosse et puis vu que ne t'arrives pas à te décider, on le fait pour toi.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

\- Je sais tout ce qui se passe et se dit au sein de l'équipage. Rien ne m'échappe et si vraiment, on te laissait de glace, tu dormirais avec les autres. Et tu as l'air d'apprécier ce que je fais en ce moment.

Les mains de Killer se déplaçaient sur son ventre en faisant de légers cercles. Le toucher était aussi doux qu'une plume la faisant frissonner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse remarquer. Décidément, il lui faisait perdre ses moyens et sa résistance. Pourtant, des fois, elle avait envie de le tuer.

Killer la vit rougir légèrement. Avec l'une de ses mains, il lui prit le menton et lui fit tourner la tête. Pour la première fois, elle vit les yeux de Killer. Son regard était un océan dans lequel elle se perdit avant de sentir les lèvres de ce dernier se poser sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle ferma rapidement les yeux et se laissa enivrer par la délicieuse sensation. La comparaison avec le baiser de Kid, quelques jours, auparavant, lui vint à l'esprit. C'était l'opposé du capitaine. Pourtant, les deux n'étaient que des brutes qui ne vivaient uniquement par la violence. Mais en cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être dans les bras d'un homme totalement différent. Tout n'était que tendresse. Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin et Killer mit fin au baiser, mais pas au contact de leur corps. Elle resta appuyée contre le torse blond quelques minutes savourant encore ce moment.

\- Au fait, il est qu'elle heure ?

\- Presque neuf heure. Pourquoi t'es pressée de te prendre la raclée de la journée ?

\- Déjà ! Mince, j'ai rendez-vous à la salle de sport avec Flora. Elle avait un coach à me présenter.

\- Comment ça un coach ? Intervint la voix de Kid qui s'était réveillé et qui s'installait face à Yu et Killer.

\- Ben oui. Vu qu'on est là pour quelque temps, j'en profite un maximum pour faire un programme de remise en forme.

\- J'crois que t'as pas bien compris la situation. Les seuls coachs que tu peux avoir, c'est Killer ou moi.

Kid lui saisit le visage afin de fixer son regard.

\- Il va juste m'expliquer comment fonctionnent leurs engins de torture. J'suis pas toi qui va voir à tous les râteliers, lui répondit-elle la bouche pincée par les doigts du rouquin.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle se dégagea de sa poigne et se leva. Elle se pencha légèrement et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kid avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains. Elle resta quelques secondes interdites, surprise par sa propre audace. Elle finit par se préparer ne le voyant pas répliquer pour demander des explications. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur par son capitaine.

\- C'était quoi ce que tu as fait ? J'ai rien senti.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'embrassa comme la première fois. Il fit ensuite descendre sa bouche dans la nuque de sa nakama et la mordit à sang, lui faisant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Maintenant, tu peux aller voir ton coach, lui dit-il en la relâchant et en admirant son œuvre.

\- Espèce de rustre. T'es malade, j'vais avoir la marque maintenant pendant des jours.

\- C'est le but du marquage, gamine. Chasse privée. Reviens avec une autre marque qui ne soit pas de Killer ou de moi et on éclatera toutes les personnes présentes ici.

Yu le foudroya du regard avant de partir. Elle retrouva Flora et le fameux coach. Pendant près d'une heure, elle essaya différents appareils. Flora avait remarqué la trace dans le cou de son amie, mais préféra ne rien dire.

Killer rejoignit la doc' pour leur entraînement quotidien durant lequel il ne la ménagea pas. Elle était complètement épuisée à la fin. Quelques-uns de leurs nakamas les avaient encouragés. Au déjeuner, la doc' mangea pour cinq. Kid profita de ce moment pour annoncer les festivités du soir. Tous accueillirent la soirée au casino avec joie et délectation.

\- Ah oui, au fait, Yu. Ta tenue pour ce soir se trouve sur ton lit.

\- Une tenue ? Pourquoi ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Tu te fous de ma tronche là ! Tu ne vas pas y aller en jeans basket. Donc t'as une tenue et tu la mets, sinon je pourrais très bien annuler la sortie pour tout le monde. Pas sûr que tes compagnons de route apprécient ton peu de sens du sacrifice.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est du chantage là !

\- Mais non voyons. T'as le choix. Faudra juste que tu assumes.

Yu vit les regards suppliants de ses nakamas qu'elle maudit intérieurement. Au bout de longues minutes, elle abdiqua. Elle quitta rapidement le salon pour retrouver Flora qui finissait sa journée. Ensemble, elles allèrent dans la chambre afin de voir ce qui attendait la doc' pour le soir. Cette dernière tomba des nues en voyant la robe.

\- Ouah, elle est vraiment magnifique, commenta Flora.

\- Oh non, pitié pas de robe. Je préfère encore qu'on me tranche la gorge.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- Je déteste les robes et ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre. Et puis regarde ce décolleté !

\- Non mais attends, ce soir c'est ta soirée. Surtout avec ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. T'as quand même deux beaux mecs qui te tournent autour.

\- Peut-être, mais hors de question que je mette cette chose.

\- Écoute on va faire un deal. Durant toute l'après-midi, tu me laisses te chouchouter et tu essayeras la tenue. Si vraiment cela ne te vas pas, alors tu mettras autre chose.

\- D'accord, mais je sais déjà que cela ne m'ira pas.

\- J'n'en suis pas sûre. Ils ont l'air d'avoir vraiment très bon goût.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux gradés de l'équipage.

\- J'vous emprunte Yu jusqu'à ce soir. Je vous la rendrais à temps pour votre soirée.

Flora prit la robe et tira Yu derrière elle. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle. La doc' eut le droit à des massages, soins du corps, un tour chez le coiffeur et à une séance de maquillage. N'ayant pas l'habitude, la maquilleuse lui fit quelque chose de léger. Pendant ce temps-là, Flora alla lui dégoter une paire de chaussures. Yu n'eut pas le droit de se regarder dans un miroir avant que tout soit finit.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment époustouflante. Ils ont plus que bon goût pour des pirates.

\- J'ne suis pas à l'aise. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi toute la soirée.

\- Oh que si. Allez vient te voir. Je t'assure que personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville.

Yu s'avança jusqu'au miroir. Elle ne reconnut pas la personne devant elle. Ses mèches à l'avant formaient deux tresses qui partaient de part et d'autre de sa tête pour faire une couronne. Ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussé. La robe était d'un satin duchesse rouge sang avec un décolleté qui mettait en évidence sa poitrine qu'elle cachait en permanence sous des bandages. La tenue moulait son corps et à partir de mi-cuisses, se fendait de chaque côté.

Yu n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que son amie lui annonça qu'il était plus que l'heure d'y aller, si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. La doc' se rendit directement au casino où tout l'équipage l'attendait. Elle passa près de Tiger qui ne la reconnut pas immédiatement. Tout le monde resta sans voix devant cette vision de la déesse des océans.

\- Si tu m'avais dit que notre doc' pouvait être sexy sous ses airs de garçons manqués, je ne t'aurais jamais cru sans l'avoir vu, Killer.

\- La beauté d'une rose se cache toujours derrière ses épines.

Yu se sentit intimidée dans cette tenue et ne cessait de rougir. Kid et Killer se mirent de part et d'autre d'elle et lui servirent d'escort. La soirée promettait d'être divine pour eux. Yu commença à se détendre quand elle se mit à jouer. Dès qu'elle prenait place à une table, elle devenait le centre d'intérêt de nombreux hommes. Kid lui avait donné cent mille Berrys qu'elle multiplia rapidement par dix avant la fin de la soirée. Devant tant de chance, elle fut invitée dans une salle VIP. Elle se tourna vers les garçons.

\- La véritable soirée commence maintenant. Vous venez avec moi ? Je ne voudrais pas me faire piller mes gains.

\- Ne me dis pas que depuis le début, commença Killer.

\- Je visais les parties illégales du casino ? Si en effet. Les montants sont beaucoup plus attractifs.

\- Enfin ça va bouger un peu, lança Kid. Quoique pour moi la véritable soirée démarrera que lorsque que tu seras nue devant moi.

Yu vira au rouge vif comme sa robe avant de se tourner pour se diriger vers l'arrière-salle où l'ambiance feutrée donnait une impression sinistre. Les véritables jeux pouvaient commencer.


	12. deux gradés pour un médecin

**Deux gradés pour un médecin**

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table au milieu de la pièce. Il restait deux places vacantes.

\- Si vous voulez prendre place mademoiselle, il vous faudra au minimum un million de Berrys, annonça le croupier qui les avait amenés ici. Vos amis ne pourront pas se mettre autour de la table, mais pourront rester en retrait.

\- Un million de Berry ! Cela fait un joli pécule. Cap'taine, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

\- Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

\- Ce que tu veux, sauf le 100% des gains.

Ce dernier sourit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit devenir écarlate. Il lui donna l'argent et partit s'installer avec Killer sur un canapé.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi, pour la déstabiliser ?

\- Qu'en échange de l'argent, je voulais l'entendre couiner sous moi cette nuit.

\- C'n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui dire ce genre de chose. Elle est censée garder tous ses moyens pour gagner.

Yu prit place volontairement la place libre qui tournait le dos aux garçons. Elle inspira un bon coup. Le croupier lui amena les jetons.

\- Il est assez rare de voir une plante aussi délicieuse s'asseoir à la table, dit l'un des joueurs.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça le croupier.

Le visage de Yu se fit aussitôt neutre et elle attendit les premières cartes. Elle jeta un regard autour de la table afin d'étudier chaque joueur. Elle remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas des amateurs. Deviner leur jeu allait être plus difficile, mais cela ne la découragea pas. Elle prit ses cartes et jeta un œil dessus. Le jeu qu'elle avait n'était pas mauvais, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Elle allait devoir la jouer en finesse. Le premier tour de table commença. Dès le départ, la mise fut élevée. Elle décida de suivre tandis que deux autres préférèrent se coucher. À la fin de la première partie, elle perdit soixante-dix mille Berrys. Les joueurs la regardèrent, la jugeant déjà d'amatrice. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle alterna durant les parties suivantes, les défaites et les victoires. Il était presque minuit quand elle changea sa méthode de jeu. Elle enchaîna alors les victoires, plumant sans aucun remords les autres joueurs.

Derrière Kid et Killer buvaient tranquillement leur bière tout en observant le jeu. Ils aperçurent un moment, l'un des voisins de Yu sortir une carte de sa manche. Kid eut une soudaine envie de meurtre. Quand il se décida d'intervenir, il remarqua une fine lame sortir de la manche de leur nakama.

\- Même habillé comme cela, elle cache son jeu et reste dangereuse, Killer.

\- Après, c'est sa spécialité.

\- Ah… Ma main ! Espèce de sale petite garce, s'écria le tricheur.

\- Fallait pas sortir des cartes de ta manche. Bon, on reprend ?

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers le soit disant tricheur. Le croupier s'approcha de l'homme et lui fit retirer sa veste après que Yu eut retiré le scalpel qui était planté sa main dans la table. De nombreuses cartes tombèrent sur le sol. Les autres joueurs déglutirent comprenant que la moindre triche pouvait être sanctionnée sévèrement par la seule femme de la salle. Ils étaient prévenus.

Les jeux se terminèrent vers deux heures du matin et Yu repartit avec un joli pécule de 5 millions de Berrys. Arrivée dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, elle se déchaussa, profitant du moelleux des moquettes.

\- Plus jamais de talons. C'est trop chiant. J'ai les pieds en compote.

\- Pourtant, tu dépassais la tête du sol pour une fois.

\- Tiens essaye, que je rigole un peu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et ce qui les attendait revint à la mémoire de Yu qui s'arrêta au milieu du passage. Elle déglutit d'appréhension.

\- Tu comptes faire la statue au milieu de la chambre ou tu ramènes ton cul ici, l'interpella Kid.

Killer qui se trouvait derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ces épaules et la fit avancer.

\- Un peu tard pour angoisser, mais t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Ouais, j'en doute pas, répondit-elle peu convaincu.

\- Va te changer déjà, tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- Ouais ça m'emmerderait de déchirer cette robe, rajouta Kid.

Elle prit son tee-shirt de nuit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle jeta une dernière fois un regard sur sa tenue. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la fermeture éclair. Après s'être résignée, elle alla demander à Killer de l'aide. Elle le trouva dans leur petit salon en train de discuter tranquillement avec Kid. Le masque du grand blond était posé à côté de lui. Elle se retrouva donc entre les deux hommes. Elle souleva ses cheveux afin de lui faciliter l'accès. Il descendit lentement la fermeture jusqu'à la cambrure des reins.

Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il ne la libéra pas pour autant. Ses mains remontèrent dans l'ouverture. Arrivée au niveau des épaules, il stoppa tout mouvement. Il vit Kid se lever et s'approcher d'eux tout en abandonnant sa veste de fourrure. Il attrapa le menton de Yu et sans plus de cérémonie, lui releva le visage pour capturer ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser. Il en avait discuté avec Killer sur la manière de procéder et ils avaient convenu qu'ils devaient agir de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait avoir le temps de se poser la moindre question. Son baiser, comme à chaque fois n'était pas douceur, mais possession. Il laissait la douceur à Killer.

Yu surprise par le capitaine en lâcha ses cheveux, ses bras retombant le long de son corps. Killer en profita alors pour faire glisser les manches de la robe qui finit par terre dans un froissement de satin. Ses doigts retracèrent une ligne invisible sur les bras de la doc'. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit du métal. Il chercha la sangle qui retenait les scalpels et lui retira.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en aies une quelconque utilité pour le reste de la nuit, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna. Kid mit fin au baiser tandis que Killer commençait à embrasser le lobe de l'oreille, puis à descendre le long de la nuque. Yu avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas, subissant les assauts des deux gradés.

\- C'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu notre gamine, dit Kid qui s'était reculé afin d'admirer le corps de la doc'. J'en ai trouvé deux autres.

Kid descendit ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses où étaient deux autres scalpels. Il défit les attaches d'une main experte. Il les remonta frôlant la douce intimité pour s'arrêter au niveau de la poitrine qu'il prit de pleines mains pour les malaxer faisant gémir leur amante.

Killer avait abandonné les caresses quelques secondes pour ôter sa propre chemise. Il eut à peine fini que Yu s'appuya contre son torse, la bouche entrouverte, haletante et les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Elle a l'air très réceptive. Si on continuait sur le lit ?

\- Bonne idée, Killer. Vas-y le premier.

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi à la troisième personne. Je suis là et je ne suis pas une marchandise, leur lança-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu es mieux qu'une marchandise, lui répondit Kid en lui montrant son sourire lubrique.

Killer l'entraîna vers les lits et la poussa pour qu'elle s'installe vers le milieu, tandis qu'il se déchaussait et retirait son pantalon. Il monta à son tour sur le lit. Il vit alors le regard hésitant de Yu.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer, Yu.

\- Je, je ne pense à rien.

\- Ne me mens pas cela se voit sur ton visage. Tu as peur. A-t-on déjà fait quelque chose qui puisse te faire ressentir de la peur ?

\- Non.

\- J'te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, la gamine. Nous, on n'est pas les autres enfoirés, argumenta Kid qui était installé à boire un bourbon. Tu verras, Killer va tellement bien te préparer que t'en redemanderas encore après.

Killer lui embrassa le coin de la mâchoire pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux mais dominateur. Il quémanda l'accès avec sa langue qu'elle lui donna sans se faire trop prier. Il partit alors à l'exploration de la cavité. Elle se détendit rapidement à nouveau. Elle finit par mettre ses mains dans la tignasse blonde appuyant ainsi pour approfondir l'échange. Killer sourit devant l'audace dont elle faisait preuve. C'était plutôt positif pour la suite des événements. Il savait qu'il devait la mettre en totale confiance et que cela ne se faisait pas en quelques secondes. C'était pour cela qu'il y allait le premier, car il savait très bien que Kid n'avait pas autant de patience que lui et que son seul but était de sentir l'étau de l'intimité de la jeune femme autour de son sexe.

L'une de ses mains partit à l'exploration du corps sous lui. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur l'un des deux bourgeons déjà tendu qu'il se mit à caresser et à pincer à tour de rôle. À chaque nouveau geste, elle se raidissait légèrement, mais à chaque fois, il prenait son mal en patience et l'habituait à ce qu'il faisait en l'empêchant de réfléchir sur chaque étape. Il avançait progressivement qu'il la sentait bouger sous lui ou qu'elle gémissait.

Yu avait son corps entier en feu. Elle avait l'impression que la bouche et les mains de Killer allumaient un brasier en elle. Son corps s'arquait sous les délicieuses attentions touchant involontairement celui du grand blond.

De son siège Kid ne loupait rien et appréciait grandement le spectacle. Il s'imaginait lui faire subir la même danse après. Il avait beau être de la mauvaise graine aux yeux de tous. Il n'en avait pas moins des sentiments et respectait ceux qui respectaient ses rêves. Tout en les regardant, il décida de se mettre à nu.

Yu gémissait de plus en plus sous Killer. La main du second de l'équipage continua l'exploration de ce corps et descendit toujours plus bas. Il rencontra la seule barrière de tissu encore en place qu'il lui retira rapidement. Il la sentit se tendre aussitôt. Il l'embrassa avant de la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Yu ce n'est que moi et tu n'auras absolument pas mal. Mais il va falloir que tu te détendes et que tu laisses aller complètement. C'est compris ?

\- Hum.

Il maintint son regard dans le sien, tandis qu'il reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Son pouce se mit à caresser par de petits cercles le petit bourgeon rose. Il vit Yu serrer ses lèvres et froncer les sourcils. Il sentit aussi les jambes se resserrer. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme cela, il décida d'opter pour une solution. Il fit signe à Kid de venir lui donner un coup de main. Le capitaine arriva et s'installa à côté de la doc'. Il la prit entre ses jambes ce qui la paniqua. Le rouquin ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il lui captura sa bouche tandis que Killer lui écartait les jambes et descendit son visage afin de goûter à ce nectar. Avec ses mains, il lui maintint les jambes écartées lui permettant ainsi d'avoir le plein accès. Avec sa langue, il titilla le bourgeon rose avant de se mettre à lui sucer. Yu ne put réprimer un gémissement suite à la déferlante de plaisir que cela lui procura. Quand il ne sentit plus de résistance, il se servit d'une de ses mains et présenta deux doigts devant l'entrée. Il les fit entrer lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Kid pendant ce temps-là continuait de l'embrasser et sentait sa propre excitation durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait Yu gémir et se frottait contre son sexe involontairement.

Killer se redressa et retira son dernier vêtement avant d'être aussi nu que les deux autres. Il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la table où il prit un flacon qu'il jeta à Kid. Ce dernier sourit en voyant ce que c'était. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de parler avec des mots pour se comprendre. Depuis toujours, ils partageaient tout, les filles y compris. Il ouvrit le tube et s'enduisit les doigts. Avec son autre main, il souleva un peu plus leur future amante. Killer reprit sa position et reprit sa préparation. Une fois que Yu repartit dans les brumes de l'excitation, Kid inséra un doigt dans l'entrée qui se frottait contre son propre sexe. Yu se raidit sous la douleur de l'intrusion. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour la détendre à nouveau. Ils recommencèrent à chaque fois que Kid insérait un doigt. Au quatrième, quand il la sentit assez ouverte pour lui, il retira ses doigts et enduisit son sexe. Killer s'allongea alors à côté et attira la doc' pour qu'elle se positionne à califourchon sur lui. Il la fit descendre alors sur son membre tendu et la pénétra ainsi jusqu'à la garde. Yu laissa échapper une longue plainte de pur bonheur de se sentir pleine. Kid se positionna derrière la doc' et la poussa légèrement vers l'avant. Il présenta son sexe contre l'entrée qu'il avait préparé et entra très lentement. La doc' ne put réprimer la douleur et grimaça. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la déchirait de l'intérieur.

\- Respire calmement Yu. Ça va aller, tenta de rassurer Killer. Il faut que tu te détendes pour que Kid puisse rentrer complètement.

\- Vous faites chier. Ça fait un mal de chien, bordel. J'voudrais vous y voir à ma place.

\- Ne fais pas ta fine bouche. Dans quelques minutes, t'en réclamera plus, intervint Kid en s'enfonçant toujours plus dans son amante.

Killer lui ne bougeait pas pour le moment. Mais la paroi n'était pas épaisse et il sentait le sexe de son capitaine et ami d'enfance avancer lentement. Quand enfin les deux furent enfin à l'intérieur, Yu n'osait plus respirer. Killer attrapa alors les lèvres de son amante et se mit à l'embrasser. Dans le même moment, il sortit légèrement avant de revenir. Il fit quelques va-et-vient légers avant que Kid ne le rejoigne aussi dans les mouvements au début désordonnés puis de plus en plus synchronisés. La douleur de Yu fut remplacée petit à petit par du plaisir. Les mains de Killer étaient posées sur les hanches de la doc' afin de la maintenir. Celles de kid pétrissaient la poitrine. Leurs lèvres marquaient la peau albâtre de leur amante qui commençait à lâcher des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Ils augmentèrent la cadence et Yu fut envoyée de plus en plus haut dans les sensations et elle arriva rapidement au point de non-retour. Dans un ultime cri de jouissance, tous ses muscles se tendirent d'un coup faisant jouir ses deux amants en même temps. Son corps fut pris de tremblement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Elle était complètement essoufflée comme ses deux hommes. Kid se retira d'elle en premier et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Killer inversa les positions et tout en l'embrassant et se retira à son tour. Elle se retrouva entre les deux hommes. Elle se sentait collante, mais s'en foutait royalement. Elle était sur un nuage et ne voulait pas en redescendre. Ce fut Killer qui brisa ce moment.

\- Alors déçue ou pas ?

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas prête de recommencer avec vous deux en même temps.

\- Oh putain que c'était bon, argumenta Kid.

\- Ouais, tu parles, c'est mon pauvre cul qui a pris. J'vais avoir mal au dos demain.

\- Mais t'as pas fini de te plaindre.

\- Non, répondit-elle à Kid en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Les yeux de Yu se fermèrent contre sa volonté et elle se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée. Elle murmura tout de même quelque chose.

"Vous êtes à moi".

Kid et Killer la regardèrent s'endormir d'un œil satisfait.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le lendemain fut très difficile pour la doc'. Elle réussit tout de même à se glisser hors du lit et prit une bonne douche chaude qui détendit ses muscles. Elle pouvait rester des heures ainsi. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Killer.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, si on enlève l'impression d'être passée au rouleau compresseur.

\- Pas de chance, mais tu n'échapperas à l'entraînement du jour.

\- Vous me torturez et ensuite faut encore que je m'entraîne.

\- Et oui, je sais, la vie est cruelle.

\- Dommage, j'aurais tenté tout de même.

Malgré le changement de relation pour Yu, Kid et Killer, une fois la porte de la chambre franchit, rien ne se voyait pour les autres. Les deux gradés restaient intransigeants avec la doc'. Killer ne la ménageait pas durant leur entraînement et Kid n'hésitait pas à la provoquer pour la faire sortir de ses gongs. La nuit pourtant, les deux bad boys étaient complètement différent même si le langage de Kid ne changeait pas ni sa brutalité. Des fois, elle arrivait à oublier qu'ils étaient pirates.

 **oOOooOOo**

Les trois semaines passèrent très vite et deux jours avant le départ, Kid sonna le rassemblement. Il ne manquait personne.

\- J'espère que vous en avez bien profité les gars, les vacances sont finies. Ce soir, nous allons nous défouler un peu. Des combats sont organisés ce soir et j'en ai inscrit certains d'entre vous. Voici la liste. Faites-moi honneur ou crevez en silence.

Tous allèrent voir la liste que Kid avait laissé sur la table. Dessus, il y avait le nom d'une dizaine de pirates dont Kid lui-même, Killer, Yu et Tiger. Cette dernière regarda le rouquin étonné.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait chier avec le corps-à-corps depuis le début ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- T'aurais pas pu annoncer la couleur dès le départ ?

\- Et rater ta tête, jamais de la vie. Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille ?

\- Personne ne me fait peur. Celui qui me tuera n'est pas encore né.

\- On verra ce soir si Killer a perdu son temps ou pas.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Réceptionner le navire. D'ailleurs, on va le rejoindre pour la réception des marchandises.

C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel que Yu sortait dehors et elle n'était toujours pas habituée au froid glacial. Quand ils arrivèrent au port, une équipe était déjà en train de monter les caisses sur le pont. À première vue, du quai, il n'y avait pas de changement.

\- Alors ?

\- Tout est conforme à la demande et les pièces ont bien été réaménagées.

\- Réaménagez les pièces ? Demanda Yu.

\- Allons voir, lui répondit Kid avec son éternel sourire.

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle fut saisie par les modifications. Il y avait un étage supplémentaire. Elle suivit ses supérieurs. Ce qui avait été rajouté, n'était ni plus ni moins une salle de commandement. Il y avait des bibliothèques et cinq bureaux. Killer lui expliqua que pour mieux diriger, il était habile d'avoir une salle prévue pour, au lieu de se réunir sans cesse chez Kid. Il y avait donc un bureau pour Kid, Killer, Tiger qui se chargeait des armes, Louis qui avait désormais la charge de la cantine avec le cuistot et le dernier fut pour Yu pour qu'il ne soit plus dans l'infirmerie. Ils retournèrent sur le pont afin de voir les cabines. Il n'y avait plus une porte, mais deux dorénavant.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier le nouvel agencement.

Ils entrèrent par la porte la plus à l'extérieur. À la couleur, elle reconnut la cabine.

\- T'as les yeux plus gros que le ventre Kid, commenta Yu. Tu vas t'ennuyer ici, c'est trop grand, maintenant qu'on a une salle de réunion.

\- Ah, mais gamine, c'est désormais ta chambre et celle de Killer.

\- Quoi ! J'aurais plus ma propre chambre ?

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait reprendre nos quartiers séparés ? Et puis quoi encore. Eu moins là t'auras même pas à bouger de chambre à chaque fois pour baiser.

\- En effet que ferais-je sans toi et tes brillantes idées, lui répondit-elle d'une voix pas du tout convaincu.

\- Et que devient alors ma cabine ?

\- Tiger et Louis partageront une cabine Heat et Wire une autre. Elle a donc été transformée. Ensuite, il y aura les sanitaires pour l'équipage. Nous, on garde notre confort. Ton infirmerie ne bouge pas.

Ils visitèrent les pièces de l'étage, avant de descendre pour voir le réaménagement des dortoirs communs. Les hamacs avaient été remplacés par des lits fixés aux parois du dortoir. À côté, il y avait l'armurerie. Il fallait encore descendre pour tomber sur des cellules et une pièce vide de meuble.

\- Ici, ce sera ma salle d'interrogatoire, dit-il fièrement.

\- Et derrière la grosse porte ?

\- C'est le stockage des denrées. Mais ce n'est pas finit. On continue.

Ils remontèrent sur le pont et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Le réfectoire avait été lui aussi relooké et réaménagé. Il paraissait plus grand. Sur le côté, il y avait une autre porte. Yu demanda du regard ce que c'était et le capitaine l'invita à ouvrir pour le découvrir par elle-même.

\- Une salle d'entraînements ?

\- Pour éviter que Killer ne détruise le mât avec ces faux. On en a besoin.

Un pirate entra dans la pièce.

\- Yu, ta livraison est là.

\- Chouette, je vais pouvoir tout ranger.

\- On part dans trois heures, soit à l'heure, rappela Kid.

\- Oui cap'taine.

Elle suivit son nakama qui lui proposa de l'aide pour mettre les caisses à l'infirmerie ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Avec les nouveaux rangements, elle put mieux agencer et surtout caler tout pour que cela ne se brise pas au moindre remous. Killer vint la chercher pour éviter d'entendre gueuler le rouquin. Ils récupérèrent tout le monde et se dirigèrent dans un quartier peu fréquenté de la ville. L'endroit où se déroulaient les combats était vraiment lugubre. Même Yu eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à Kid.

\- Alors, la gamine a la trouille ?

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis sûre que je finirais mon combat plus vite que toi.

\- Tu veux qu'on parie ?

\- Combien ?

\- Cinq cent mille berrys.

\- D'accord, je vais m'en faire du fric ce soir.

\- Heat, tu chronométras nos combats. Enfin si t'as le temps de le chronométrer pour moi.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- Non mais vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? Demanda Killer.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Et toi, tu tombes dans son piège. En plus, tu vas perdre. Il a son fruit du démon, tu l'oublies un peu trop souvent, je trouve.

\- Non, je fais juste confiance en ma force.

\- Un peu trop prétentieuse par moment, dit Killer avec le sourire dans sa voix.

Les combats se déroulaient dans une cage. Yu passait juste après Killer qui prit place dans la zone de combat. Son adversaire fut un colosse. Dès le départ, Killer mit toute sa force. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses lames, l'espace était trop étroit. Malgré ce handicap, il avait une force physique incroyable. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour terrasser son adversaire en lui brisant la nuque. Il sortit de la zone de combat d'un pas non-chaland. Yu lui rendit ces armes pour entrer à son tour.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère.

\- T'as intérêt à gagner ou je te botte le cul.

\- Comme si j'allais perdre.

La porte se referma derrière Yu. En face d'elle se tenait un homme un peu plus grand qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas un exploit vu sa taille. Dès que le gong retentit, la doc' se lança en avant pour porter la première attaque.

\- Mais quelle idiote, grogna Kid.

\- Elle juge mal son adversaire encore. Elle a des choses à apprendre et cela devrait être une bonne leçon.


	13. épidémie chez les Kid's

**Épidémie chez les Kid's**

Au moment de frapper, elle vit son adversaire lever un de ses poings pour contre-attaquer. Elle l'évita de justesse. Elle fit un saut en arrière et atterrit en mode félin. Cela ne la découragea pas et elle repartit à l'assaut tout en bondissant sur le côté, mais cette fois, elle ne put éviter le coup et elle fut propulsée contre la cage. Elle tomba à genoux toussant et crachant du sang. Elle se tint les côtes en se redressant.

\- Cap'taine, intervint Heat.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est mal barré pour elle. Va falloir trouver un autre doc'.

\- Et merde, fait chier, cracha-t-elle. J'vais avoir un bleu pendant des semaines. Faut que je trouve une solution.

Son adversaire se rua sur elle. Les deux minutes qui suivirent ne furent que défense pour elle, cherchant à tout prix une faille. Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait oublié un détail très important. Rapidement, tout en évitant les coups, elle retira ses poids aux chevilles et aux poignets.

De l'autre côté de la cage, Kid fustigeait tout le monde devant la connerie même de la doc'. Cette dernière se sentit plus légère. Ses sauts étaient plus hauts. Elle évita un énième coup de poing américain. Une fois que celui-ci passa près de sa tête, elle saisit le poignet avec ses deux mains, sauta en l'air tout en prenant appui sur son adversaire. Une fois qu'elle eut assez d'élan, elle balança ses jambes qui frappèrent violemment la gorge de l'homme. Les yeux de ce dernier se révulsèrent et il s'effondra. Yu ramassa ses poids et sortit victorieuse. Les combats s'enchaînèrent. Heat carbonisa instantanément son adversaire, Tiger n'en fit que de la pâtée pour chats. Vint enfin le tour de Kid.

\- Tiens-moi ça la gamine, dit Kid en tendant son manteau à Yu. J'en ai pour trente secondes.

\- Vas-y fanfaronne.

\- Prépare la monnaie. Le paiement en nature ne compte pas.

Kid se retrouva face à une femme, mais ça, il s'en foutait. Comme il l'avait prédit, il terrassa son adversaire en quelques secondes en utilisant son pouvoir. À la fin, il ne resta plus rien de la cage qui broyait le corps de la femme.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel avec un joli petit pactole.

Ses muscles s'étant refroidis, Yu souffrait le martyre du coup reçu. Elle fila à la salle de bains et se déshabilla pour vérifier les dégâts. Elle grimaça en voyant l'étendue de la trace du poing américain sur sa peau.

\- Il t'a pas loupé le batard. T'as la marque du grillage dans le dos, commenta Kid.

\- Non ! Je vais pas pouvoir me faire bronzer pendant un moment.

\- Tiens un peu tard, mais voilà de la glace, lui tendit Killer.

\- Ah non, j'ai assez froid comme ça.

\- T'inquiète, je vais te réchauffer.

\- Pas sûre que ta méthode soit la meilleure Kid.

\- Va falloir que tu m'expliques, Yu. Pourquoi t'as pas retiré tes poids plus tôt ?

\- Je les ai oubliés. Je ne les sens plus maintenant.

\- Dommage, tu as perdu ton pari du coup.

Yu fusilla Kid du regard.

\- Comme pour Killer, un jour, je te clouerai le bec.

\- Quand tu veux la donzelle.

Le lendemain, Yu fut incapable de se lever, tellement son hématome la faisait souffrir. Killer l'avait aidé en lui bandant les côtes mais cela ne la soulagea pas vraiment. Vers la fin de la matinée, elle finit par se rendre à l'hôpital pour avoir une radio de ses côtes. Tout le monde était parti sur le navire pour les derniers chargements. Elle laissa un mot pour Kid et Killer, histoire de ne pas les fâcher pour rien. Flora l'accompagna. Après quelques heures d'attente, elle put enfin passer sa radio. Le spécialiste lui confirma son diagnostic, trois côtes de fêlées. Il lui donna une ordonnance d'antidouleur et lui conseilla le repos total pour les 15 prochains jours. Quand elle quitta l'hôpital, elle trouva Killer à la place de Flora. Ce dernier l'attendait comme si rien n'était.

\- Verdict ?

\- Trois côtes fêlées et le droit de me shooter au calmant. Ah oui et histoire de faire rager Kid, pas de sexe pendant 15 jours.

\- Il te préférera en un morceau. Faut que tu améliores encore tes réflexes. Ce n'est plus les petites frappes de South Blue.

\- Je sais. Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois.

\- Allez rentrons. Une dernière séance aux sources devrait te faire du bien.

\- Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. On part demain ?

\- Oui tout est prêt. Kid veut faire la fête une dernière fois.

\- Ce sera sans moi pour cette fois, je crois.

Yu profita de sa dernière nuit sur terre tranquille pendant que tout l'équipage buvait à en avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain.

La doc' partit le lendemain matin avec Heat et Killer en premier sur le navire. Elle déposa ses affaires dans sa nouvelle cabine et prépara sa mixture magique pour lendemain difficile. Le défilé ne tarda pas à débuter.

 **oOOooOOo**

L'air se réchauffa une fois que le navire s'éloigna de l'île. Tout le monde apprécia grandement de pouvoir ôter les épaisseurs de vêtements. Louis et Killer testèrent enfin leurs nouvelles armes et inaugurèrent la salle d'entraînement. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de corvée, les encourageaient. La routine reprit ainsi son cours. Tout le monde apprécia le nouveau confort.

Au bout d'une semaine de navigation, Yu reprit ses entraînements avec Killer.

Un matin alors que la doc' allait se changer après une nouvelle défaite contre Killer, elle croisa Marti près de l'infirmerie.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je crois que le petit déj ne passe pas.

\- Rentre à l'intérieur. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Elle alla se changer rapidement avant de retourner dans son antre. En entrant dans la pièce, elle constata qu'il était plus pâle que la lumière du couloir laissait croire. Elle lui fit un examen express et lui administra de quoi faire passer sa douleur. Elle l'obligea à rester alité pour la journée, lui promettant de venir le voir plus tard.

Une fois assurée qu'il était couché, elle regagna la salle de commandement.

\- Ah, Killer, il faudra que tu trouves un remplaçant à Marti pour les corvées. Il est à l'infirmerie pour la journée et ce n'est pas de la simulation.

\- Quoi, il a le mal de mer ? Demanda Kid en s'esclaffant.

\- Non peut être une indigestion. Il sera sur pied demain. Enfin, j'espère.

\- Oh putain et c'est toi le toubib. Tu ne me rassures pas des fois.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime cap'taine.

Par précaution, elle avait mis au régime son nakama. Le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, elle passa le voir. Malheureusement, son patient n'allait pas mieux et faisait maintenant de la fièvre. Elle lui donna de quoi faire tomber la fièvre avant de rejoindre ses amants. Arrivée dans leur chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le ventre sur le lit.

\- T'as l'air épuisé, commenta Killer.

\- Ouais plus l'habitude de devoir bosser. D'ailleurs demain, Marti restera encore au lit.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ?

\- Non, il me fait de la fièvre et il a des plaques qui apparaissent. Je lui ai fait un nouveau check up. J'aurais les résultats demain. Il est où Kid ?

\- Ils discutent avec Louis et Tiger.

\- Cool, on est que tous les deux alors.

\- T'as une idée en tête toi, dit-il en arrêtant sa lecture et lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit et se hissa jusqu'à lui avec un sourire qui en disait long. Elle se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de Killer et posa les mains de part et d'autre du corps du grand blond. Les mains de ce dernier remontèrent le tee-shirt de son amante. Elle leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Yu, on a besoin de toi de toute urgence au dortoir.

\- Fait chier, murmura-t-elle. J'arrive et le malade a intérêt à vraiment l'être, dit-elle plus fort.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, regarda le second avant de se lever pour quitter la cabine et aller bosser. Elle passa prendre sa sacoche au passage et descendit dans les entrailles du navire.

 **oOOooOOo**

De son côté, Kid venait de terminer sa dernière partie de poker pour la soirée. Il quitta ses nakamas et après avoir vérifié que ceux qui étaient de surveillance étaient à leur poste, il retourna dans ses quartiers.

\- Tiens, elle n'est pas là, la gamine.

\- Non une urgence dans les dortoirs. Mais elle était remontée, car on a été interrompu.

\- J'aurais été toi, je les aurais envoyé chier pour finir le travail.

\- On n'avait même pas commencé.

\- Bon dommage pour elle, j'étais dans un bon jour.

Killer éclata de rire. Les deux garçons se couchèrent et s'endormirent sans revoir Yu.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans le dortoir, cette dernière ausculta les quatre pirates malades. Ils présentaient les mêmes symptômes que Marti. Elle décida de les isoler dans l'infirmerie. Elle fit démonter en pleine nuit les literies. Elle administra aux malades de quoi faire chuter leur fièvre. Elle fit des prises de sang et se mit à les analyser sans plus attendre. Toute la nuit durant, elle veilla sur ses patients. Leur état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Elle nota tous ses résultats sur chacune des fiches qu'elle avait et essaya de déterminer ce que cela pouvait être.

Vers les coups de trois heure du matin, on lui emmena deux autres nakamas. Elle refit les mêmes gestes. Elle ne vit pas la nuit passer, s'occupant de chacun du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sortait de la cuisine avec une nouvelle bassine d'eau fraîche quand elle croisa Killer. Ce dernier prit la bassine et la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivée près de la porte, ils virent Tiger soutenir Louis.

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi. Il doit me rester un lit, couche le, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le second.

\- Si je le savais, je te le dirais. Mais là, je n'en sais rien. Sauf que c'est épidémique.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Il faudrait faire bouillir tous les draps et vêtements et nettoyer le dortoir du sol au plafond.

\- Ce sera fait. Tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution des événements.

\- Pas de soucis. Si on pouvait arriver sur une île, se serait génial.

\- Malheureusement, il nous faudra plusieurs jours si la météo est clémente.

\- Tant pis, je ferais avec. Je vais essayer de trouver rapidement le mal qui les ronge et mettre un remède au point.

\- On compte sur toi, doc'.

Killer caressa la joue de Yu avant de partir donner les instructions à tous les pirates encore debout. Les corvées furent réduites au strict minimum. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de commandement, où Tiger, Kid et Heat se trouvaient.

\- Wire vient à son tour de tomber malade, annonça Kid.

\- Cela fait un tiers de l'équipage. Yu fait de son mieux pour trouver un remède.

\- Je me doute bien. En espérant qu'elle n'y passe pas aussi, d'ici là.

\- Faut pas la sous-estimer, notre petit bout de femme, intervint Tiger.

\- Personne ne la sous-estime. Mais elle est seule et elle va s'épuiser vite.

 **oOOooOOo**

Quarante-huit heures après que Marti fut tombé malade, la moitié de l'équipage l'avait rejoint. Certains étaient dans un état alarmant et Yu comptait les heures pour eux. Elle passait en revue tous les livres et les notes concernant les maladies épidémiques sur Grand Line, mais rien ne correspondait à ce qu'elle traitait en ce moment-même.

Tiger et Heat semblaient résister et l'aidaient à la demande de Kid, pour les soins, ce qu'elle apprécia grandement. Elle refusait de se reposer tant qu'elle n'avait pas l'antidote. Toutefois, Killer l'obligea à se restaurer régulièrement.

Au bout de quatre jours, la salle d'entraînement n'était plus qu'un dortoir, facilitant le travail de la miss. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer. La fatigue grandissante à chaque heure. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait encore tenir, mais refusait d'y penser. C'était son boulot de maintenir en état l'équipage. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

\- Yu, l'interpella Heat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

\- C'est Louis. Il est au plus mal.

\- J'arrive.

\- Navire à bâbord, cria Spike de la Vigie.

Yu s'arrêta aussitôt et attendit la suite. Kid et Killer arrivèrent sur le pont.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un navire de la marine, répondit son capitaine.

\- Il faut que j'aille à bord. Je trouverais peut-être quelque chose et ils ont forcément un toubib et une pharmacie. La mienne est presque vide.

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là. T'es pas en état de te battre.

\- Mais, Kid….

\- Il a raison, Yu. On va y aller et on te ramène tout ce qu'on trouve.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Afin d'éviter un abordage et des pertes inutiles, Kid, Killer et Heat, prirent une embarcation et attaquèrent avec les grands moyens. Une fois toute menace écartée, ils fouillèrent le navire et chargèrent tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

 **oOOooOOo**

Pendant ce temps, Yu était au chevet de Louis. Sa respiration était très faible et la fièvre continuait de grimper. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant la doc'.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Yu. C'est les risques de l'aventure.

\- Tu dois t'accrocher. Je vais tous vous guérir.

\- Je n'en doute pas pour les autres. Mais il est trop tard pour moi.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir.

\- S'il te plaît, rends-moi un service.

Louis parla si bas que Yu dut se pencher pour entendre. Quand il eut fini de parler, il regarda la doc' droit dans les yeux.

\- Très bien.

\- Merci doc', dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Louis mourut quelques instants plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré sa peine immense, elle ne prit pas le temps de pleurer et fit transporter le corps de Louis dans la salle de torture de Kid. Une table fut installée et elle commença sans plus attendre l'autopsie, espérant trouver quelque chose. Elle ne ressortit que quelques heures plus tard, les vêtements couverts de sang. Personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde savait. Elle alla droit dans la salle de commandement et regarda ce qu'avaient ramené les hommes. Elle prit un gros ouvrage et le parcouru en diagonal. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Mais quelle idiote je fais. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Quoi ? T'as trouvé ? Demandèrent les quatre hommes présents.

\- Je cherchais dans la mauvaise direction. Ce n'est pas une épidémie au sens propre. Il s'agit d'un parasite présent dans l'alimentation. Killer, est-ce qu'il reste encore des kiwis sanguins ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- S'il en reste, jetez tout. Ce sont des fruits qui contiennent un genre de vers qui se réveille à la chaleur. Cette chose attaque les organes et les défenses humanitaires en diffusant un poison.

\- Tu sais comment soigner ça ? Demanda Tiger.

\- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire le traitement.

\- Je vais ordonner que l'on vide la cale des fruits concernés. Mais comment as-tu trouvé ?

\- Grâce à l'autopsie de Louis. Bon, je dois me remettre au boulot.

Yu s'éloigna vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, elle annonça d'une voix froide et sans sentiment.

\- Il m'a demandé à ce que l'on brûle son corps Cap'taine.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Merci, à plus tard.

Il fallut encore une journée entière à la doc' pour mettre son remède au point. Les plus atteints servirent de cobaye. Les premiers signes d'amélioration n'apparurent que quelques jours plus tard.

Kid avait respecté le vœu de Louis pour son dernier voyage. Yu n'eut pas le courage d'y assister. Elle se consacra au rétablissement de chacun de ses patients. Quand le dernier fut sur la bonne voie de la guérison, elle rejoignit tout le monde sur le pont pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qui fut accueilli par des cris de joie. Yu leur sourit, puis ce fut le trou noir pour elle en s'écroulant.

\- Yu, s'écria Killer en courant vers son amante.

Tout le monde s'était tut et était suspendu au verdict du second. Il retourna la doc' sur le dos. Il la vit sourire et un ronflement se fit entendre. Ce fut un soulagement général, mais aussi un grand moment de fou rire.

\- Quinze jours sans dormir, il ne fallait pas s'étonner, intervint Heat. Elle en a sous la caboche la petite.

Killer la porta dans la chambre, la déshabilla avant de la glisser nue sous les draps de leur lit. Le bain salvateur allait attendre.

\- Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité, lui-dit-il même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

Killer ordonna à Tiger et Heat de s'occuper des malades durant l'absence de la doc', maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de l'état critique. Cet événement coûta la vie uniquement à Louis, mais ce fut une grande perte car il était apprécié de tous.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

\- Il va falloir trouver une île rapidement maintenant, annonça Killer. Les réserves d'eau vont atteindre un seuil critique. J'ai déjà réduit pour les douches.

\- Ouais, je me doute bien et les réserves de médocs de l'infirmerie sont vides cette fois. Elle dort encore ?

\- Cela ne fait que six heures. Elle va dormir au moins vingt-quatre heures.

\- Que personne n'aille la faire chier alors.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a même pas besoin de leur dire pour une fois.

Spike arriva en trombe dans la salle de commandement.

\- Capt'aine, un navire de croisière droit devant.

\- En voilà une excellente nouvelle. Que ceux qui sont en état se préparent à l'abordage.

\- Bien Cap'taine.

\- J'aime ce genre de bateau. Dedans, il y a de tout. Le confort et le luxe qu'on a pas et on va l'obtenir sans grands efforts.

\- Que fait-on des civils ?

\- Ah moins qu'il y ait une tête couronnée, on les dévalise et on les tue.

Quand Kid posa un pied sur le pont du navire ennemi, tout le monde avait été rassemblé au milieu, entouré par les pirates.

\- Bien, bande de cloportes. Je suis Eustass Cap'taine Kid, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. J'ai passé quinze jours de merde et j'ai besoin d'un peu de satisfaction. Tout ce qui a de la valeur et vos vivres nous appartiennent désormais. Obéissez comme les chiens que vous êtes et peut être que j'épargnerais votre misérable vie.

Les passagers tremblaient tellement de peur, qu'ils obéirent. C'était d'un ennui mortel pour le rouquin. Ses nakamas vidèrent le bateau ne laissant rien.

\- Bien les gars, chargez tout sur le bateau et ensuite massacrez les et coulez leur rafiot.

L'équipage accepta avec joie et entamèrent le massacre. Quand ils eurent fini, le pont n'était qu'une étendue de cadavres baignant dans le sang. Il n'y avait plus un seul cri. Kid avait pris avec lui le sac où l'argent et les bijoux avaient étaient rassemblé. Il vida le contenu sur la table centrale et regarda le contenu. Il tomba sur un collier finement ciselé. C'était un serpent se mordant la queue. Il sourit et décida de le garder pour lui. Le reste serait mis dans la pièce qui contenait tout leur butin.

\- Elle n'a absolument rien entendu. Elle dort comme une masse.

\- Pas étonnant. On a réglé le problème d'eau, maintenant.

\- Oui, les gars viennent de terminer de remplir la réserve d'eau. On a aussi 10 caisses de champagnes, 3 tonneaux de rhum, des caisses d'alcool divers, des mets de haute qualité et j'en passe.

\- Très bien. Quand la gamine sera réveillée, on fera un banquet. Elle va déjà râler de n'avoir pas pu participer au pillage.

\- J'ai trouvé plusieurs logs pose. L'un d'eux indique une île pas très loin.

\- Faisons une escale quelques heures.

\- Très bien. Ah oui, tiens les dernières nouvelles qui viennent d'arriver.

Kid parcourut le journal, prenant note des noms des pirates qui revenaient régulièrement comme Monkey D Luffy qui aurait ravagé l'île d'Alabasta, Trafalgar Law et son surnom de Chirurgien de la Mort et X Drake, un ancien gradé de la marine. Il avait affiché leur avis de recherche sur le mur.

Killer apporta un plateau à Yu le soir. Il le posa sur la commode, retira son masque et grimpa sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et sourit devant les traits angéliques de son amante. Il lui embrassa le front et descendit sur l'arête du nez.

\- On se réveille la puce. Il faut que tu manges un peu pour reprendre des forces.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il décida de continuer son exploration. Sa bouche descendit au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait glisser le drap. Il arriva aux zones sensibles. Même endormie, elle fut très réceptive et des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il remonta à son oreille.

\- Il y aura bien plus, si tu te réveilles et que tu manges.

\- J'ai pas faim. Je veux juste dormir, murmura-t-elle en se retournant sur le ventre.

\- Quoi ! Elle ne se réveille pas ? Constata Kid en entrant dans la cabine.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te lever avant que Kid n'utilise la manière forte.

\- Mais je suis fatiguée. Il n'oserait pas sur une faible femme.

\- On le sait, mais tu dois manger et un bain ne sera pas un luxe pour toi.

\- J'm'occupe du bain pendant que tu t'occupes de la faire manger.

\- Pas de problème. Allez princesse. Assis-toi, je t'apporte ton plateau. Profite, pour une fois qu'on est serviable.

\- Ouais, c'est louche ça, dit-elle en s'étirant et en baillant avant de s'asseoir.

\- Tiens, c'est encore chaud.

\- Merci.

Le cuistot lui avait préparé de la viande comme elle aime, avec des légumes poêlés. Plus, elle mangeait et moins la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

\- Je peux savoir maintenant ce que me vaut autant d'attention ? Vous avez tué un de mes patients ?

\- Tout de suite. Disons que tu ne te sois pas ménagé pendant presque 15 jours et que cela est notre reconnaissance, expliqua Killer.

\- Le bain est prêt, annonça Kid qui s'avança vers le lit nu comme un vers. Je te la ramène après.

Il souleva la miss, mais pour une fois, il ne la jeta pas sur son épaule. Il l'installa contre son torse. C'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient la baignoire à deux. Elle profita sans retenue de toute l'attention que lui prodiguait Kid. Après deux semaines de stress, les douces attentions du rouquin sans arrières pensées lui faisaient du bien. Il ne parlait pas et cela était plus qu'appréciable. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot dans ces moment-là. Il la lava méticuleusement puis vida l'eau pour la rincer.

\- On a encore assez d'eau ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a fait le plein tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- On s'est servi sur un bateau de croisière.

\- Et vous ne m'avez même pas réveillé !

\- Après t'as même pas entendu le raffut qu'on fait les gens.

\- J'ai encore tout raté.

\- Y en aura d'autres. Et puis on ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- J'espère, dit elle en se rasseyant.

Elle se stoppa dans son geste en sentant le sexe tendu de son amant contre son intimité.

\- Commence pas à gueuler ; t'avais qu'à pas bouger comme ça.

\- J'ai rien dit. Je ne passe pas mon temps à râler.

\- Mais ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour mentir, gamine.

\- Dommage pour toi, que je sois trop fatiguée pour le moindre exercice, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur, tout en s'empalant sur le membre tendu et en passant ses bras autour du cou de son camant.

\- Et tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Je me repose. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

\- Ah ouais, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais moi en tout cas, je ne bougerai pas.

Kid lui sourit et donne un coup de reins. Il mena la danse pour le plus grand plaisir de la doc'.

Pendant ce temps-là, Killer qui revenait du réfectoire sourit en entendant les gémissements des deux amants. Il se demanda qui était le plus pressé entre eux au final.

Kid déposa ensuite Yu sur le lit où Killer prit le relais et l'amena jusqu'au 7ème ciel. Quand il se retira d'elle, Kid la blottit contre son torse et Killer fit de même. Elle finit par s'endormir heureuse contre les deux hommes qui formaient autour d'elle un cocon protecteur. C'était la première nuit salvatrice après des jours et des jours d'angoisses.


	14. L'île du diable

**Résumé : Les pirates de Kid continue leur chemin. Killer et Kid se sont rapprochés de Yu qui a dû faire face à une épidémie, coûtant la vie à Louis.**

* * *

 **L'île du diable**

Yu mit deux jours à tout consigner dans les dossiers de chacun des pirates. Elle remplit en dernier celui de Louis. Elle avait eu du mal à noter la date du décès, car elle n'arrivait pas à accepter sa mort. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait, perdre un patient malgré ses soins, ne comptant pas ceux qu'elle tuait volontairement. Mais c'était plus qu'un simple nakama qu'elle avait perdu, un ami et un confident et ça s'était le plus dur à digérer. Kid et Killer avaient bien évidemment remarqué le changement de comportement de la Doc'. Ils avaient décidé de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

Depuis la fin de l'épidémie, ils n'avaient fait qu'une courte escale pour les vivres et repris finalement leur route initiale. Les provisions leur permettaient de tenir une quinzaine de jours.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours depuis la fin de l'épidémie. Le temps était devenu très lourd. Tout le monde lézardait sur le pont. Yu avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour un haut de maillot de bain. Elle avait demandé à Tiger de l'aider à fabriquer un transat. La doc' s'était donc installée sur le pont, allongée dans sa chaise longue, quand une ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

\- Kid, tu me fais de l'ombre.

\- Depuis quand, mon navire est devenu un bateau de croisière ?

\- Hum, voyons voir. Depuis qu'il fait plus de 30° et qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Maintenant que tu le dis, il faudrait une piscine et un serveur, beau gosse de préférence.

\- Oh vraiment ! Je vais arranger ça pour la piscine.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de réagir, Yu se sentit propulsée dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans l'océan. Les pirates à proximité se ruèrent à la rambarde. Ils ne virent plus qu'un rond qui disparut rapidement.

\- Oh merde, la doc' a coulé, constata Marti.

\- Ça lui apprendra à se croire en vacances et cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- Putain Kid, t'aurais pu éviter de la jeter par-dessus bord, commenta Killer en arrivant sur le pont.

\- Elle m'a cherché. Ce n'est pas parce que je la baise, qu'elle doit se tourner les pouces.

\- En ce moment, ce serait le contraire. Et dans ces cas-là, tu pourrais faire la même chose pour le reste de l'équipage qui glande.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Killer ? Demanda Tiger. Elle ne remonte toujours pas.

\- Et merde. Que quelqu'un….

\- Eustass Cap'tain Kid ! Tu vas me le payer, s'éleva la voix de Yu.

\- Elle est passée par où pour remonter ? S'interrogea Tiger.

\- Tu voulais une piscine, je t'en ai offert une. De quoi, tu te plains encore ? Tu vois Killer, t'as beau faire plaisir à une fille, elle n'est jamais contente.

\- Non mais, depuis quand une fille devrait être heureuse de se faire jeter à la mer ? Vous êtes tous barges sur ce navire.

\- Hé Yu, ne me mets pas dans le même sac que Kid, plaida Killer.

La doc' lança un regard noir à tout le monde avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

\- Au moins maintenant, elle a une raison de tirer la tronche, commenta Kid.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse plus.

\- Cap'tain ! Terre en vue, cria Spike.

\- Ah enfin un peu de distraction en perspective. Killer, trouve-nous un bon défouloir une fois sur place.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver.

Killer donna les instructions pour accoster et s'en alla prévenir Yu. Il la trouva dans la salle de bains, se séchant tout en râlant contre un Kid invisible. Il s'approcha silencieusement et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la faisant sursauter.

\- Killer ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Arrête d'être énervée. Tu sais, Kid l'a fait parce qu'il n'aime pas te voir broyer du noir. Il n'ira jamais le dire, ce n'est pas son truc.

\- Je ne broie pas du noir et il n'avait pas à m'envoyer valser dans l'eau. Là, je suis énervée.

\- Il n'a pas tort non plus en disant que ce n'est pas un bateau de croisière.

\- Dis t'es venu me faire aussi la leçon ? Qu'il ne vienne pas me demander de le soigner la prochaine fois qu'il se blesse.

\- Rancunière. Bon sinon, j'étais venu t'annoncer qu'on va arriver sur une île. Tu te changes et tu nous rejoins sur le pont. On va distribuer les corvées. Essayes de recoller les morceaux avec Kid. Vous avez tous les deux un trop-plein de pression.

\- Je vais essayer, mais il doit y mettre du sien. Je me dépêche.

Killer se retint de rire devant le changement radical de comportement de la doc'. C'était lui le plus vieux de l'équipage et à certains moments, il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'ados. Il retourna sur le pont. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni à l'extérieur, écoutant les répartitions des tâches. Yu se retrouva au ravitaillement avec Tiger et Heat. Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'île, plus le ciel devenaient chaotique et la mer les ballottait sévèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'un des pirates.

\- Un volcan. Nous allons donc devoir faire escale sur une île agitée. J'espère que le log pose ne mettra pas trop de temps pour se recharger, commenta Killer.

\- Dites, vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a des gens qui y vivent ? Questionna Yu.

\- Pas sûr. Mais il va falloir quand même s'y arrêter. Au pire, on improvisera sur place.

\- J'n'aime pas cette île.

\- Tu n'aimais déjà pas la précédente. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes rien.

\- Si, j'adore soigner les gens, les tuer après, le whisky et mater le cul des mecs.

\- J'crois avoir mal entendu, intervint Kid en faisant craquer ses doigts. Les nôtres ne te suffisent pas.

\- J'ai des yeux autant m'en servir. Ne me dis pas que tu ne reluques pas les filles. En tout cas, le coach de l'île hivernale, avait un fessier magnifique. J'y aurais bien posé les mains pour tâter.

\- Yu, tu ne devrais pas, commença Killer.

Un couteau frôla la tête de la doc'. Cette dernière sourit à Kid avant de s'enfuir sous le regard meurtrier du capitaine. Killer, quant à lui soupira le désespoir. Il préféra attendre qu'ils se calment d'eux même.

Amarrer le navire ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il n'y avait pas de port à proprement parlé, mais un long ponton de bois. Yu et Kid avaient fini par arrêter leur provocation.

\- On devrait trouver des habitations vu qu'il y a cette construction, commença Tiger.

\- Faut être cinglé pour vivre ici.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de piailler comme des gonzesses, on se mettra peut être en route, commenta Kid.

\- Et par où on va ? Demanda Yu.

\- Tout droit et si tu poses encore une question, je t'abandonne sur cette île.

\- OK, je me tais cap'taine. Dis Killer, il s'est levé du pied gauche, ce matin ?

\- Disons que ta déprime de ses derniers jours et que tu refuses tout contact le soir l'ont frustré. Au passage, t'es à prendre avec des pincettes aussi en ce moment.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'ai plus de patience que Kid. Vous feriez mieux de vous envoyer en l'air ce soir et la bonne ambiance reviendra.

\- Forcément, tout se règle par le sexe.

\- Des fois oui. Bon allez, va avec ton équipe.

\- A plus tard, Killer.

Yu rejoignit rapidement Tiger et Heat. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de tomber sur un village. Il semblait assez lugubre et sans vie. Au loin, le volcan grondait et ne rassurait pas les pirates.

\- Y en a un qui serait heureux ici, commenta Yu.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Akaïnu, un amiral de la marine. Il a mangé le fruit du magma.

\- T'as l'air de bien connaître les gradés de la marine.

\- En effet, Heat. C'est le vieux qui m'a élevé, qui m'a beaucoup parlé de la marine. Avant d'être barman, il était pirate.

\- Il a dû être content que tu deviennes pirate à ton tour.

\- C'est limite, s'il ne s'est pas débarrassé de moi. Je lui attirais trop d'ennuis.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'étonne même pas, commenta Tiger.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas sympa pour moi.

Un mouvement derrière une maison, attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta et observa un moment. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent plus loin et la regardèrent d'un air d'incompréhension.

\- Je crois avoir vu quelqu'un par là-bas, dit-elle en montrant la maison un peu plus loin.

Heat se dirigea vers l'habitation en question. Au moment où il fut juste à côté, un petit couteau fut lancé et il l'évita de justesse. Il répliqua aussitôt en crachant des flammes dans la direction d'où était partie l'arme. Un hurlement retentit et quelqu'un sortit du buisson en flamme. Tiger qui avait pris sa forme de tigre sauta sur la personne qui tentait de s'enfuir, la plaquant sur le sol. Yu s'approcha arme à la main.

\- Vire toi de là, tu m'écrases, sale pirate.

\- C'est un gosse, commenta Yu. Les gars, vous vous battez contre un gamin.

\- Le gosse, il t'emmerde la vieille.

\- Tiger, tiens le. Je vais l'achever tout de suite.

\- Calme-toi doc', intervint Heat. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'un gosse.

\- Il m'a insulté de vieille.

\- Et alors ? Attends un peu, il peut peut-être répondre à nos questions avant.

\- Pas bête. Il répond et ensuite je le tue.

\- Je crois que Kid a déteint sur toi, constata Tiger qui avait repris forme humaine.

\- Vous pouvez me tuer tout de suite, je ne dirais rien, cracha le gamin.

\- Pas de soucis, je m'en charge, lui répondit Yu en mettant l'une de ses lames contre la gorge de l'enfant.

Ce dernier ne dit plus aucun mot, la peur de mourir ayant repris le dessus. Tiger le sentit trembler sous lui et en sourit.

\- Je crois qu'il est enfin prêt à parler, n'est-ce pas morveux ? Où sont tous les habitants ? Et ne tarde pas, nous avons déjà usé notre patience.

\- Ils ne vivent pas ici. Ils vivent au milieu de l'île, près de la porte des enfers. Et de toute façon vous ne les trouverez jamais. Ici, il n'y a que les rebus de l'île.

\- Pourquoi Rebus ? Demanda Yu.

\- Nous sommes maudits.

Le garçon souleva tant bien que mal l'une de ses manches et montra tous les boutons. Yu s'approcha et l'examina.

\- Tu déconnes là ! Ils t'ont exclu parce que t'es malade ?

\- Quoi, il est malade ? S'inquiéta Tiger soudainement.

\- T'inquiète, tu as peu de chance de choper une maladie infantile. Montre-moi où sont les autres. Heat, tu pourrais aller me chercher ma sacoche, je vais en avoir besoin.

Heat rebroussa chemin, tandis que Yu commença son inspection des maisons. Elle fit de rapides bilans des gens qu'elle trouva. Pour la doc', ils souffraient tous de maladies plus ou moins graves, qui avec un traitement adéquat, les remettrait d'aplomb. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Elle profitait surtout pour tenter d'avoir des réponses sur cette île. Les habitants d'abord réticent, finirent par parler au bout de quelques temps. Elle retourna au navire avec Tiger et Heat peu après le coucher de soleil. Ils se rendirent directement au réfectoire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas chier, vous nous attendez même pas, râla Yu.

\- T'as qu'à arrêter de jouer les bonnes sœurs, lui répondit Kid. On est des pirates.

\- J'ai voulu massacrer quelqu'un, mais Heat m'en a empêché.

\- Il s'agissait d'un gosse de dix ans à peine.

\- Vous n'avez même pas été capable de ramener de la bouffe.

\- Il y avait rien que des cailloux à sucer.

Tout le monde rigola avant de reprendre leur discussion. Les gradés et responsables se retrouvèrent ensuite à l'étage afin de faire le point sur la situation.

\- Demain, nous irons un peu plus loin sur l'île. On doit trouver cette foutu ville, commenta Kid.

\- De toute façon, les réserves sur le navire sont presque vides. On ne peut pas reprendre la mer ainsi.

\- D'après les gens que l'on a rencontrés, il faudra encore trois jours d'attente.

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble. Yu fut la première à partir se coucher, suivit de près par Kid. Killer, quant à lui avait décidé de faire le premier quart de surveillance. Dans la chambre des amants, la doc' n'attendit pas longtemps le capitaine. Quand ce dernier eut fermé la porte, elle se tourna vers lui, souriante tout en laissant tomber au sol ses vêtements. Le rouquin retira sans plus attendre les siens, tout en dévorant du regard son amante.

\- T'en auras mis du temps. Ne compte pas dormir de la nuit.

\- Quelle délicatesse de ta part. Si demain, je suis incapable de marcher, tu devras faire mes corvées cap'taine.

\- Pas mon problème ça.

Kid attrapa Yu, lui releva le menton et aussitôt l'embrassa avec fougue. Il prit rapidement possession de sa bouche, leur langue dansant un ballet. Ils y mirent fin qu'une fois qu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Kid n'attendit pas plus longtemps et poussa Yu sur le lit avant de la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il se mit à l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire avant de descendre dans le cou. Le rouquin lui laissa sa marque à plusieurs endroits. Sous lui, la doc' avait les yeux fermés et savourait l'excitation monter en elle. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amant, détachant ses lunettes. La bouche de Kid arriva au niveau des seins de la jeune femme. Il les dévora sans retenu à tour de rôle. L'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amante pour titiller le principal point sensible. L'effet fut immédiat pour Yu qui laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Il sourit tout en continuant sa torture. La doc' gigotait de plus en plus telle une anguille.

\- Kid...plus…

\- Plus quoi ? C'est très vague comme demande.

\- Fait pas chier, j'en veux plus.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux et n'oublie pas les formes.

\- Tu me le paieras. Cap'taine je veux sentir ton sexe en moi. J'en peux plus d'attendre.

\- C'est si joliment demandé, que je ne peux refuser, lui répondit-il.

Il arrêta de la torturer, lui saisit les jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules et la pénétrer d'un coup. Elle était complètement trempée et serrée à l'intérieur et cela l'excita encore plus. Il ne pouvait s'en rassasier. Elle répondait sans le moindre souci à ses envies et son appétit sexuel équivalait au sien. De devoir faire ceinture ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Il devait maintenant rattraper son abstinence. Il la pilonnait sans aucune retenue, frappant son point sensible qui lui déclenchait de grands cris de plaisirs. Elle arriva rapidement au point de non-retour. Son corps se contracta violemment, ses yeux étaient grands ouvert et de sa bouche aucun son ne sortit, tellement l'orgasme fut foudroyant. Kid la rejoignit quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il s'allongea contre elle et la maintint contre lui, le temps que ses tremblements d'excitation se calment.

Sur le pont, Tiger et Killer n'avait rien loupé.

\- Kid devrait être de meilleure humeur maintenant, commenta Killer.

\- Yu aussi. C'est une façon comme une autre de se réconcilier. C'est pour ça que t'as pris le premier quart ?

\- Il y avait trop de tension entre eux deux. Il valait mieux que je les laisse seuls. J'en profiterais plus tard.

Quand Killer eut fini son tour de garde, il se dirigea vers sa cabine. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, il entendit le ronflement distinct des deux occupants déjà présents. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les deux corps entremêlés au milieu du lit. Il se déshabilla, retira son casque et se coucha tant bien que mal sur le peu d'espace qu'on lui avait laissé.

Le lendemain, Yu partit très tôt en exploration sur l'île. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient en bannir d'autres simplement pour un rhume. Les hommes étant encore couchés, elle leur avait laissé un mot et avait pris un den den mushi avec elle. Elle commença son investigation par le village des bannis. Elle trouva rapidement le morveux de la veille et lui demanda de la guider jusqu'à l'autre village.

\- Non mais t'es folle comme fille. C'est du suicide d'aller là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi.

\- T'as pas le choix. Soit tu m'emmènes au plus proche, soit je mets fin à ta vie de larve.

\- Ben OK ! OK ! Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à la lisière. Après tu te démerdes.

\- Ben voilà, tu peux quand tu veux. Allez en route avant que mon cher capitaine découvre que je suis partie sans sa permission.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Cela ne faisait pas trente minutes qu'ils marchaient que le den den mushi de Yu sonna. Ils s'arrêtèrent et elle décrocha.

\- Yu services à votre écoute.

\- QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ? Hurla Kid. T'ES PASSE OU ? RAMENE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Salut cap'taine. Pourtant je t'ai laissé un message.

\- Tu te fous de moi. T'as laissé juste deux mots "à plus".

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. J'approche de la ville que l'on cherchait. J'avais envie de voir de quoi avait l'air ces cons et puis, il me fallait de la pharmacie.

\- Tu dois attendre les ordres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble, que tu dois oublier ton rang dans l'équipage.

\- C'est dit tellement bien que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier.

\- Donc fais demi-tour et ramène-toi au navire. T'as une heure.

\- Et merde, j'aurais dû partir encore plus tôt.

\- Je te préviens que tu vas morfler à ton retour. Et ça empira avec le retard.

\- A vos ordres capitaine.

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

\- Bon ben je n'ai pas le choix. Tu ne connais pas par hasard un raccourci ?

\- Si par la forêt.

\- Cool. Allons-y. Tu remontes légèrement dans mon estime.

\- Et toi tu continues de descendre dans la mienne.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et empruntèrent la forêt. Yu réfléchissait à une solution pour diminuer la sanction qui l'attendait qu'elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, elle fut projetée en l'air et son corps se retrouva enchevêtré dans un filet.

\- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi encore cette merde ?

\- On est mal, la vieille. On s'est fait chopper par les autres. On va crever tous les deux. J'aurais pas dû te suivre.

\- Tais-toi ! Il faut que je réfléchisse pour savoir comment nous sortir de là.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et se rapprochaient d'eux.

 **oOOooOOo**

Sur le navire, Kid faisait les 100 pas de rage. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Yu devait être revenue à bord. Mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Il avait tenté de la contacter mais elle ne répondait absolument pas. Il ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait exactement et c'était cela qui l'énervait le plus. Personne dans l'équipage n'osait s'approcher de lui. Killer et Tiger étaient partis depuis maintenant une heure et n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'elle. Kid se promit de lui faire passer le goût de la désobéissance dès qu'il l'aura sous la main. Il ne devait pas laisser passer la moindre insubordination.

Bl bl bl bl bl

Bl bl bl bl bl

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Kid.

\- Tiger a suivi sa trace et a fini par la perdre dans la forêt. Nous avons trouvé les restes d'un piège et du sang.

\- Dis-moi où vous êtes exactement et on arrive.

Les pirates de Kid suivirent leur chef et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois afin de retrouver Killer. Si les infos de son second étaient exactes, alors la gamine s'était fourrée dans les emmerdes. Il espérait la retrouver vivante car il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de vie et de mort sur l'un de ses nakamas. Il allait massacrer quiconque avait osé poser la main sur elle sans son autorisation.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour être tous réunis.

\- Tiger a suivi les traces et cela a conduit à une ville. Le sang est bien celui de Yu. Elle a dû se défendre avant de se faire capturer.

\- La p'tite conne. Elle va regretter d'être partie seule. J'vais lui faire passer le goût de recommencer.

\- Va falloir déjà la retrouver.

\- T'as raison. Allez les gars, en route. Une fois sur place, on massacre tout le monde.

 **oOOooOOo**

Yu était enchaînée et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses liens. Elle avait tenté de fuir, mais elle avait échoué lamentablement et cela lui mettait encore plus la rage. Ils l'avaient traîné sans ménagement jusqu'en ville avec le gosse. Ils avaient été roués de coups et on les avait jetés dans un genre de puits où cadavres et détritus se mélangeaient. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Kid et Killer étaient partis à sa recherche.


	15. Un médecin à la potence

**Un médecin à la potence**

 **POV Yu**

\- Putain de merde, j'en ai ras le bol, pestais-je pour la énième fois.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de t'exciter ainsi, la vieille. Ils nous ont balancé dans le puits de la rédemption. Il fait environ dix mètres de profondeur.

\- Rien à foutre, je sortirais de là. T'imagines même pas ce qui se passera si Kid et Killer, mais surtout Kid, débarquaient ici pour me sauver la peau. Bon le massacre de la population, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais moi, j'vais aussi dérouiller, car j'aurais fait diminuer la réputation de l'équipage, sans compter que mon capitaine va m'en parler pendant des semaines et va réclamer des compensations. Copine ou pas, il s'en fout. Pour lui compte la réputation.

\- Tu es vachement effrayante, toi. T'as peur que ton capitaine te foute une raclée, par contre qu'il massacre des centaines de gens c'est qu'un détail. Pourquoi t'es dans leur équipage, si t'es si nulle que ça ?

\- Mais tu ne peux pas la fermer ! En plus, c'est de ta faute tout ce qui m'arrive. Franchement, j'aurais dû te tuer la première fois que je t'ai croisé.

Je savais que j'avais merdé sur toute la ligne. Déjà, j'avais dû attendre au moins Kid pour chercher le village et surtout, j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudente et ne pas y aller la fleur au fusil. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'étais assez grande pour savoir et surtout depuis qu'on avait débarqué sur Grand Line, que les îles paradisiaques n'existaient pas. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui m'attendait quand je retrouverais l'équipage. J'avais beau retourner mon cerveau dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une excuse. Enfin, avant ça, je devais tout faire pour quitter ce trou pourri.

Bon grimper était impossible, les parois étaient glissantes. On n'avait aucun moyen de faire une corde. À la rigueur, une échelle avec les ossements, mais encore, fallait-il que l'on ait de quoi les fixer ensemble.

Je soupirais bruyamment. On était vraiment dans une très mauvaise situation. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'on nous avait jeté dans cette fosse à détritus. De temps en temps, on nous balançait des ordures sur la tête. Non, mais, oh ! Ils ont oublié qu'ils nous avaient jeté dans leur poubelle géante. J'espérais que Kid avait perdu patience et qu'il était partie à me rechercher. Je ne savais même pas comment ils allaient nous retrouver.

 **POV Killer**

Je n'avais jamais vu Kid aussi remonté et pourtant je le connaissais depuis qu'on était gamin. Il avait beau être impulsif, à démarrer au quart de tour, là, je sentais bien qu'il se maîtrisait. Quand ça allait sortir, l'équipage avait intérêt à être assez loin pour ne pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux.

J'étais moi aussi inquiet pour Yu, mais par rapport à lui, je savais garder mon sang froid. Je connaissais bien le caractère de la gamine maintenant pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas attendre notre arrivée pour essayer de sortir de pétrin. Elle avait beau être une fille, elle ne se laissait pas faire et la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était son caractère qui nous avait attiré Kid et moi. J'étais persuadé qu'à l'intérieur de mon ami, il devait être mort d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le genre de mec à s'étaler avec des sentiments et des mots qui puaient l'eau de rose. Il avait sa manière à lui d'exprimer ses sentiments qui pouvait le faire passer pour un ours mal-léché. En tout cas, il avait démarré au quart de tour quand je lui avais dit que le sang trouvé, était celui de la doc'.

Avec Tiger, on avait rebroussé chemin pour retrouver les autres qui étaient en route. Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter.

\- Je suis sûr que lorsque nous la retrouverons, elle aura déjà fait le grand nettoyage.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle s'abstienne, Tiger. Sinon Kid, va passer ses nerfs sur elle et sur l'équipage.

\- J'n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- T'as pas encore l'habitude de bosser avec lui.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Une vingtaine d'années.

\- Ah ouais quand même. Il a toujours été comme ça ?

\- Non, pas tout le temps. Avant, il était moins explosif.

\- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer calme. Je ne sais pas, mais cela en serait presque effrayant.

Tiger secoua sa tête. Il devait sûrement chasser l'image de Kid en mode ange. Moi-même, derrière mon masque, je ne pouvais retenir un sourire en imaginant la tête du capitaine.

 **Fin POV Killer**

Au village, une certaine agitation régnait. Au milieu de la place, un bûcher avec deux poteaux était en cours d'installation. Une estrade avait été mise juste devant, sur laquelle il y avait une grande table avec trois chaises. Les gens surveillaient de plus ou moins loin la préparation du tribunal. Mais tout le monde parlait déjà des accusés. Aujourd'hui, l'un des prévenus était accusé de sorcellerie et l'autre d'avoir pactisé avec le malin.

En début d'après-midi, tout fut enfin prêt. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé, il ne manquait plus que les prévenus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être traînés sur la place, une corde liant leurs mains dans leur dos et faisant le tour de leur cou comme une laisse. Yu avait de nombreuses ecchymoses apparentes, mais n'avait pas perdu sa combativité. Elle regardait la foule autour d'eux, ainsi que les hommes installés sur l'estrade. À côté d'elle, son compagnon d'infortune semblait déjà prêt à mourir.

Les habitants semblaient sur le point de les poignarder. Même la médecin en avait des sueurs froides. Elle allait devoir garder la tête froide jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper ou que les secours arrivent.

\- Commençons sans plus tarder. Accusés, vous êtes coupables de sorcellerie et de pacte avec le malin. Pour cela, vous êtes condamnés à cent coups de fouet chacun et à être brûlé vif sur le bûcher.

\- Eh ben quel programme. Je m'en réjouie d'avance. Finalement ce n'était pas un procès, mais juste une exécution.

\- La ferme, femme. Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler. Tu seras la première à subir le fouet. Qu'on t'installe et que le bourreau vienne lui administrer les cents coups de fouet.

 **POV Yu**

Je fus littéralement traînée jusqu'à des poteaux en forme de croix. Là, les gardes m'attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles. J'avais l'impression d'être écartelée.

\- Non mais sérieux les gars, vous aimez les clubs de BDSM, lançais-je en leur souriant.

Non, mais ils croyaient quoi ? Que j'allais me mettre à me débattre et à pleurer comme une fille. Ils ne me connaissaient pas. J'avais assez connu la douleur par les coups et être une Kid's ne m'épargnait pas non plus. J'entendis mon haut se déchirer. Non, mais les salauds, ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendaient. On ne détruisait pas mes vêtements sans en payer le prix et avec moi, c'était la mort.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me préparer psychologiquement que je reçu le premier coup de fouet. Je retins in extrémiste une plainte de douleur et surprise mélangées. Merde, mais c'est que cette connerie faisait un mal de chien. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui paient pour souffrir comme ça. Si le connard mettait cette force pour les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf coups restants, j'allais avoir de sacrées cicatrices. Pas sûre que Kid et Killer veuillent encore coucher avec moi par la suite. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser au sexe. Un deuxième coup claqua. Au même moment je captais que quelqu'un comptait à haute voix. Donc en plus d'infliger le fouet, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à faire le compte. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils fassent des paris. Un troisième, puis un quatrième coup s'abattirent sur mon dos. Je serrais les dents. Jamais je ne leur ferais le plaisir de laisser échapper un cri.

Je sentais ma peau commencer à la brûler. Bientôt, elle se mettrait à se déchirer sous les coups. Il fallut attendre le douzième coup pour que j'entende le déchirement sinistre. Une larme coula sur ma joue encrassée. Putain de merde que cela faisait un mal de chien. En plus, maintenant, j'avais la bile qui commençait à monter dans ma gorge.

On me tira la tête en arrière sans aucune douceur. Je croisais le regard de mon bureau. J'eus encore assez d'audace pour lui sourire de lui cracher au visage. Alors, connard, tu pensais me voir comme une chose fragile. Pas de chance pour toi, il m'en fallait plus que cela. Pour réponse, il me donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage, faisant craquer mon nez. Aussitôt le liquide chaud au goût métallique coula. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de cela. Les coups de fouets reprirent de plus belle. Je perdis vite le décompte. La couleur était telle que mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté. Mes poignets saignaient par le poids de mon corps que mes jambes ne soutenaient plus.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait duré la torture, mais cela semblait avoir duré une éternité. De temps à autres, j'avais dû perdre connaissance, car je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacé. Je n'en pouvais plus. Kid, Killer, les gars, aidez-moi !

 **Fin POV Yu**

Le centième coup s'abattit sur le doc' qui réagissait même plus. L'assemblée était restée sans voix. Durant l'heure et demi que dura son supplice, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait bronché. Les prêtres criaient à la sorcellerie. Elle fut détachée et on la jeta à nouveau dans le trou. Certains se demandaient même, si elle était encore en vie.

Ce fut au tour de son compagnon d'infortune. Ce dernier avait assisté à cette macabre torture stoïque et maintenant la peur la prenait aux tripes. Il se débattit comme le diable et fut malmené. Dès le premier coup, il se mit à hurler. Au vingtième coup, il avait perdu connaissance.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Kid et Killer**

Les pirates de Kid étaient tous au complet, si on omettait la doc'. Les deux gradés avaient discuté au moment de la situation et de la stratégie à adopter. Pour le moment, ils supposaient que leur amante avait été capturée par le sang trouvé. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si faible que cela. Ses adversaires avaient dû utiliser des subterfuges pour la capturer.

Killer, avec l'aide de Tiger, avait neutralisé tous les pièges jusqu'à la ville. Sur le sol, le second dessina approximativement une carte de la zone.

\- On n'a pas pu s'approcher plus de la ville. On ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Ouais. De toute façon, ils vont bientôt goûter à la peur. Avant la fin de la journée, ils seront tous massacrés.

\- Je te comprends Kid, mais attends au moins qu'on ait récupéré Yu.

\- On va se séparer en deux groupes. Je rentrerais par le nord et toi le sud. On attaquera en même temps dans deux heures pile.

\- Prends Tiger avec toi, il est un très bon pisteur.

\- Pas de problème. Allez, en route les gars, on a un massacre qui nous attend.

Les pirates se séparèrent en deux groupes plus ou moins équilibrés.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Yu**

La doc' reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son corps refusait de bouger et la douleur que cela provoquait en elle, lui donnait la nausée. Elle se mit à tousser avec la bile dans la gorge et cet affreux goût du sang. L'odeur métallique était insupportable. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état de son corps. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle avait été jetée de nouveau dans ce trou puant ? Et où était le gamin qui s'était fait capturer avec elle ? Avait-il subi le même sort ? Était-il déjà mort ? Où étaient ses compagnons ? Que faisaient Kid et Killer ? L'avaient-ils abandonné ou la cherchaient-ils ?

Trop de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête si douloureuse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se mettre sur le dos. Apparemment, il faisait encore jour. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fendu avant de disparaître rapidement.

Elle vit une échelle puis un individu inconnu descendre. Une fois en bas, il lui attacha les poignets à une corde qui avait été jeté d'en haut. Dès qu'elle fut entravée, elle se sentit être tirée sans ménagement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait. Une fois en haut du puits, elle fut littéralement traînée au sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à se débattre. La douleur était telle que même son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus que compter sur l'aide de ses nakamas, si au moins ils arrivaient à temps, ce qui paraissait de plus en plus improbable. Elle se retrouva à nouveau attachée mais cette fois contre le poteau sur le bûcher. À ses côtés, le jeune garçon qui était dans un état aussi pitoyable qu'elle. Mais il semblait encore respirer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir pour lui ou au contraire.

\- Que l'on commence l'exécution.

Plusieurs personnes, avec des torches enflammées, embrasèrent le bûcher où les deux accusés avaient été installés juste avant. Une larme perla sur les joues de Yu. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas mourir maintenant.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Kid**

Kid et la moitié de l'équipage qui l'accompagnait, avançait rapidement. Grâce à Tiger, ils avaient pu éviter de nombreux pièges et les quelques gardes qu'ils avaient croisé, Kid s'en était occupé, les réduisant en bouillie. Le rouge n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le menu fretin. Il avait fallu à son équipe une heure et demie pour se rendre à l'entrée la plus éloignée de la ville. Cette ville comme l'avait décrit Killer, était protégée par une haute muraille. Il était plutôt étonné, par contre, que la sécurité au niveau de la porte d'entrée soit si faible. Il ne leur faudrait que quelques minutes pour briser la garde. Il n'y avait même pas foule dans les rues qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Une fois près à entrer, il contacta son second.

\- T'es en place ?

\- Oui, c'est bon pour nous. On a interrogé un mec qui montait la garde. Apparemment l'exécution de Yu a commencé. On doit se manier.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire. Elle a lieu où l'exécution ?

\- Sur la place principale. De toute façon, on trouvera facilement, car toute la ville ce réunit à chaque fois pour ce genre de spectacle.

\- Quoi ! Un spectacle ! J'vais leur en donner du spectacle moi. On y va.

\- On se retrouve devant le bûcher.

Kid eut à peine raccroché qu'il activa son pouvoir et détruisit la herse. Un homme tenta de donner l'alerte, mais il fut abattu par Tiger qui le déchiqueta. Ce dernier fit un carnage dans la tour de garde. Les hommes se dispersèrent dans les rues tuant toute personne qu'ils rencontraient. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul objectif, libérer Yu.

Le rouge, quant à lui, se déplaçait dans la plus grande avenue au milieu, utilisant son fruit du démon à outrance et se délectant des cris des gens qui périssaient sous ses attaques. Au loin, il aperçut de la fumée. Il pesta en pensant que cela était très mauvais signe, si le bûcher était allumé. Elle n'en ratait vraiment pas une, pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible. Il accéléra le pas car même si c'était chacun pour soi, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que la doc' et surtout amante ne fasse plus partie de l'aventure.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Killer**

Se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville fut le plus simple pour son équipe. Ils étaient tous motivés par le même désir, sauver leur précieux médecin qui leur avait sauvé la vie, il y a peu. Il pouvait comprendre aisément leur motivation. Elle était un élément essentiel dans l'équipage.

Une fois que Kid l'eut appelé et donné le coup de départ de l'opération, il arma ses faux et décapita les gardes de la porte. Heat à côté de lui embrasa les premières maisons. Rapidement la panique commença à se répandre dans la ville pour le plus grand bonheur du blond. Dès qu'il aperçut la fumée, il ordonna à son équipe d'accélérer le pas. Au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

Il déboula sur la place en même temps pratiquement que son capitaine. La population paniqua en voyant autant de pirate les encercler. Ceux qui avaient des armes tentèrent de se battre mais sans grand succès.

Heat et Wire se dirigèrent vers le brasier, dont les flammes s'élevaient maintenant assez haut.

\- Merde, les flammes sont déjà très hautes, s'exclama Heat.

\- Regarde je la vois. Pour le moment les flammes ne les ont pas atteints. Elle est avec le gosse d'hier.

\- Kid, Killer, elle est là.

Le rouge regarda autour d'eux et aperçut un réservoir d'eau sur le toit d'une maison. Il avait l'air d'avoir assez de métal pour l'attirer.

\- Killer, brise-moi les piliers.

\- Tout de suite.

Le second se lança et en quelques bonds atterrit sur le toit de la maison. Avec ses faux, il trancha le bois. Kid retint la réserve et l'attira à lui avant de la diriger vers le bûcher ou elle se fracassa, arrosant au passage les deux condamnés. Il fut le premier à monter dans le tas de bois devenu instable et sectionna les liens qui retenait sa nakama prisonnière. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé. Comment ça va ?

\- K… Kid, toussa-t-elle. T'es venu pour moi ?

\- Non, uniquement pour jouer aux osselets avec les habitants de l'île. Heat, prends la et trouve moi un hôpital ou une clinique. Enfin un endroit pour la soigner.

\- Tout de suite capitaine. Et pour l'autre ?

\- On le laisse, il va crever de toute façon.

\- Non, cria Yu avec les dernières forces. C'est de ma faute. Il faut le soigner.

\- Putain, même au bord de la mort, tu me fais chier. Je ne suis pas une bonne sœur moi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les nounous pour les faibles.

\- Alors laisse-moi crever avec lui.

\- Tchhhhhh. Tu le regretteras quand tu seras remise. Attends-toi à déguster.

\- Pas de problème, capitaine.

Heat emmena Yu loin du massacre qui allait se dérouler sur la place. Les survivants avaient été rassemblés près du bûcher.

\- Wire, toi et les autres emmenez les vivants jusqu'à ce bâtiment et enfermez les dedans. Bouchez toutes les entrées et foutez-moi-y le feu. Je veux qu'ils crèvent tous pour payer ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Yu. Ensuite, pillez la ville et ramenez le tout sur le navire. Killer, viens avec moi. Je doute qu'elle puisse se soigner seule.

Tout le monde effectua la tâche qui lui était attribué. Bientôt des hurlements sinistres de personnes brûlants vives déchirèrent le silence de la ville.

Quand les deux gradés arrivèrent enfin dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient les deux blessés, il fit sortir Heat. C'était un simple cabinet médical avec très peu de matériel. Ils allaient devoir faire avec. Killer se chargea d'enlever ce qui restait des vêtements de leur amante. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer derrière son casque. Les blessures qu'il apercevait déjà étaient très vilaines. Certaines plaies allaient devoir être recousu.

Kid sortit tout ce qu'il trouva dans les tiroirs et les posa sur le chariot. Il jeta un œil sur l'autre blessé.

\- C'est le gamin que Yu a voulu tuer hier, commenta le blond.

\- Elle fait chier à vouloir sauver tout le monde. T'as besoin de quoi ?

\- Il faut déjà nettoyer toutes ses plaies.

\- Je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps-là, soigne l'autre. Il a l'air moins dégueulasse.

Après avoir déposé son manteau et ses armes, il prit le plus délicatement possible leur amante. Cette dernière était inconsciente et semblait très faible. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir dans cet état-là. Il l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait une douche. Il retira ses vêtements, ne voulant pas les tremper. Sa peau déjà dénudée était tâché du sang de la doc'. Il fit couler l'eau et se saisit du pommeau afin de limiter le jet sur le corps frêle. Au fur et à mesure que la crasse coulait, il fut pour la première fois saisit d'horreur devant l'étendue des blessures de la noiraude.

\- T'en fait pas gamine, ils ont tous payé ce qu'ils t'ont fait.


	16. La nouvelle recrue

**La nouvelle recrue**

 **POV Kid**

Je mis plus de dix minutes pour nettoyer correctement le corps de mon amante. De temps en temps, je l'entendais gémir de douleur, surtout quand je nettoyais son dos zébré de coups de fouet plus ou moins profonds. Quand elle me murmurait plus que parler, d'arrêter, je lui répondais doucement. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mon caractère habituel. Mais avec elle, par moment je perdais mon sale caractère.

Je rinçais une dernière fois son corps, quand je vis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux légèrement. Je ne savais pas si elle me regardait ou pas. Son regard semblait vide.

\- T'en fais pas, Killer va te soigner.

\- Je…. Je ….. je…. Veux…. Mourir….

\- Tss, dis pas de connerie.

\- J'ai tellement mal.

\- Et si tu continues, tu vas souffrir encore plus. Maintenant prends ton mal en patience. Bientôt tu auras des calmants. Accroches toi, gamine.

Je la vis refermer les yeux. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je la sortais de la douche et trouvais deux serviettes qui me permirent de la sécher en tamponnant sa peau. Elle n'avait plus une zone de couleur naturelle. Entre les grandes plaies, les bleus, les gonflements, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un être humain. Finalement, j'aurais dû laisser vivant celui qui lui avait infligeait ça pour le mettre en pièce, morceau après morceau. Encore une fois, j'avais réagis trop vite.

Je me séchais en vitesse et remettais mon pantalon avant de la porter jusqu'à Killer. Il était en train de terminer les soins sur le morveux. J'avais hâte que la miss se réveille afin qu'elle puisse me donner une explication sur sa volonté de le garder en vie. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un nuisible.

\- Il faudra que tu la tiennes, pendant que je vais faire les différents points de sutures, me prévint Killer. Je vais parer au plus urgent. Il faudra attendre d'être sur le navire pour que je termine les soins. Il me faut son manuel, qu'elle a rédigé pour que je puisse apporter les premiers secours.

\- Elle a fait ça ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Parce que tu l'as envoyé baladé quand elle en a parlé.

\- Bon rafistole là, avant qu'elle ait encore envie de mourir.

J'entendis le rire léger de mon ami d'enfance. Il commença les soins, mais ce fut assez difficile car j'avais peu de zone pour la tenir. De temps en temps, je voyais qu'elle grimaçait, mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'était plainte. Une fois qu'il eut recousu les plaies les plus graves dans le dos, il s'occupa de son visage. Il ne prit pas de gants en faisant craquer le nez de notre amante afin de le remettre droit avant de lui mettre comme une attelle. Elle avait l'air vraiment drôle comme cela. Il passa une espèce de pommade sur les bleus, avant de tenter de la réveiller. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

\- Juste un petit effort Yu, lui dit-il. Qu'elle dose de morphine pour toi ?

\- Le quart de la seringue.

Il prépara la seringue comme elle lui avait dit et il lui injecta dans la cuisse, endroit légèrement épargné. L'effet fut rapide et elle se détendit enfin. Jugeant que l'adolescent faisait le même poids que notre doc', il administra la même dose de calmant. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à quitter cette île de malheur. J'appelais un de nos gars, afin qu'il prenne en charge le morveux, quitte à le jeter par-dessus bord par la suite. Tiger prit sa forme de tigre et se proposa de porter Yu jusqu'au navire. Il resta entre Killer et moi afin que l'on puisse la rattraper si jamais elle devait glisser. Avant de quitter le village, Wire, traîna un homme ensanglanté devant moi.

\- Je pense que tu aimerais t'occuper personnellement de son cas. C'est le bourreau de Yu, m'annonça-t-il.

\- Tu as eu tout à fait raison. Ramène-le au navire, je prendrais tout mon temps pour m'occuper de son cas, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce type allait amèrement regretter d'être né et d'avoir touché un seul cheveu de notre amante. Je pouvais entendre la respiration de Killer accélérer. Il voudrait sûrement participer et je n'allais pas l'en priver.

Le chemin paru trois fois plus long qu'à l'aller. Une fois au navire, Yu fut directement déposer dans notre cabine et le morveux à l'infirmerie. Je mis en place une surveillance, afin que l'on sache quand il se réveillerait. Le prisonnier est descendu à fond de cale et solidement attaché. J'allais attendre un peu avant de commencer mon jeu favori, découper mon ennemi centimètre par centimètre. Le butin récolté par l'équipage n'était pas négligeable. Nous avions pas mal de denrées, de boissons, mais aussi de l'or. Quand tout fut rangé, nous levions enfin l'ancre et nous primes la destination d'un log pose que l'un de mes nakamas avait trouvé.

 **POV Killer**

Kid avait décidé de diriger le navire pendant que je terminais de soigner Yu. J'allais en avoir encore pour un long moment. Les plaies les plus graves avaient déjà été soignées, ainsi que le nez cassé. La chose qui m'intrigua le plus et que je ne remarquais que maintenant, était l'angle bizarre de ses épaules. Je passais le bout des doigts dessus et la sentit se tendre sous leur passage. Je pestais en comprenant qu'on lui avait déboîté les épaules. J'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de Kid pour lui remettre rapidement en place. Je la reposais le plus doucement possible sur le matelas avant de quitter la chambre.

Je retrouvais mon ami dans la salle de commandement avec Tiger, Heat et Wire.

\- Déjà finis ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Non, j'vais encore avoir besoin de toi. Je viens seulement de remarquer qu'ils lui avaient déboîté les épaules.

\- J'arrive. Tiger monte le prisonnier sur le pont et attache-le au poteau. Avec Killer on s'en occupera dès qu'on aura fini.

\- à tes ordres.

Une fois dans notre cabine, je retirais mes armes et mon casque. J'avais besoin d'un maximum de liberté et de vision pour lui remettre en place. J'indiquais à Kid où se mettre pendant que moi je me préparais à devoir la faire souffrir. Pourtant en temps normal, la torture était une chose que j'appréciais particulièrement. Mais là c'était différent. C'était notre amante et la voir souffrir autant ne me plaisait pas autant. J'allais devoir être rapide et ferme dans mes mouvements pour lui faire le moins de mal possible.

Kid était assis sur le lit et maintenait Yu par le torse et le côté que je ne soignais pas en premier. Je prenais ma propre place. Je saisis le poignet avant de remonter jusqu'au coude. Mon autre main se positionna au niveau de l'épaule. C'était la première fois que je faisais cela et au final je n'en menais pas large. Je pouvais même sentir la sueur perler sur mon front. J'inspirais profondément et sans prévenir je tirais un coup sec. L'épaule craqua et Yu se mit à hurler et tenter de se lever, mais Kid la maintenait fermement et elle ne put à peine bouger de quelques millimètres et encore. L'épaule s'était bien remise en place. Je bandais aussitôt son épaule avant de m'attaquer à l'autre en inversant ma position avec celle de Kid. Une fois les épaules en place et bandées, il ne me restait plus que les dernières blessures à soigner. Kid resta avec moi jusqu'à la fin, épongeant de temps à autre la sueur sur le visage de notre amante. Aucune parole n'était échangée entre nous. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Moins d'une heure suffit pour que tout soit finit. Je ne pouvais pas soulager plus sa douleur pour le moment. On l'installa au milieu du lit, sa place habituelle, tout en la calant avec des oreillers afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Je remis mon masque et mes armes. Maintenant un autre travail nous attendait et rien que d'y penser, je commençais à m'en délecter.

Quand nous quittions la cabine, Kid passa par la salle de commandement avant de me rejoindre sur le pont où celui qui avait martyrisé notre nakama était enchaîné. Celui-là allait souffrir, comme il avait fait souffrir notre nakama. Notre capitaine était revenu avec ses armes fétiches et quelques couteaux supplémentaires. Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il avait des idées pas très catholique dans la tête et même si j'adorais ça, je ne voulais pas être à sa place. Kid pouvais se montrer très imaginatif par moment surtout dans les catégories sadisme et cruauté.

 **Fin POV**

\- Bien, commençons les choses sérieuses. D'abord tu vas me dire ce que tu as osé infliger à la gosse ? Lança le capitaine des Kid. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, donc tu as intérêt à répondre rapidement.

Le prisonnier lança un regard haineux à Kid. Il savait de toute façon qu'il allait mourir, alors leur dire ou pas ne changerait rien à son sort. Le rouge ne tint pas plus d'une minute avant de s'impatienter. Il fit signe à Killer de chopper le mec. Le second le redressa, pendant que Heat mit en place une table en face d'eux. Le blond saisit l'une des mains de leur jouet et la posa sans ménagement dessus. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait qu'un de ses doigts vola dans les airs. Un hurlement déchira le silence sur le pont. L'assemblée cria de joie. Ce n'était que le début d'un jeu très long avec Kid et Killer. Ces deux-là sectionnèrent un par un les phalanges des deux mains. Des chaînes furent mis ensuite aux poignets et aux chevilles. Avec son fruit du démon, le capitaine le dressa et lui écarta les membres. Pendant ce temps-là, Killer installa ses lames sur ses avants bras et avec une précision effrayante, effleura la peau du dos, laminant la couche de vêtements avant d'entailler la peau. Les hurlements de douleurs de leur jouet faisaient sourire les deux gradés et une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Le sang de leur victime ne coulait pas assez abondamment pour le tuer immédiatement, mais il tombait lentement sur le pont et commençait à faire une flaque. Quand le massacreur s'arrêta son supplice, leur victime était inconsciente.

Alors que Kid allait continuer son œuvre, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Tout le monde se retourna et aperçu la silhouette momifiée de Yu. Elle marchait en titubant, serrant les dents sous la douleur de ses mouvements. Le rouge se retourna.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous debout ? Retourne te coucher. T'es pas en état.

\- Laissez le moi…. Souffla-t'elle.

Tout le monde hormis les deux gradés, se poussèrent pour lui laisser le passage. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de son bourreau, elle le regarda un moment. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- T'es pas morte, sorcière ?

\- Non, dommage pour toi. Il y a des gens sur Grand Line à qui il ne faut pas se frotter et les pirates de Kid en font partie. Tu m'as fait horriblement mal, tu sais. Tu as détruit mon tee-shirt. Je te l'avais dit quand tu me fouettais, que tôt ou tard, je te le ferais payer.

Yu n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de sa cible. Kid le maintenait en l'air avec son pouvoir et Killer se tenait prêt à intervenir en cas de soucis. Ils connaissaient bien le sentiment que pouvait ressentir leur nakama et si elle désirait se venger, ils n'allaient pas l'en empêcher. Ils remarquèrent au moment où elle leva la main pour l'approcher du visage de son ennemi, qu'elle avait une seringue.

\- Tu vois, si je laissais ces deux-là, me venger, je n'apprécierais pas autant. Et surtout tu ne souffrirais pas assez. Avec moi, tu vas adorer. Tu ne mourras que dans trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels tu vas endurer mille et une souffrances, ton corps se décomposera cellule par cellule. Dans trois jours, il ne restera que tes vêtements.

Sans plus attendre elle lui administra le produit. Kid ordonna à Heat de le descendre dans la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier et qui avait l'avantage, d'être insonorisée. Une fois le bourreau hors de la vue de la doc, cette dernière s'effondra mais fut rattraper par le massacreur qui la porta.

\- T'es pas sérieuse, Yu.

\- Je sais, mais je suis déçue, j'aurais voulu lui faire pire.

\- Allez, maintenant va te reposer.

Yu s'était endormie avant même d'être retournée dans la chambre. Elle fut réveillée par Killer quelques heures plus tard qui la força à manger la bouillie préparé par le cuistot. A peine finit, elle se rendormit. Les deux hommes l'entourèrent la nuit de leurs bras protecteurs. Durant toute une semaine, Yu ne se réveilla qu'au moment de manger et de se laver avec l'aide de l'un de ses amants. Grâce aux soins de Killer, elle se remettait assez vite. Toutefois, certaines cicatrices resteraient visibles à vie dans son dos.

Ce ne fut qu'au cinquième jour de convalescence, qu'elle demanda des nouvelles du garçon qui avait souffert avec elle. Elle savait par Killer, qu'il était à bord du navire.

\- Kid se demande pourquoi tu as tellement voulu le sauver. Il est furax à ce propos et n'attend plus qu'une chose, le balancer par-dessus bord.

\- Je me sens responsable. Je l'ai forcé à m'accompagner jusqu'à la ville. Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, il ne lui serait pas arrivé ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse maintenant ?

\- Ben on pourrait lui proposer de devenir pirate. Au pire, on a besoin d'un homme à tout faire. Au moins on serait sûr que les corvées soient effectuées.

\- T'as de drôles d'idées des fois. Tu crois que Kid va accepter un type qui ne sait pas se battre.

\- Ben il m'a bien recruté alors que je me fais tout le temps avoir et que vous deviez venir me secourir à chaque fois.

\- Peut-être, mais toi t'as ce qu'il faut pour nous convaincre de te garder.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Bon si t'as fini de manger, il est temps d'aller à la douche.

\- Je peux me laver toute seule.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas te servir de tes bras correctement et puis ce n'est pas comme si cela était déplaisant. Vu que tu vas un peu mieux, je pourrais rendre la douche encore plus agréable.

\- Je suis blessée.

\- C'n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a trente secondes. Allez en route miss et ensuite on ira voir notre nouvelle recrue.

Killer prit dans ses bras la doc et l'emmena à la salle de bains. Là, il la déshabilla, après l'avoir installé sur le meuble. Il lui écarta les cuisses et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il alluma le feu en elle durant plusieurs minutes, la préparant minutieusement. Quand elle ne fut plus que gémissement et supplication il la porta jusque sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude avant de la pénétrer et de lui faire l'amour tout en faisant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils étaient tellement occupés à s'aimer qu'ils n'entendirent pas Kid rentrer dans la pièce et se rincer l'oeil tout en se caressant son propre sexe avec l'une de ses mains. Il aurait bien volontiers participé avec eux, mais, leur amante n'était pas encore prête pour une partie à trois. Ils allaient devoir patienter avant de pouvoir s'amuser à trois à nouveau.

Les deux amants ne le remarquèrent qu'une fois l'orgasme retombée.

\- Je crois qu'il y a plus pervers que toi, Killer. Et en plus il est voyeur.

\- Tss, je me demandais juste ce que vous foutiez pour mettre autant de temps.

\- Le pantalon en bas des jambes, dit Yu en se mettant à rire avant de grimacer.

\- Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je participe dans ton état. Bon vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer ou je jette le microbe dans l'océan.

Les deux amants se dépêchèrent. Enfin ce fut surtout Killer qui s'activa à sécher et rhabiller la doc. Elle tint toutefois à se déplacer par ses propres moyens jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'unique patient était complètement réveillé, attendant tranquillement dans son lit. Kid et Killer s'installèrent près de l'entrée, pendant que Yu l'auscultait. Le second de l'équipage avait fait du très bon boulot et il pouvait par rapport à elle sortir prendre l'air.

\- Bon ben tu es presque guéri. Tu devras juste faire attention à ton dos encore une semaine.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous ?

\- Tu ne pensais pas que je t'aurais laissé crever là-bas.

\- Vous êtes des pirates qui ont en plus la pire des réputations. Je doute que mon cas te fasse chaud ou froid.

\- Ben vu que tu es à bord, maintenant, on peut dire que tu es aussi un pirate.

\- Quoi ! Mais t'es folle la vieille.

\- Tu vois Killer, on aurait pu s'en débarrasser plus tôt. Tu t'es fait chier à le rafistoler pour qu'il aille nourrir les poissons.

\- C'est toi qui a céder à Yu au passage.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux pour le moment je parle avec lui.

\- Mais dis-moi, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

\- En quoi cela te servirait ?

\- Ben déjà, c'est plus poli de connaître le prénom de l'autre et puis je doute que tu apprécies qu'on t'appelle le mioche tout le temps. Parce que là à vue d'oeil t'as quinze ou seize ans.

\- T'es folle, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Et je m'appelle Jan pas mioche.

\- Ben tu vois. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Bon alors t'acceptes ou tu préfères aller nourrir les poissons ? Parce qu'eux, ils sont chaud patate pour te balancer à la flotte.

Jan se mit à blanchir quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de lancer un regard meurtrier à la doc. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cela ne le dérangeait de lancer des pics à la doc', mais les deux mecs derrières elle, l'effrayaient énormément. Le bourreau lui-même paraissait plus net.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier comme vous.

-Ah non, nuance, on est des pirates pas des assassins. Et puis moi avant de devenir pirate, je tuais mes patients qui ne payaient pas ma note.

\- T'es flippante comme fille.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Ce n'est pas tout cela mais j'attends ta réponse. Enfin les autres aussi.

\- J'n'ai pas trop le choix que d'accepter.

\- Super. Tu verras, tout le monde est super cool. Il faudra juste t'endurcir un peu. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je vais aller me recoucher. Je suis encore convalescente. Toi tu peux sortir d'ici, mais force pas sur ton dos.

Yu quitta l'infirmerie et laissa les trois hommes ensemble. Elle savait que Kid et Killer avaient quelques trucs à mettre au clair avec la nouvelle recrue. Elle savait aussi que Jan allait en baver car ses deux hommes n'allaient pas le ménager jusqu'à ce qu'il corresponde aux critères des Kid.

Elle se recoucha à sa place en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait à faire à son réveil quand elle ira mieux. Au moins, elle ne s'ennuierait pas de sitôt.

Dans l'infirmerie, Jan faisait face à Kid et Killer qui le regardaient avec leur sourire pas du tout rassurant. Ils allaient mettre au parfum le plus vite possible le nouveau poulain. Le jour même le capitaine fit les présentations à l'ensemble de l'équipage. Certains l'acceptèrent, mais d'autres parurent sceptique à son adhésion et se promettaient de le tester. Jan fut affecté dans un premier temps aux cuisines. Dès que Yu lui donna l'autorisation, il eut le droit à un entraînement quotidien avec Wire et Tiger. Le plus jeune membre des Kid ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et cela venait sans doute de sa vie sur l'île, où pendant des années, il avait dû survivre. La doc voulait maintenant qu'il vive et ses deux amants l'avaient capté sans aucun problème.

Le jour où Yu fut enfin rétablit arriva pour la plus grande joie du rouge. Les deux se faisaient face à face sur le pont.

\- Bien, maintenant, il est temps que l'on mette certaines choses au clair, Yu.

\- Je m'en serais doutée et sache que je ne te faciliterais pas l'affaire.

\- Mais j'y compte bien. Moi je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Prépare-toi à regagner l'infirmerie.

\- Kid, si tu fais ça, tu la soigneras toi-même, intervint Killer, exaspéré.

Tout l'équipage entourait à une certaine distance les deux futurs combattants.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Jan à Tiger.

\- Elle a désobéi une fois de trop et Kid va lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer et lui rappeler qu'elle est sa place.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

\- Si, mais cela n'empêche pas notre capitaine de faire la différence entre le privé et son rôle de capitaine. Et encore elle a de la chance d'être sa copine, car sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle nourrirait les poissons.

\- Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi.

\- Ne te plaint pas et admire le spectacle.

\- Les paris sont à combien ? Demanda Killer

\- Dix contre un pour Kid.


	17. Les primes montent

**Les primes montent**

\- Je parie sur 50 000 Berry sur Yu.

\- T'es sûr Killer ? Demanda Tiger.

\- Mais tout à fait. Kid est très fort certes, voir le plus fort sur le navire, mais j'ai envie de parier sur la tactique et non sur la force brutale.

\- Comme tu veux.

Les pirates autour regardèrent Killer étonnés qu'il pari contre son capitaine et surtout ami de longue date.

Les deux adversaires se regardaient sans jamais cligner des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. Tout autour, les spectateurs s'étaient tus, attendant que le premier lance l'attaque. Il était assez bien connu de tous que le premier coup portait, permettait de dire lequel avait le plus de chance.

Killer regardait les deux combattants et remarqua tout de suite que la petite doc' qui égorgeait tous ceux qui éternuaient de travers avait changé. En effet, elle semblait plus posée et ne se jetait plus sur Kid tête baissée. Finalement, elle avait peut être fini par comprendre la subtilité d'un combat.

\- Ben alors, t'attaques pas ? Lança Kid le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis d'humeur galante, le capitaine en premier.

\- T'as peur de la raclée que tu vas recevoir, avoue.

\- J'en tremble d'excitation rien que d'y penser.

Killer soupira devant cet échange puéril.

\- On est vraiment mal barré, avec ces deux-là.

\- T'es sûr Killer qu'ils vont se battre et ne pas faire autre chose sur le pont ? Demanda Tiger.

\- Je commence à me le demander.

Au même moment, Yu se lança à l'attaque. Elle courra rapidement avec son épée, mais arrivée à quelques centimètres, elle bifurqua sur la droite d'un bond. Kid sourit à pleine dents et leva sa main et activa son pouvoir. La doc' resserra son emprise sur son épée afin que celle-ci ne puisse pas lui échapper. Elle dût aussi éviter les armes que ses nakamas perdaient attirées par leur capitaine.

\- Comme cela tu as prévu le coup et tu as retiré le moindre objet métallique. J'vais devoir te faire un collier que tu ne pourras pas retirer.

\- Pour que tu me considères comme ton chien avec mon nom dessus ? Jamais, tu peux aller crever pour ça.

\- Tu crèveras bien avant moi.

Un bras d'une assez grande dimension prit place autour du bras de chair, avant de s'abattre sur Yu. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de faire deux saltos arrière pour éviter le coup.

\- Il ne plaisante pas le capitaine, commenta Jan qui pâlissait au fur et à mesure des échanges.

\- Il va falloir t'y faire. Tôt ou tard tu y passeras, lui précisa Killer.

\- C'est une obligation ?

\- Tout à fait. Tous les hommes ici, ont passé le test juste après leur recrutement. Ceux qui n'ont pas été capable de montrer de quoi ils étaient capable ont été nourrir les poissons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi.

\- Remercie Yu de t'avoir emmené en enfer.

Yu se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait face aux assauts ininterrompus de son adversaire. Elle n'arrivait que très peu à répliquer. Des entailles superficielles commencèrent à marquer son corps. Au bout d'un moment Kid en eut assez de ce combat qui ne bougeait pas assez pour lui. Il décida alors d'accélérer les choses. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la doc'. Elle se positionna un peu plus en défense. Elle devait trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Mais avant d'avoir pu mettre en place la moindre stratégie elle sentit son épée être attirée. Elle tenta de la retenir mais elle bougea avec elle. Elle se retrouva rapidement à quelques millimètres de son capitaine qui arborait toujours son sourire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle entendit ses vêtements se déchirer et se retrouva en sous-vêtement sur le pont.

\- Ordure, pourriture. Comment as-tu osé faire ça à mes vêtements ? Et surtout devant tout le monde.

Le regard de Yu changea de tout au tout. Elle avait autour d'elle cette aura que même Tiger espérer ne pas revoir de sitôt.

\- Killer, lança-t-il.

\- Ouais j'ai vu. Que tout le monde dégage du pont. Rentrez à l'intérieur sans poser de questions.

Tiger entraîna le nouveau avec lui. Ce qui allait suivre allait être digne d'une véritable boucherie. Il valait mieux laisser les deux gradés s'en occuper. Avec un peu de chance, un navire de la marine croiserait leur route pour qu'elle aille passer ses nerfs plus loin.

Sur le pont, il ne restait plus que Kid, Killer et Yu. Cette dernière tenait différemment son épée. Elle ne réfléchit pas très longtemps avant de se lancer à l'attaque contre le rouquin. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'être en sous vêtement. Les coups étaient désordonnés mais d'une extrême violence. Kid avait dégainé son couteau et pour le moment réussissait à parer ses attaques.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, continue comme ça. C'est ainsi que doit se battre une Kid et non pas se laisser passer à tabac. Vas-y, mets-moi au tapis.

\- Kid, tu ne devrais pas la provoquer plus.

Le capitaine se décala légèrement sur le côté pour éviter un coup. L'épée se planta dans le bastingage. Elle dut prendre appuie sur ses deux jambes pour la décrocher. Son geste la fit basculer en arrière et atterrit dans les bras de son supérieur qui passa ses bras sous ses épaules pour la maintenir et l'empêcher de bouger. Seulement, il ne pensa pas qu'elle serait assez souple pour se balancer et finir ainsi sur les épaules de Kid. Elle entoura ses jambes autour du cou du rouquin et serra de toutes ses forces.

Kid ne quitta pas pour autant son sourire. Il aimait comment elle réagissait. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait qu'elle soit quotidiennement face à n'importe qu'elle ennemi.

\- T'as fini de t'exciter sur mon cou ? Tu mouilles.

Killer se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'annonce de son ami. Yu par contre s'était figée de stupeur. Instinctivement elle passa sa main sur son entrejambe.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Attends me dit pas que tu te touches sur mes épaules, mais t'es dégueulasse comme fille. Si t'es en manques même en combat, demande à Killer de te soulager.

Yu sauta à terre et se retourna pour fixer son capitaine, posant ses points sur ses hanches.

\- Non mais oh, tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas comme toi qui a besoin de se soulager au moins une fois par jour. De plus tu as osé foutre en l'air une de mes précieuses tenues. Je peux te dire que pendant une semaine tu feras ceinture. Cela t'apprendra à me prendre pour une traînée.

La doc' retourna vers leur cabine, claquant la porte, laissant ses deux hommes comme des cons sur le pont.

\- Ben quoi, elle se frottait à moi.

\- Toi et ta délicatesse. Enfin t'en fais pas, j'en profiterais pour deux. Ah au fait Kid, elle t'as eu au cou, tu as une éraflure. C'est la première fois qu'elle te blesse.

\- Tss, va plutôt la calmer, pendant que je m'occupe des hommes.

Kid s'en alla vers le réfectoire où tous les hommes attendaient le résultat.

\- Arrêtez de glander bande de poltrons. Je veux que le pont brille d'ici ce soir. Et toi le nouveau, t'as intérêt à nous préparer le dîner et que cela soit mangeable, sinon tu iras rejoindre les poiscailles.

Une fois que le capitaine partit, tout le monde respira. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils retenaient tous leur souffle.

\- On ne sait toujours pas qui a gagné, commenta Tiger.

\- Ben vu que le capitaine était là je dirais que c'est lui qui a gagné, répondit Jan. Il est effrayant le capitaine.

\- Et encore, là il était de bonne humeur. Tu aurais dû le voir quand on vous a récupéré dans un sale état. Le jour où il est en colère, ne reste pas sur son passage. Certains membres de l'équipage sont déjà morts par ses mains. Seule la puissance compte pour lui.

\- Oui, mais il a depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines un point faible à travers la doc'. Même s'il ne la ménage pas, il ne lui fera jamais le moindre mal. Par contre touche la et tu n'auras pas le temps de comprendre ta douleur que tu chercheras ta tête, compléta Heat.

Jan frissonna en imaginant la scène.

 **oOOooOOo**

Yu dans la cabine avait retiré ses sous-vêtements qui étaient en très mauvaise état. De toute façon personne ne viendrait la voir ici. Elle inspecta son corps devant la glace de la salle de bains. Elle avait plusieurs cicatrises et un bon nombre d'hématomes. Elle pesta contre son idiot de capitaine qui ne prenait jamais de gants. Son regard tomba sur les grandes balafres qui ornaient dorénavant son dos. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

Au même moment, Killer fit son entrée sans son casque. Il avait dû le laisser dans l'autre pièce. Yu voulu cacher ses marques qui lui rappelaient sa faiblesse, mais le blond l'en empêcha, la tenant contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans le regard de son amant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou honte de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es pas responsable de la haine de ces gens. Pour moi, mais aussi pour Kid, ces cicatrices ne te dévaloriseront jamais à nos yeux. Un jour ce sera peut-être nos corps qui en auront.

\- Mais cela doit bien vous dégoûter.

\- Et pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Elle nous rappelle juste que nous n'avons pas été là quand tu en avais besoin.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes responsable. Si j'avais obéit avant de n'en faire qu'à ma tête comme à chaque fois. Vous auriez peut être dû me laisser, je l'avais mérité.

\- T'as fini avec tes conneries. Tu crois qu'on te laisserait derrière nous. Tu rêves.

Ne voulant pas plus débattre sur ce qui s'était passé, il saisit le menton de son amante afin de le relever et de l'embrasser. Le baiser n'était pas tendre pour une fois. Il était possessif et sauvage. Yu ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous l'assaut de son blond. Il força la barrière de ses lèvres et explora sans douceur la cavité. La doc' se retrouva coincé contre le miroir.

Killer mit fin au baiser au bout de quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa respiration. Une idée pas très saine lui vain à l'esprit. Il retourna Yu afin qu'elle se voit dans le miroir. Cette dernière ne voyant nue devant son amant, se trouva fortement gênée. Elle tenta de cacher son entrejambe et sa poitrine.

\- Regarde toi, ne te cache pas.

Tout en disant cela, il fit descendre ses mains le long des bras de sa belle, puis remonta sur les hanches. Yu se sentit hypnotisée par le spectacle que produisaient les gestes du second des pirates de Kid. Ce dernier sourit de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et continua à caresser à la moindre parcelle de peau. Sa bouche se mit à embrasser son cou, puis les épaules.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance de ne plus avoir les traces de morsures que te laisse Kid à chaque fois, tout à l'heure. Sinon je pense que tout l'équipage se serait imaginé beaucoup de choses.

\- Et ils auraient tous fini castré.

\- Que de violence dans ta bouche. Ce n'est pas digne d'une fille.

\- Mais je n'en suis pas une.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il tout en faisant glisser un doigt le long de la fente qui cachait son intimité.

\- Hum, lui répondit-elle en s'arquant contre lui.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux et regarde toi. Kid avait raison, tu mouilles.

\- Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est gênant.

\- Et moi j'aime dire ce que je pense et ce que je vois. Je vais te dire tout ce que je vais te faire et tu vas regarder et voir comment ton corps de femme réagit.

Yu déglutit face à la détermination de Killer. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire l'amour devant la glace.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça dans le lit ?

\- Non, ici c'est très bien.

Une de ses mains quitta le corps de sa belle afin de se désaper. Il commença avec sa ceinture qu'il retira facilement et la laissa choir sur le sol. Son pantalon la rejoignit rapidement. Il sourit en voyant la bouche ouverte de sa belle. Il défit sa chemise et se retrouva en boxer derrière elle. Il la fit pivoter sur le côté.

\- Regarde-toi toujours dans le miroir.

Il s'agenouilla et commença à embrasser les marques du fouet. Sa langue retraça chacune des balafres. Quand il arriva dans le creux des reins, les muscles de son intimité se serrèrent instinctivement. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Son amant le remarqua.

\- Ne te retient pas. Je veux t'entendre.

\- Pervers.

\- Non, je veux juste entendre à quel point je te fais du bien.

Il continua son œuvre et descendit toujours plus bas. Yu ne pouvait même plus détourner son regard malgré la gêne que provoquer la scène. Killer lui écarta légèrement les jambes avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la doc' pour la tenir en place. Sa langue s'aventure dans la fente arrière. Il avait pris l'habitude de la préparer quand ils la prenaient à deux en même temps. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il la retenait car elle sentit ses jambes faiblir sous l'intensité du désir qui monta d'un coup.

Une de ses mains quitta toutefois ses hanches pour s'aventurer devant. Un doigt glissa dans la moiteur qui s'échappait déjà entre ses cuisses. Se regarder en train de se faire caresser aussi intimement décuplait les sensations. Elle était tellement prise dans le flot des émotions qu'elle ne sentit pas un deuxième puis un troisième doigt entrer et faire des va-et-vient toujours plus profond. Il entendait de plus en plus les gémissements de son amante augmentait. Elle émit une plainte de frustration quand elle sentit Killer retirer ses doigts d'elle. Mais rapidement, ils allèrent préparer l'autre entrée. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Être dans cette position, toutefois, n'était pas très plaisant pour son arrière. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus serré. Elle ne voyait même plus le visage de son amant.

Mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité en sentant des doigts plus épais entrer de nouveaux dans son intimité. Instinctivement, elle agrippa aux épaules devant elle et tourna la tête pour reconnaître Kid. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question quant à sa présence, qu'elle grimaça de douleur en sentant un deuxième doigt entrer à l'arrière.

\- J'crois que Killer t'a dit de fixer la glace. Alors regarde.

\- Vous le regretterez tous les deux un jour, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un cri quand les doigts de Kid trouvèrent son point sensible.

Elle ne se reconnut pas dans la glace, entourée par ses deux mastodontes. Ils m'étaient ses sens sans dessus dessous. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de sentir la douleur. Soudain, une violente montée de plaisir la transporta loin et elle hurla de bonheur avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Elle se retrouva contre le torse de Killer qui s'était redressé, ayant fini de la préparer. Il retira son dernier vêtement.

Kid attrapa son amante par la taille et la souleva, l'obligeant malgré les limbes dans lesquels elle était à entourer la taille de son amant avec ses jambes.

\- On ne s'endort pas tout de suite miss. On n'a pas encore fini. Le meilleur arrive, lui rappela Kid.

\- J't'ai dis ceinture, d'une voix endormie.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde lui arrachant un hurlement.

\- Regarde dans la glace.

Elle tourna la tête au moment où Killer présenta son membre tendu à son postérieur. Bizarrement, elle ne le sentait pas.

\- Ça rentrera jamais, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais si comme toutes les autres fois.

Elle le vit s'enfoncer lentement en elle. Cela lui faisait encore plus bizarre. Mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur qu'elle sentait d'habitude. C'était une autre sensation. Une fois que Killer fut entré en elle jusqu'à la garde, aucun de ses amants ne bougea. Elle releva légèrement les yeux et croisa leur regard. Les deux souriaient, mais pas de la même façon que d'habitude.

Ils commencèrent à bouger alternativement sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Rapidement le plaisir monta en puissance pour Yu et ses amants. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour faire monter la doc' au septième ciel et se déverser en elle. Quand elle vit son propre regard, elle ne vit que du plaisir. Elle finit par perdre pied avec la réalité. Elle sentit à peine l'eau couler sur son corps, les mains de ses amants la laver puis la sécher. Elle s'endormit entre les deux sur leur lit.

Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Kid avait confié à Heat et Tiger la navigation du bateau pour quelques heures.

Malheureusement leur moment d'intimité ne dura pas et au bout d'une heure, un nakama toqua à la porte.

\- Putain, je leur avais pourtant dit de ne jamais venir nous déranger, grogna Kid.

\- C'est peut être important, prévint Killer.

Le second autorisa le pirate à entrer sans qu'aucun des trois ne bouge de sa place. Yu de toute façon était hors course et dormait paisiblement entre ses deux amants. Ce fut Tiger qui entra. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait rien.

\- On vient de recevoir le journal du jour. Je pensais que cela vous plairait de voir les nouveaux avis de recherche et un article concernant notre dernière escale.

\- Donne voir, ordonna Kid.

Tiger lui transmis le journal et quitta sans demander son reste la chambre.

Il tendit le journal à Killer tandis qu'il parcourait les nouveaux avis de recherche. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant sa nouvelle prime.

\- Ça devient vraiment intéressant, trois cent quinze mille Berrys sur ma tête. On me reconnaît enfin à ma véritable valeur.

\- Je pense que c'est dû au massacre de la population sur la dernière île. Cela fait deux pages. Apparemment on a mal fait le boulot. En plus de Jan, il y a eu un autre survivant.

\- M'en fout, au moins il y a eu quelqu'un pour parler de nos actions. On devrait dorénavant toujours laisser un survivant pour faire parler de nous et éviter que l'on attribut nos forfaits à d'autres.

\- T'as des idées bizarres des fois.

\- Et toi avec le miroir. Quoique j'ai bien envie d'en mettre un dans la chambre au plafond. Tiens au fait, félicitation pour ta promotion, cent soixante-deux mille Berrys.

\- C'est encore faible. Le second des Chapeau de paille est à deux cents mille Berry.

\- Ouais mais celui-là on le dégagera bientôt de notre route.

\- Et pour elle, il n'y a rien ?

\- Non. Faut dire qu'avec la déculottée qu'elle s'est prise, elle n'allait pas faire augmenter sa prime.

\- C'est sûr. Par contre évite-lui une humiliation devant tout le monde.

\- Me dit pas que tu fais dans le sentimentalisme.

\- C'est pas ça.

Ils entendirent soudainement la vigie prévenir qu'une île était en vue.

\- Allez la belle au bois dormant. On se réveille. On arrive sur une nouvelle île.

\- Encore cinq minutes, vous m'avez cassé en morceaux.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller explorer l'île ? Moi qui voulais te donner une équipe.

\- Je me lève tout de suite, répondit-elle en quittant aussitôt le lit. Allez, bougez-vous fainéant. On a du boulot.


	18. Les Kid's dans l'arène

**Les Kids dans l'arène**

 **Pov Killer**

Je me disais bien que son regain d'énergie n'était que façade. Surtout qu'avec Kid, on n'y avait pas était de mains mortes. Ce dernier était même plié en deux devant la position de Yu. Elle n'avait même pas fait trois pas avant de s'écrouler, sa main frôlant ses reins. Je finis par me lever et m'habiller avant de m'occuper de son cas. Je lui appliquer la crème qui apaisait ce type de douleur.

\- Tu ferais un parfait époux me dit-elle récoltant aussitôt un pincement sur la hanche. Aïe, ça fait mal.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, dans ces cas-là. Allez, bouge tes fesses avant que Kid ou moi-même ne te traînions nue sur le pont.

\- Ben vue qu'il fait chaud, cela ne me dérangerait pas.

Je soupirais en me demandant si elle réfléchissait de temps en temps avant de parler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on avait rejoint tout le monde sur le pont. Je pris place à côté de Kid. Yu resta aux côtés de Heat et Marti.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, voici les directives pour l'accostage. Eden, Wire et Marti, vous assurerez la surveillance du navire. Les autres, c'est réapprovisionnement du navire et pêche aux infos. Seul impératif, Jan et Yu, vous suivrez Killer. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller sauver votre peau cette fois-ci. Autre chose, si quelqu'un paraît louche, vous l'éliminez.

\- Ouais, s'écrièrent-ils tous sauf deux qui semblaient faire la tête.

\- Un problème Yu ? Demandais-je.

\- Je savais que j'avais merdé, mais là, il manque plus que la laisse.

\- t'inquiète, j'en ai une pour toi, lui répondit Kid aussitôt.

\- Non, c'est bon, je suivrais Killer.

\- De toute façon, t'as pas le choix. Tiger, donner une arme au bleu. S'il doit crever, que cela soit au moins armé.

J'espérais que l'escale se passe sans accrocs. Tout le monde se prépara à sa descente sur l'île. D'où on se trouvait, cette fois, elle paraissait plus sociable. Une chose attira mon regard. Je vois de nombreux pavillons noirs. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Kid avait dû les voir aussi, d'où les hommes qui restaient à bord.

L'île en elle-même avait une forme bizarre. On pouvait même se poser la question si s'en était une. Il n'y avait pas de rivage ou de plages. Cela ressemblait à une gigantesque enceinte avec d'innombrables quais où étaient amarrés les navires pirates. Cette île ne me disait rien dans les archives que j'avais lu. Je repérais rapidement un endroit où larguer les amarres et donnais les consignes.

Une fois à quai, toutes les équipes descendirent. La mienne me suivit sans broncher alors que je prenais une grande artère sur la gauche. Malgré le nombre de navires, il n'y avait pas vraiment foule dans les rues.

\- C'est une drôle de ville touristique ici, commenta Yu. Pour le moment, je ne vois que des armureries et des bars.

\- C'est peut être une spéciale touriste pour pirates, argumenta Jan.

\- Peut être. Mais même un pirate à faim et je crève la dalle moi.

\- Parle moins et tu auras moins faim, lui lançais-je.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car j'entrais dans une boutique de paris. Des écrans affichaient des centaines de noms de pirates avec leur nom d'équipage. Je commençais à me faire une idée sur quel genre d'île on avait atterrit. Je connaissais deux qui allaient être heureux. Connaissant Kid, il allait participer à ces combats.

\- Vous deux, vous restez là et pas de conneries ordonnais-je à mes nakamas.

\- J'n'aime pas cet endroit, intervint Jan.

\- Mais non, c'est trop cool ici, s'exclama Yu.

\- Vous avez avez au moins compris ?

\- Oui Killer, t'en fait pas, on n'est pas encore sénile.

Je les laissais donc là pour aller voir un bookmaker et lui poser mes questions. Ce dernier semblait assez bavard, car j'obtins presque toutes mes réponses, même si certaines ne me plurent pas. Je quittais rapidement l'endroit avec mes nakamas et appelais Kid afin que l'on puisse se rejoindre quelque part. Cela ne m'étonna même pas de le retrouver dans un bar.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Qu'on est dans la merde.

\- Avec ce que l'on a déjà traversé, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

\- Si tu le dis. Il faut deux ans au log pour se recharger.

\- Tu déconnes !

\- T'as déjà entendu Killer déconner, s'incrusta Yu.

\- Par rapport à toi, oui.

\- Il y a un moyen d'après leur dire pour partir plus tôt. Il faut remporter cent combats dans l'arène. Les combats se comptent par équipage. Cela représenterait donc cinq victoires par membre en comptant tout le monde.

\- Ouais, mais certains s'écrouleront dès le premier, me répondit-il en regardant Jan.

\- Ce qui veut dire que ce sont les autres qui devront se battre plus, nous compris.

\- On a besoin de se dérouiller un peu. Que tout le monde nous rejoigne sur le navire.

Comme prévu, l'appât des combats eut raison de Kid.

 **Fin POV Killer**

Tous les pirates s'interrogeaient sur le pourquoi du rassemblement.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre pause. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. On a qu'un moyen pour quitter l'île, gagner cent combats. En gros, vous allez en chier.

Plusieurs réactions apparurent au sein de l'équipage. Cela allait de la joie à la peur. Non pas que ceux qui avaient une certaine crainte, ne savaient pas se battre, mais ils n'avaient pas la même endurance et carrure que leur capitaine.

\- Killer et moi-même allons choisir qui devra se battre. On est dans un jour de bonté.

\- Euh cap'tain, intervint Tiger. Est-ce que vous connaissez toutes les règles ?

\- La principale et c'est suffisant. Tu sais autre chose ?

\- Tout le monde doit se battre et chacun doit gagner au minimum trois fois d'affilée.

\- Ça, ça ne va pas nous arranger, intervint Killer.

\- Bon tout le monde reste là. Tiger suit nous.

Les trois pirates entrèrent dans la salle de commandement. Tiger leur expliqua toutes les règles de l'arène. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils étudièrent toutes les possibilités. Le principal pour Kid était d'avoir le moins de perte possible. Ils y avaient deux catégories de combats proposés, le solo et le duo. Quand ils eurent les équipes de constituées de manières satisfaisante, ils retournèrent sur le pont.

\- Après discussion, il y aura trois binômes et les autres en solo. Les duos sont Jan et Tiger, Killer et Yu et Marti et Wade.

\- Pourquoi je suis en équipe, moi ? Demanda Yu. Jan et Wade, je peux comprendre, mais moi je suis une grande fille.

\- T'as été blessé dernièrement. Et il faut quelqu'un pour te canaliser. A l'heure actuelle, Killer est le plus apte pour cela. Moi, je risquerais de te tuer car tu m'auras énervé. Pour le reste de la journée, on prépare les armes. Je ne veux pas d'excuses de lames émoussées ou pistolets enraillés demain. Yu et Heat, vous allez chercher des chambres pour tout le monde, pendant ce temps avec Killer, on va inscrire tout le monde.

Chacun se mit au travail. Yu et Heat mirent du temps pour trouver un hôtel avec assez de chambre pour tout le monde. Les chambres étaient assez basiques et il y avait le strict minimum. Une fois cela fait, la doc' retourna au navire. Elle fit un rapide inventaire pour voir ce qui lui restait en stock.

\- Jan, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Où ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de faire le plein de la pharmacie pour demain.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que t'es le dernier arrivé dans l'équipage. Tiger si je ne suis pas rentrée avant le retour des garçons, tu leur diras que je fais au plus vite.

\- Tu te démerde avec eux. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème.

\- Rho, t'es pas sympa. Allez, dépêche-toi. Plus vite on y va et moins on souffrira.

Après un grand soupir, Jan suivit Yu, non sans traîner des pieds. Il fallut un moment pour qu'ils trouvent une officine. Elle fit rapidement ses achats, chargeant comme un mulet le pauvre garçon.

\- Tu as peur pour demain ? Demanda Yu, brisant le silence installé entre eux deux.

\- J'suis pas une gonzesse moi.

\- T'as du bol que tu dois être en un morceau pour demain. Sinon je t'aurais rappelé comment il faut se méfier d'une femme. Ils t'ont mis avec Tiger. Il est vraiment balèze et il a mangé un fruit du démon. Suis à la lettre ses directives et tu survivras peut-être.

\- Tss, comme si j'avais besoin de tes conseils.

\- Demain, cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Soit tu gagnes et tu vis, soit tu perds et tu meurs et pas forcément de manière rapide. Certains prennent un malin plaisir à te briser os après os. La foule aime ce genre de châtiment.

\- Même pas peur, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

La doc' jeta un œil et se retint de rire. Son nakama était vraiment pâle. Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort, mais elle n'aimait pas passer par quatre chemins. Ils arrivèrent au navire avant le retour de Kid et Killer.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux préparations des armes et au repos. Yu avait profité du calme pour se balader sur le quai. Elle admira un bon nombre de navire. Certains avaient l'air d'être là, comme abandonnées depuis un très long moment. Jetant un regard à gauche et à droite, la tentation fut trop grande et sans même réfléchir pénétra dans l'un des navires. Il était désespérément vide de toute vie. Elle entra dans la première pièce et fut accueilli par une montagne de poussière. Elle fouilla un moment avant de tomber enfin sur un journal de bord qu'elle subtilisa. Elle se servit aussi en objet de valeur. Dans les cales, elle fit une étrange découverte. Un petit coffre était dissimulé entre les bouteilles d'alcool. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il était fermé à clef et elle n'avait pas son kit pour ouvrir les serrures. Tant pis, elle devrait attendre d'être de retour au navire. Elle prit le coffre et quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle quitta le plus discrètement possible le bateau pirate pour retourner à bord du sien.

\- J'peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ? Beugla Kid en la voyant monter à bord. Et c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- C'est fou ce que l'on peut trouver sur un navire abandonné. Tiens d'ailleurs, l'alcool n'a pas l'air d'être de la piquette.

\- File moi ça, ce n'est pas pour les gamines. Bon allez les gars, on s'arrache et on va à l'hôtel.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Yu laissa tomber sur l'un des lits tout son butin. Elle prit en mains le petit coffret et se mit en tête de l'ouvrir, pendant que Kid squattait la douche. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, elle s'énerva sur la serrure.

\- Non, mais, il me fait chier ce coffre à la noix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Killer en s'approchant d'elle.

\- J'n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir et j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

\- Tiens le devant toi et ne bouge pas.

\- Euh, je ne le sens pas là.

Avant même qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose de plus, le cadenas tomba au sol.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ouvre-le au lieu de parler inutilement. Moi aussi je suis curieux maintenant.

Soulevant le couvercle, elle fut légèrement déçue.

\- Un fruit. Moi qui pensais trouver une carte aux trésors.

\- C'est une sacrée découverte. Il s'agit d'un fruit du démon.

\- Quoi, comme le truc qu'à manger Kid ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé ? Demanda le concerné, une serviette autour de la taille.

\- Killer dit que j'ai trouvé un fruit du démon.

\- Comme c'est intéressant. Je me demande bien quel pouvoir il renferme.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Tu veux le manger ? Au moins on serait fixé.

\- Tu veux me tuer ! J'en ai déjà mangé un.

\- Un mangeur de fruit du démon, ne peut en manger qu'un seul, renchérit Killer.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas mangé. Tu le veux ?

\- Non merci. Moi je tiens à pouvoir encore nager.

\- Ben voilà, le choix est fait. C'est à toi de le manger. En plus c'est toi qui as mis la main dessus.

\- Peut-être, mais imagine que je me transforme en quelque chose de bizarre, genre un insecte ou une souris.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je t'écraserais, lui affirma Kid.

\- Je sais pas, moi aussi je veux encore nager.

\- De toute façon, ne le mange pas pour le moment. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une coéquipière qui n'est pas à cent pour cent de ces capacités.

\- Pour être en pleine possession de mes moyens, il me faudrait un bon massage.

\- C'est un coup de pied au cul que tu vas avoir, lui lança Kid.

\- Tss, t'es pas sympa avec moi. Hé, mais ne bois pas tout l'alcool durement volé.

Elle voulut attraper la bouteille que Kid avait dans ses mains, mais Killer l'en empêcha, la soulevant soudainement pour la jeter sur un des lits inoccupé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le blond la dominait, lui faisant clairement comprendre ses intentions.

\- Ki...ller…. je...vais..pas...être...en état...demain…

\- Mais si. Tu voulais un massage et tu vas l'avoir, lui répondit-il avant de lui capturer ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants étaient nus, Yu tentant de résister au plaisir que lui procurait Killer. Le blond n'était nullement gêné de la présence de l'autre amant qui lisait tranquillement le journal de bord subtilisé tout en buvant le rhum. Il leva la tête quand il vit une main passer dans son champ de vision pour saisir la bouteille.

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Non elle dort. On l'entendra plus avant demain matin. Tu comptes la laisser manger le fruit.

\- Ouais, cela pourrait être marrant. Mais ce serait bien de savoir au moins le type de fruit que c'est avant.

\- J'irais voir à la bibliothèque que j'ai repérée. On ne combat pas avant l'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi pas. En attendant, je vais le mettre à l'abri sur le navire.

Enfilant son manteau, il quitta la chambre, laissant ses deux nakamas se reposer. Il croisa en bas de l'hôtel d'autres subordonnés. Marchant tranquillement le long des quais, il profita d'être seul pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait pris la mer avec Killer. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils avaient démarré l'aventure et pourtant il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait appris à faire confiance à d'autres personnes que Killer et surtout, il avait développé cette chose immonde que son ami avait connu avant lui et qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, il y a quelques années, l'amour. Il ne l'avait pas encore dis à l'intéressée et il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire. Peut-être que jamais il ne lui avouerait. Il avait une fierté et une réputation à tenir. Elle devait se contenter de ce qu'il lui donnait dans leur chambre.

Il finit par arriver au navire. Il repéra tout de suite les deux hommes de garde. Il resta un moment avec eux, profitant du calme de la soirée. Seul le bruit des derniers combats dans l'arène arrivait à leurs oreilles mais ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça.

Quand il retourna à l'hôtel, Yu et Killer dormaient à poing fermé. Les lits avaient été collés les uns aux autres. Ils avaient pris une certaine habitude à dormir ainsi. Se dévêtant rapidement, il s'installa à sa place et attira le corps endormi de la doc' contre lui et la rejoignit au pays des rêves.

 **oOOooOOo**

Yu s'étira comme un chat lentement. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Killer. Mais là, ce n'était pas les siens. Elle devait se trouvait dans ceux de Kid. Elle se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de bouger de là.

\- T'es lourde, lui lança le rouquin, brisant sa sérénité.

\- Pas autant que toi, lui répondit-elle en se redressant. Il est où Killer ?

\- Partit pour une mission. Mais il sera là pour le début des festivités. On a encore deux heures.

\- Qui commence ?

\- Heat. Ensuite Tiger et Jan. ton premier combat est prévu pour quatorze heure.

\- J'ai le temps alors. Faudrait que je passe au navire prendre deux, trois bricoles.

\- T'as tes armes déjà.

\- Oui, mais j'ai aussi besoin de ma pharmacie pour vous rafistoler. Je n'ai pas trop confiance à leur infirmerie

\- Tu ne l'as même pas vu.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

Les deux amants finirent par se lever et se préparer. Ils descendirent manger un bout au pub d'à côté. Par rapport à la veille, il y avait plus de monde. Sur les écrans, défilaient les résultats des combats d'hier et ceux du jour. Yu découvrit le visage de ses adversaires. Ils avaient près de trois cent victoires et seulement une défaite. Cela ne la rassurait pas trop. Ils avaient l'air hyper balèze. Kid remarqua le changement de la doc'.

\- Avec Killer, vous allez les massacrer sans aucun problème.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Sinon Killer va me la faire sentir, la défaite.

\- Et pas que lui. Mais n'en fais pas trop non plus. Surtout écoute et fais ce qu'il te dira de faire.

\- J'vais essayer.

\- T'essaye pas, tu obéis, point barre.

\- T'as peur que je me fasse tuer, c'est trop mignon.

\- Je m'en branle complètement, mais t'es en équipe, donc tu joues en équipe.

Le combat de Kid fut affiché et Yu écarquilla les yeux. Il allait affronter un guerrier d'Erbaf. Elle tourna son regard vers son capitaine et le vit sourire étrangement.

\- T'es content que le type fasse dix fois ta taille !

\- Ouais. Plus ils sont grands et plus leur chute est lourde.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu risques d'être désavantagé avec ton pouvoir dans un combat en arène.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je le mettrais en charpie sans problème.

\- Si tu le dis. J'espère juste qu'on terminera rapidement avec ça, car plus cela durera et plus les chances d'y laisser notre peau augmentera.

\- Je le sais très bien. Mais on n'a pas d'autre solution pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi, vous en cherchez une ?

\- Bien évidemment.

L'heure des combats arriva rapidement. Tout l'équipage s'était retrouvé à l'entrée de la zone de combats. Le présentateur appela Heat et son adversaire. Autour de la scène, des milliers de personnes étaient présente pour y assister, sans compter les dens dens de retransmission. Des bookmakers prenaient les paris. En-dessous de ces assoiffés de sang et de violence, les pirates attendaient leur tour de combats. Chacun ne voulait qu'une chose, partir de cet endroit maudit.

Le gong retentit et le premier combat débuta. Certains nakamas de Heat retinrent leur souffle. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas et attendait que son adversaire attaque le premier. Comme les autres, il avait reçu la consigne d ne pas commencer et de s'épuiser le moins possible. Son adversaire n'était qu'un gamin, mais il devait se méfier des apparences souvent trompeuses.

Le plus jeune se jeta sur lui. Il était assez prévisible et Heat évita les coups d'épée juste en se décalant d'un pas. Il n'eut pas besoin de sortir la moindre arme. Il saisit le garçon au bout de quelques minutes et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et la tête du garçon tomba mollement sur les épaules. Le gong retentit annonçant la première victoire des Kids. Le ton était donné pour tous leurs adversaires, la mort les attendait à la fin.

Ce fut au tour de Tiger et Jan d'entrer en scène.


	19. Jour rouge pour l'île arène

**Jour rouge pour l'île arène**

Jan était terrifié au milieu de la zone de combat. Il regrettait amèrement le jour où les Kid's l'avaient embarqué avec eux. Il savait se battre, vu que sur son île, il avait dû se battre pour survivre. Mais ce n'était pas un homme sans cœur. Il était incapable de tuer quelqu'un gratuitement. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à survivre ses dernières semaines.

-Tiens-toi prêt Jan, le prévint Tiger le sortant de sa torpeur.

-J'vais pas y arriver, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es un Kid's maintenant. Yu, Killer et le cap'taine ont confiance en toi.

-T'en fais pas morveux, tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir qu'on va te briser comme un fétu de paille, lança l'un de leur adversaire munit d'une hache impressionnante.

Le gong retentit et le combat démarra. Jan sortir son épée. Il allait devoir lutter pour sa vie. L'homme à la hache lança la première attaque. Son arme fracassa le sol pavé, faisant déglutir le plus jeune du combat. De son côté, Tiger affrontait un combattant pas très fort mais très rapide. D'un œil, il surveillait Jan. Il avait promis à sa doc' préférée de le protéger, mais là ce n'était pas gagner. Il décida de prendre sa forme zoan.

-Allez le mioche, laisse-moi te hacher menu.

-Tu peux crever le vieux.

-Je me demande encore comment un équipage tel que le tien ait pu t'accepter. Même un insecte est plus courageux que toi. Ou alors la réputation des Kid's est surfaite.

-Espèce de connard.

-Jan garde ton calme, lui lança Tiger.

Mais rien n'y fit et la jeune recrue fonça, tête baissée sur son adversaire. Son manque d'expérience se vit tout de suite. Ses coups étaient désordonnées et prévisibles.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dans la salle où les pirates attendaient leur tour de combattre, Kid bouillonnait littéralement. Le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le plus jeune allait se faire tuer avant même d'avoir commencé. Pourtant il l'avait déjà vu plus combattif que cela quand il s'entraînait avec Yu ou même Killer. Là il le voyait tremblant de peur. S'il avait su, il l'aurait tué avant qu'il ne monte à bord.

-Allez, bordel. Tu faisais mieux que ça, quand tu m'affrontais, grognait Yu.

\- Il va se faire laminer et Tiger aura deux adversaires sur le dos. Bordel, j'aurais dû le mettre seul, cela m'aurait évité de perdre deux hommes en même temps.

\- Sympa pour Tiger. Regarde, en plus, il va en avoir fini avec le sien.

\- Ouais mais l'autre s'il ne crève pas dans l'arène, je m'en chargerais moi-même.

\- Tu pourrais lui laisser une chance. Regarde-moi tu m'en as bien laissé une.

\- Toi c'est différent. Il y a une compensation pour ton incapacité au combat.

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas de dire que je sauve ma tête uniquement parce que je te satisfais au lit !

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux, intervint Killer. Suivez plutôt le match en cours.

Les deux concernés reportèrent leur attention sur les écrans diffusant le combat. Tous les visio-escargophones étaient braqués sur Tiger qui était en train de déchiqueter ni plus ni moins son adversaire, envoyant valser aux quatre coins de la zone de combat des morceaux arrachés au corps. Dans l'assistance, des hurlements de joie retentirent, alors que dans les coulisses, certains pirates eurent du mal à retenir leur haut le cœur, devant cette boucherie. D'en bas, on ne pouvait plus suivre le combat de Jan et cela inquiéta aussitôt les Kid's. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait perdu son combat ?

Soudain les visios se tournèrent à l'opposé du combat gagné par Tiger. Une espèce fumée de poussière s'élevait sans que personne ne puisse en donner l'origine. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, autour du ring. Tout le monde semblait retenir leur souffle, attendant le dénouement de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt. Une chose était sûre, l'assistance n'entendait plus le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant. Il fallut patienter plusieurs minutes avant de voir une ombre se tenir debout au milieu de la poussière. Petit à petit, la vue fut plus nette et c'est avec un soulagement palpable que les Kid's virent leur plus jeune nakama debout, regardant le cadavre de son ennemi gisant inerte au sol.

-Il l'a eu ! S'écria de joie la doc'. Alors t'as vu que mes leçons ont porté leur fruit.

\- Mouais, il a mis trop temps. Une vraie limace.

-Tss, t'es juste vexé car il a battu son ennemi.

\- T'as intérêt à faire mieux que lui.

\- Comme si c'était un problème.

Les deux Kid's gagnant furent soignés par Yu dès leur arrivée. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir qu'on annonça son propre combat au côté de Killer. Elle le rejoignit avec son arme. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la zone de combat. Leurs adversaires étaient déjà présents. Yu ne put s'empêcher de déglutit en voyant de près les deux gabarits. Ils étaient moins effrayants en photos finalement. Un regard en biais à son coéquipier et elle vit que les lames étaient déjà mises à leur place. Elle sortit alors son épée et la tint des deux mains, baissant légèrement son corps en avant afin d'avoir un peu plus d'appui pour se lancer rapidement à l'attaque.

-Ne cherche pas à viser la tête. Ils font au moins six têtes de plus que toi.

\- Tu peux parler, tu ne leur arrives pas non plus aux épaules.

\- L'arrière des genoux et les talons d'Achille sont leurs points faibles. Mais ne néglige pas le haut de leur corps pour te défendre.

\- Je sais maman. Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Tsss. Je suis sérieuse Yu.

En face d'eux, les deux armoires à glace rigolaient devant la maigreur et la petite taille de leur adversaire. Le blond et la noiraude les ignorèrent royalement, préférant terminer de mettre leur stratégie en place.

-Quand vous aurez fini de raconter fleurette à l'herbe, prévenez-nous les nains de jardins, s'exclama l'un de leur adversaire.

\- T'as dit quelque chose la baudruche ?

\- Yu, on ne parle pas d'un nain sur échasse comme d'une baudruche. Une baudruche, au moins tu peux la faire exploser, intervint Killer, faisant éclater de rire son amante.

\- Vous allez voir, on va vous exterminer.

Les deux hommes levèrent leur lourde épée pour les abattre sur les deux Kid's. Chacun sauta en l'air tout en partant sur un côté respectif. Ils étaient dorénavant séparés. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas des géants comme celui qu'allait affronter plus tard Kid, mais ils dépassaient de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres Killer et Yu.

Yu stoppa la lame de son ennemi avec sa propre arme. Elle dut mettre ses deux mains sur sa garde pour amortir la puissance du coup. Quelques secondes après, elle en avait encore une sensation de tremblement dans tous ses os. Elle allait en baver avec son adversaire. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement. Soudain un détail la frappa de plein fouet. L'homme tenait d'une façon assez bizarre son épée. En y regardant d'un peu plus près elle remarqua alors qu'il souffrait sûrement d'arthrose du cartilage, ce qui rendait difficile de varier les mouvements de poignets. Elle sourit face à cette découverte qui allait lui donner la victoire.

Il ne lui avait fallu pas plus de trois minutes pour terrasser son ennemi. Elle jeta un œil du côté de son amant et remarqua qu'il venait aussi de finir. La foule applaudit la prestation, mais Yu leur lança un regard noir.

-Qu'ils descendent ces cons s'ils veulent vraiment du spectacle. Je ne vais pas me gêner de les écorcher vif. Ils seront peut-être heureux.

\- Allez, on retourne avec les autres.

La première journée de combat se finit vers vingt-et-une heure. La plupart des membres de l'équipage s'étaient battus deux fois. Kid avait mis son premier adversaire au tapis en vingt-cinq minutes. Malgré sa vantardise, il en avait bavé pour le tuer et il avait récolté une jolie cicatrice sur toute la cuisse droite. La doc' dut attendre d'être à l'hôtel pour qu'il l'autorise à le soigner. Il pouvait être une véritable tête de mule quand il s'agissait de se soigner.

Cette première journée avait mis K.O. tout le monde et rare fut le Kid qui resta debout après s'être restauré. Jan qui avait gagné son deuxième combat aussi, n'avait pas adressé la parole aux autres et était resté légèrement à l'écart. Cela n'avait pas échappé au regard des gradés de l'équipage.

-Bordel, tu ne peux pas faire attention, cria Kid.

\- Si tu t'étais laissé soigner tout à l'heure, je ne serais pas obligée de te refaire saigner. Ton pantalon a collé sur la plaie. Faut bien que je le décolle maintenant. Alors reste tranquille que je termine. Je voudrais aller me coucher ensuite. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Tss. Petite nature.

\- Gros balourd.

\- Bon les gosses vous avez fini, intervint Killer en sortant de la douche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Killer, si on a un capitaine qui fait sa fillette devant une petite cicatrice.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la tienne la dernière fois ? lui demanda le blond.

\- Non merci. Je m'inquiète pour Jan. Depuis qu'il a tué son premier adversaire, il s'est mis à l'écart.

\- Normal. C'est son premier meurtre. Je pense que toi non plus tu ne devais pas en mener large quand tu as fait ta première victime.

\- Ben je m'en rappelle plus. J'étais tellement petite.

\- Non, ça c'était plutôt ton double qui avait fait ce carnage.

\- Mon double ?

\- En plus de ne pas être douée, elle se rend même pas compte qu'elle est bipolaire, lança Kid.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit.

\- Ah ouais. Te rappelles-tu alors de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai déchiré ton tee-shirt.

Yu se mit à réfléchir tout en terminant de décoller le tissu.

-Ben oui. Toi et Killer m'avait sauté dessus et j'ai vu plein d'étoile et qu'après même, j'avais mal au cul.

\- Tu vois, tu oublies ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où je t'ai déchiré le tee-shirt et la partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Yu c'est sérieux ce dont on te parle. Il y a un moment où tu perds complètement les pédales, intervint Killer. C'est un peu comme de la bipolarité, mais on n'est pas toubib pour le dire. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Kid et moi-même qui arrivons à te stopper avant que tu ne massacres l'équipage dans la foulée.

\- Bizarre ce que vous dites. Car si c'était le cas, le vieux m'en aurait parlé.

\- Ou pas, pour ne pas t'effrayer.

\- Voir il s'en servait pour arriver à ses propres desseins.

\- Il n'était pas comme ça le vieux.

\- Si tu le dis, lui répondit Kid.

Les paroles de ses deux amants la plongèrent dans une grande réflexion. Elle recousu Kid, rangea son matériel avant de s'allonger entre ses deux hommes. Les deux derniers s'endormirent rapidement, tandis qu'elle continua de réfléchir, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil où les évènements de cette nuit tragique lui revinrent en mémoire sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre orage à l'extérieur.

Le deuxième jour des combats démarra à dix heures du matin. Tout le monde était courbaturé par la veille. Les premières défaites sonnèrent chez les Kid's. Marti fut le premier à tomber. Il eut la vie sauve uniquement grâce à la blessure mortelle qu'il avait infligée à son ennemi. Alors que les infirmières voulurent l'emmener en salle de soins, Yu pointa le bout de son nez et arracha à toutes ses femelles peu vêtues son nakama. Son propre combat n'ayant lieu que dans quatre heures, elle transporta avec l'aide de Tiger et de Jan qui avaient déjà combattu. Les deux pirates lui donnèrent un coup de mains pour l'intervention délicate. La rate avait explosé et elle avait dû lui retirer. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un organe vital. Deux heures après le début de l'intervention, Marti était placé sous transfusion, branché à plusieurs appareils.

-On va en chier aujourd'hui, commenta Tiger.

\- Je le sais. Kid et Killer aussi le savent, mais on n'a toujours pas de solution. Pour le moment vous vous en sortez pas trop mal. Il faut tenir le coup. Attendez, j'ai une idée.

Yu alla dans sa cabine, ouvrit le coffre-fort et prit le fruit du démon. Elle retourna ensuite auprès de ses nakamas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jan

\- Un fruit du démon. Je l'ai découvert en fouillant un navire.

\- T'es vraiment sans gêne, commenta Tiger.

\- Ben, ils avaient qu'à mieux le planquer et ne pas laisser le navire sans surveillance.

\- Tu sais au moins c'est quel fruit ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on n'a plus le choix.

\- T'es sûre de vouloir le manger maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Et que comptes tu faire ensuite ?

\- J'ai remarqué que sur le côté de l'arène, il y a un passage où des gens trop bien vêtus passent. Je compte m'y infiltrer et me frayer un chemin jusqu'au logpose en jeu. Tous les équipages ont mis en jeu leur logpose. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un qui doit être rechargé pour se rendre sur la prochaine destination.

\- ça va être dangereux. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Kid et Killer apprécient que tu te mettes en danger inutilement.

\- Si on ne fait rien, ce soir on enterrera nos premiers morts et cela pourrait être l'un d'en vous. Je veux que tu dises aux garçons ce que je vais faire et que vous me couvriez. Au plus tard, je reviendrais vers vous pour mon propre combat. Tenez bon jusque-là.

\- Je ne cautionne pas, mais j'ai pas le choix. Fais gaffe à toi. Et surtout garde ton sang-froid.

\- Oui je sais, Kid et Killer m'ont dit la même chose.

Les trois pirates repartirent vers le lieu des combats et se séparèrent quelques mètres avant.

Yu réussit sans trop de mal à pénétrer dans la partie interdite aux combattants. Pour le moment, elle ne ressentait pas le moindre changement. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'elle soit tombée sur un logia. Cela l'arrangerait bien. Enfin elle devrait attendre d'être dans une situation désespérée pour peut-être déclencher son pouvoir.

Il y avait du monde dans la zone où elle se trouvait, mais bizarrement, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle restait tout de même prudente. Elle chercha pendant près d'une demi-heure la pièce où était stockée les logposes, mais ne trouva rien. Elle jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à l'œil afin d'être à l'heure pour son propre combat. Un bruit de discussion feutrée lui arriva à son oreille. Elle se rapprocha de la salle d'où sortaient les voix.

-Avec tous ces pirates de capturés si facilement, nous allons devenir immensément riche.

\- C'est sûr. Par contre la gamine qui traîne avec les pirates de Kid est gênante. Il faut s'en débarrasser absolument, sinon on ne pourra pas capturer le capitaine et son second.

\- Ouais t'as raison, mais fait gaffe, elle vaut aussi son pesant de berrys. Mais pour le moment elle les empêche de finir à l'infirmerie pour les capturer facilement.

\- Et dire que ces imbéciles croient qu'il n'y a que cette solution pour quitter l'île. Ils sont vraiment cons. Tu as la date de la prochaine vente d'esclaves ?

\- Dans quinze jours au Sabaody. Si tout va bien, on devrait se faire plusieurs millions avec les prises que l'on a. Un premier convoi devrait plus tarder à partir. Ce serait bien que l'on puisse vendre les pirates de Kid avec. Cela serait Jackpot et à nous toute la gloire d'avoir anéantie un équipage de supernovae.

Yu bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle n'écouta pas plus et se recula afin de pouvoir appeler killer.

-T'es où ?

\- Toujours au-dessus de vous. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- T'as fait quoi comme connerie ? Demanda Kid qui se retenait d'hurler.

\- J'ai rien fait. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. On nous a berné. C'est un piège ici. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne doit finir à l'infirmerie où on ne pourra pas le récupérer. Cette île sert de piège pour capturer des pirates et les revendre aux Sabaody en tant qu'esclaves. On s'est tous fait avoir.

\- Ils vont me le payer tous. Je veux qu'on massacre tout le monde, qu'il n'y ait pas un seul survivant, ordonna Kid, qui cette fois laissa échapper sa colère.

-Yu, on va te rejoindre. Ne bouge pas en attendant.

\- Ah non, si je vous attends, je ne pourrais pas m'amuser moi aussi car Kid va tout dégommer. Faites le nettoyage dans les tribunes d'abord et ensuite on se retrouve. Moi je vais essayer de mettre la main sur ces foutus logposes sinon, on ne pourra jamais partir d'ici.

Elle raccrocha avant même d'avoir eu la réponse de ses supérieurs. Elle retourna devant la salle où les deux hommes étaient toujours en pleine conversation. Sans préambule, elle entra, ouvrant en grand la porte.

-Désolée messieurs, mais votre petit jeu s'arrête maintenant.

\- Quoi ! Comment es-tu entrée ? Sécurité ! Hurla l'un des hommes.

\- C'est dommage, je vous aurais laissé la vie sauve si vous aviez répondu à mes questions sans faire la moindre étincelle, mais finalement, je vais devoir vous tuer.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, tandis que la porte se referma derrière elle. Des hurlements retentirent dans la pièce close.

 **oOOooOOo**

Avec son pouvoir, Kid avait fait sauter les grilles métalliques qui entouraient la zone de combats. Les gens aussitôt hurlèrent de peur. Tous les pirates de Kid's se jetèrent alors dans la foule, tranchant, décapitant, tirant et brûlant toute personne qui croisait leur chemin. Les armes avaient troqué leur couleur acier contre le rouge de la mort. Jan bien que révulsait par tous ces combats fut pris par la même frénésie que ces nakamas et de son épée tuait toutes les personnes qui se mettaient devant lui. A côté de lui Tiger avec sa forme de zoan massacrait à grand coup de mâchoire. Les autres équipages pirates ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et n'osait pas intervenir dans ce jeu de massacre. Certains en profitèrent pour partir et rejoindre leur navire encore à quai.

-Killer, rejoins Yu immédiatement. Prends trois gars avec toi.

\- Tout de suite Kid.

Alors qu'il appelait Jan et Tiger pour le rejoindre et se rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment où se trouvait leur nakama, un bruit terrifiant retentit au-dessus d'eux. Une ombre se dessina dans le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux corps gisaient sans vie après être tombé de là-haut.

-C'est quoi encore cette merde ? Demanda Kid.


	20. L'arrivée aux Sabaody

**L'arrivée au Sabaody**

 **POV Yu**

Légère comme une plume. Voilà comment je me sentais en ce moment même. C'était enivrant cette sensation de planer au-dessus du bâtiment. J'étais dans un état second. Je ne savais même pas comment c'était arrivée, mais c'était bel et bien arrivée. Mes bras, mon corps entier étaient enflammés d'un rouge intense que l'on aurait cru du sang ou un magma en fusion. Au début j'avais eu peur de me brûler, mais finalement, c'était plus la sensation d'une douce caresse. A la place de mes jambes, j'avais des serres. C'était la seule partie en chair. Les deux hommes qui étaient en face de moi et qui quelques instants avants voulaient ma mort étaient terrifiés. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à comment faire et c'est d'une façon tout à fait naturelle que je pris mon envol, capturant au passage mes deux proies. Je brisais la fenêtre et m'élevais très haut dans le ciel.

Quand je fus contente de l'altitude à laquelle j'étais, je relâchais sans aucun remord, mes deux serres. Mes deux proies hurlèrent de terreur jusqu'à ce que leurs corps s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Je ne pus réellement apprécier leur chute, trop heureuse de ma découverte de pouvoir voler.

Alors c'était cela le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ? Je ne regrattais pas du tout d'avoir mangé ce truc infect. Car oui le goût était plus que désagréable en bouche et il avait fallu un effort surhumain pour tout avaler. Au départ, je n'avais senti aucune différence et j'étais un peu déçue. Mais quand l'un des hommes me tira dessus et qu'à la place du trou, des flammes apparurent, qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction qui fit rapidement place à la joie.

Je possédais donc un fruit qui me permettait de me transformer en oiseau de feu. Cela ne pouvait pas être le phénix car de ce que je savais, il y avait déjà un détenteur de ce fruit parmi les pirates du Nouveau Monde, Marco le Phénix, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ce n'était pas non plus le fruit du feu, il était détenu par le commandant de la deuxième flotte du même équipage, Ace aux poings ardents. Je me demandais vraiment lequel il s'agissait, mais pour le moment je n'avais pas le temps de me poser la moindre question. Je remarquais en regardant vers le sol, que ma vue s'était améliorée et que je distinguais sans aucun problème tous mes compagnons. Si la situation n'était pas périlleuse, je me serais volontiers amusée à leur faire un peu peur. Mais bon après il aurait fallu que j'en paye le prix pour avoir mis Kid en rogne. Je le mettais assez souvent en colère pour ne pas en rajouter à certains moments.

Je me mis à tournoyer tout en descendant. Au moment où j'arrivais au niveau de mes nakamas, ces derniers reculèrent légèrement tout en ayant leurs armes aux poings. Je dus me concentrer pour reprendre forme humaine. Vache, c'était difficile la maîtrise d'un fruit du démon.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de bouffer le fruit sans autorisation ? me sauta dessus verbalement mon capitaine et amant.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier une fois dans ta vie, au lieu de m'engueuler sans cesse. Et puis, il est trop cool mon pouvoir, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- T'as mangé un zoan, commenta mon autre amant.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai cru vomir mes tripes.

\- Bien fait pour toi. On ne peut même pas te demander quelque chose de simple, que tu en fais toujours trop.

\- On n'a pas le temps de régler les différents Kid, intervint Killer. Yu, est-ce que tu as trouvé où se trouver les logs poses ?

\- Non, désolée. Il y a énormément de pièce que je vais y passer des siècles à cette allure.

\- Tiger, charge toi de trouver un log pose. Prends Jan avec toi. A deux vous aurez plus de chance. Les autres avec moi, on massacre tout le monde. Je ne veux plus une seule larve de civile debout à la fin. Que leur sang lave vos armes.

\- Ouais, hurlèrent tous les pirates de Kid.

\- Toi, tu nous suis, ordonna Kid à Yu.

Des coups de feu se firent entendre et les balles traversèrent mon corps sans que je ressente la moindre douleur. Les tireurs firent un pas en arrière, effrayés par le fait que je n'étais pas tombée morte.

-Un monstre ! crièrent-ils.

\- Où ? Demanda Yu

\- Crétine, c'est de toi qu'ils parlent. T'es pas morte et tu leur fait peur avec tes flammes.

\- Non, mais ils ne sont pas bien. Je vais leur faire regretter de m'insulter.

\- Hors de question, tu restes avec moi. Killer.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Mon blond mit en marche ses deux lames et sauta en l'air. Les ennemis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils furent tranchés en deux. Mon roux, quant à lui, m'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A grands coups de son fruit du démon, il renvoya les balles, épées et autres armes métalliques sur nos adversaires. Par moment, j'eus du mal à retenir ma propre arme. Il allait devoir se calmer un peu. Les gens continuaient de fuir dans tous les sens, mais ils étaient rapidement rattrapés par l'un de mes nakamas qui les tuaient sans aucune retenue. Moi-même, je tuais sans le moindre regret. Des fois je me faisais peur. Etais-je devenue un monstre sans cœur ? Non, je ne devais pas penser comme cela. Ces gens, eux, voulaient nous voir morts, alors il était normal qu'ils connaissent ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire subir.

Le carnage dura toute l'après-midi. Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour enfin trouver un log pose. Tiger mit aussi la main sur une carte.

Malheureusement pour nous ou peut-être heureusement, des journalistes présents eurent le temps d'envoyer des photos et des notes jusqu'à leur journal. Le lendemain, nos méfaits faisaient la première des journaux. Certains navires pirates purent fuir, mais ceux qui étaient restés à quai avaient été pillés par nos soins. Nos cales pour une fois, débordaient de trésors et de victuailles. Nous attendions tout de même d'être loin de l'île dorénavant en flamme pour faire la fête comme il se devait.

Un gigantesque banquet fut installé sur le pont du navire. Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour que cela soit inoubliable. Même Jan. Cependant lui n'avait pas le même entrain que les autres. Le contrecoup sûrement de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop pour lui, les autres allaient l'aider à passer le cap.

Killer ne me quittait pas d'une semelle depuis qu'on avait mis le pied sur le navire. Il fallait dire qu'à un moment je m'étais un peu énervée, quand un pirate ennemi avait tenté de me trancher par derrière. Ne maîtrisant pas du tout mon pouvoir et donc étant en permanence actif, il n'avait fait que me traverser comme du vent. Mais cela avait suffi à réveiller mon deuxième moi, comme j'aime l'appeler et du coup je m'étais mise à frapper tout ce qui passer entre mes mains, tabassant au passage l'un de mes nakamas. Ma colère mélangée à mon fruit du démon avait fait de sacré dommage.

Kid avait alors décrété que tant que je ne maîtrisais ni mes colères, ni même mon pouvoir, j'allais devoir rester sous étroite surveillance et surtout, je devais porter au niveau de ma cheville droite un bracelet en granit marin. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire bracelet de prisonniers. Heat avait fait un joli travail d'orfèvre pour le faire assez fin, mais en gardant toutes les propriétés du granit marin. Apparemment, il avait été fait quelques semaines auparavant. C'était à se demander si les garçons n'avaient pas prévu de me faire manger un truc aussi dégueulasse qu'un fruit du démon depuis le début.

Ce fut Killer qui me le mit de force, car j'avais catégoriquement refusé. Dès que cette chose s'était retrouvée autour de ma cheville, je m'étais presque effondrée à terre, toutes mes forces m'ayant abandonné soudainement. Les coups que j'avais reçu durant les combats ressurgirent, enfin surtout les douleurs et cela avait été horrible. Du coup je m'étais enfermé dans l'infirmerie jusqu'au banquet, mais sans être seule, Killer m'ayant suivi. Je ne lui avais pas adressé un seul mot et cela allait durer un moment. Je pouvais être sacrément rancunière et les deux imbéciles allaient le découvrir à leur dépend.

Le banquet démarra très tard dans la soirée. Je m'étais occupée de Marti qui avait fini par se réveiller. Toutefois, il était dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant un très long moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème d'hémorragie interne. Jan lui apporta de quoi manger en même temps qu'il vint nous chercher à la demande du capitaine.

Ce fut non sans mal que je me dirigeais vers le pont, refusant catégoriquement l'aide de Killer. Pour une fois, je ne pris pas place entre mes deux amants. Je m'installais avec Jan et Tiger. Ils allaient devoir subir le fait que je fasse la tête et de devoir dormir sur la béquille au moins jusqu'à la prochaine île. Moi j'avais voulu rendre service et voilà comment il me remerciait. Plus jamais je n'allais donner un coup de main. Il pouvait désormais se gratter pour cela.

 **Fin POV Yu**

Kid et Killer regardaient du coin de l'œil leur amante, qui semblait se désintéresser d'eux complètement. Cela ne les empêcha pas de faire la fête avec tout le monde, mais ils se doutaient que les choses allaient être difficiles les prochains jours.

-Si j'en crois les quelques informations que j'ai pu récolter, on va devoir faire un détour avant de continuer notre route, Kid.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Nous sommes pratiquement à la moitié de Grand Line. Normalement notre prochaine destination se trouve sous l'océan. C'est l'île des hommes poissons. Le vieux qui a élevé Yu l'a écrit dans son journal. C'est le seul passage pour se rendre de l'autre côté, soit dans le Nouveau Monde.

-Et comment on va se rendre sur cette île ? On n'a pas un sous-marin aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Pas besoin d'un sous-marin. Là où l'on doit se diriger, il y a des spécialistes en pose de revêtement qui permettra à notre bateau de naviguer sous l'eau. Par contre l'île ou plutôt l'archipel où l'on se rend est situé à quelques pas de Marie-Joie et de Marineford. Autant dire qu'on devra se faire discret pour une fois.

\- J'm'en fou. On fera ce que bon nous semble.

\- Je m'en doutais. Il se peut que l'on croise certains équipages pirates aussi forts que le nôtre. Aux dernières nouvelles, plusieurs équipages sont déjà arrivés.

\- Tu as les noms ?

\- Les pirates du Heart, les pirates On Air et les pirates du moine fou. D'autres ne devrait plus tarder et nous d'ici trois jours nous y serons aussi.

\- Bien. J'ai hâte d'y être. Dorénavant nos adversaires seront d'un tout autre calibre.

\- Je le pense aussi. Tu crois qu'elle va nous faire la gueule longtemps ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais elle a pas intérêt à me chercher. Va falloir lui apprendre rapidement à maîtriser son pouvoir.

\- Je crois savoir duquel, il s'agit.

\- Ah ouais !

\- Zoan de type mythologique. Le phénix pourpre. C'est l'un des rares fruit du démon à posséder deux modèles. L'autre fruit est détenu par Marco le Phénix de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Par contre je n'ai rien trouvé concernant ses pouvoirs. Va falloir faire des tests.

\- Déjà, elle n'est plus blessée et les rare fois, elle guérit aussitôt. Par contre ses flammes brûlent et ça va falloir qu'elle les contienne en notre présence, sinon elle va foutre le feu au navire.

\- Je m'en chargerais. Mais c'est surtout ses émotions qu'elle devra cantonner. C'est déjà ça qui pose souci avec son côté sombre.

\- Oh putain la merde que cela va être.

\- Sinon ne la maîtrise pas, c'est sûr. Mais on pourra en faire une véritable arme de combat aussi dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Ouais t'as raison.

La fête dura très tard dans la nuit. Une partie de l'équipage s'endormit même sur le pont. Avant d'aller se coucher, Yu fit un détour par l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de Marti. En rentrant ensuite dans sa cabine elle se changea rapidement et se coucha sans un regard pour ses deux amants. Sa position ne lui permettait pas de leur tourner le dos, mais son silence leur annonçait la couleur.

Dès le lendemain, Killer l'obligea à s'entraîner avec son nouveau pouvoir. Durant quelques heures, elle put profiter de sa liberté avant de devoir remettre le bracelet qui la fatiguait aussitôt et la remettait de mauvaise humeur. Cela dura trois jours entiers, durant lesquels ils ne rencontrèrent aucun navire de la marine.

Pourtant le lendemain du massacre sur l'île arène, l'équipage fit la une des journaux et pas un seul membre ne put échapper à sa mise à prix. Les primes allèrent de dix millions de berrys pour Jan à trois cent quinze millions de berrys pour Kid. Tout le monde se réjouit de ces sommes qui faisaient augmenter la valeur de l'équipage, sauf leur dernière recrue qui était plus démoralisé qu'autre chose. C'était finit pour lui la vie tranquille et la possibilité de quitter l'équipage. Dorénavant, il allait être pourchassé par la marine et les chasseurs de primes.

Tous les avis de recherches furent affichés dans le réfectoire par montant. Certains commencèrent à parler de concours pour dépasser celui qui le devancer. De son côté, Yu regardait son propre avis tout en soupirant.

-Non, mais j'hallucine. On a deux dépressifs à bord, commenta Kid.

\- Oh toi, tais-toi ! Tu peux en profiter de ta prime, tu es un supernovae. Mais moi, ils ont osé me laisser en dessous du seuil des supernovaes. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf millions de berrys seulement. A croire que je n'ai rien fait sur l'île.

\- Attends tu te plains de ne pas avoir assez ? Et l'autre à côté de toi c'est le contraire. Mettez-vous ensemble et vous serez heureux.

\- T'es sérieux Kid ? J'ai assez de vous deux pour m'en coltiner un troisième.

\- Le troisième, il t'emmerde et il aime pas les vieilles peaux.

\- Attends-toi, tu vas voir.

Yu se leva et se mit à poursuivre Jan à travers le navire. Malheureusement pour elle, le granit marin la fatigue trop rapidement et elle se laissa tomber sur le pont. Tous ses nakamas rigolèrent devant la situation. Elle les maudits tous sans exception.

La veille de leur arrivée aux Sabaody, Kid et Killer organisèrent une réunion afin de mettre tout le monde au parfum sur ce qui les attendait pendant leur escale. Le navire devait être amarré dans la zone de non droit et deux binômes devaient en permanence assurer la sécurité dessus. Il leur fut demandé tout de même d'éviter les dragons célestes pour ne pas finir avec un amiral de la marine sur le dos.

Le jour de l'arrivée sur l'archipel, une certaine euphorie régnait sur le navire et tout le monde fut debout aux aurores. Chacun savait qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la route de tous les dangers. Bien sûr, ils savaient aussi que la moitié restante était la plus dangereuse de toute, mais s'ils avaient été capable de survivre à la première partie, alors la deuxième se déroulerait bien. Dans la tête de chaque pirate de Kid, chacun faisait le bilan depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué sur ce navire. Tous avaient traversé bien des galères et affronté la mort plus d'une fois. Ils avaient aussi perdu des camarades, mais en leur nom, ils avaient survécu et amèneraient leur mémoire jusqu'à Raftel.

-Ouah, c'est magnifique ! s'extasia Yu en voyant l'archipel grandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient.

\- C'est l'une des îles les plus touristiques, mais aussi les plus dangereuses de Grand Line, commenta Killer.

\- Ouais je sais, à cause des dragons célestes et des marchands d'esclave.

\- Fais vraiment gaffe à toi une fois à terre.

\- oh ! Tu t'inquièterais pour moi ?

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de tes fesses.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas y toucher depuis quelques jours et c'est pas près de s'améliorer.

\- ça c'est ce que tu crois. Attends que j'en aie vraiment envie et refus ou pas de ta part, je ferais ce que je veux. Et c'est pareil pour Kid.

\- Tsss. J'vous déteste.

\- T'inquiète c'est réciproque, répondit le capitaine des Kids en s'approchant du bastingage.

\- Vous pourriez au moins me retirer cette horreur au pied. Si jamais j'ai besoin de me défendre, je serais désavantagée.

\- Hors de question, répliqua Kid. Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec des membres de l'équipage.

\- ça me gave, soupira-t'elle. Vous êtes vraiment chiant.

Il fallut encore deux bonnes heures pour que le navire accoste enfin sur les Sabaody. Kid, accompagné de Heat, Wire et Marti, partit à la recherche d'un bar pour étancher sa soif et peut être dégoter quelques informations. Juste avant de descendre du navire, il donna rendez-vous à Killer vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Killer partit seul de son côté, tandis que Yu, avec Jan et Tiger, décidèrent d'aller visiter un peu. La doc' avait besoin de voir un peu de civilisation et surtout elle était intéressée par la traite des esclaves. Ces deux nakamas ne se doutaient pas une seconde quel futur pétrin ils se dirigeaient.


	21. La moitié de Grand Line

**La moitié de Grand Line**

 **Du côté de Kid**

Le capitaine des pirates de Kid avait du mal à se croire sur la fameuse Archipel des Sabaody. Il ne voyait que squelettes et bâtiments délabrés. La zone où ils avaient jeté l'ancre était vide de vie où alors les gens s'étaient planqués en voyant son étendard. Si toute l'île était ainsi, il allait sérieusement s'emmerder. Pourtant, avec Killer, il avait vu dans les journaux que d'autres équipages étaient déjà arrivés. Il avait une folle envie de les affronter, histoire de se dérouiller un peu. La gamine l'avait un peu trop énervé dernièrement et il avait manqué plus d'une fois de la faire passer par-dessus bord. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps ils allaient rester ici, mais sûrement un moment. Killer voulait être parait à tout pour attaquer la prochaine étape, le Nouveau Monde.

Bientôt les choses sérieuses allaient commencer pour eux et seuls les meilleurs, comme eux, allaient se retrouver dans la deuxième partie de Grand Line. Le one piece était presque à portée de mains. Encore un peu de patience pour devenir le nouveau Roi des pirates.

Alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille, un groupe d'individus apparut devant eux. Leur sourire mauvais indiquait clairement leurs intentions. Kid le leur rendit. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se défouler un peu. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vit que son pouvoir lui serait peu utile. Cela allait être donc un bon vieux corps à corps.

-Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas et vous regardez simplement.

\- Bien Boss, répondit Heat.

Les deux subordonnés s'écartèrent de leur capitaine. Ils savaient très bien que leur supérieur avait un fort besoin de se dépenser un peu pour évacuer la frustration qu'il avait au fond de lui.

En face de Kid, ils étaient six gaillards. Le rouge les évalua très vite. Il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps à se débarrasser d'eux. Ses adversaires se jetèrent sur lui, armes à la main et hurlant comme des malades. Le rouge sourit de plus belle. D'une main, il attira les armes et de l'autre il sortit son couteau de son fourreau. Un premier se retrouva la gorge tranchée rapidement, un deuxième eut à peine le temps de sentir le coup de poing dans le visage, qu'il vola sur plusieurs mètres, inconscient. Il renvoya les armes sur un troisième qui se retrouva transpercé comme une passoire. Les deux suivants tentèrent de se battre à mains nus, mais n'eurent aucune chance, il leur fracassa la tête contre le sol. Le dernier, quant à lui prit la poudre d'escampette.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Kid prit son pistolet et le braqua sur le dos de son adversaire. PAN ! Ce dernier s'écroula à terre, le sang s'échappant de la plaie dans le dos.

-Tsss. Même pas intéressant. Bon, on s'arrache, ces cons m'ont donné encore plus soif.

\- Il faudrait peut-être ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous, Cap'tain, intervint Heat. Marine Ford n'est pas très loin.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'aimais pas la façon dont ces types pensaient nous avoir facilement.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une zone où la civilisation ne semblait pas morte. Civils et pirates se mélangeaient dans une foule plus ou moins compacte. Kid trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche. Avec ses subordonnés, ils pénétrèrent dans un bar. A l'intérieur, seule la lumière des néons éclairait l'endroit. L'air était saturé de fumée de cigarettes, cigare et pipes. Comme à chaque entrée, tout le monde se tut et observa les nouveaux venus. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que toutes les discussions reprennent. Le rouge se dirigea vers une table encore disponible. Juste après une serveuse plutôt bien foutu selon ses goûts vint prendre leur commande. Il ne se priva pas de la reluquer sans gène et lui claquer les fesses quand elle repartit pour aller chercher leur commande.

-Cap'taine, faudrait peut-être que vous fassiez attention. J'en connais une qui sera jalouse, commenta Wire.

\- Pas mon problème. Elle n'est pas là, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter.

La serveuse revint rapidement avec les boissons. Kid observa minutieusement chaque personne présente dans la pièce, cherchant du regard un éventuel adversaire et voir si ceux qui étaient dans la même catégorie que lui étaient présentes. Il s'arrêta sur un type au long bras qui comme lui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Tss, Sa tête me dit quelque chose, dit-il.

\- C'est le Capitaine Apoo, des pirates On Air. C'est un long bras et un supernovae.

\- J'aime pas sa façon de me regarder. Il se prend pour qui.

Sous la table, il tendit la main et tout ce qui était métallique se mit à voler dans les airs. La plupart des pirates s'écartèrent rapidement et sortirent en trombe de la taverne.

-Repel !

Tout ce qu'il avait amassé vola en direction des On Air. De l'extérieur une grande explosion se fit entendre et le mur de la taverne fut fracassé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'eut que poussières, empêchant quiconque de voir quoi que ce soit, puis Apoo apparut en mode défensif dehors. Au fond de la taverne des pas lents résonnaient. Une silhouette finit par se dessiner dans l'encadrement du trou. Kid se dressait dans une allure de défi, arme à la main, prêt à donner un petit coup de fruit de démon.

-Si tu veux te battre, Eustass Cap'tain Kid, je suis ton homme. Mais il te faudra attendre d'être dans le Nouveau Monde. Les amiraux de la Marine sont juste à côté.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Dis plutôt que tu es lâche.

\- Cap'tain, calme toi, intervint Heat. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Retournons plutôt au navire pour le moment.

Kid fusilla du regard son subordonné qui ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

-C'est bon on s'arrache. Mais il ne paye rien pour attendre. La prochaine fois, je lui fais la peau.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Killer**

-Espèce de salopard, tu vas le regretter ! S'écrièrent l'un des pirates. On va te tuer pour avoir massacré nos camarades. Tout le monde avec moi les gars.

Derrière son casque Killer rigolait devant la connerie humaine que ces pirates représentaient à ses yeux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance et pourtant, ils se jetaient sur lui sans se douter une minute ce qu'il leur réservait. Il prit son élan et sauta aisément dans les airs. Ses lames se mirent à tournoyer à une vitesse folle. Tout en passant au-dessus de ses adversaires, elles se mirent à les trancher. Quand le blond atterrit au sol, ils étaient tous à terre. Il secoua ses lames avant de les ranger dans leur fourreau. Il savait déjà qu'en retournant au navire, il devrait les nettoyer et les affûter à nouveau.

Il reprit son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout autour de lui, les quelques badauds le regardaient avec la terreur dans les yeux. Personne n'avait osé intervenir, trop terrifié de finir comme ces pirates.

Tout en marchant, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis leur arrivée il y a maintenant quelques heures. Il savait comme tout l'équipage que Marie-Joie, ainsi que le quartier général de la Marine se trouvait à quelques lieux d'ici. Pourtant il y avait énormément de pirates qui circulaient librement et les affrontements comme il venait de subir semblaient fréquent. Les gens qui vivaient sur l'archipel étaient extrêmement méfiant. Cela pouvait se comprendre, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et il se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Enfin, il finirait bien par le découvrir.

-Mais qui je vois ! Killer, dit le massacreur, second de l'équipage de Kid.

Le blond regarda en direction de celui qui semblait le connaître. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour mettre un nom sur la personne.

-Urouge, dit le moine fou. T'as fini par descendre de ton nuage.

\- Ah ah ah ah. T'as une grande gueule, mais est-ce que ta prime est vraiment justifiée ?

\- Viens vérifier par toi-même.

Les gens se reculèrent devant ce nouveau combat qui allait débuter. Ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude car depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait une arrivée massive de pirates qui avaient réussi à affronter la première moitié de Grand Line. La marine était malheureusement trop occupée pour s'occuper de tous ces criminelles et la population devait faire attention afin de pouvoir survivre en attendant une solution.

Les deux adversaires se firent face à une certaine distance, se jaugeant du regard. Killer sentait l'adrénaline envahir tout son corps. Enfin un adversaire qui allait avoir un minimum de répondant. Il vit le moine sortir de derrière lui une arme plutôt originale. Il refit le même saut que précédemment et lança ses lames. L'arme du moine et le lames de Killer allaient s'entrechoquer quand un homme, sortit de nulle part, intervint et avec ses épées stoppa l'affrontement.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de vous battre ici. Vous voulez qu'un amiral de la marine débarque ici ?

\- Tiens X-Drake, l'ancien gradé de la marine. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu nous gênes, lui lança Urouge.

\- Garde ta salive et ton envie de te battre pour plus tard. Et si tu cherches un adversaire, je le serais sans aucun problème. Pour le moment vous feriez mieux de vous préparer rapidement à quitter l'archipel pour vous diriger vers le Nouveau Monde.

Killer pesta contre ce perturbateur, mais il vit qu'il y avait trop de monde dorénavant. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Au loin, il vit le capitaine des Hearts pirates, Trafalgar Law. De ce qu'il avait vu, cet homme était terriblement puissant avec son fruit du démon. Il devait donc se montrer prudent. C'était un supernovea dont la prime s'élevait à deux cent vingt millions de berrys tout de même.

Il rangea ses lames dans leur fourreau et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner du trop de foule.

-Ahahahahahah, tu fuis l'affrontement, lui cria Urouge.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai juste mieux à faire.

Le moine voulut se jeter sur l'insolent, mais Drake l'en empêcha.

Killer continua tranquillement ses recherches et finit par arriver devant une boutique de revêteur. Il y entra par curiosité. Le magasin était tenu par un homme dans la trentaine pas plus. Il était en train de remuer un curieux liquide translucide.

-J'peux vous aider ? lui demanda l'homme.

\- Peut-être. Je souhaite rejoindre le Nouveau Monde avec mon navire, lui répondit Killer.

\- Vous êtes au bon endroit, alors. A votre apparence, sans faire de critique, vous êtes un pirate.

\- En effet.

\- Pour vous rendre au Nouveau Monde, vous devez faire revêtir votre navire avec cette substance. Elle vous permettra de vous enfoncer à plus de dix mille mètres sous l'océan pour franchir Red Line.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Rien de plus simple. Vous avez dû remarquer que du sol s'élever des bulles d'air ? Elles sont formées à partir du dioxyde de carbone qui s'échappe et qui se retrouve prisonnier dans une résine produite par les Mangrooves. Cette résine résiste très bien à la pression des fonds marins. Par contre il faut éviter le moindre choc. Elle pourrait exploser et votre navire, ainsi que tout l'équipage disparaîtrait sous le coup de la pression.

\- Et à combien vous le faîte votre revêtement ?

\- Cela dépend de la taille du navire. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir. Il est loin d'ici ?

\- Non, je vais vous y emmener.

Le revêteur mit sa préparation de côté et suivit Killer jusqu'à l'endroit où était amarré le navire. En arrivant sur place, il trouva son capitaine qui avait l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Il soupira en pensant que la journée n'était même pas finie et qu'avec le caractère de Yu, cela promettait d'être explosif. Il garda un œil sur le revêteur qui fit le tour du navire afin d'évaluer le travail à réaliser.

-C'est qui lui ?

\- La personne qui va nous aider à rejoindre le Nouveau Monde. Evite de le tuer pour le moment.

\- Tss. Et elle est où la doc' ?

\- Avec Tiger et Jan, mais je en sais pas vers où elle est partie. De toute façon, elle n'ira pas loin. Le granit marin la fatigue rapidement.

Le revêteur annonça le prix de dix millions de berrys pour préparer le navire à se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde. Il pouvait s'y mettre dans trois jours. Et il lui faudrait quatre jours pour revêtir l'intégralité du navire. Pendant ce délai-là, ils ne pourraient pas rester à son bord.

Une heure après le départ de l'artisan, l'escargotphone de Killer sonna.

-Vous êtes où, Yu ?

\- Euh je ne sais pas moi. Tiger, on est où ?

\- Au groove trente-neuf.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez aussi loin ? beugla Kid

\- On se baladait. Pas la peine de gueuler. Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais jamais appelé pour vous parler de ma découverte.

\- Yu derrière toi attention, entendirent-ils hurler Jan.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Killer.

Un bruit de détonation retentit, puis ils perçurent le bruit de métal. L'escargotphone sembla être à terre, car les bruits étaient plus ou moins étouffés.

-Jan éloigne toi vite d'elle !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle a pêté un câble.

\- Mais je croyais qu'avec le granit marin, elle se tenait tranquille.

\- Elle ne peut pas utiliser son fruit du démon, mais sa double personnalité n'est pas infectée et elle devient très dangereuse.

Les deux gradés se regardèrent et sans un mot de plus redescendirent du navire.

-Ils ont dit Groove trente-neuf ? Demanda Kid

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Si elle est encore vivante, je la tue.

\- Elle peut encore servir. Reste calme pour le moment.

\- Hors de question. Elle commence à bien faire.

\- Je doute fortement qu'elle soit mise volontairement dans les emmerdes.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver au groove trente-neuf. Des hurlements et des coups de feus raisonnèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance du bruit. Ils retrouvèrent leurs nakamas dans une position plutôt fâcheuse. Kid attira aussitôt tous ce qui étaient métalliques à lui, formant un bras gigantesque qu'il abattit sur les ennemis de l'équipage. En moins de deux minutes, il mit fin au combat. Killer en avait profité pour se rapprocher de Yu et des autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez pour vous retrouver dans cette situation ? demanda sèchement Killer.

\- Rien du tout. On se baladait et on a juste posé des questions. C'est eux qui ont voulu nous capturer pour la prime et pour revendre Jan et Tiger dans une vente aux enchères. Alors on ne s'est pas laissé faire.

\- T'as vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es ?

\- La faute à qui ? Vous refusez de me retirer ce foutu bracelet et du coup je suis moins performante pour me défendre. Alors viens pas me faire la morale.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Une vente aux enchères doit avoir lieu cet après-midi au groove un, intervint Tiger. Yu pensait que cela serait intéressant que l'on aille jeter un œil.

\- Toute cette merde pour une vente aux enchères. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes, cria Kid.

\- Tu sais qu'on aime chercher les emmerdes, railla la Doc'

\- Ne commencez pas tous les deux. De toute façon, les attaques vont être fréquentes ici, va falloir s'y faire.

\- Dis à l'autre abruti de se calmer, monta d'un cran Yu. Moi j'ai absolument rien fait. C'est lui qui…..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le bruit d'une claque retentit. Elle resta abasourdie par le geste de Killer. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu ôter l'une de ses armes pour la gifler. Tout le monde, même Kid, n'osait rien dire.

-Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir Yu. Et en ce moment tu les as dépassées. Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme tu le fais. Comme chaque membre d'équipage qui navigue sous le pavillon des Kid, tu dois le respect à ton capitaine. Maintenant tu vas retourner sur le navire et tu ne le quitteras pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est-ce que s'est compris ?

Une fois remise de ses émotions, la colère de Yu fut encore plus grande et elle sera tellement fort les dents sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle la fit saigner.

-Obéir et écarter les cuisses quand vous en avez envie, c'est tout ce que je suis pour vous. J'en ai ma claque. Je vous l'ai dit au départ, je ne respecte que ceux qui me respectent. Ce n'est plus le cas. Je me tire. Je vous hais, hurla-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

Personne n'eut le temps de l'arrêter, qu'elle avait disparu.

-Elle me fait vraiment chier. Qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds sur le navire, grogna Kid. Vous deux retourner au navire et prenez Heat et Wire. On vous attendra au groove un.

\- Bien cap'taine.

Les deux nakamas partirent rapidement, ne voulant surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de leur supérieur.

-Il y a vraiment des journées de merde, intervint Killer.

\- ça tu peux le dire.

\- Tu comptes la laisser quitter l'équipage ?

\- Si elle ne respecte pas un minimum les ordres, ni l'autorité, elle n'a rien à faire parmi nous. On n'est pas arrivé à la moitié de Grand Line pour subir ses caprices. La route qui reste encore à faire est longue et dangereuse.

\- Tout de même.

\- J'ai dit non. Maintenant on y va.


	22. Rencontre avec les pirates du Heart

**Rencontre avec les pirates du Heart**

 **POV Yu**

Non mais quel crétin, Kid. Je le haïssais au plus haut point. Comment osait-il me traiter de cette manière ? Et Killer, pourquoi disait-il que je manquais de respect à l'autre. Je les ai, tous les deux, toujours respecté, malgré le sale caractère du capitaine. Je pensais même que je me dévouais à fond pour l'équipage, alors je ne comprenais pas leur comportement envers moi. C'était plutôt eux qui me manquaient de respect et n'avaient aucune considération à mon égard.

Leur attitude me faisait souffrir énormément. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur poignardé et il saignait désormais abondamment. Je m'étais enfuie au lieu d'affronter la situation, mais là c'était trop. Sauf que voilà, j'avais sur le coup, oublié ma blessure à l'épaule et je ne savais pas où est-ce que je pouvais me trouver. Enfin pour le moment je m'en fichais totalement. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était m'éloigner le plus possible des Kid's pirates. Je ne voulais plus jamais les voir et ce n'était pas du tout un caprice d'enfant gâté. Kid et Killer avaient dépassé largement la limite et maintenant, ils allaient assumer leurs actes. Ils allaient devoir trouver un nouveau médecin. A cette pensée, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

Bordel, il ne manquait plus que cela que je fasse dans l'émotion. Je ralentis mon allure et je repérais un bâtiment délabré. Cela tombait bien, je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée, sûrement à cause de ma blessure et de toutes les émotions fortes accumulées. Je pénétrais dans les lieux tout en titubant. Je n'allais pas très loin et je me laissais tomber contre un mur à moitié détruit. La pression en moins éclata et je me mis à pleurer sans aucune retenue.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps il s'écoula, mais mes sens se mirent en alerte quand j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient. Soudain une voix se fit entendre. Je me mis aussitôt sur la défensive, sortant la seule épée que je pouvais encore tenir. Mon ennemi était une fille. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, même si son look était bizarre. Elle m'observa quelques instants avant de parler.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Qui es-tu et que me veux tu ? lui demandais-je en retour sans répondre à sa propre question.

\- Oh, oh, du calme. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Ruby, Ruby Rosalio. Je t'ai entendu pleurer.

\- Je ne pleure jamais.

\- Tu as l'air blessé. Je peux te soigner. Le sous-marin auquel j'appartiens n'est pas très loin. Il y a tout pour te soigner à l'intérieur. C'est dangereux de rester ici.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis médecin.

\- Ruby, reviens, entendis-je d'une voix venant de l'extérieur.

\- Tu n'es pas seule.

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont mes camarades. Ils ne te feront aucun mal et il y a un médecin aussi. Tom par ici, j'ai besoin de toi.

Moins d'une minute à peine, ses nakamas arrivèrent. Je me tendis avec tout ce monde. Malgré ma réticence, je finis par accepter que le médecin regarde mes blessures. Bien évidemment je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance. On était sur une île dangereuse, où tous les équipages pirates se retrouvaient actuellement, sans compter les mercenaires, les chasseurs de prime et les gangs vendeurs d'esclaves. Au bout de quelques minutes, son diagnostic fut prononcé.

-Principalement des égratignures, mais tu as une balle de logé dans ton épaule et il faudrait l'extraire. Par contre ce que tu as à ton pied n'est pas normal. Serais-tu par hasard une esclave évadée ?

Je le regardais avec mon regard noir. Non mais pour qui il me prenait ? Moi esclave ! Plutôt crever !

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis une pirate. Enfin je l'étais.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Le même bracelet que le capitaine t'as déjà mis quand tu perdais le contrôle de ton pouvoir.

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Elle aussi, elle avait un capitaine assez con pour la privée de son pouvoir ? Ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon.

\- Ah ma pauvre. C'est ton capitaine qui t'a fait ça ?

\- ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- En effet. Bon, on ne va pas rester là. Il faut t'emmener au sous-marin, pour te soigner.

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de finalement accepter et avec un peu d'aide je me relevais. C'était vrai que j'avais besoin de soin. Je n'avais pas perdu énormément de sang, mais je ne devais pas traîner non plus. Et puis j'avais dit que je ne retournerais pas sur le navire de Kid, donc autant prendre l'aide que l'on m'offrait, non sans rester vigilante. Le chemin jusqu'au sous-marin fut assez laborieux pour moi, car maintenant que mon corps s'était refroidit et que l'adrénaline ne coulait plus dans mes veines, la douleur était terrible et cela me provoquait des vertiges. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant leur navire. La couleur, jaune criarde était tout bonnement horrible. Je fus conduite à l'intérieur jusqu'à leur infirmerie. Par contre là je tirais mon chapeau. C'était une infirmerie de rêves. Si seulement je pouvais en avoir une comme celle-ci pour soigner mes patients. Ce serait le véritable paradis pour ma profession. Je revins à la réalité quand le médecin, Tom je crois, m'invita à prendre place sur la table de soin.

-Je vais devoir endormir au moins la zone pour extraire la balle, me dit-il.

\- Hors de question. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

\- Je me doute bien, mais comment veux-tu que je te soigne dans ces conditions ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de la douleur.

\- Comme tu veux. Peux tu enlever ton haut ou alors je dois le couper ? Au pire, Ruby a des tee shirt qui devraient t'aller.

\- Non c'est bon pas la peine.

Je retirais non sans mal mon tee-shirt. Il vit aussitôt mes cicatrices mais ne dit rien. Par contre la fille, les fixa un long moment. Ben quoi, elle n'a jamais vu de cicatrices ? On me tendit une lanière en cuir. Je m'installais du mieux que je pouvais et je mis la lanière dans ma bouche. Heureusement que je l'avais car la douleur fut-elle, que cela empêcha mes hurlements de péter les tympans de tout le monde. Je suais à grosses gouttes. C'était vraiment très douloureux. Dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser mon fruit du démon. Au moins j'aurais pu guérir plus vite. C'était l'un des avantages non négligeables.

En une heure j'étais rafistolée, ce qui était une bonne chose. Les calmants que le toubib me donna firent rapidement effet. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi par contre pour dormir un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre là. Certes, ils m'avaient soigné, mais c'était un équipage pirate et si jamais, ils découvraient de quel équipage j'avais fait partie, je risquais gros. Je devais donc me faire discrète et dès que possible, partir d'ici.

-Au fait je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda soudainement Ruby.

\- Yu, Yu Neko, je lui répondis après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Je connais ton nom et ta réputation, intervint le médecin. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es le médecin de bord des pirates de Kid.

\- J'étais. J'ai quitté l'équipage, je lui rétorquais avec une montée de rage soudaine.

\- Ah d'accord. C'est pas grave. Si on allait manger un morceau, tu dois avoir faim ?

\- J'avoue avoir un petit creux.

Trop bon les pancakes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la cuisine de cuistos des Kid's. J'ai perdu le compte à sept, mais une chose était sûre, j'allais être repue pendant les prochaines heures. C'était pile poil le type de repas qu'il me fallait pour me remettre de mes émotions. La crème de marron qui les avait accompagnées était une pure merveille. Je comprenais pourquoi, elle me parlait de cet accompagnement comme un trésor pour les papilles. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

-Tu veux aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Essayer de retourner sur mon île de South Blue.

\- Il y a peut-être des navires qui prennent cette direction au port touristique.

\- Possible.

\- Tiens miss, je pense que cette clé devrait ouvrir ton bracelet, intervint l'un des gars qui m'avait ramené tout à l'heure en arrivant, une clef à la main.

\- Oh se serait vraiment génial ça. Merci beaucoup.

Par chance, pour moi, ce fut la bonne clef et ma bonne humeur revint en même temps que mon pouvoir me guérissait mes blessures. Des flammes traversées mes vêtements sans pour autant les brûler.

-Ouah trop cool comme pouvoir, s'extasia Ruby.

\- C'est le fruit du phénix rouge. Mais dis-moi, tu as aussi mangé un fruit du démon. C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

\- Il est pas aussi cool que le tiens. J'ai mangé le fruit des plantes.

\- ça a l'air génial pourtant.

\- Je trouve pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en servir à son maximum car il sécrète en moi un poison qui me tue à petit feu.

\- Ah ouais de ce côté-là, cela ne le fait pas. Le miens me permet de voler et de guérir de mes blessures.

\- Si tu veux je pourrais demander à Law si tu peux rester pour le moment. Qu'es penses-tu ?

\- Je te remercie, mais je ne préfère pas. Pas sûre que ton capitaine apprécie d'avoir une ennemie à bord.

\- Ben t'es plus une ennemie, vu que t'es sans équipage. Et puis avec ton pouvoir tu dois être super forte. Sans compter que je suis la seule fille. D'où tu viens, il y a d'autres filles ?

\- Non j'étais la seule.

Alors qu'on discutait encore un long moment, le sous-marin fut violement secoué. Tous les pirates, moi y comprit, sortirent sur le pont afin de voir ce qui se passait.

-Mais c'est qui lui ? Demandèrent les filles en même temps.

Devant nous, se tenait un homme immense, tenant dans une de ses mains un livre. Il portait des lunettes qui ne permettaient pas de voir ses yeux.

-Yu Neko et Ruby Rosalio, dit-il au bout d'une bonne minute. Si vous deviez aller quelque part, où aimeriez vous aller ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question débile ? Je lui rétorquais tout en sortant mon arme prête à en découdre.

Au moins là, je pouvais me battre avec mon fruit du démon. C'était une chose non négligeable dans cette situation.

L'homme avança vers nous. Les heart présents se mirent sur son chemin, mais avant qu'ils comprennent quoique ce soit, ils furent projetés au loin. J'hallucinais, il les avait envoyés balader comme de la paille. Avec Ruby, on se mit en position défense prêtes à en découdre avec ce nouvel ennemi. Je vis ma coéquipière analyser la situation rapidement et je la vis pâlir. Je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle et instinctivement je reculais d'un pas en voyant qu'il venait vers moi. Quelque chose en lui me fit trembler de peur. Avant même que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, Ruby avait disparu sous mes yeux.

-Ruby ! Criais-je

\- Vient vite avec nous, m'intima Al tout en me tirant à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

\- Mais Ruby ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

\- C'est trop tard. Il s'agit du grand corsaire Kuma. Duck on doit plonger. Il a mangé un fruit du démon, dépêche !

\- Tout de suite accrochez vous.

\- Tom, préviens le capitaine !

Le médecin en second ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre et fonça à l'infirmerie où l'escargophone avait été laissé. Une fois la porte refermée, le sous marin plongea et je me laissais tomber contre la paroi métallique et froide du sous-marin.

-Ruby.

\- T'en fait pas, on va la retrouver. Le capitaine est fort pour ça. Par contre il avait l'air de vous connaitre toutes les deux.

\- Moi je ne le connais pas, c'est sûr.

\- C'est bizarre car je suis persuadé que Ruby non plus ne le connait pas.

\- Je dois sortir. Il faut que je la sauve. Elle m'a aidé.

\- Je le sais, mais on ne refera pas surface avant le retour de notre capitaine. C'est le protocole de sécurité.

Je me mordis les lèvres, essayant de contenir ma rage. Je devais me contrôler car j'étais à l'intérieur d'une boîte de conserve. Killer et Kid me l'avaient dit de faire attention avec ce deuxième moi que je ne contrôlais pas. Dans un sens, les calmants m'empêchaient de péter un câble. La patience n'était vraiment pas mon fort.

 **oOOoOOo**

Quand tout l'équipage vit revenir Kid et Killer sans Yu, il se douta que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Surtout avec la mauvaise humeur du capitaine. Personne n'osa poser la moindre question et évita de parler de la doc' en son absence.

Le reste de la journée n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Kid. En effet, après avoir embarqué avec lui quelques gars pour se diriger vers la vente aux enchères d'esclaves, il avait croisé la route de Chapeau de paille et du psychopathe de Northblue, Trafalgar Law. Dès la première seconde, il avait décrété qu'il n'appréciait pas ce dernier et dès qu'il aurait l'occasion, il le tuerait. Cette rencontre c'était terminé sur une bataille avec la marine et la rencontre non pas avec un mais deux Kuma, à croire que ce type c'était fait cloner. Une chose était sûre, il avait été blessé, avait failli même perdre la vie face à un grand corsaire et avait évité de peu de croiser la route d'un amiral.

Le soir venu, alors que tout l'équipage se restaurer à bord du navire, killer constata que la doc' n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il attendit néanmoins d'être seul avec Kid pour en parler.

-C'est que pour une fois, elle va tenir ses engagements.

\- Possible, mais on a quand même besoin d'un médecin et elle était plus que compétente dans ce domaine.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? C'est elle qui est partie après m'avoir pris la tête.

\- Je le sais ça Kid, j'étais là. Mais je me demande plutôt si elle n'a pas eu des ennuis avec toute la marine dans l'île et sans compter qu'elle était blessée.

\- Quoi t'es si accroc que ça à elle ? T'as qu'à la retrouver.

\- Ne me dit pas que t'es insensible, je ne te croirais pas. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que c'est l'un des meilleurs toubib et que la perdre pourrait causer des soucis à l'équipage. On commet tous des erreurs un jour. Bon je te laisse, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Kid.

Killer n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et quitta la cabine de commandement. Il faisait entièrement confiance au rouquin, comme il le suivrait dans chacun de ses choix, mais aujourd'hui, eux deux avaient merdé avec Yu. Sauf que c'était à Kid d'aller la récupérer.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant qu'il n'entende la porte de la salle de commandement claquer et des pas indiquant que quelqu'un quitter le navire. Il n'espérait qu'une chose au fond de lui, c'est que la brune soit encore en vie et finisse par déposer les armes pour revenir à bord du navire. Sa demi-absence marquait déjà l'équipage et il avait noté un changement dans l'ambiance.


	23. Tu es mienne

**Tu es mienne**

 **Jour 1 de la fugue de Yu**

 **Du côté de Kid**

C'était bien la première fois que Kid et Killer se prenaient la tête pour une fille. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais une fille n'avait été le sujet de dispute. Le capitaine se maudissait de ce comportement bien trop puéril. Cela en était presque risible. Il se demandait comment une fille si banale pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur leur façon d'être.

Après le départ de Killer, il était resté quelques instants dans la pièce, avant de finalement abandonner toute raison logique et partir à la recherche de leur amante. Mais une chose était sûre, elle allait sentir passer sa colère et qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelle chance. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire, céder aux caprices d'une gamine. Surtout que cela pourrait avoir une influence sur les autres membres d'équipage et les risques d'une mutinerie était bien trop grand si jamais un jour il se retrouvait en situation délicate. Il devait se montrer ferme et autoritaire, comme il a toujours été.

En réfléchissant, tout en marchant, il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu un peu trop doux comme un agneau avec ses nakamas. Cela faisait au moins deux mois que plus personne n'avait fini à la flotte pour nourrir les monstres marin. Il allait devoir se ressaisir.

Il commença ses recherches du côté où ils s'étaient disputés. C'était un bon point de départ, surtout qu'il ne savait pas où vraiment chercher. Il se montrait toutefois prudent, car la marine était encore sur place en train de faire le nettoyage. Par contre l'amiral Kizaru, lui était déjà repartie, depuis que les journaux avaient annoncé la future exécution de Portgas D Ace plu tôt dans la journée.

Partout, on ne parlait plus que de cela. Tout le monde connaissait le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche dans le monde. Barbe Blanche était l'un des quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde. Son nom faisait trembler le monde entier. Connaissant la réputation de l'homme le plus fort du monde, il était sûr que ce dernier ne laisserait pas un homme aussi important que Portgas mourir si facilement. Une guerre au sommet devait se préparer et c'était pour cela que la marine avait été finalement peu présente à leur arrivée sur l'archipel. Kid n'avait qu'une hâte, assister à la fin de cette ère de la piraterie. Car quoiqu'il arriverait, et qu'importe qui serait le gagnant, la fin de cette époque arrivait et une nouvelle s'ouvrait à leurs pieds, et il serait le premier à la foulée. Ils avaient appris que l'exécution serait retransmise à travers le monde entier et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, ils avaient décidé de rester plus longtemps.

Il finit par arriver sur les lieux où quelques heures plutôt, Yu avait fui. Clairement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle ici. Il sentit déjà l'énervement monter d'un cran en lui, car mettre la main sur elle n'allait pas être une chose aisée. Il chercha dans les environs une bonne partie de la soirée et vers deux heures du matin, il abandonna pour la nuit, préférant retourner au navire pour se reposer. Sa blessure à la cuisse commençait en plus à le lancer. Il reviendrait demain avec Tiger afin de flairer peut être une piste concrète.

 **Du côté de Yu**

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle s'acharnait contre ses maudites entraves en granit marin. Ce Trafalgar Law allait le regretter amèrement d'avoir osé la traiter ainsi. Tout en rageant, ses pensées se dirigèrent sans le faire exprès vers Killer, Kid et tous les pirates de Kid. Elle avait beau les avoir quittés, elle se sentait vide sans eux. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait faim. C'était bien la première fois qu'on la soignait pour ensuite la traiter comme un vulgaire objet encombrant, voir une marchandise d'échange. Et dire que la fameuse Ruby, lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait intégrer leur équipage. Mais il fallait avoir un grain pour entrer dans un équipage de psychopathe.

La colère monta d'un cran en elle et même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son fruit du démon, le granit marin ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir péter un câble et de laisser sa deuxième personnalité prendre le dessus. Elle décida pour une fois de laisser tomber les conseils de ses ex-amants et de laisser fuir la haine qui coulait dans ses veines. Tant pis si elle couler le navire dans sa folie. De toute façon, personne ne la pleurerait.

Rapidement, elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer et se détacher d'elle. Quelques instants d'après, elle rouvrit les yeux et son expression avait complètement changé. Au même moment, le bruit d'une clef retentit dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière fut allumée, l'éblouissant un court instant. Il s'agissait de Sashi, si elle se souvenait bien de son nom.

-Je suis désolé pour cette situation. Le capitaine est sur les nerfs avec la disparition de Ruby. C'est qu'ils sont ensemble, donc le lien est un peu spécial, tu comprends.

\- Mais oui je comprends très bien, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

\- C'est vrai. T'es vraiment cool comme fille. Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir faim.

Il lui posa le plateau à ses pieds. Malheureusement, ses entraves l'empêchaient de pouvoir manger. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête.

-Sashi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voudrais bien manger, mais tu m'as attaché tout à l'heure et avec les mains dans le dos, je ne pourrais pas manger. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me détacher, mais peut-être que tu pourrais me donner à manger.

Aussitôt le roux se mit à rougir et à se faire tout un tas de film dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de Yu, ne se doutant pas une seconde que cela était un piège. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, cette dernière se servit de ses jambes pour attraper Sashi en pince, pendant qu'il n'avait plus les sens en alerte. Ce dernier, se retrouva prit en étau et commença rapidement à manquer d'air. Il se débattit comme un forcené, faisant voler le plateau au loin et renversant tout son contenu. Toutefois, la prise de Yu était si serrée, qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Elle la resserra encore.

Soudain, alors que le Heart allait rendre l'âme, la porte s'ouvrit, surprenant les deux occupants. Yu relâcha légèrement sa prise et Sashi en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner le plus loin d'elle rapidement. Il resta néanmoins au sol, toussant pendant un long moment.

-J'avais donc bien raison. On ne peut pas te faire confiance. De plus je déteste que l'on s'en prenne à un membre de mon équipage. Sashi dorénavant, personne n'entrera dans cette pièce sans mon autorisation. Penguin, emmène-le à l'infirmerie que Tom s'occupe de son cou.

-Tout de suite capitaine.

\- Quant à toi miss, je pense qu'un jeun de quelques jours devrait te faire réfléchir.

\- Dès que je me libère, je te tue Trafalgar, dit-elle, la rage montant encore en elle.

Elle tira si fort sur ses entraves qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans la pièce. Pour autant, elle n'hurla pas de douleur, ce qui fit tiquer le chirurgien de la mort. Il se rapprocha, tout en étant méfiant, de leur prisonnière. Quand elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, il vit alors que la lueur au fond avait radicalement changé ainsi que leur couleur.

-Je crois bien Miss, qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. Tu es un spécimen bien intéressant. Malheureusement dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois déjà retrouver ma partenaire.

Il créa une mini room et fit apparaitre une seringue avec un flacon. Yu se débattait de plus en plus et les chaînes, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient en granit marin, n'allaient pas résister encore très longtemps. Il remplit la seringue et rapidement plaqua la prisonnière avec son poids au sol, faisant fi de ces blessures. Il injecta le produit directement dans la nuque de celle-ci. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant de la voir se détendre et ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale avant de se fermer.

-Moi qui pensais que tous les habitants de cette île avaient été éradiqués. C'est vraiment intéressant. Eustass ne sait-il donc pas qu'elle arme il possède dans son équipage ?

\- Qui s'est capitaine ? Demanda Bepo.

\- Une survivante d'une île de Northblue comme moi Bepo. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a atterri sur Southblue. Enfin les réponses attendront. Que tout le monde se tienne prêt à partir à la recherche de Ruby.

\- Bien capitaine.

Law prit d'autres chaînes et cette fois entrava complètement le corps de la doc' des pirates de Kid. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille pour les prochaines heures.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Jour 2 de la fugue de Yu**

 **Du côté des kid**

Kid avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit à boire jusqu'à plus soif. Il était pris d'un horrible mal de tête digne d'une gueule de bois. De sa main droite, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il tâta la place à côté, à la recherche de la doc'.

-Tu ne l'as pas ramené hier soir, lui rappela douloureusement Killer.

\- Fait chier, ragea le capitaine. Je ne sais même pas où chercher. On ne va quand même pas devoir placarder sa tête sur les poteaux comme quand on recherche un cleps. Quoique c'est presque pareil.

\- J'vais réunir l'équipage ce matin. En s'y mettant tous, on finira par remettre la main dessus. Au pire faut surveiller le journal et la page de nécrologie.

\- Bonne idée, on va attendre que son corps soit à la morgue pour aller la récupérer.

\- J'vois que tu vas être d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée.

\- C'est de sa faute aussi.

Killer sortit rapidement, ne voulant pas entrer dans les conflits de son ami. Quand il l'avait mauvaise, il l'avait jusqu'au bout. Profitant que ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé au réfectoire, il mit en garde toute le monde afin que personne ne se retrouve six pieds sous terre, jusqu'à ce que leur nakama soit retrouvée saine et sauve. Plus vite, il remettrait la main dessus et plus vite tout redeviendrait à la normale.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, des groupes furent mis en place et chacun partie à la recherche de la disparue. Kid, Killer et Tiger, firent équipe ensemble, espérant qu'avec l'odorat surdéveloppé du dernier, ils puissent remettre la main sur la miss rapidement.

A la fin de la journée aucune piste concrète ne fut mise à jour. Tiger avait rapidement perdu la trace de Yu, mélangée à d'autres odeurs étrangères, ce qui ne ravit pas du tout le rouge.

 **Du côté de Yu**

Cela faisait maintenant au moins deux bonnes heures que le psychopathe à la noix était revenu dans la cellule et qu'il s'amusait à l'énerver, lui faisant péter des câbles qui si elle n'avait pas été autant entravée, aurait tué tout l'équipage des Heart. Au passage, il notait tout un tas de chose sur un carnet. Yu ne savait pas à quoi rimait tout ce cirque, mais elle était fatiguée et elle mourrait littéralement de faim, ce qui l'affaiblissait grandement.

-J'avais toujours rêvé d'étudier le comportement des gens de ton peuple. Quand j'avais su qu'il n'y avait pas un seul survivant, j'étais extrêmement déçu.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie, espèce de crétin de macaque.

\- Soit plus polie, miss, où je pourrais très bien faire un peu de chirurgie esthétique en te supprimant les cordes vocales.

\- Arrête de me faire chier et libère moi alors.

\- Dommage pour toi je ne reçois aucun ordre de personne.

Il se redressa, créa une room et avant que la doc des Kid, ne comprenne ce qui se passait, se retrouva découpée en une dizaine de morceau. Il la fit tourner pendant près de cinq minutes, se délectant de ses cris et de sa peur, avant de finalement rassembler les morceaux.

-J'espère que maintenant tu as compris la leçon.

\- T'es un véritable malade, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Bien. J'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment as-tu fait pour échapper au massacre qui d'après moi s'est déroulé quand tu devais avoir trois ans grand maximum ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- L'article parlait à l'époque que les habitants de l'île ont tous été retrouvé égorgé dans une grotte aménagée en salle de croyances.

Yu se mit à pâlir. Elle se sentait soudain, affreusement malade et la nausée était à deux doigts de l'emporter. Toutes les informations se regroupaient dans sa tête, ses parents, la grande salle, les vêtements bizarres et les espèces de prières.

-Il est raconté dans le même article que la nuit du massacre, personne n'aurait pu quitter l'île en raison de la tempête qui faisait rage. Je m'en rappelle très bien vois-tu car j'ai lu un nombre incalculable de fois cette article de presse. Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. Peut être que tu aurais des choses à me dire.

Yu avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. C'était elle, elle qui avait tué ce soir d'orage tout le monde. Elle qui s'était laissée aller aux ténèbres.

-Non, non, non, ce n'est pas moi, se mit-elle à répéter à voix basse. Je ne les ai pas tués.

Elle se mit à les dire en boucles se balançant comme une possédée. Law se recula légèrement tout en l'observant attentivement. Il essayait de bien comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il avait du mal à croire qu'une gamine alors âgée d'à peine trois ans, puisse avoir commis ce forfait. Pourtant sur l'île d'où elle était originaire, la bipolarité, car oui c'était de cela dont souffrait tous les habitants de cette île, avait développé une capacité à augmenter la force de celui qui en était atteint. Le comportement de sa prisonnière confirmait donc ses hypothèses. Jugeant suffisant les données qu'il avait collecté, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et finit par s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Il lui saisit la tête afin de pouvoir lui parler directement à l'oreille. Il lui murmura quelques paroles qu'elle seule pût entendre et elle finit par se calmer. Il en profita pour lui injecter un somnifère afin d'être sûr qu'elle dorme un peu.

En quittant la cellule, il donna quelques directives à Duck qui était de garde devant la porte. Il décidé d'aller faire un tour au bar de l'arnaque afin d'avoir des nouvelles et peut être une piste pour la disparition de sa nakama.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Jour 3 de la fugue de Yu**

 **Du côté des Kid**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il la cherchait. L'humeur de Kid avait empiré et tout le monde l'évitait sur le navire. Tout l'archipel avait été passé au peigne fin. Alors qu'il ruminait comme un malade dans la salle de commandement sous le regard de son ami, Tiger fit irruption dans la pièce, évitant de justesse de se faire embrocher par un couteau qui passait près de lui.

\- Kid, on sait où se trouve Yu.

\- Ah ouais ! Et elle est où cette peste ?

\- Retenue sur le navire des Heart. On a surpris une conversation entre deux de leur membres.

\- Elle va la sentir passer, ma colère, cette fois-ci et elle ne s'en sortira pas qu'avec que des égratignures.

\- Attends Kid. Ils ont dit qu'elle était retenue, donc ce n'est pas son choix personnel, intervint Killer.

\- J'en ai rien à faire.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Kid et Killer se dirigèrent vers le lieu de mouillage du sous-marin jaune qui ne passait absolument pas inaperçue. Une fois devant, Kid se mit à crier le prénom de sa nakama. Des pirates sortirent du navire. L'un d'eux retourna aussitôt à l'intérieur.

-Rendez-moi immédiatement ma nakama !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Il n'y a que des Heart pirate ici, répondit Penguin.

\- Ah ouais, c'est ce que l'on va voir.

Kid aussitôt tendit l'une de ses mains vers le sous-marin. Activant son pouvoir, toute la carlingue métallique se mit à grincer. Certains boulons cédèrent et volèrent dans les airs. Les pirates sortirent en panique sur le pont principal, rapidement suivi de leur capitaine.

-Eustass, je te demande d'arrêter de faire mumuse avec mon sous-marin.

\- Rends-moi alors ce qui m'appartient.

\- Qui te dit que l'on a ce que tu cherches.

\- Je sais qu'elle est ici. Tes gars sont beaucoup trop bavards.

\- Arrête ton pouvoir et on va aller te la chercher, répondit Law en soupirant. Mais honnêtement, tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser. Elle nuira un jour à ton équipage et provoquera sa fin.

\- C'est pas ton problème.

Law ordonna à l'un de ses nakamas de récupérer la Kid. Quant au bout de plusieurs minutes enfin elle apparut à la lumière du jour, les deux gradés des Kid furent soulagés de la voir.

\- Kid ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? lança Yu en sortant sous escorte.

\- Ramène ton cul tout de suite. Tu nous as assez fier chier ses derniers jours.

\- Jamais je ne retournerais avec vous. C'est fini pour moi les Kid's.

\- Ah ouais, comme si tu avais le choix.

\- Bon les tourtereaux allaient régler vos querelles de cœur ailleurs. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Kid, qui aussitôt se mit à marcher en direction de leur propre navire, avant de finalement prendre une autre direction. Yu ne tentait même pas de se débattre, il la tenait contre son torse et non comme d'habitude, jetait sur une épaule. Elle pensait pourtant que son équipage ne voudrait plus d'elle vu qu'elle avait désobéi et déserté.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tss. T'as pas d'autres questions connes ? Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'équipage. Tu es miennes.

Les trois pirates arrivèrent rapidement dans une zone touristique. Killer prit alors son escargophone et contacta Heat pour lui donner les directives jusqu'au lendemain et prévenant que leur nakama était enfin de retour.


	24. La bataille de Marine Ford

**La bataille de Marineford**

Kid avait conduit Yu et Killer jusqu'à la première auberge. Sous l'air menaçant du capitaine, l'aubergiste leur avait tendu rapidement une clef pour une chambre. Jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la chambre, la doc ne put descendre pour marcher elle-même. Dans un sens, elle remercia son capitaine de la porter, car après presque trois jours de diète, cela était plutôt difficile pour elle de tenir sur ses jambes. Mais elle doutait fortement que Kid la laisse manger tant que des explications ne seraient pas données. Même si elle était heureuse qu'ils soient venus la chercher, elle appréhendait beaucoup ce qui allait se passer.

Kid la déposa sur le lit tandis que Killer fermait la porte à clefs et tirait les rideaux de la seule fenêtre, les plongeant durant quelques secondes dans le noir.

Yu recula instinctivement. Ils n'espéraient tout de même pas lui sauter dessus comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Elle n'était pas du tout consentante pour une fois. Kid resta debout devant elle, attendant que son ami ramène les deux chaises repérées en entrant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait peur des deux hommes. Cela ne leur échappa pas le moins du monde. Ils prirent le temps de s'installer sur leur chaise respective, contre le lit, afin de faire face à leur nakama. Ils se demandaient bien ce qui avait pu bien se passer après sa fugue et surtout pendant sa captivité chez le psychopathe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda direct Kid. Et ne me dit pas rien.

-…..

Yu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose et elle avait été entre autre drogué ce qui altérait considérablement ses souvenirs. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Killer retirer ses armes qu'il avait toujours sur lui et son casque avant de reprendre sa place sur sa chaise et de poser sa tête sur ses poings fermés.

-On a eu un mal fou à te trouver et te connaissant, on trouve bizarre qu'on te retrouve chez l'ennemi, commenta Killer.

\- Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait. Mais l'autre psychopathe m'a empêché de partit, voulant se servir de moi comme monnaie d'échange pour récupérer sa propre nakama que Kuma a fait disparaitre.

\- Et pourquoi il voulait t'échanger ? Tu le connais au moins ce type ? Demanda Kid

\- Moi non je ne le connaissais pas, mais lui si. Il me connaissait, ainsi que Ruby.

\- C'est qui elle ?

\- Ben la copine du malade.

\- Pour toi c'est une évidence, mais pour nous non. Alors raconte-nous les faits et n'oublie aucun détail.

\- Je veux d'abord manger.

\- T'as rien à exiger la morveuse, commença à s'énerver Kid.

\- Wohohohoho, on se calme tous les deux. On ne t'a pas remis la main dessus pour qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclate.

\- Comme si s'était de ma faute, Killer. Mais j'ai vraiment faim moi. Tu crois que l'autre, il m'a nourrit, logé, blanchit ? Non, il m'a séquestré, drogué et fait tout un tas d'expérience sur moi car j'étais un sujet soi-disant intéressant, lança-t-elle en craquant pour la première fois.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent ayant du mal à bien comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lâcher d'une traitre avant de se mettre à pleurer. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient perdre ses moyens comme cela. Ne sachant comment faire face à cela, Kid se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux autres seuls. Il savait que Killer saurait mieux que lui la calmer. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner au sous-marin et massacrer ce connard de Trafalgar.

Quand il revint dans la chambre une demi heure plus tard, il fut étonné de n'entendre aucun bruit. D'une main, il ouvrit la porte, l'autre tenant un sac de provision. Il aperçut Killer près de la table en train de lire le dernier journal. Un regard vers le lit, lui confirma l'absence de leur amante.

-Elle est sous la douche.

\- Elle s'est calmée au moins ?

\- Oui c'est bon, j'ai terminé la discussion. Mais il y a toujours une certaine tension entre vous deux. Et ça c'est pas à moi de la régler. Mais ne lui reproche pas sa captivité. Elle en a bavé pendant deux jours.

\- Elle est chiante surtout.

\- Elle a appris quelque chose la concernant. Elle m'avait déjà raconté une partie, enfin surtout ce qu'elle savait quelque temps après avoir intégré l'équipage. Trafalgar, apparemment, en connaissait plus sur elle, qu'elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle vient d'une île de Northblue. Une île dont tous les habitants ont été massacrés. De ce que le chirurgien de la mort lui a dit et ce qu'elle connaît de l'histoire, de ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est elle qui aurait décimé tout le monde. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux sur l'île mais les femmes avaient toute un syndrome de bipolarité qui décuplait leur force. Pendant deux jours, il s'est amusé à faire sortir son autre côté afin de l'étudier.

\- J'vais le tuer.

\- Tu as autre chose à faire, pour le moment. Je te laisse avec elle. On se retrouve demain sur le navire.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Je lui ai dit tout ce que l'on avait à se dire. Le plus gros problème est entre vous deux Kid. Mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à faire table rase de ce qui s'est passé. Elle mérite peut être une punition pour s'être rebellée contre l'autorité, mais elle doit continuer le chemin avec nous.

Killer remit son casque et ses armes avant de quitter l'auberge, laissant seul son ami et son amante face à leur problème.

Yu sortit quelques minutes après le départ de Killer de la salle de bains. Elle fut surprise de ne plus voir le blond, mais le rouge à la place. Ce dernier avait pris ses aises en ôtant son manteau et ses chaussures. Il s'était installé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Pendant un instant, Yu crut qu'il dormait. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était le contraire. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire une deuxième conversation dans l'immédiat et encore moins avec son capitaine forte tête.

-Dans le sac sur la table t'as à manger.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, surprise avant de se précipiter vers le ravitaillement. Il lui avait ramené principalement des gâteaux et autres bricoles pas très équilibrées, mais pour une fois, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Elle dévora littéralement la moitié du sachet dans le plus grand silence. Kid semblait vouloir attendre qu'elle se soit sustentée avant d'entamer les hostilités.

-Maintenant que t'as fini, on va pouvoir discuter. Ramène-toi ici.

Yu soupira, mais se résigna à obéir. Elle prit place sur le lit, mais s'assit à l'autre extrémité.

 **oOOooOOo**

Tiger fut étonné de voir revenir Killer seul. Il attendit que le blond soit sur le pont pour lui poser la question.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seul, tous les deux ?

\- Je pense qu'une mise au point entre eux deux est nécessaire. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils arrivent à réfléchir comme des adultes.

\- ça, c'est le nœud du problème.

\- De toute façon les dés sont jetés. Bon faut que l'on s'active à partir de demain, on devra quitter pour trois jours le navire, le temps du revêtage.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrais que c'est cela qui nous empêche de continuer la route pour le moment.

\- Entre autres. J'ai réservé plusieurs chambres à l'auberge où est Kid. On devrait reprendre la route dès la fin de la guerre à Marineford.

\- Vous êtes tous persuadés qu'elle va avoir lieu.

\- C'est sûr et certain. Un homme de la trempe de Barbe Blanche ne laissera pas se faire exécuter l'un de ses commandants. L'exécution est dans trois jours maintenant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers le réfectoire où se trouvait tout le reste de l'équipage. Killer annonça la couleur à tous. La plupart était ravie de pourvoir dormir quelques jours sur la terre ferme. Néanmoins, le mot d'ordre était la discrétion en raison de la présence encore de la marine.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Le lendemain matin – du côté de l'équipage**

Après avoir déposé le navire chez le revêteur, Killer amena tout le monde à l'auberge où ils allaient rester pendant trois jours. Une fois les chambres distribuées, il se dirigea vers celle qu'il avait quitté la veille, afin de voir si les deux occupants étaient toujours en vie. Il fut étonné de voir les rideaux encore tirés vu qu'il était plus de dix heure du matin. Il reconnut sans peine le ronflement de Kid. Refermant la porte, il retira son casque et ses armes et se dirigea vers le lit occupé par les deux amants. Il se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Yu réveillée, mais coincée dans les bras de Kid.

-J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes réconciliés.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. On n'a rien fait. Il s'est juste endormi en pleine conversation. Aide moi au lieu de rester planté là.

Killer l'aida à sortir de sa prison humaine. Toutefois, une fois debout, elle ne put s'extraire d'une nouvelle prison que formait Killer avec ses bras. Ce dernier nicha son visage dans le cou de leur amante, appréciant ce contact.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Jour de l'exécution de Portgas D Ace**

-C'est pas comme ça idiote ! râla pour la énième fois Kid. Ta transformation doit venir naturellement et pas en fronçant les sourcils. Tu y es bien arrivée sur notre dernière escale.

\- J'essaye de me rappeler comment je faisais, mais j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. T'avais qu'à pas non plus me brider mes fabuleux pouvoirs.

\- Pour le moment à part t'enflammer sur les impacts de balles et d'épées, il n'a rien de fabuleux ton pouvoir.

Killer soupirait de les voir de nouveau se chamailler. Les bonnes résolutions de chacun n'avaient duré que le temps de quelques heures. Avec Kid, ils ne ménageaient pas leur nakama pour maitriser rapidement son fruit du démon. Sauf que contrairement à Kid, c'était un zoan de type mythologique. Il devait lui manquer quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'utiliser au maximum son pouvoir.

-Va falloir arrêter pour le moment. Il est temps peut-être d'aller faire un tour sur la place où va être retransmit l'exécution, annonça le second de l'équipage.

\- Bonne idée. Allons-nous amuser un peu.

Une partie de l'équipage prit donc le chemin pour se rendre sur le lieu de transmission. Aux abords, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà énormément de monde. Ils repérèrent quelques équipages pirates, plus ou moins mêlés à la foule. Killer indiqua un bâtiment. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la toiture terrasse et s'y installèrent pour regarder le direct.

Quand les premières images apparurent enfin, tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Hé ben, ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens, siffla Yu.

\- Vu la célébrité que c'est, fallait s'y attendre, lui répondit Kid.

\- On aurait pu en profiter pour se faire une île ou deux, vu que tout le monde est là-bas. Hé, regardez, c'est ce type qui a fait disparaitre la Heart et qui a failli me faire subir le même sort !

\- Bartholoméo Kuma, l'un des sept grands corsaires.

\- Il est moins flippant sur écran. En vrai, c'est un monstre. Je me suis sentie lilliputienne à côté de lui.

\- Je te rappelle que t'es déjà un moucheron, comparé à moi, lui rétorqua Kid.

Un homme prit la parole à Marineford et toute l'assemblée se tut. On n'entendait plus que les bulles éclataient de temps à autres. Quand il annonça que Portgas D Ace était le fils de Gol D Roger, les Kid's présents restèrent scotchés.

-Il y en a une qui a eu un sacré cran pour vouloir porter le rejeton du roi des pirates.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attends lorsque que le capitaine deviendra le roi des pirates, lança Heat.

\- Hors de question. J'suis pas faite pour m'occuper d'un truc qui a le nez plein de morves, qui bave et à qui il faut changer le cul plein de merde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la diffusion. Ils virent l'arrivée de Barbe Blanche et de son impressionnante armada. Durant le quart d'heure qui suivi, il y eut peu d'action avant que finalement le début des hostilités démarre.

Durant près d'une heure, l'équipage regarda sur l'écran l'immense champ de bataille. Soudain alors, que la bataille semblait stagner, un navire de la marine tomba du ciel.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'interrogea Kid.

\- Regardez ! Ce n'est pas des soldats de la marine….. Ce sont des prisonniers ! s'exclama Yu.

Au milieu de tous les corps qui tombaient, un retint son attention.

-C'est Ruby !

\- Qui ? demanda Kid.

\- La copine de Law.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là-bas et en tenue de prisonnier ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi. Est-ce cela le pouvoir du fameux Kuma ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il peut envoyer des personnes n'importe où dans le monde, commenta Killer. Tous ces types sont des prisonniers d'Impel Down.

\- Mais comment elle a atterri dans une prison ? Finalement j'ai eu du bol qu'il n'ait pas pu me toucher.

\- Je crois bien, en effet.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les combats jusqu'à ce que les transmissions soient interrompues.

-Tss, ils ne veulent pas qu'on voit leur véritable méthode. Killer, on s'arrache de là.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- A Marineford, voir la fin de cette ère.

\- Mais t'es malade ! s'écria Yu.

\- Tu peux rester ici, mais on ne repassera pas te chercher.

\- Non ! Je viens.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à penser à la même chose. Une fois sur le navire, Kid donna rapidement les instructions afin qu'ils quittent l'archipel. Une fois le navire en pleine mer, il regagna la salle de commandement avec Killer, Yu et Tiger.

-On devrait y être dans une heure, annonça Killer après avoir vérifié le cap. En espérant qu'on ne rencontre aucun navire de la marine et que la porte de la justice soit ouverte.

\- Vu comment ça rentre dedans, comme dans un moulin, il n'y a sûrement plus personne pour la porte.

\- Kid ! On est pas les seuls. Regarde à bâbord.

\- On s'en fou d'eux.

Le trajet jusqu'à Marineford se fit sans le moindre accrochage que ce soit avec les autres supernovaes qui avaient pris le même chemin, que la marine qui était aux abonnés absents. En arrivant sur le lieu des combats, la fumée dut à la poudre à canons, mais aussi à la fonte de la glace, les dissimula. Ils restèrent assez loin des combats mais assistèrent aux premières loges à la mort de Barbe Blanche et de Portgas D Ace. Cela sonna la fin de toute une ère de la piraterie. Alors qu'ils voyaient les survivants s'entretuaient, un navire d'une taille impressionnante, avec une proue en forme de tête de dragon, frôla leur bateau. Celui-ci tangua dangereusement. Killer et Yu sortirent les premiers sur le pont.

-C'est Shanks le Roux ! s'écria un des membres de l'équipage des Kid's.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Au journal de ce matin, il était encore dans le Nouveau Monde, commenta Killer.

Une fois le navire passé, Killer s'avança pour s'assoir à côté de la proue de leur navire. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Yu qui s'installa contre lui. D'un geste automatique, il passa l'une de ses mains armées autour de la taille de son amante.

-La guerre ne se terminera donc jamais ? Demanda la noiraude.

\- Je pense que si, elle va enfin prendre fin.

\- Mais si un autre empereur débarque comme ça,…

\- De ce que je sais de la réputation de Le Roux, il est plutôt contre les massacres de grande ampleur, comme l'est actuellement Marineford.

Kid sortit de la salle de commandement d'un pas tranquille.

-Je crois que c'est fini cap'taine, le prévint Heat.

\- Non, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère, la nôtre. Les trois empereurs ont intérêts à bien se tenir, car la pire génération va débarquer et saccager le Nouveau Monde. Barbe Blanche est mort peut-être, mais il faudra compter avec ce Barbe Noire et nous les supernovaes. La marine ne se rend pas encore compte de ce qu'elle vient de déclencher. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On lève les voiles et on part directement dans le Nouveau Monde. Killer, je te laisse diriger.

Le second des Kid's donna aussitôt les instructions, tout en se redressant et après avoir lâché son amante, non sans une dernière pression entre ses bras. Cette dernière se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers son infirmerie afin de ranger les caisses qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper. Le bateau des Kid's quitta discrètement le champ de bataille pour reprendre la direction de l'archipel et ainsi s'enfoncer dans les eaux profondes de Grand Line afin de rejoindre le Nouveau Monde. Un système avait été installé par le revêteur afin que le navire puisse s'immerger tranquillement.

Au bout de deux heures, le navire commença sa descente. Yu sursauta en se retrouvant dans l'obscurité soudaine et quand elle remarqua que des poissons passaient devant son hublot. Elle quitta en quatrième vitesse l'infirmerie pour se rendre sur le pont. Qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle vit tout autour d'eux, des bancs de poissons complet, mais aussi des monstres marins.

-Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? Lui lança Killer.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique. Mais t'es sûr qu'on ne craint rien ?

\- Tant qu'on n'ouvre pas les hostilités et qu'on utilise pas trop de lumière, on ne devrait pas rencontrer de problème.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le « devrait » ne me paraît pas un mot sûr.

\- Après tout ce que tu as déjà vécu, tu as les pétoches ?

\- Moi pas du tout, mais si jamais la bulle explose ?

\- On mourra aussitôt et sans avoir le temps de souffrir.

\- Alors là, cela ne me rassure pas du tout.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Killer afin d'admirer, malgré la peur au fond d'elle, la beauté des fonds marins. Le navire franchissait la première moitié de GrandLine.


	25. Lîle des homme poisson

**L'île des hommes poissons**

Yu avait fini par monter à la vigie afin de remplacer un de ses nakamas et de profiter de la descente au contraire de Kid, qui lui ne sortit pas de leur cabine. Elle avait voulu aller le chambrer dans un premier temps, mais Killer l'en empêcha, lui rappelant les conséquences d'un coup de colère de Kid.

-Killer, il y a un point lumineux devant nous, annonça-t-elle à l'escargophone

\- Tu pourrais être plus explicite, par hasard.

\- Ben y a vraiment une île tout droit et c'est tout lumineux, comme une île normale. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre.

\- Descends de la vigie, Jan va te remplacer.

\- Dommage, j'étais tranquille là-haut.

\- Bouge !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. Pas la peine de s'énerver.

Yu descendit rapidement sur le pont et rejoignit Killer. Le blond était un peu tendu car c'était la totale inconnue. Il n'avait plus rien dans les différents journaux de bord qui pouvaient lui expliquer ce qui les attendaient dorénavant. Ils traversèrent une bulle immense et le bateau tomba en chute libre jusqu'à amerrir. Tout le monde à ce moment-là, s'accrocha à ce qu'il put et hurlèrent de peur pour la plupart.

Yu s'était agrippée comme un singe à Killer qui tenait avec Tiger la barre. Elle avait hurlé tellement fort que les deux hommes avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu leur ouie.

-Tu peux te décrocher, on est arrivé, lui indiqua Killer.

\- Non, non, non.

\- Descends tout de suite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'elle fut projetée en arrière par une main puissante. Elle atterrit contre Wire.

-Aie, merde, c'est qui, qui a fait ça ?

\- T'as un problème ? Lui demanda Kid sans se retourner.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle sentit l'aura meurtrière de Killer si jamais, elle rentrait dans les provocations. Depuis qu'elle avait réintégré l'équipage, leur relation avait légèrement changé et cela n'était plus comme avant. Jusqu'à maintenant, Yu n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en inquiéter, le travail quotidien ne manquant pas et ils ne la ménageaient pas afin qu'elle devienne plus forte.

L'ancre fut jetée dans une crique pas très loin d'habitation. Les habitants des lieux restèrent un peu en retrait. Du pont, les Kids les regardaient fièrement.

-Dites capitaine, on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut ici ? Demanda l'un des nakamas.

\- Non, il faut se tenir à carreaux. Cette zone est un passage obligé pour se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde. Vaut mieux ne pas s'attirer d'ennuie pour être sûr de repartir en un morceau et ne pas finir en pâté pour monstres marin.

\- On restera combien de temps ? Demanda Yu.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour continuer notre route, intervint Killer.

\- Yu avec Tiger et Jan vous irez chercher un endroit où crécher. Pas d'emmerde cette fois.

Yu se retint de lui lancer un pic. Elle savait plus que bien qu'elle avait merdé la dernière fois et qu'elle devait faire gaffe à son matricule. Son équipe descendit parmi les premières. Ils se dirigèrent vers les maisons qu'ils avaient repéré avant de descendre.

La doc' était subjuguée par la beauté du paysage, la singularité des gens qui vivaient ici. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une île pouvait exister sous l'océan, et surtout à ce qu'il y ait de la lumière. Après avoir marché un moment, ils trouvèrent un lieu pour pouvoir dormir au moins une nuit, Kid n'ayant pas précisé le nombre exact de nuit. L'auberge était tenue une sirène. Jan et Tiger, à côté d'elle, bavaient littéralement devant la sublime créature.

-Bonjour messieurs, dame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- On voudrait des chambres pour notre équipage, lui répondit la doc'.

\- Pas de soucis. Il vous en faut combien ?

\- Dix chambres, dont une pour trois personnes.

\- Très bien. Le premier étage est complètement libre. Si vous le désirez, il y a une piscine à l'arrière.

\- Merci bien. On repassera tout à l'heure pour prendre les clefs.

\- Dites, c'est vrai ce que l'on a entendu, Barbe Blanche est mort ?

\- En effet. On l'a vu mourir à Marineford.

\- C'est horrible ! Qu'allons nous devenir ?

\- Ben pourquoi ?

\- L'île des hommes poissons était sous la protection de Barbe Blanche et de son équipage. Dorénavant, nous allons subir des attaques et pillages incessants.

Yu ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi la sirène faisait autant de foin. Sur GrandLine les gens vivaient normalement, malgré les risques de pillages de leur île. Elle préféra mettre ses interrogations de côté pour le moment et se concentrer sur le moment présent et donc retourner au navire afin que tout le monde puisse venir à l'auberge. Juste avant de partir toutefois, elle demanda quelques renseignements à l'aubergiste.

-Dites, vous savez comment on fait pour rejoindre le Nouveau Monde.

\- Vous devez revêtir votre navire et continuer pour remonter. Pour cela vous devez suivre les trois aiguilles de votre logpose.

\- Trois aiguilles ? Mais le nôtre n'en a qu'une seule.

\- Ah je vois. Vous pouvez acquérir un nouveau logpose sur l'île. Celui que vous possédez ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité pour le Nouveau Monde.

\- D'accord. Merci pour ces renseignements.

Yu, Tiger et Jan rebroussèrent chemin pour retourner aux navires.

-Une boussole à trois aiguilles, cela fait un peu bizarre, commenta Jan.

\- Ben après tous ce que l'on a vu, tu crois que quelque chose peut encore te choquer ? Lui demanda Tiger.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais quand même. Comment veux-tu te diriger sur l'océan, quand tu as trois aiguilles ?

\- C'est vrai que dit comme cela, c'est bizarre. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. Après tout, de nombreux équipages naviguent en permanence dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Pas la peine de cogiter pour le moment. Vaut mieux laisser ça à Kid et Killer, intervint Yu.

En arrivant sur le navire, le reste de l'équipage les attendait. Yu raconta rapidement ce que lui avait dit l'aubergiste à ses deux amants. Ils décidèrent de voir tout cela, une fois installée à l'auberge. Kid laissa une équipe au navire, le temps de trouver un nouveau revêteur. Tout le monde était fatigué, ayant eu peu de repos durant la descente. Il n'y avait pas un membre de l'équipage qui ne parlait pas de la sirène qui tenait l'auberge. Yu commençait à saturer. Même Kid se rinçait sans gêne l'œil. N'y tenant plus, la doc' se leva d'un bond et quitta le rez de chaussée où tout le monde se désaltérait pour gagner sa chambre. Elle en claqua la porte. Se douchant rapidement, elle se coucha ensuite, voulant oublier rapidement cette fin de journée.

Elle commençait à s'endormir, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sortit de son demi-sommeil en sentant qu'on lui retirer la couverture.

-Non !

\- Ben alors, on est jalouse ? lui lança Kid.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Je suis juste fatiguée et je veux dormir. Si t'as la testostérone qui te démange, va voir la greluche du rez-de-chaussé.

\- T'es vraiment jalouse, ahahahahahah.

\- Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité. Et maintenant laisse moi dormir.

\- Pas pour le moment. J'ai d'autres projets pour l'instant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, il jeta au loin le drap et lui saisit les poignets pour la maintenir clouer au lit. C'était sans compter le fruit du phénix pourpre qu'elle utilisa pour fausser compagnie à Kid.

-Je vois que tu as fait des progrès fulgurants.

\- Tu empestes l'alcool. Il est hors de question que je couche avec toi quand t'es saoul.

\- Et moi je dis que tu vas le faire car j'en ai envie.

Alors que Kid tenta d'attraper son amante, Killer fit à son tour son entrée et fut stupéfait, mais pas tellement étonné de la scène qui se dérouler devant lui.

-Ah tu tombes bien Killer. La mioche se refuse à moi. Attrapes là et mets lui des menottes en granit marin.

\- Mais t'es taré ! s'insurgea Yu. Il est saoul Killer. Tu ne peux pas aller dans son sens.

Le blond soupira. Il aurait bien aimé de ne pas se retrouver mêlé à cela. Voulant en terminer au plus vite, il se dirigea vers son ami d'enfance et avant que celui-ci ne comprenne les véritables intentions de son second, l'assomma avec l'une de ses armes. C'était l'un des rares moments où Kid était vulnérable, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le rouge tomba inerte au sol.

-Tu me dois un service, princesse.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu le verras en temps et heure. Pour le moment, retourne te coucher. Je m'occupe de Kid. Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin et sûrement avec une bonne gueule de bois.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il abusé de l'alcool aussi ?

\- Il est un peu tard pour en discuter.

Yu se résigna, non sans grogner quelque chose que Killer ne comprit pas, à se recoucher. Mais il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour se rendormir. Le blond retira ses armes et son casque avant de porter son ami afin de le coucher dans le lit.

Le lendemain quand Kid émergea enfin, il constata qu'il était seul dans la chambre et qu'un violent mal de crâne lui pourrissait son début de journée. Il tenta de se rappeler sa soirée d'hier, mais rien ne lui revint. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea dans la douche afin d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Quand il sortit enfin de la chambre, il ne trouva que Wire et Heat en bas.

-Ils sont où les autres ?

\- Killer leur a distribué des tâches, lui répondit Heat.

\- Et la doc' ?

\- Partie avec Killer et Jan. Elle t'a laissé ça, lui annonça son nakama en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Kid prit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y trouva un cachet d'aspirine avec un mot.

« **_La prochaine fois que tu veux me baiser bourrée, je te les coupe._** »

Au moins ça avait le don d'être clair, net et précis. Cette seule phrase, lui montrait qu'il avait merdé la veille. Elle allait être de mauvais poil pendant un long moment. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas de comment cela avait pu arriver. C'était vrai qu'il avait envie de coucher avec elle depuis son retour, mais que jusque là, il avait fait ceinture. Décidément, cette fille le rendait dingue. Il avala le cachet prit une collation pour commencer enfin sa journée. Heat et Wire l'accompagnèrent suivant les ordres de Killer.

Il décida de visiter un peu l'île des hommes poissons, n'étant ensuite pas prêt de repasser par là. Son objectif étant de s'installer durablement dans le Nouveau Monde.

Son mal de tête passa rapidement avec l'aspirine et son humeur se retrouva meilleure. Il déambula pendant plus d'une heure à travers la ville. Les gens qu'il croisait les saluaient la plupart du temps. Il croisa quelques-uns de ses nakamas les bras chargés de courses en tout genre. Tombant sur un restaurant d'où l'odeur qui s'en échappait le fit saliver, il décida de déjeuner ici. L'enseigne était simple. Le plat principal qu'il servait, était les beignets de poulpe. Bien qu'il trouva bizarre que des hommes poissons puisse manger du poisson, il s'installa sur une des tables en terrasse avec ses deux nakamas. Ils commandèrent chacun une cinquantaine de boulette de poulpe. La serveuse, trop étonnée par la quantité qu'ils voulaient, leur demanda deux fois de répéter leur commande, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le rouge.

-Non, mais elle est conne ou elle est sourde ? Beugla-t-il.

\- Je pense plutôt que la plupart de ses clients mange beaucoup moins que nous, capitaine.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, mais je déteste me répéter. Elle a du bol que j'ai faim, sinon, elle servirait à cette heure de pâté pour chats.

Le service arriva plutôt rapidement. La colère de Kid les ayant effrayée et n'ayant pas la force de se battre et de se défendre par eux même, le personnel avait décidé de faire profil bas et de les servir au plus vite, afin qu'ils quittent leur enseigne au plus vite.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Killer, Jan et Yu.**

-Dis Killer, Yu, elle s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin ? Demanda la dernière recrue des pirates de Kid.

\- Non. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas décoléré encore de ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans la chambre. Faut vraiment éviter de la mettre plus en colère, sinon, le nombre de Kid's risque de chuter dangereusement et je ne parle pas du nombre d'habitants sur l'île.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, qu'apparemment quand elle pète un câble, elle est hyper dangereuse. Quoique je la trouve déjà dangereuse en temps normal.

\- Je vous entends parler de moi. Si l'un de vous à quelque chose à dire, qu'il me le dit en face.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que l'on te dise en face, vu l'aura noir qui t'entoure ? Kid a peut-être déconné, mais depuis ton réveil, il n'y a pas un membre d'équipage qui t'évite vu les ondes meurtrières que tu laisses échapper.

\- Déconné ? Tu rigoles j'espère. Il a fait pire que ça ! Il n'a pas intérêt à croiser ma route aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ton capitaine, au passage, donc tu devras forcément le voir à un moment ou un autre. Et il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, alors calme toi et profite de ta journée. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, je te jette à l'eau et ne compte pas sur moi pour te repêcher.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et finirent par sortir de la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans une crique. Killer eut soudain une idée, qui pourrait décontracter un peu son amante. Il repéra un arbre afin de s'y installer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-telle, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du blond.

\- Prends ta forme hybride et va faire un tour dans les airs. Je veux que tu fasses le tour de l'île et que tu me fasses un rapport.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser mon fruit comme cela ?

\- C'est différent, c'est un ordre que je te donne alors obéit. Nous on t'attend ici.

\- Tss, toujours les mêmes qui bossent.

Killer se rapprocha d'elle et elle se recula d'un pas instinctivement. Il positionna son casque près d'une des oreilles de la doc'.

-Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi ce soir à l'auberge.

La proposition du blond la fit rougir et pour cacher sa gène, elle prit la forme du phénix rouge et décolla aussitôt. Elle prit rapidement de la hauteur. Du sol les deux hommes restés sur place la regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ?

\- Oui. Elle en a pour une bonne heure, alors autant en profiter pour aller manger un bout avant qu'elle ne revienne. Elle ne remarquera même pas notre absence.

\- Si tu le dis.

 **oOOooOOo**

La sensation de voler donna aussitôt des frissons à Yu. Elle adorait vraiment être si haut dans le ciel, même si là, elle devait faire attention. Elle se sentait légère et libre. Plus aucune contrainte une fois dans le ciel. Personne ne pouvait plus lui donner le moindre ordre. Elle se mit à virevolter, faire tout un tas de pirouettes ; descendant en piquet pour frôler la surface de l'eau et remonter dans les cieux. Elle s'amusa ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se rappeler de ce que voulait Killer. Elle explora du ciel, le tour de l'île. Elle était immense, malgré sa première impression. Quand elle repérait quelque chose, elle se rapprochait discrètement. Durant plus d'une heure, elle vola sans s'arrêter, pour finalement revenir au point de départ où Killer et Jan l'attendaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle reprit forme humaine en posant pieds à terre.

-Il y a de nombreux navires pirates un peu partout sur l'île. J'en ai dénombré une vingtaine, dont certains supernovae. J'ai vu aussi un navire de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et celui de Shanks le Roux.

\- Ils doivent regagner le plus vite possible, je pense le Nouveau Monde.

\- Possible.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont vu ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais mon plumage ne passe pas inaperçue non plus. Mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas été…

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase, qu'elle tomba inerte au sol.

-Yu ! S'écria Jan en se précipitant vers elle aussitôt.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle s'est juste endormie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est l'inconvénient pour un porteur de fruit du démon. Son pouvoir, malgré qui lui guérisse les blessures entre autres, l'épuise sur le long terme. Elle a quand même tenu pendant plus d'une heure. Elle se l'approprie rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Porte-la sur ton dos. On va retourner à l'auberge. On a eu toutes les informations que l'on avait besoin. On va pouvoir repartir dès que le navire sera revêtu.

\- La passage pour le Nouveau Monde n'a pas l'air très rassurant par contre.

\- Faut bien repartir de là.

\- Ouais je sais.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent Kid, Heat et Wire.

-Tu l'as tué ? Demanda le capitaine aussitôt.

\- A la tâche, oui. Elle a fait le tour de l'île en forme phénix. Elle n'est pas prête de se réveiller.

\- Mouais.

Il prit Yu qui était sur le dos de Jan, qui semblait en peine à marcher avec son fardeau. Comparé à la dernière recrue, il ne lui fallut qu'un bras pour la tenir, la tête de la brune reposa sur son épaule.

Derrière son casque, Killer souriait. Kid ne changeait pas. C'était pour lui, sa faire pardonner sans que pour autant elle le sache. Le rouge ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans la chambre et installée sur le lit. Il retourna ensuite avec le reste de l'équipage. Killer tint une réunion d'explication sur la méthode pour continuer l'aventure et le nouveau type de revêtement qu'il avait réussi à négocier.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le blond laissa tout le monde à ses parties de cartes et remonta dans la chambre, un plateau à la main. Il avait promis à la miss une récompense et même pour lui un peu de tendresse ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il constata qu'elle dormait encore à point fermé. Il referma derrière lui et prit le temps de se mettre à l'aise avant de s'approcher de son amante. Il aimait voir cet air si innocent et paisible qu'elle avait quand elle dormait. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux toutefois, qu'il balaya de ses pensées d'un geste. Il avait mieux à faire que de repenser au passé.


	26. Le Phénix Bleu

**Le phénix bleu**

Le lendemain matin, Yu se réveilla dans les bras de Killer. Elle se rappela de leur soirée et de ce qu'il avait fait une bonne partie de la nuit. Kid était revenu dans la chambre vars quatre heure du matin et elle ne l'avait à peine remarqué. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter durant une journée, lui permettant de se calmer, même si elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement. Elle se défit de l'étreinte du blond pour se retourner vers le rouge et tout de même poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle aimait bien écouter les battements réguliers et calmes du cœur de son amant. Cela avait le don de l'apaiser et l'aider souvent à s'endormir. A peine eut-elle calé sa tête, qu'un bras se posa dans son dos et se mit à la caresser lui décrochant de doux frissons. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'en apprécier au mieux les sensations.

Trois coups à la porte mit fin au calme dans lequel les trois amants baignés. Avant même que la doc' ne réagisse, Killer s'était déjà redressé et remettait son casque. C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre du pourquoi il cacher en permanence son visage, mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un débat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance. Elle sentit un drap recouvrir sa nudité. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et Kid avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de celle de son capitaine.

-Salut Killer, je cherche Yu, annonça une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Jan.

\- Un des gars est malade ?

\- Pas malade, blessé. C'est Marti. Hier soir, il est parti se balader à la recherche d'une sirène à mettre dans son lit et il est tombé sur des hommes poissons. Il n'a rien pu faire malgré sa force. C'est Wire qui l'a retrouvé devant l'auberge.

\- Que tout le monde se retrouve en bas dans dix minutes. Yu va venir s'occuper de lui.

Une fois la porte refermée, Killer se retourna vers le lit. Kid était parfaitement réveillé et à l'entente de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée, il avait resserré l'étreinte sur Yu.

-Tu as de quoi le soigner ? Demanda le blond.

\- Oui, j'avais pensé à prendre un minimum avec des pas doués dans l'équipage.

Elle sentit aussitôt un pincement sur sa cuisse.

-Aie, ça fait mal, espèce de brute.

\- Va t'occuper de Marti au lieu de sortir des conneries, lui ordonna le capitaine rouge.

\- Adieu grasse matinée, gémit-elle en se levant.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle se retourna vers Kid.

-Interdiction de me mâter.

\- J'vais me gêner, surtout quand tu fais bouger tes fesses, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller. Elle enfila un simple débardeur et un mini short. Une fois chaussée, elle se rendit avec sa sacoche dans la chambre où Marti avait été installé. Ce dernier était conscient, mais bien pâle. Killer et Kid l'avait suivi, car ils avaient quelques questions à lui poser. Jan se tenait près du blessé. Comme cela était devenu une habitude, il assista la doc' pour les soins.

L'avant bras du blessé avait un drôle d'angle et elle dut commencer par le remettre en place. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très facile, car il fallait tirer vite et fort, sans toutefois lui arracher le bras. L'inconvénient pour elle était surtout le fait qu'autour du coude, toute la chair était enflée.

-J'vais avoir besoin que quelqu'un le tienne avec Jan.

Kid retira son manteau et maintint fermement les épaules de son nakama. Afin de le détourner de ce qu'allait faire la doc', il se mit à lui poser pas mal de questions. Il ne put toutefois pas l'empêcher d'hurler quand Yu tira d'un coup sec sur son bras. Elle lui administra des calmants une fois qu'il eut donné toutes les informations qu'étaient venus cherchés les deux gradés.

-Yu, tu restes ici et tu termines de le rafistoler, ordonna Kid. Heat et Jan resteront avec toi. Les autres vous venez. Tiger, retrouve la piste de ceux qui ont fait ça.

\- A tes ordres capitaine.

\- Soyez prudent, tout de même. On parle d'hommes poissons. Je ne pourrais pas tous vous soigner.

\- T'en fait pas pour nous, lui répondit Killer. Par contre, vous faites attention, on ne sait jamais.

\- Qu'ils approchent et je les découpe avec mes scalpels.

Yu se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Heat s'installa en bas de l'auberge afin de surveiller la moindre venue suspecte. Il fallut presque une heure encore à la doc' pour terminer de recoudre et bander son nakama. C'était pourtant son boulot presque quotidien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être exténuée. Elle profita que les autres ne fussent pas encore rentrés pour aller se doucher et ainsi enlever les traces de sang. Jan, quant à lui resta auprès du chevet du patient. Elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui et de la prévenir au moindre changement. Théoriquement, elle était tranquille pour les quatre heures à venir, mais on ne savait jamais avec ces pirates.

Une fois rafraichie, elle rejoignit Heat dans le salon de l'auberge et se commanda quelque chose à grignoter. Dire qu'elle avait commencé la journée sans avoir eu le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

 **oOOooOOo**

Tiger s'était aidé de l'odeur que les hommes poissons avaient laissé sur Marti pour les pister. Rapidement l'équipage s'était retrouvé dans un quartier pas très accueillant. Il n'y avait plus une seule sirène qui traînait. Les bâtiments semblaient délabrés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un endroit aussi glauque ? Demanda Wire.

\- Faut pas chercher à comprendre. Des cons s'en sont pris à lui et on va aller leur faire la fête, répondit Kid.

Tiger reprit sa forme humaine et fit arrêter tout le monde.

-Ils sont dans ce bâtiment, annonça-t-il.

\- Très bien. Que tout le monde encercle les lieux afin de ne laisser personne s'enfuir. Attention, ils ont la peau dure. Soyez toujours à deux, c'est compris ?

\- Oui capitaine, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

L'équipage se répartit rapidement sur l'ensemble des issues possible. Ils entrèrent tous simultanément en entendant le fracas de la porte métallique broyée par le pouvoir de leur capitaine. Aussitôt les hommes poissons présents sur les lieux se préparèrent à se battre. Les pirates de Kid avaient peut être l'avantage numérique, mais pas celui de la force. C'était la première fois qu'ils affrontaient des hommes poissons. Seuls, Tiger, Kid, Killer et Wire s'en sortaient sans trop de casse. Les autres par contre, c'était plus délicat. Le rouge utilisait à grand coup son pouvoir sur le bâtiment pour se servir des poutres comme une arme. A un moment la structure menaça sérieusement de tomber. Killer rappela l'équipage afin de quitter le lieu avant son affaissement. Les moins blessés aidèrent les plus blessés à fuir le bâtiment. Kid se délectait de son œuvre et dans une création finale d'une main gigantesque, il l'abattit sur l'édifice, le faisant s'écrouler.

Tout le monde resta un moment à admirer leur œuvre. Wire et Tiger se chargèrent de bander les plaies les plus graves de leur nakamas avant que tout l'équipage ne rentre à l'auberge. Killer décida de faire un crochet au navire pour voir l'avancée des travaux et surtout prendre de quoi aider Yu pour soigner tout le monde.

 **oOOooOOo**

-Non, mais qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ! Hurla la doc' à la tête de ses nakamas. Suivre mes recommandations était trop compliquée ? Tu veux que je les répare comment avec juste deux pansements et un bandage ?

\- Démerde toi comme tu veux, c'est pas mon problème. Ton rôle est de les remettre en état.

\- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas une faiseuse de miracle non plus. Tout mon matos est sur le navire. Navire qui, je te le rappelle, est en cours de revêtage, donc inaccessible.

\- Killer est partit chercher ton matos. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, intervint Tiger pour tenter vainement de calmer la tension trop présente désormais dans l'auberge. Le mieux serait que déjà tu fasses le bilan des blessures.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le répète. Jan bouge ton cul tout de suite, dit-elle en se retournant vers son assistant qui s'était fait tout petit.

\- Non, mais elle a ses règles ou quoi pour être de si mauvais poil ? Demanda Kid, une fois que la noire fut partie vers les blessés.

\- Il n'y a que toi et Killer pour le dire, lui répondit Tiger.

Le rouge se dirigea vers le bar de l'auberge et commanda une bouteille de rhum. La serveuse terrifiée par le spectacle auquel elle avait impuissamment assistée, se dépêcha de le servir, ne voulant pas mourir sous un accès de colère du capitaine des pirates.

La tâche ne fut pas des plus aisée pour Yu et Jan qui passèrent plus de quatre heures à soigner tout le monde. Killer était revenu rapidement avec un maximum de choses qu'elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait pas revue le rouge qui était partie dans leur chambre, bouteille à la main. De toute façon il était préférable pour elle de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Le blond le rejoignit après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était bien présent et préférant laisser leur amante gérer seule son domaine de prédilection.

Tiger, quant à lui, apporta son aide en soignant d'après les explications de la noire les blessés les plus légers. Durant tout le temps des traitements, le rez de chaussées fut déserté par les autres clients, de peur de finir embrochés devant l'établissement.

Yu n'eut pas assez de morphine pour tout le monde et la privilégia pour les blessés les plus graves. Quand ils eurent enfin fini, elle jeta ses gants et regarda la pile des dossiers que Killer lui avait laissés. Il avait même pensé à lui ramener cela. Les patients étaient remontés dans leurs chambres ou se désaltéraient, relatant fièrement leurs exploits.

-Merci Jan, c'est bon pour le moment.

\- Tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide pour remplir tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en montrant la pile de dossier.

\- Non, j'ai l'habitude. Je vais les remplir tranquillement dans la chambre. Par contre jette un œil de temps à autre à Marti et s'il y a un souci, tu viens me chercher, même en pleine nuit.

\- Pas de souci.

Yu prit ses dossiers et se dirigea vers l'étage. Depuis qu'elle avait réintégré l'équipage, elle se sentait plus proche de Jan et cela avait l'air d'être réciproque. Yu le considérait de plus en plus comme un petit frère.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, elle vit Kid, tranquillement installé, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'une douche récente, une bouteille de rhum encore pleine à la main. L'eau coulait encore à la salle de bains, signalant du coup la présence de Killer. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table et y déposa son chargement. Elle décida de se mettre immédiatement à tout remplir car il y avait quand même une quinzaine à compléter.

Quand Killer sortit à son tour de la salle de bains, il était resté avec juste son jeans. Il jeta un œil vers la brune qui était concentrée sur sa tâche avant d'aller prendre dans le petit buffet, une bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait ramené la veille et un livre. Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la pièce. Seul le bruit du crayon de la doc' et du livre de Killer le brisaient de temps à autres. Kid, de son côté, buvait tranquillement tout en regardant son amante bossait. Il ne quitta la chambre qu'à l'heure du dîner afin de passer commande pour que tous les trois puissent manger dans leur chambre tranquillement.

Yu ne l'entendit pas bougé, concentrée sur son travail. Elle sursauta quand son crayon disparu de ses mains et que ses dossiers lui furent retirés.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, j'ai pas fini moi !

\- Tu verras ça plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure de manger.

\- Déjà ? J'ai pas vu la journée passée.

Elle s'étira comme un chat, faisant craquer ses os. Elle sentit l'odeur alléchante des plats que le capitaine avait ramenés. Aussitôt son estomac émit un bruit déclenchant le rire des deux hommes. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, ils passèrent une soirée agréable et calme sans aucune prise de tête.

La préparation du navire prit un peu plus de temps que prévu et Killer voulut absolument en apprendre le plus possible sur le Nouveau Monde et ces spécificités de navigation. Yu en profita pour perfectionner son utilisation de son pouvoir, entraînant la plupart du temps Jan dans son sillage. Elle lui apprit à mieux se battre et grâce à son fruit, elle pouvait le pousser à bout afin qu'il ne retienne pas ses coups, ses blessures se refermant aussitôt.

Alors que leur dernier jour sur l'île des hommes poissons se passait tranquillement, Yu et Jan furent soudain surprit de voir débarquer sur leur lieu d'entraînement un oiseau aux flammes bleues. La doc encore dans sa forme zoan, se posa, prit aussitôt forme humaine et sortit ses lames. L'oiseau bleu prit à son tour forme humaine.

-Doucement, doucement, je ne vous veux aucun mal, lança l'individu.

\- Je te connais. Je t'ai vu à Marineford il y a quelques jours. Tu es Marco le Phénix.

\- En effet c'est bien moi. Notre navire fait une escale pas très loin. Je t'ai aperçu à plusieurs reprises, tu es aussi une détentrice d'un zoan mythologique.

\- Il se pourrait. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

\- J'aimerais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- En privé si cela est possible.

\- N'y va pas Yu. Cela sent le piège et Kid sera furax s'il l'apprend.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne risques rien. Je veux juste parler de Zoan à Zoan.

Yu réfléchit quelques instants avant de se retourner vers son nakama.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là et si on nous appelle, tu fais le mort, le temps que je revienne.

\- Mais Yu.

\- Obéis ! J'ai des questions à lui poser de toute façon. Je ne serais pas longue. Je te suis.

Les deux zoan prirent alors leur forme de phénix. Cela était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Yu suivit son homologue jusqu'au navire à tête de baleine. En se posant sur le pont, elle fut stupéfaite par la taille impressionnante du navire. Il y avait peu de monde à bord de bateau. Marco l'entraîna dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Pendant près de deux heures, les deux phénix échangèrent. Au moment de repartir, Yu reçut un bout de papier vierge.

-Si jamais un jour tu as d'autres questions sur ton fruit, n'hésite pas à suivre cette carte de vie. Elle te mènera à moi.

\- T'es un type bizarre quand même. Tu ne me connais pas et tu me donnes ton adresse.

\- Disons que j'aurais été content le jour où j'ai mangé mon fruit du démon de savoir ce qui m'attendrait et que quelqu'un m'explique comment le maitriser.

\- Merci pour tous ces précieux renseignements et à une prochaine dans le Nouveau Monde.

Yu reprit sa forme de phénix et retourna auprès de Jan qui faisait les cents pas. Il était à deux doigts de perdre tous ces cheveux à force de se faire du mouron. Il avait trouvé sa nakama complètement inconsciente de partir avec l'équipage d'un des quatre grands empereurs comme s'ils étaient pote. Quand il aperçut dans le ciel, la couleur flamboyante du phénix rouge, ses jambes l'avaient soudainement lâché. Ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'auberge afin de passer la soirée avec l'équipage. Yu ne divulgua rien concernant sa discussion avec Marco à Jan.

 **Plus tard dans la chambre.**

Yu reposait, le corps en sueur, le souffle haché, contre le torse de Killer. Ses amants n'avaient pas été de mains mortes. Cette fois ils avaient inversé les rôles et Kid était passé derrière elle. Il n'avait pas été doux par rapport à Killer.

-Tiger a dit qu'il avait aperçu deux phénix dans le ciel, cet après-midi, commenta Kid.

\- Vraiment, c'est bizarre, car j'ai passé l'après-midi à me battre avec Jan.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, mais je n'étais pas très convaincu par sa façon de me répondre. Il, comment dire, bégayait et regardait ses pieds.

\- C'est normal, tu lui fais peur depuis le début. Je te rappelle que depuis qu'il est avec nous, tu veux le tuer. Faut pas que tu t'étonnes.

\- T'es vraiment sûre de ne rien nous cacher ?

\- Arrête d'être paranoïaque. Tu crois que je te cacherais que j'ai rencontré le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Soudain, elle pâlit devant la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Killer resserra aussitôt la prise autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Kid se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit le menton.

-Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, Yu, lui balança le rouge contenant avec peine sa colère.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Le lendemain matin**

Yu prenait son petit déjeuner debout au bar. La plupart de ses nakamas l'avait vu descendre le visage fermé et dans une démarche claudicante. Personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée. Certains les avaient entendus hurlé. Alors que tout le monde terminait de manger, Kid descendit suivi de son second. En arrivant près de la doc', il ne se gêna pas de lui lancer un pic sur le fait qu'elle refuse de s'assoir.

Vers dix heure, le navire des Kid's leva l'ancre pour prendre enfin le chemin du Nouveau Monde. Yu s'enferma aussitôt dans son infirmerie ne voulant pas être dérangée de la journée. Elle avait besoin de soigner au plus vite ses fesses endolories par la raclée que lui avait administré le rouge. Elle se promit de lui faire amèrement regretter son geste. Tout ça pour avoir parlé à un pirate ennemi.


	27. Lîle de la nuit

**L'île de la nuit**

La remontée pour se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde avait été plus chaotique que la descente. Le navire s'était retrouvé aspiré dans une espèce de conduit de courants violents. Plus d'un Kid's avaient manqué de passer par-dessus bord et il ne fallait pas parler de la membrane protectrice qui avait failli se rompre. Pour autant, tout au long des manœuvres difficiles, Kid et Killer avaient su garder leur sang-froid et donner tous les bons ordres pour sortir de cet enfer.

A l'intérieur du navire par contre c'était un tout autre son de cloche. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été affecté à la navigation étaient confinés dans la pièce commune. Yu ne manquait pas de travail avec ceux qui avaient réussi à attraper le mal de mer.

-Et après ça se dit pirate. Mais ils n'ont même pas le pied marin.

\- C'n'est pas de la navigation normale aussi, s'était plainte l'une des dernières recrues.

\- On n'est plus depuis longtemps sur une des quatre mers calmes. On est sur Grande Line et bientôt dans le Nouveau Monde. C'est ce qui nous attend quotidiennement.

Elle avait résisté plus d'une fois à en étriper un ou deux qui ne faisaient que gémir, pompant inutilement l'oxygène. Elle ne fit pas attention aux heures qui s'écoulaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de sortir sur le pont pour voir où ils étaient actuellement. Se déplacer sur le navire, relevait du parcours du combattant. Il se déplaçait à une telle vitesse, qu'elle avait l'impression que la force infligée à son corps allait l'envoyer valdinguer à travers les pièces et finir dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Elle ouvrit avec peine la porte menant à l'extérieur. L'obscurité était encore régnante et il ne restait presque plus ne seule lampe d'ouverte. Elle entendait Kid et Killer beugler des ordres à tour de rôle. Elle se demandait comment ils faisaient pour se faire entendre. Suivant les cris de ses amants, elle avança péniblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamine ? Lui demanda Kid sans un regard.

\- Je viens prendre l'air. Je ne supporte plus l'odeur pestilentielle des mecs qui rendent leurs tripes depuis un bon moment. On est où ?

\- On continue de remonter vers la surface, mais je ne sais absolument pas où est-ce que l'on va atterrir. Il va falloir se tenir prêt à tout à situation dès qu'on aura fait surface, lui répondit Killer.

Elle regarda les deux hommes tenir ensemble la barre. La pression devait être énorme pour qu'ils s'y mettent tous les deux. Elle décida de se tenir fermement à la rambarde devant la barre, ne se sentant pas le courage de regagner l'intérieur du navire. De plus, cela semblait moins secouer à l'extérieur. Elle tenta de regarder ce qui se trouvait dans l'océan, mais ne vit que des bulles et de temps à autres des points lumineux venant sans doute des yeux de poissons.

Une violente secousse ébranla le navire. Malgré son point d'accroche, la Doc' se retrouva projetée à terre aux pieds du capitaine. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-T'as enfin décidé de me baiser les pieds pour que je te pardonne.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Je préfère crever que de te lécher tes pieds dégueulasses.

Elle se retrouva aussitôt la poitrine écrasée sur le pont du bateau par l'un des pieds de Kid. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il réussissait à tenir debout sans perdre l'équilibre. Elle se mit aussi à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Ce dernier appuya un peu plus fort, la comprimant encore plus.

-Tu vas la tuer, à ce rythme, intervint Killer.

\- Elle n'a qu'à arrêter de me manquer de respect.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle secousse intervint et il dut se concentrer pour garder son équilibre et son accroche à la barre. Le rouge faisait de même et Yu s'accrochait dorénavant à la jambe qui l'écrasait. Soudain le navire fut projeté hors de l'eau et vola quelques instants dans le ciel avant de retomber lourdement sur l'océan, balançant au passage de grandes gerbes d'eau qui en fit tousser plus d'un. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le calme n'arrive enfin. Les deux gradés quittèrent la barre pour se diriger vers l'avant du navire. Le ciel était plutôt sombre. Il n'y avait aucune île à l'horizon. Des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber devenant de plus en plus grosses.

-Après avoir réussi à naviguer sous l'eau, on va maintenant finir noyer par une averse, râla Yu.

\- Il faut que tu dégages de là rapidement, Kid. Nous sommes dans une zone de grande turbulence. On prend quelle direction ?

Kid regarda le logpose fixé sur le socle à côté de la barre. L'une des aiguilles, celle la plus à gauche, bougea à peine, tandis que les deux autres semblaient s'affoler.

-Sud-ouest. On suit celui à droite.

Killer donna aussitôt les instructions pour virer de bord. Tout l'équipage était désormais sur le pont à son poste. Le mal de mer était loin pour tout le monde. Yu avait réussi à se relever et se tenait fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, laissant les autres faire leur boulot.

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour se retrouver enfin dans une zone calme. Tout le monde laissa la joie sortir en cris. Yu se laissa tomber sur le sol profitant de la chaleur du soleil.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la marmotte, Yu, commenta Killer. Prends ta forme de phénix et va faire un tour pour voir si tu vois quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai ! Je peux vraiment me transformer ?

\- Profites, gamine. C'est exceptionnel. Vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemis dans le coin, le temps qu'on fasse le point sur les réparations éventuelles.

Killer lui retira le bracelet en granit marin qu'elle portait et le rangea dans sa poche pour lui remettre à son retour. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le droit de se balader sans, sauf si Kid ou Killer l'y autorisait. C'était l'une de ses punitions pour avoir rencontré Marco le Phénix. Elle retrouva rapidement ses forces. Se laissant envahir par son fruit du démon, son corps fut rapidement entouré de flammes orangées. Se dirigeant vers la rambarde, elle prit rapidement son envol après s'être laissée tomber dans le vide sous le regard médusé de ses nakamas. Elle monta très haut dans le ciel en tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle se sentit légère, extrêmement légère, telle une plume emportée par le vent. Tout en s'élevant dans le ciel, elle ressentit tous les changements de sens du vent.

Arrivée à une certaine hauteur, elle regarda un instant le navire qui n'était plus qu'une coquille de noix sur le vaste océan qu'était le Nouveau Monde, puis décala son regard sur les alentours. Elle apercevait différents nuages et dans certaines zones, il y avait même des conditions météo qui semblaient extrême. Elle était bien heureuse de ne pas être là-bas. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle se laissa voler par le vent. Elle ne vit aucun ennemi à son grand désarroi. Un peu d'action et de combat lui aurait bien changé les idées surtout qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

C'est avec regret qu'elle se décida de retourner vers le navire. Toutefois, elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'avait plus le navire en visu et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun repère à part un vaste océan bleu et que le ciel était voilé, l'empêchant de repérer le soleil. Elle pesta intérieurement contre sa bêtise. En plus, elle commençait à fatiguer. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle volait, mais elle en avait perdu la notion du temps, perdu dans ses pensées et cette sensation de liberté. Elle allait devoir trouver rapidement une solution au risque de tomber dans l'eau d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle décida de pivoter sur elle, espérant qu'elle avait volé en ligne droite. Elle se laissa porter par le vent, ce qui limitait grandement sa fatigue. Le ciel commençait à changer de couleur lui annonçant l'approche imminente de la nuit. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas voler de nuit. Elle continua dans la même direction cherchant du regard un navire, et si possible celui des Kid's ou une île.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Navire des Kid's**

Kid tournait sur le pont tout en jetant un œil vers le ciel de temps à autre. Cela faisait maintenant que trois heures que Yu avait prit son envol et qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Tiger l'avait suivi du regard le plus longtemps possible, mais rapidement, elle avait disparu dans l'immensité du ciel. Il lui avait pourtant dit de rester aux alentours et de juste vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Une fois encore, elle avait désobéi et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il en voyait le résultat maintenant, il était de très mauvaise humeur.

-ça y est Kid, les quelques réparations ont été effectuées, on peut reprendre la route, intervint Killer en remontant des cales. Des nouvelles de Yu ?

\- Aucune. Elle va se prendre une dérouillée quand on va remettre la main sur elle.

\- Il faudrait déjà la retrouver.

\- J'ai mieux comme idée. On l'abandonne à son sort et on continue notre route.

\- Comme si tu en étais capable. Tu t'es beaucoup trop attachée à elle.

Kid fixa du regard quelques instants son ami et second de l'équipage. Il savait que ce dernier avait raison. Malgré les nombreuses prises de bec avec la gamine, il s'était réellement attaché à elle. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Killer aussi s'était attachée à elle. Comme avant ce jour fatidique il y a deux ans, les deux hommes étaient épris de la même femme. Mais leur nouvel amour avait le même caractère qu'eux et elle était capable de survivre à leur côté.

-Je te laisse faire, finit-il par dire avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil qu'il avait installé sur le pont.

\- Tiger, quelle direction, la dernière fois que tu l'as aperçu ?

\- Plein sud.

\- Barre à tribord toute. Que tout le monde garde un œil sur le ciel et sur la mer. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle vole et il se peut qu'elle fatigue rapidement maintenant.

\- Elle peut très bien avoir bifurqué à un moment ou à un autre, commenta Heat.

\- C'est une des possibilités, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je vais voir avec les cartes que l'on a pu récupérer s'il n'y a pas une île dans cette direction où elle pourrait avoir fait escale.

Le blond s'éclipsa aussitôt à l'intérieur du navire, laissant à Tiger et aux autres le soin de guider le navire dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué. L'une des aiguilles du logpose pointait dans la direction que le navire suivait. En regardant les coordonnées et la direction, il traça rapidement un itinéraire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repéra enfin une île qui pourrait servir d'escale pour Yu si elle avait bien continué dans cette direction. De toute façon il n'y avait pas d'autres îles dans le coin d'après les cartes. Il retourna sur le pont avec les instructions.

-Alors ? demanda Kid.

\- Il y a une île à quatre de nous. Si Yu a continué comme on l'espère, elle devrait s'y poser pour reprendre forme humaine. Par contre, je n'ai aucun renseignement sur ce que recèle cette île, ni même les éventuels dangers.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'y trouve.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très longue pour chacun des membres d'équipage. Leur capitaine ne les ménageait pas et trouvait souvent qu'ils ne bossaient pas assez vite. A la vigie Tiger avait été remplacé par Marti qui avait une aussi bonne vue que lui. Chacun était à l'affût de la moindre trace de Yu dans le ciel, d'un navire qui aurait pu la recueillir ou d'une île non répertoriée sur les cartes de Killer.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté de Yu**

Il faisait désormais nuit noire et elle était une cible facile pour toute personne ayant en sa possession une arme en granit marin. Elle continuait de voler, cherchant du regard un point pour reprendre forme humaine et enfin se reposer. Elle était même prête à subir toutes les pires corvées que pourraient lui assigner Kid, si, au final, elle pouvait dormir quelques heures. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Le feu qui enveloppait son corps disparu et c'est sous forme humaine et inconsciente qu'elle fit un piqué pour tomber finalement dans l'eau.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Elle se sentait épuisée comme pas possible et mouillée. Ses souvenirs étaient pour le moment flou. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, s'était qu'elle cherchait désespérément un point d'atterrissage, puis la fatigue la prit sans qu'elle puisse lutter. Ce fut le trou noir, mais elle eut le temps de sentir le contact de l'eau.

A première vue, elle avait réussi à survivre, si elle reprenait conscience. Elle entendait des bruits qui semblait lointain, comme des cris. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'ils soient complètement ouvert, mais ne vit rien à part l'obscurité. Elle trouvait cela bizarre. A priori, elle n'était pas enfermée dans un bâtiment. Le ciel devait être couvert, car elle ne distinguait pas du tout les étoiles, ni même la lune. Le bruit de coups de feu et de métal s'entrechoquant. Elle tenta de bouger, mais son corps refusait de bouger, trop lourd et entravé. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était enchaînée et ses chaînes étaient en granit marin pour son plus grand malheur. De plus elle sentit une gêne au niveau de son cou. Elle avait une sorte de collier, mais avec l'obscurité, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le type. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'elle se mise en position assise. Les bruits de combats semblaient venir de sa droite, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. C'était vraiment rageant pour elle, d'être privée autant de la vue, sans masque en plus.

Des bruits de pas se rapprocha d'elle. Elle essaya de rester calme, malgré la peur qui la gagnait à chaque seconde.

-Kid, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Faut toujours que tu te fourres dans des merdes pas possible, Yu, entendit-elle derrière elle.

\- Kid ! C'est bien toi ? T'es où ? Je ne vois rien ?

\- Moi je te vois très bien. D'ailleurs ta tête est vraiment hilarante.

\- Enlèves moi le bandeau que j'ai devant les yeux !

\- Tu n'as absolument rien devant tes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vois rien.

\- Tu l'as finalement trouvé, intervint Killer qui venait d'arriver. On a fini de regrouper les pirates sur la plage.

\- Tuez les. Ce n'est que de la petite frappe sans aucune importance.

\- Killer ? T'es là ? implora presque Yu.

\- Comme tout l'équipage, doc'. Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde l'inquiétude que tout le monde a eu en te voyant disparaître comme ça.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, mais une fois que je pourrais voir.

\- ça va dépendre du bon vouloir de Kid pour ça.

\- Bon on a assez perdu du temps, coupa Kid.

Killer trancha les liens qui retenaient prisonnière Yu. Cette dernière aussitôt porta la main à ses yeux, confirmant juste ce que les deux hommes lui avaient dit. Puis elle les descendit jusqu'à son cou et fit le tour du collier qu'elle reconnut illico.

-Non, pas ça !

\- Et si gamine, commenta Kid. Un collier d'esclave. Je te déconseille fortement d'y toucher. Après je trouve qu'il te va à ravir. Peut être est-ce enfin la solution pour te tenir à carreaux.

\- Tout sauf ça, Kid. S'il te plaît Killer, retire-le-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Désolé pour toi, mais je n'ai pas la clé, lui répondit le blond. Mais j'accepte le fait que tu veuilles plus de corvée.

Alors qu'elle allait contester, elle sursauta en retrouvant la vue. Cela lui parut même bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des verres qui te permettent de voir la nuit. Tu peux remercier Wire de nous en avoir fabriqué en un temps record. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a du chemin à faire et tu nous as déjà assez retardé.

\- Hé le collier. Il faut que vous me le retiriez !

\- Y a bien une solution. Killer te coupe la tête, lui indiqua Kid tout en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Quoi ! Mais non ! Moi je veux garder ma tête fixée sur mes épaules.

\- Alors tu le gardes jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve la clé ou une solution pour te le retirer.

Yu suivit les deux autres pirates jusqu'à la plage. Elle eut du mal à marcher avec sa vue troublée par le manque de couleur qu'elle pouvait percevoir et les formes. Tout semblait si plat. Elle saisit l'arrière de la chemise de Killer pour pouvoir avancer sans tomber. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas de la chambrer. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes à la plage où étaient entassés les pirates ennemis que l'équipage était en train de massacrer les uns après les autres.

-Captain, on a fini de charger les provisions et les trésors que l'on a trouvés, intervint Marti.

\- Bien, bien. Que tout le monde monte à bord. On s'en va dans dix minutes.

\- Hé, mais la clé ?

\- Va sur le navire tout de suite, ordonna Kid.

\- Allez, viens, enchaina Killer. Tu sens le poisson desséché.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle fut soudainement soulevée par Killer qui l'emporta jusqu'à leur cabine. Il la fit descendre une fois dans la salle d'eau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, une fois qu'il lui tourna le dos. Une fois seule, elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça en voyant toute la saleté qui recouvrait son corps. Elle avait même des algues dans les cheveux. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et entra sous la douche afin de retrouver la blancheur de sa peau, ou plutôt sa couleur mate, avec tous les coups de soleil qu'elle avait prise ses derniers temps. Elle apprécia grandement l'eau chaude coulant sur son visage. Elle se mit à fredonner ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

 **oOOooOOo**

Kid avait fouillé tous les cadavres avant d'enfin mettre la main sur la foutu clé du collier d'esclave. Même si l'envie de lui laisser quelques temps le tentait, il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de sauter avec elle si jamais le mécanisme se mettait en route. Il remonta à bord du navire qui quitta aussitôt l'île de la nuit, comme il l'avait surnommé. Pour une fois Kille n'allait pas pouvoir la tracer sur la carte. Il aurait été trop dangereux de rester plus que nécessaire sur cette île où même un feu de camp ne se voyait pas.

Il entra dans la cabine et croisa Killer qui lisait tranquillement le dernier journal.

-Tiens, voilà la clé. Je te laisse lui retirer.

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même ?

\- Non, sinon je vais lui coller une raclé dans la foulée. Mais une fois qu'elle en sera débarrassée, qu'elle vienne sur le pont.

\- Pas de soucis.

Killer sourit derrière son masque et se leva tout en reposant le journal. Il le finirait une autre fois. Il retira ses armes et son casque avant de se déshabiller, ne voulant pas tremper ses vêtements inutilement. Il admira la miss quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans la douche, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu as de la chance que Kid ait retrouvé la clé. Par contre sache que le collier ne sera pas détruit et qu'il pourra toujours servir.

\- Comme si j'étais responsable.

\- Tu t'es éloignée sans vérifier si le navire était toujours en vue. Donc oui, tu es responsable. Tu vas devoir maîtriser rapidement ton fruit, pour ne pas laisser la partie volatile prendre le dessus et te laisser aller ainsi.

Il pencha la tête de Yu sur le côté et lui imposa un suçon.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la retourner pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Yu enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils s'aimèrent de façon sauvage et désordonnés. Quand ils eurent fini et qu'ils étaient en train de se rhabiller, Killer avertit Yu.

-Kid t'attend sur le pont. Prépare-toi à passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Et tu as osé m'épuiser avant.

\- Dis-toi que c'était ma punition.


End file.
